


В мгновение ока

by SexyThing



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 26
Words: 63,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Убегая от Черного Стража, Четвертый Доктор и Романа оказались там, где совершенно не ожидали оказаться – там, где хранятся самые страшные секреты прошлого Галлифрея. Романе предстоит открыть собственное предназначение, Доктору – стать оружием судного дня, и им обоим – открыть страшную тайну истории собственного народа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог - Невидимое солнце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blink of an Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/227434) by amiddle. 



> 1\. Выполнено для Big Who Bang-2015;  
> 2\. Таймлайн – между "The Armageddon Factor" и "Destiny of the Daleks".

Стоял час сразу после Большого Отлива – самого мрачного периода темного цикла, когда поднимался уровень воды, температура падала, а туман становился плотнее, сокращая видимость до жалких пары футов. Этот сезон был для Нарда первым, и, дежуря от имени Караула, он отдавался своему долгу целиком, не прерываясь ни на один цикл, несмотря на недружелюбную атмосферу. Он надеялся, что его верность будет вознаграждена принятием в ряды Почетного караула и возможностью вместе с ним вступить в тайную войну против врага.

Нард был очень юн. Как и у большинства его сородичей, у него была бледная и жирная кожа, расширенные зрачки и тонкие волосы. Во время Большого Отлива падшие обычно спали, но вот _они_ , напротив, были активнее всего. Враги. Грязные, мерзкие _менки_.

Именно из-за _них_ Нард сидел в засаде на самом краю леса по колено в грязной траншее, под прикрытием шаткого навеса, по которому на землю стекали мокрые капли конденсата. Враги заражали этот мир мерзкой рыбной вонью и разговорами о мире. Они должны были вернуться к войне и снова разжечь конфликт с павшими. Это было лишь делом времени.

И вдруг он услышал. Несомненно, это было щелканье бронированных перейопод*, быстро пересекавших покрытое туманом болото. Нард потянулся к подзорной трубе, рывком открыл ее, выдвинув светозахватывающий окуляр, и прильнул к ней глазом.

Параболическая труба была уникальным инструментом, которым владели только павшие. Подпитываясь фотонами, которые успевала схватить, она отфильтровывала туман, мешавший видеть вдаль, и вылавливала детали даже в самое темное время. Для павших это было одно из самых важных устройств, ведь их зрение так и не адаптировалось к вечной ночи неродного мира.

После недолгого изучения Нард уловил крошечную вспышку света, отраженную его жертвой – сидящим верхом менком, направлявшимся от реки к ближайшей горной тропе. Поднявшись с колен, юноша покинул свое укрытие и, шлепая безразмерными галошами по мягкой грязи, ринулся назад в город. Через несколько мгновений он миновал ворота и вошел на городскую площадь. От цели его отделяла лишь пара пустынных улиц, и, добравшись туда, он трижды твердо постучал в крепкую деревянную дверь.

Через несколько секунд послышался звук отодвигаемого засова, а затем – протяжный скрип двери, которая, наверное, была самой большой и тяжелой в городе. За ней стоял, пожалуй, самый большой и тяжелый житель. Натягивая на свое огромное тело плащ, этот огромный медведеподобный человек сверху вниз смотрел на Нарда. У него были длинные густые белые волосы, пышная борода и единственный пронзительный глаз с явным оттенком розового, который Нард мог видеть даже без светоотражающих линз.

– М-менк, – запинаясь, произнес Нард. – Идет через лес к монастырю. Я видел его минуты три назад.

– Отлично, – ответил человек, запахивая лилово-голубой плащ с вышитыми знаками отличия капитана Почетного караула. – Давно у нас не было возможности развлечься.

Натянув на лицо капюшон, капитан поднял большой переливающийся перламутровый рог, вырезанный из раковины огромного моллюска. Приложив рог ко рту через отверстие в капюшоне, такое же, как и для глаз, он сделал глубокий вдох и выдул длинную, громкую, мощную ноту, созывавшую его собратьев из их пристанищ по всей деревне.

Через несколько минут Нард уже смотрел, как закрывшие капюшонами лица всадники быстро удалялись из города, держа в голых руках горящие факелы, отправляясь на поиски своей ненавистной добычи. Нард видел, как шевелились от любопытства обитателей занавески в ближайших домах, но никто не желал вставать у всадников на пути.

«Скоро, – подумал он. – Скоро я буду скакать рядом с ними».

 

ТАРДИС накренилась.

Отношения Романы и Доктора лучше не становились. В отличие от его прошлых спутников, Романа оставалась с ним только из необходимости найти Ключ Времени. Задача была выполнена, и Романа готовилась вернуться на Галлифрей. Однако теперь она оказалась изгоем, как и он, – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не найдут способ сбросить с хвоста Черного Стража. Не имея определенной цели, раздражаясь от его самодовольного и нравоучительного поведения, она начала огрызаться на каждое его слово. Последний спор закончился глубоким молчанием, которое не нарушалось до настоящего момента, когда ТАРДИС приземлилась с, мягко говоря, серьезными помехами.

Оба повелителя времени стояли по разные стороны шестиугольной консоли пространственно-временного корабля, и в глазах их читалось одинаковое мрачное предчувствие.

Ротор натужно поднимался и опускался. Романа взглянула на свою сторону консоли.

– Внешний плазматический щит теряет мощность, – сказала она. – Мы словно материализовались в центре звезды.

– Но это же невозможно, – Доктор прекрасно понимал, о чем говорят данные, но ТАРДИС никогда не была в лучшем состоянии, чем сейчас. Вся аппаратура работала идеально, и… он взглянул на приземистое черное устройство, которое установил всего несколько часов назад. – Если только…

– Генератор вероятностей? 

Доктор кивнул.

– Незначительная техническая неполадка.

Прикусив язык, Романа взглянула на сканер. Тот был пуст. Переключившись на экран, она вывела список элементов, составлявших поле перегретой плазмы, в котором материализовался корабль. 

– Водород, гелий, литий…

– Это очень старое солнце, – сказал Доктор. – Есть следы загрязнения?

Романа покачала головой.

– Все гораздо хуже, Доктор. Это невидимое солнце. Массой в пять сотен и радиусом одной астрономической единицы**. Нам понадобится развить скорость света, и даже тогда я не думаю, что мы сможем выбраться, учитывая почти полное отсутствие внешней обшивки.

– Солнце, поглощающее собственный свет? – любопытство Доктора явно превышало беспокойство. И он совершенно не замечал, в каком настроении находилась Романа. – Две невозможных вещи до завтрака.

– Считай три, Доктор. В самом центре есть планета.

– Планета?

– Да, – она перенесла данные на главный экран, подтверждая свои слова. На мониторе, в отсутствии визуальных данных, появилась математическая симуляция планеты с ее полными топографическими расчетами. Поверхность ее была не менее опасна, чем атмосфера, в которой находилась ТАРДИС.

ТАРДИС снова накренилась, на этот раз сильнее. Успокаивающе стабильный ропот ротора внезапно сменил тональность.

– Мы можем там приземлиться? – Нотка волнения прорезалась в голосе Доктора. – Может, под землей будет безопасно?

– Проверяю… она полая. Поверхность планеты – это жесткая скорлупа, состоящая из дейтерия, гальвиния, ирия, нейтрония, тарания, и… Доктор, вот тебе четвертая невозможная вещь перед завтраком.

– А что?

– Ее внутренняя часть обитаема.

Доктор хлопнул в ладоши. Его нахмуренное лицо осветила слабая улыбка. Это был первый признак того, что его хоть сколько-нибудь занимала вероятность их неизбежного уничтожения.

– Вывернутый наизнанку мир внутри невидимого солнца? Чего же мы ждем?

Размяв пальцы, Доктор потянулся к навигационной консоли, надеясь рассчитать удачные координаты, по которым можно было бы посадить ТАРДИС и дать ей возможность восстановиться.

 _Плум_. Корабль почти вслух выразил свой отказ.

– Ах, – Доктор снова нахмурился. – Я бы посчитал это пятой невозможной вещью, если бы такое не происходило со мной регулярно.

– Доктор?

– Не могу зафиксировать координаты. Возможно, помехи из-за звезды, или отсутствия внешней оболочки. Так или иначе, мы не знаем, где… и когда… мы находимся. 

– Для начала, такая массивная звезда может существовать…

– В начале времен? Да, я тоже об этом подумал.

– Значит, отправлять сигнал бедствия бессмысленно, – сказала Романа. – Повелителей времени нет, они не смогут его принять. Мы вообще не должны так далеко забредать во времени.

Ее недовольство Доктором никак не желало рассеиваться, а третий толчок ТАРДИС все только усугубил.

– Если бы ты не заменил изохронный регулятор генератором вероятностей, этого бы не случилось!

– _Если_ мы в самом деле в прошлом. Я уверен, что мы все выясним на той планете.

– Нам еще нужно туда добраться. А, если верить индикаторам, у нас осталось около сорока процентов внешней оболочки ТАРДИС.

– Сорок процентов? Когда мы покинули Галлифрей, у нее было меньше двадцати процентов, и все было хорошо, правда, старушка? – Доктор погладил консоль, пытаясь скорее успокоить себя, чем свою спутницу. – Тогда справились, справимся и сейчас.

– Двадцать процентов? – в голосе Романы звучало сомнение. – Ремонт занял бы уйму времени.

– Да, примерно четыре сотни лет.

– Она у тебя всего пятьсот двадцать четыре года.

– Ну, да… Надо просто подкорректировать генератор вероятностей и… – ТАРДИС накренилась в четвертый раз, и что-то выскользнуло под ноги Доктору. Опустив взгляд, он вдруг воодушевился. – К-9, как у тебя с предположениями?

– Хозяин?

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассчитал точку приземления, исходя из относительного расстояния между ТАРДИС и внутренней поверхностью планеты.

– Подтверждаю. Работаю… – обрабатывая запрос, К-9 наклонил голову, его уши завертелись. – Семьсот семьдесят шесть тысяч, четыреста восемьдесят километров, триста…

– Да, да… – перебил его Доктор. – Не говори мне – скажи ТАРДИС.

Через несколько мгновений они были спасены, и ТАРДИС, зафиксировав координаты, дематериализовалась.

– Ну вот, все не так плохо, – Доктор постучал К-9 по спине, слыша, как гул ротора ТАРДИС возвращается в норму.

– Плохо? – Романа была не в восторге. Мрачный настрой не оставлял ее: повреждения ТАРДИС были серьезными. – Доктор, ты проигнорировал все протоколы безопасности до одного. Спасибо хотя бы за то, что ты попросил К-9 найти нам посадочную площадку. Я уже думала, что ты начнешь тыкать пальцем в небо.

– Я задет, – неискренне заявил Доктор.

– А этот твой генератор вероятностей явно бракованный прототип. Он еще опаснее Черного Стража.

– Ну, это ведь был тестовый полет. Пара поправок – и…

Это уже был перебор.

– Пара поправок? Доктор, иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты вообще окончил обучение в Академии Времени.

Повелитель времени заискивающе улыбнулся.

– Я был настойчив.

– Я бы ни за что не доверила тебе ТАРДИС, – парировала она.

– Как и повелители времени, – сказал Доктор. – Пришлось самому ее заслужить.

– Ну да. Наверняка ты выиграл ее в конкурсе «Дом и ТАРДИС».

– По крайней мере, у меня она есть, а у тебя – нет. Бу-бу-бу, – Доктор насмешливым жестом приложил большой палец к носу, надеясь таким образом немного разрядить обстановку.

– Хмм, – она поняла намек. – Когда мы вернемся домой, меня там наверняка будет ждать капсула семьдесят шестого типа.

– Домой? Ты забыла про Черного Стража? Ты надолго застряла со мной и моей ТАРДИС.

– Да как мне забыть? Я вряд ли пересеку галактику автостопом.

В этот раз ее слова искренне задели Доктора.

– Я настолько ужасен?

– Ты невыносим. Особенно когда пытаешься нас убить.

– Но генератор вероятностей…

– Только плохой мастер ругает свои инструменты, Доктор. Из-за твоих инструментов мы застряли в ТАРДИС с разрушенной внешней оболочкой посреди звезды, которая нас не выпускает!

– Во всем есть светлая сторона. По крайней мере, тут есть на что посмотреть.

Романа вздохнула. Она остро нуждалась в отдыхе от Доктора и его шуток. 

– Я не в настроении, Доктор. Иногда я жалею, что не выбрала Ворчуна темой своей диссертации.

– Ворчун, Ворчун, Ворчун, – проворчал Доктор. – Когда это он менял законы времени?

От такого неожиданного откровения Романа застыла на месте. Даже теперь она не могла определить, говорит Доктор правду или просто приукрашивает свое прошлое. А ведь ее называли экспертом, когда заходила речь о жизни Доктора.

– Это невозможно. Рассилон заметил бы это.

Доктор пожал плечами.

– Поправил всего пару слов. К тому же, Рассилон был плагиатором. Мне понадобились всего пара часов и три бутылки водки, чтобы убедить Блиновича переработать Второй закон причинно-следственных отношений.

Романа приподняла бровь. Если бы Доктор действительно имел отношение к созданию закона времени, которому следовал с таким трудом, это было бы невероятно иронично. Она решила окончить этот спор и не задавать вопросов.

– Доктор, ТАРДИС надо чинить, а у меня неожиданно развилось острое желание поскорее вернуться на Галлифрей.

– Держи, – Доктор состроил гримасу и засунул руку в карман пиджака. – Тебе понадобится звуковая отвертка. Оставайся и проверь т-почту, а я хочу на воздух.

Открыв дверь, Доктор развернулся и с демонстративной обидой вышел вон. Через мгновение конец его вязаного шарфа, как лассо, влетел в комнату и обмотался вокруг шеи К-9, потянув его к выходу.

– Идем, К-9, я не собираюсь оставаться тут, под градом стрел разгневанной повелительницы времени. Поищем ориентиры.

К-9 выкатился из ТАРДИС, двери закрылись, и Романа с облегчением расслабилась, активировав внешний монитор.

– Шестерёнки свои заодно по дороге поищи, Доктор, – сказала она, ни к кому особо не обращаясь, но чувствуя удовольствие от того, что последнее слово осталось за ней. – Это полая планета, звёзд отсюда разглядеть не получится.

Из динамиков раздался голос Доктора.

– Ах. Есть множество других способов определить свое место во Вселенной, Романа, – сказал он и исчез в тумане.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Грудные конечности ракообразных.
> 
> ** Астрономическая единица – единица измерения расстояний в астрономии, равняется 149 597 871 км.


	2. Книга Первая: По твоим следам - Один

Мощные лучи невидимого солнца прорезали туман, окружающий самый высокий гребень горы, и горели, как ярчайшее из солнц, освещая все в пределах досягаемости. Окулус – внутреннее солнце – с незапамятных времен горел на вершине горы Мадронал, освещая своими лучами мир и не давая ему погрузиться во тьму. Во время темного цикла Окулус излучал ультрафиолет, и лучи его выделяли самые отражающие поверхности и придавали туману жутковатое свечение. Спустя час наступал сумеречный цикл, и свет Окулуса переходил в видимый спектр. Туман у подножия горы истончался и рассеивался, и павшие вновь приступали к своим делам, как это было бы в мире, одаренном ночью и днем. Переходный период, во время которого сменялся спектр, по привычке называли утром.

Меньше чем в тысяче футов* от вершины горы жили Хранители Окулуса. Гребень, на котором расположился их монастырь, пронзал облака почти в трех тысячах миль** от основания горы, где каменистая осыпь вливалась в лес, лес превращался в болото, а то переходило в море.

Аббат Мадронала, как и всегда в начале каждого сумеречного цикла, стоял на высочайшей из монастырских стен, глядя на фрагменты пейзажа, мелькавшие меж облаков. В основном это были море и гора, поднимавшаяся ввысь и превращавшаяся в самый большой участок суши, растягивавшийся на тридцать лиг*** от одного края до другого.

Аббат был высоким человеком с обветрившимся лицом и волосами, побелевшими за тысячи лет утренних прогулок. Глубоко дыша, он размышлял о том, каким чудом им удавалось сохранять мир вот уже два миллиона лет. Две расы, бывшие когда-то заклятыми врагами, но ставшие узниками исторических обстоятельств, вынуждены были делить между собой единственный остров и влачить на нем свое жалкое существование. 

– Гесар.

Аббат вздрогнул. Ничто не могло оправдать того, кто прерывал его утренний моцион. Он обернулся и обнаружил перед собой нечто еще более необычное. Как и Гесар, она носила простое одеяние послушника, делавшее ее неотличимой от сотни с лишним монахов, живших на этой горе, если не считать лица и неубранных белых волос. В отличие от Гесара и других монахов, она не покидала свою келью уже тысячу лет. Ее транс вошел в легенды. Она верила, что, отделившись от своего тела, она сумеет найти способ вернуться во Вселенную, а вместе с ним – и искупление для павших.

– Тиамат? – Гесар очень долго не слышал ее голоса. – Какой неожиданный сюрприз. Я уже не помню, когда Великая мать Мадронала удостаивала меня своим визитом. Чем могу помочь?

– Разве не я должна задавать тебе этот вопрос? – Хриплый голос Тиамат выдавал ее возраст.

– Как твои поиски? Они были удачны? Ты нашла путь?

Губы Тиамат растянулись в таинственной улыбке, которая давала понять, что ей нечего сказать в ответ.

– У нас гость, – медленно сказала она, и в ее голосе было больше повелительности, чем Гесар когда-либо мог изобразить. – Прибыла ТАРДИС.

– ТАРДИС? Это нелепо, – запинаясь, отозвался аббат, сбитый с толку этой новостью. – Повелители времени не могут вторгнуться сюда. Мы вне их досягаемости. Ты призвала ее?

Беззубо улыбаясь, Тиамат покачала головой.

– Когда запираешь дверь, самое разумное – сохранить ключ.

– Если хочешь, чтобы эта дверь никогда не открылась, разумнее всего выбросить ключ. – Годы молчаливых медитаций не смогли искоренить возмущения в его голосе. – Они вышвырнули нас из времени и пространства и бросили гнить здесь.

– Ты полагаешь, что это повелитель времени, – прохрипела она, качая головой, – а не наша Леди, вернувшаяся спасти нас.

– После двух миллионов лет? – Теперь наступила очередь Гесара смеяться. Возможно, тысячелетняя медитация оказала влияние на разум женщины. – Нет, Великая мать, она давно сгинула. Если сюда прибыла ТАРДИС, то она несет с собой повелителя времени и, вероятно, смерть и разрушение.

– Возможно.

Отвернувшись от стены, Гесар оглядел большой сад, раскинувшийся во внутреннем дворе, и взглянул на братьев, ухаживающих за травами и овощами. Благодаря свету Окулуса и близости главной реки острова, монахи Мадронала давным-давно стали главными кормильцами всей планеты. Через несколько мгновений аббат заметил силуэт своего ближайшего помощника.

– Г’тон, – позвал он и продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа: – Созови братьев.

Подняв розовую голову, монах отложил садовые инструменты и молча направился к Великому Карильону, большой колокольне монастыря. Ему предстояло спуститься по тысяче ступеней и объявить сбор. 

– Итак, – спросила Тиамат. – У тебя есть план?

Гесар кивнул.

– Если на К’теллид прибыла ТАРДИС, безопаснее будет столкнуться с ее владельцем здесь, чем на городских улицах, не так ли?

Старуха кивнула.

– А если вернулась Пенгаллия, то пусть лучше ее встретит почтительный аббат, чем развращенный совет старейшин.

– Что ж, можно попытаться.

 

– Интересная тут атмосфера, как думаешь, К-9? – Доктор слепо шагал сквозь слабо светящийся туман, обходя темные деревья и таща К-9 за собой с помощью шарфа, идеально заменявшего поводок. Самый яркий источник света в этом месте – мерцающие сенсоры К-9 – придавал туману алый окрас.

– Атмосфера в пределах нормы, хозяин. 72,3 процента азота, 22,7 процента кислорода, 2,6 процента аргона, 2,2 процента двукиси углерода и 0,2 процента метана. Геотермальная радиация и статическая атмосфера обеспечивают температуру в 25,3 градуса Цельсия.

– Я имел в виду влажность и туман, а не его состав, – поправил его повелитель времени. – Как гороховый суп.

– Гороховый суп? Разговорное выражение девятнадцатого века, применяемое для сравнения местного овощного блюда с загрязнением окружающей среды, вызванным индустриальной деятельностью раннего…

– Да, да. Я же использовал это выражение, не надо его мне объяснять. – Доктор остановился и погладил ствол ближайшего дерева. Оно сильно смахивало на серый бамбук, но на земле не было листьев. – По крайней мере, эти деревья свидетельствуют о растительной жизни.

Он напряг слух, но лес был погружен в тревожную тишину.

– Есть фауна?

– Утвердительно. Помимо представителей местной дикой природы, наблюдаю свидетельства поселения, расположенного примерно в четырех километрах впереди…

– Молодец, К-9, – улыбнулся Доктор, ускоряя шаг и осторожно таща за собой шарф. – Значит, направляемся вперед…

Маленький робопес следовал за Доктором. В отличие от предыдущей модели, его экипировка включала улучшенную систему передач и смягченную подвеску, и эта местность пока не представляла никаких помех для передвижения. В редких случаях, когда на пути возникало препятствие, быстрый рывок шарфа Доктора позволял преодолеть и его.

Продвинувшись чуть дальше в лес, они услышали слабый раскат колоколов горы Мадронал, едва долетавший до них сквозь жаркий стоячий воздух.

– Тихо! – сказал Доктор, ни к кому особо не обращаясь. – Что это было?

– Звон колоколов, хозяин, воспроизводимый с регулярностью…

– Это был риторический вопрос, К-9, – сказал он, пытаясь опознать ноты мелодии. – G, C, D, D**** короткая. Судя по звуку, соборные колокола. По крайней мере, несколько миль отсюда. Надо идти туда.

– Подтверждаю.

Они снова двинулись в путь, но уже осторожнее. Доктор на ходу потирал виски, чувствуя легкое покалывание. 

– Странно, К-9. Эти колокола очень далеко, но у меня все равно кружится от них голова.

К-9 приостановился, вертя ушами и обрабатывая данные.

– Отмечаю низкочастотный психотронный сигнал, хозяин.

– А. Телепатические колокола. Что-то новенькое.

– Отрицательно, хозяин. Сигнал излучает искусственная конструкция в трехстах двадцати двух целых шести десятых метра впереди.

– Правда? – Доктор уставился в темноту, в которой невозможно было определить, где находилось это «впереди». – Молодец, К-9. Давай посмотрим?

С широким поклоном, он жестом предложил собаке идти вперед.

К-9 поколебался.

– Хозяин, вы можете испытать бо́льший дискомфорт. Сигнал излучается на частоте, равной ноль целых шести десятым микробар…

– А.

– Согласно базам данных ТАРДИС, это частота, на которой…

– … на которой осуществляется телепатическая связь галлифрейцев. Да, да, я понял. Веди.

К-9 двинулся вперед, немного приподняв подвеску, чтобы справиться с еще более неровной землей, и в качестве меры предосторожности выдвинув носовой лазер. Доктор последовал за ним. Вскоре туман разошелся, открыв их взорам высокий каменный обелиск. Прямоугольный, идеально высеченный столб возвышался почти на двадцать футов*****, его поверхность была исчерчена тонкими линиями.

– Что у нас тут? – Доктор опустился рядом с ним на колени. Основание обелиска вырастало прямо из почвы, и корни окружающих его деревьев не соприкасались с его поверхностью. Он чувствовал легкую вибрацию, но не слышал обычно сопровождающий ее гул – только тихое жужжание процессоров К-9.

– Объект состоит из лития с вкраплением искусственных составляющих, – сказал К-9. – Я не могу определить символы.

– Это виверы, – пояснил Доктор. – Древние глифы, спроектированные для хранения данных, которые, предположительно, могут понадобиться повелителям времени во время путешествия. Галлифрейский аналог мильного столба.

– Запрос?

– Посмотри по теме «Техно-мнемоническая матрица», – указал он нужную главу в базе данных К-9. – Такие штуки можно найти в любой из посещенных нами системах. На земной луне, кажется, была одна такая. Это навигационная точка родом из эпохи ужасных ментальных сил. Когда наши телепатические способности ослабли, эта технология была забыта.

– Техно-мнемоническая матрица, – повторил К-9, открывая доступ к данным. – Система психолингвистического позиционирования и передачи…

– Да, да, – перебил его Доктора. – Я это и сказал. И, учитывая, как у меня болит голова, думаю, информация, которую он содержит, уже загружена в мой мозг.

– Она проинформировала вас о нашем местоположении, хозяин?

– Нет. Ни капельки, – сказал повелитель времени, отходя от камня. – И я был бы благодарен, если бы ты отключил его. Лазерного удара восьмого уровня вполне хватит.

К-9 подчинился и направил непрерывный лазерный луч на камень. Красное сияние ударило в поверхность камня и тут же расползлось по нему, скользя по линии вивер. Как только робот прекратил огонь, алые узоры погасли, и Доктор с облегчением выдохнул, радуясь освобождению от ментального давления на его разум. Он похлопал К-9 по спине, и тот убрал лазер и поднял голову.

– Хозяин, я отмечаю альфа-волны и другие признаки, означающие разумную жизнь.

– От камня?

– Отрицательно, хозяин… сенсоры отмечают, что источник находится в семидесяти трех целых двух десятых метра левее.

– Какие другие признаки? – Доктор, щурясь, уставился в туман в указанном собакой направлении и увидел еще туман, а за ним – туман еще более плотный, чем прежде.

– Голоса, хозяин.

Словно по команде, воздух прорезал тонкий крик.

– Это прямо полтора голоса, – как специалист по крикам своих прошлых спутников, Доктор был уверен, что у голоса было нечеловеческое происхождение. – Интересно, какое существо издает такие звуки. Идем, К-9.

Доктор и К-9 ринулись в сторону голоса, превратившегося в череду странных звуков – нечто среднее между бульканьем и стоном, – и вскоре вышли на поляну. Туман начинал рассеиваться. Планета переходила из темного цикла в сумеречный, и видимость постепенно улучшалась, но они все еще были слишком далеко, чтобы логически связать происходящее со звуками глухих ударов и раскалывающимся треском, перекрывавшими теперь стенания пришельца.

Покопавшись в карманах своего пальто, Доктор выудил маленький фонарик из тех, что попадаются в рождественских хлопушках на Земле середины двадцать первого века. Тонкий луч света прорезал туман и упал на серый бок привязанного коня, а затем скользнул на лиловые плечи высокого мужчины – одного из тех, кто склонился над жертвой. Существо скрывало движение дюжины плащей и смазанное мелькание тяжелых сапог, раз за разом врезавшихся в его тело. Тело существа мерцало в отблесках света, более широкий луч фонаря К-9 освещал его, но Доктор не мог разобрать, что это было. Оно сверкало металлическим блеском, а его ноги – или то, что от них оставалось, – были длинными и тонкими. Послышавшийся им треск издавала его чешуя, разрывавшаяся от ударов и обнажавшая мягкую, уязвимую плоть.

– Эй, вы! – крикнул Доктор, уловив мгновение тишины. Нападавшие обернулись и уставились на нарушителя и его собаку.

– Что? – они явно были людьми, примерно шести футов****** ростом и с головы до ног замотанными в лилово-голубые плащи. Их лица были полностью скрыты капюшонами. Тон их лидера ясно давал понять, что они все были возбуждены. Не было никакого смысла пытаться договориться с этими людьми.

Мужчины были вооружены дубинками и ножами, однако большинство из них носили многофункциональные пояса и очки ночного видения, что подразумевало высокий уровень технологического развития. Они повернулись к Доктору, и тот наконец смог рассмотреть их жертву. Она была похожа на гигантского краба. Разбитый панцирь потрескался от бесчисленных ударов, а тело пересекали серебристые прожилки, которые, учитывая наличие тяжелых элементов на этой планете, должно быть, содержали металлы. Посчитав количество длинных и коротких обрубков, которые когда-то были перейоподами существа, Доктор насчитал десять. Он не видел ни его головы, ни глаз. Там, где они должны были быть, обнаружилась вогнутая выемка с массой вырванных органических волокон.

– Что вы делаете? Отпустите этого… краба… эм… это существо, – продолжил Доктор, не зная точно, как назвать то, что он видел. – Оставьте его в покое.

Надеясь найти вырванную у существа часть, доктор огляделся. Луч фонаря К-9 упал на нечто, похожее на круглый аквариум. Наполовину в нем, наполовину растянувшись на земле, лежал розовый кусок плоти. Он был органическим и, как и у раненного краба, из него тянулись волокнистые усики, с которых в почву стекала белая сукровица. Это было какое-то головоногое. Розовый осьминог. Нет, поправил себя Доктор. Безног. 

Перенеся все свое внимание на Доктора, мужчины двинулись к нему.

– К-9? – чувствуя тревогу хозяина, пес перенес луч света с жертвы на нападающих, выдвинув лазер и ожидая приказа.

– Кто ты такой? – спросил самый крупный из мужчин. Их лидер.

– Я Доктор, – ответил он. – Настоящий доктор. Оставьте несчастное создание в покое.

Мужчины ринулись вперед, К-9 встал между ними и Доктором и выстрелил расширенным лучом. Большая часть мужчин рухнула на землю, но внезапно дубинка вонзилась в бок К-9 со стороны. От мощного удара робопес накренился и рухнул на землю, обнажив нижнюю часть. К-9 был беззащитен.

– К-9! – Доктор ринулся к маленькому роботу. – Нет.

– Взять его! – мужчины снова бросились вперед, и через несколько мгновений Доктор оказался в самом центре нападения разъяренной толпы.

 

Леди Романа появилась из гардеробной ТАРДИС в черном вельветовом плаще, белой рубашке с оборками, изумительно расшитом жилете – тоже черном – и брюках для верховой езды. Также черных. Ее образ дополняли черные кожаные ботфорты. На голове у нее красовалась черная шляпа-федора с алой лентой – ее зеленую и фиолетовую копии она носила на Таре. Первым делом она решила порадовать себя переменой костюма. «Готический стиль», почерпнутый ею на обложке детской книги, которую она нашла в библиотеке ТАРДИС, впечатлил Роману. Он очень подходил к ее мрачному настроению.

Она целенаправленно пересекла комнату управления, достала звуковую отвертку и принялась снимать с навигационной панели защитную пластину. Отложив ее в сторону, она вгляделась в ворох проводов, опутавших генератор вероятностей, оценивая работу Доктора. То, как ему удалось обойти несколько важнейших систем, чтобы ТАРДИС могла прибывать на место раньше, чем поймет, что отправляется, впечатляло, но это делало корабль беззащитным во множестве опасных для жизни ситуаций. Координатор свободного пути был отключен, планировщик координат перегружен, регистратор назначения отсоединен и, что хуже всего, изохронный регулятор удален. Они были отрезаны от собственной временной линии и линии Галлифрея. Фактически, они были затеряны во времени и летели вслепую.

– Ну, спасибо тебе огромное, Доктор, – вздохнула она. – ТАРДИС теперь точно можно отправлять на свалку.

Романа опустила инструменты и с растущим нетерпением взглянула на пространственно-временной телеграф.

– Т-почта, – сказала она, осматривая панель управления. – Т-почта…

Ее внимание привлекла металлическая плита, прикрученная к панели. Сняв ее, она обнаружила неиспользуемый экран.

– А, вот ты где.

Романа включила монитор и открыла т-почту. Первое попавшееся ей на глаза письмо Доктору было получено больше пятисот лет назад. Она принялась проматывать список неотвеченных сообщений, растянувшийся на многие страницы.

– Да их тут сотни! Не удивительно, что повелители времени на тебя злятся.

Романа поменяла настройки, открывая последние полученные сообщения, и вскоре обнаружила свое имя. За время путешествий с Доктором она получила десятки писем.

– Так, посмотрим… спам, – она удалила первое сообщение. – Спам, спам, спам.

Большая часть сообщений представляла собой новостные заметки о реформах Президента Борусы, дебатах Паноптикона или указов кардинала Варнела, в чьи цели, судя по всему, входило заставить ее Дом сменить политические взгляды и переметнуться от одной общины к другой. Другие письма оказались запросами различных братств Цитадели, предлагавших обучение, что, несомненно, было вызвано ее образцовыми оценками в Академии. Было и несколько личных сообщений. В основном – последние сплетни от кузин Меркулиты и Морнитуды и несколько заметок от ее старого учителя, Пендектарианвенестри. Романа промотала несколько сообщений от своей любимой кузины и, наконец, нашла письма из академии.

– Вызовы! – она заметила флажок срочности и, не в силах сдержать волнение, открыла сообщение, надеясь узнать, что ей выделили собственную ТАРДИС. Становление полноправным повелителем времени было вопросом случая, только один из десяти выпускников Академии получал этот статус.

Как она и надеялась, миссия по поиску Ключа Времени, согласно сообщению, передвинула ее в начало очереди, откуда ей оставался один шаг до должности первого умершего или ушедшего в отставку повелителя времени в ее общине. 

– Проклятье, – в следующем сообщении говорилось, что председатель Йонас покинул свой пост, и место в Паноптиконе освободилось для Романы. Но, благодаря отключенному изохронному регулятору, следом за ним пришло третье сообщение. Срок прошел. Вакансия была занята. Романа снова вернулась в конец очереди.

– Доктор! – воскликнула она, ударив кулаком по консоли. – Я так никогда не получу свой воротник!

И тут Романа заметила, как моргнул свет. Круги в стенах ТАРДИС слегка померкли, из распахнутой навигационной панели вылетело несколько искр.

– Что? – прямо у нее на глазах сдвинулись переключатели, сменились координаты, и временной ротор рывком пришел в движение. Подойдя к панели управления, Романа проверила генератор вероятностей. Он был на месте. Очевидно, Черный Страж, несмотря на все усилия Доктора, нашел другой способ схватить ТАРДИС.

Романа потянулась к обнаженным проводам ТАРДИС, чтобы вручную отсоединить схему дематериализации, но прежде, чем она успела даже прикоснуться к ним, волна электромагнитной энергии отбросила ее назад.

Романа осталась ошеломленно лежать на полу. Процесс дематериализации вышел из-под контроля. Она была неспособна его остановить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1000 футов ~ 304 м.
> 
> ** 3000 миль ~ 4800 км.
> 
> *** 30 лиг ~ 144 км.
> 
> **** Соль-до-ре-ре, латинское обозначение нот.
> 
> ***** 20 футов ~ 6 м.
> 
> ****** 6 футов ~ 1,8 метра


	3. Два

Учитывая синяки и ссадины, Доктору еще повезло, что он остался в живых. С трудом поднявшись на ноги, он обнаружил, что нападавшие все еще окружают его. По сравнению с избиением несчастного создания, неподвижно лежавшего в стороне, удары, обрушившиеся на Доктора, были произведены вполсилы. Похоже, они испытывали какую-то особенную, иррациональную ненависть к расе этого пришельца.

Мужчины разошлись, и Доктор, хромая, приблизился к К-9, лежавшему на боку, уткнувшись носом в землю. Его оружие было бесполезно. Он мысленно оставил себе напоминание оснастить своего механического друга механизмом самовосстановления.

– К-9, ты в порядке?

– Хо…зя… ин, – приглушенно ответил робот, и у Доктора тут же отлегло от сердец. Но потом он заметил двух мужчин, лежавших на земле без сознания. Их состояние означало, что К-9 оказался опасен.

– Заткни эту штуку, – словно прочитав мысли Доктора, лидер группы указал одному из подчиненных на собаку. Тот прошел мимо Доктора, для пущего эффекта оттолкнув его плечом, как это обычно делают хулиганы и громилы.

Подняв свою дубинку, он широко размахнулся и со всей силы ударил К-9 по голове. Брызнули искры, и Доктор поморщился. Он почти физически чувствовал, как отлетают болты. За первым ударом последовал второй, и Доктор отвернулся, увидев, как голова его питомца отрывается от тела и отлетает прочь на несколько футов, оставив после себя искрящиеся провода и запах озона.

Отвернувшись, Доктор заметил разбитую скорлупу, в которой лежало инопланетное головоногое существо. Оно все еще шевелилось. Прохромав мимо своих противников, Доктор подошел к нему ближе и присел на корточки прежде, чем лидер группы в капюшонах успел его отозвать.

– А ну отойди от этого кальмара.

Доктор обернулся, взглянув в глаза противнику.

– Кальмара? Он явно нечто большее.

– Оставь грязного _менка_ , – с угрозой проговорил другой мужчина.

– Он умирает, – сказал Доктор, глядя на существо сверху вниз. У того не было глаз, но молочно-белая сукровица, струившаяся из его останков, походила на слезы.

– И умрет через несколько секунд, – отозвался лидер. – Тащите его.

Несколько мужчин подняли Доктора с земли. Пригвоздив его к месту, они повернулись к своему «капитану», не зная, что делать дальше.

– У Почетного караула только один враг, – сказал тот. – Свяжите его, возвращаемся в город. Потом придумаем, что с ним делать.

Через несколько мгновений откуда ни возьмись появились веревки, и Доктора скрутили. Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем ему на голову накинули мешок, был умирающий пришелец. Один из членов так называемого «Почетного караула» размахнулся своей дубинкой, чтобы нанести ему последний удар. Множественный последний удар, если такой термин вообще существовал. 

Доктора подняли и перекинули через седло одной из лошадей, которых он видел ранее. Чувствуя, как его привязывают, он услышал последний приказ капитана.

– Отлично, парни, седлайте коней. Убираемся отсюда.

 

О начале сумеречного цикла возвещал мерцающий огонек, плавно превращавшийся в мощное великолепное свечение искусственного солнца этого мира. Синеватый свет Окулуса, проливавшийся на планету под названием К’теллид, был ярче, но холоднее. С каждой сменой цикла его огненный оттенок переходил из одного спектра в другой, от синего к желтому, а от него – к красному цвету. Однако свет Окулуса проливался не только на внешний мир – он проникал в каждую расщелину горы Мандронал. Когда синий свет вспыхнул над планетой, его одинокий луч проник в узкую каменную шахту, которая когда-то служила совсем другим целям. Двумя милями глубже, в самом центре огромной, просторной залы, в которую выходила эта шахта, свет ловило и рассеивало большое вогнутое зеркало.

Этим особенным утром на рассвете зал был полон людьми. Монахи носили одеяния с капюшонами, и церемониальные маски скрывали их лица и защищали от яркого света. Неприглушенный свет разливался по стенам залы, как и прежние два миллиона лет. Осыпающаяся, разрушающаяся комната была пронизана отдушинами, через которые свет рассылался по целой сети фильтров и отражателей, мгновенно освещавших каждое открытое пространство внутри горы.

Монахи стояли, не шевелясь, формируя круг, опоясывавший большое зеркало и алтарь, покоившийся около него. Перед алтарем плечом к плечу стояли Тиамат и брат Г’тон, возглавлявшие звучное песнопение, эхом разносившееся по залу и запутанным коридорам, лежавшим вне его.

Слова песнопения происходили из древнего диалекта и складывались в формулу, сложную математическую последовательность, сосредотачивавшую их коллективный разум на одной-единственной цели. 

Песнопение становилось все громче, все быстрее, все тоньше, и вскоре в комнате разнеслось эхо ревущего двигателя ТАРДИС. Материализуясь, раздаваясь все ближе и ближе, стон сменился звуком и становился все выше. Моргнули фотоны, корабль обрел форму и остановился. С противоположной стороны зеркала, напротив алтаря, появилась потрепанная синяя полицейская будка.

 

Романа бессильно смотрела на экран. Она слышала легенды о культах, способных управлять временем и призывать к себе объекты одной лишь силой воли, но никак не ожидала увидеть это своими глазами. Песнопение снаружи замедлилось, и два замотанных в одеяния культиста, никаких сомнений, главные жрецы или жрицы, ступили вперед. Их песнопение превратилось в дуэт, и тот, что был ниже ростом, потянулся к ТАРДИС.

В ответ на этот жест рычаг, отвечавший за открытие двери, медленно пополз вниз. Схватив его двумя руками, Романа изо всех сил попыталась удержать его, удержать двери закрытыми. Но ей недоставало сил, и вскоре рычаг окончательно опустился. Она услышала тихий щелчок и мягкий шум открывающей двери. Те, кого Романа сочла культистами, вошли в ТАРДИС. Романа укрылась по другую сторону временного ротора, в отчаянии ища хоть какое-то средство защиты, пусть даже несуществующее. Может, силовой таран или ветряную установку.

– Кто вы такие? – спросила она, когда комнату заполнило больше дюжины фигур, чьи лица были скрыты капюшонами и масками. Их маски были гладкими и отражали свет, и не давали почти никакой возможности узнать что-то о владельцах.

– Назад! – крикнула она тем, кто молча двинулся к ней. Сунув руку в карман пиджака, она почувствовала успокаивающую тяжесть звуковой отвертки Доктора, вынула ее и наставила в их сторону.

Два лидера, которых она видела раньше, стояли с противоположной стороны консоли. Тот, что был выше ростом, похоже, восхищенно оглядывал консоль, но тот, что пониже, потянулся к панели, с которой легко было получить доступ к телепатическим схемам.

– Не трогайте это, предупреждаю, – она направила отвертку на них. – Я вооружена звуковым копьем и не побоюсь его использовать!

Невысокий культист поколебался, держа руку над панелью.

– Мы не причиним вам вреда, повелитель времени, – сказала она, и по ее голосу Романа опознала ее не только как женщину, но и как очень, очень старую женщину.

– Рада слышать, – отозвалась она. – Было бы неплохо сообщить об этом прежде, чем вы притащили меня сюда против моей воли.

Один из культистов покинул строй, осуждающе тыча в Роману пальцем.

– Так же, как ваши предки заточили нас здесь против нашей воли, повелитель времени?

_Хватит, Ксеринар!_ – сказал высокий лидер. Его голос разительно отличался от голоса женщины. Он казался странным. Далеким. Инопланетным. 

_Я брат Г’тон,_ – сказал он. – _Прислужник Мадронала_.

Романа осторожно опустила отвертку. Обойдя консоль, она встала между старухой и телепатической панелью, используя представление как прикрытие. Оказавшись лицом к лицу с пустой зеркальной маской, она почувствовала, как женщина вздрогнула и отступила на шаг назад.

– Романадворатрелундар, – сказала она, стараясь держать себя как можно более горделиво. – Вообще-то, Леди Романадворатрелундар.

Высокий культист – Г’тон – не был так сильно изумлен этим заявлением.

_Женщины нечасто получают такое высокое звание._

– Вовсе нет, – отмахнулась она. – Что вы знаете о повелителях времени? И кто вы такие?

_Прошу, следуйте за нами. Аббат желает с вами поговорить._

Г’тон отступил назад, показывая, что Романа могла покинуть комнату по собственной воле. Значит, они монахи, а не культисты. Это немного успокаивало.

_И, пожалуйста, уберите оружие._

– Оружие? – Романа опустила взгляд на звуковую отвертку. – Ах, да.

Она убрала устройство в карман и ступила вслед за своим эскортом в ярко освещенную залу.

– Впечатляет, – пробормотала она, прикрывая глаза ладонью. Монахи Мадронала повели ее к своему предводителю.

 

Туман, опустившийся на землю, местами все же рассеивался. Тьма в глубине леса уступила место блеклому синеватому свечению. Стволы серых бамбуковых деревьев становились видны, но их огромные кроны почти в девяти сотнях футов* над землей скрывали солнечный свет.

Несколько раз подвигав вмонтированным в его нос оружием, К-9 сумел передвинуть свою голову. Даже будучи роботом, он приходил в замешательство, глядя на собственное тело, лежавшее на боку в полутора метрах от него.

– Хо… зя… ин? – вопрос позволил сделать вывод, что К-9 был один и что Доктор, по всей видимости, был в плену. Проведя короткую самодиагностику, он понял, что его голова соединена с телом одним-единственным кабелем, и что запас энергии был практически полон. Еще немного изучив свое положение, он единственным возможным способом еще раз изменил направление своей головы.

А затем выстрелил в свое тело на максимальной мощности.

Как и ожидалось, скользящий удар создал достаточно сильную звуковую волну, чтобы его тело снова покачнулось и приземлилось на ноги. Он сохранил свое наблюдение, решив напомнить Доктору в ближайшее удобное время установить ему механизм самовосстановления. Затем он просканировал окружающее пространство на предмет признаков жизни и уловил высокую концентрацию альфа-волн, включая сигнал, в котором он узнал Доктора, менее чем в тысяче метров отсюда. Его тело повернулось, направляясь к хозяину и волоча за собой собственную голову.

 

Четкий перестук копыт стих, когда твердая земля уступила место более мягкой, болотистой почве, и всадники замедлились. Путешествие было недолгим, солдаты Почетного караула почти не переговаривались: им явно не терпелось поскорее вернуться в «город» к своей повседневной жизни. Доктор решил не сопротивляться и приберечь силы и энергию для того, что ждало его впереди.

Оказавшись ближе к дому, они прервали молчание и начали перебрасываться незначительными фразами. Доктор ощутил новую смену темпа. Мягкая почва превратилась в жесткую дорогу, а та в свою очередь – в крупную городскую брусчатку. Вокруг по-прежнему не было слышно ни одного звука, свидетельствовавшего о человеческой жизни: значит, еще было слишком рано, либо они находились в глухой части города, где не велась торговля.

– Теперь тихо, парни, – сказал капитан, подтвердив первое предположение Доктора. – Не привлекайте к нам внимания.

– А что с ним? – спросил один из солдат, подразумевая Доктора.

– Выбирайтесь из этих плащей и везите его ко мне. Разберемся с ним позже. К тому же, у меня есть эль.

– Я с вами, сэр, – сказал другой. – Это был долгий цикл.

– Да, но мы хорошо потрудились. Молодцы, парни.

Члены Почетного караула спешились, тихо ведя коней по городским улицам – как показалось Доктору, переулками. Вскоре они остановились, и через мгновение Доктор почувствовал, как его схватили и стащили с седла. Он хотел что-нибудь сказать, но передумал, вспомнив кончину несчастного пришельца в лесу. Он не был уверен, что не заработает себе, по меньшей мере, еще пару пинков.

– Полегче, парни, – хрипло сказал капитан солдатам, вносившим пленника через дверь в теплое здание. – Нельзя вызывать подозрения. Мы же не хотим, чтобы полиция кинулась сюда что-то разнюхивать, правда?

Солдаты расхохотались. Ирония в их голосах прозвучала для Доктора более чем подозрительно. Они, безусловно, были преступниками, но явно из тех, кто очень легкомысленно относится к закону.

Доктора втащили в соседнюю комнату и, все еще связанного и замотанного в мешок, опустили на жесткий матрас в холодном помещении. Затем его захватчики удалились, захлопнув и заперев за собой тяжелую деревянную дверь.

 

Коридор напоминал Романе ее первое путешествие с Доктором и темные склепы под городом Шур на планете Рибос. Воздух был спертый, затхлый, и в каждом отзвуке шагов слышался невероятный возраст этого места. Пожилая женщина, Тиамат, возглавляла их скромную процессию, замыкал ее высокий мужчина, брат Г’тон. Ее уверили, что в сопровождении монахов нет никакой нужды, однако Роману начинало понемногу беспокоить и раздражать расстояние, на которое они отдалились от зала. Коридор медленно поднимался широкой спиралью, и они не встретили еще ни одной лестницы. После первой тысячи шагов она высказала это наблюдение вслух, и брат Г’тон пояснил, что лестницы нужны лишь тем, кому есть куда спешить.

В конце концов, Тиамат привела их в небольшую приемную, где наконец сняла свою зеркальную маску и отложила ее в сторону. Ее растрепанные волосы и умудренное годами лицо выдавали ее невероятный возраст. Она улыбнулась Романе и исчезла за аркой, ведшей в соседнюю комнату, оставив гостью с братом Г’тоном. 

Как и Тиамат, Г’тон снял свою маску, и Романа онемела. Несмотря на высокое вполне гуманоидное тело, лицо его было очень далеко от человеческого. На нее смотрело розовое лицо кракена. Впрочем, поправила себя Романа, смотреть он не мог. У него не было глаз. Его череп был бледно-розовым, рот – точнее, маленький металлический клюв –окружен щупальцами с присосками, повисшими, когда маска перестала поддерживать их.

_Вы думали, что я человек._ Это было утверждение, а не вопрос.

– Да, – кивнула Романа. – Извините.

_Не стоит._ – Щупальца Г’тона дернулись. – _Наши расы сосуществуют с самого основания монастыря._

– Понятно, – отозвалась Романа, отметив, что, несмотря на движение щупалец, рот Г’тона не шевелился во время разговора. Тогда она осознала: он был слепым телепатом.

Из арки послышался кашель Тиамат.

– Аббат желает поговорить с вами, Романа.

– Что? Ах, да, спасибо, – она прошла мимо старухи и ступила в маленькую комнату. Та оказалась почти пуста, если не считать небольшого стола и стула, стоявших в круге света, отраженного сверху отполированным до блеска зеркала – одного из тех зеркал, что направляли свет по многочисленным шахтам из комнаты далеко внизу.

– Добро пожаловать на гору Мадронал, – аббат поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать ее. – Романа, не так ли? Я аббат Гесар. 

Это был высокий человек чуть ниже Г’тона и намного моложе Тиамат. Его лицо несло на себе бремя ответственности.

– Великая мать сказала, чтобы вы были оскорблены нашим небольшим… отклонением от маршрута.

– Ну, – Романа оправилась, смахнув пыль с рукава. – Я думаю, прежде чем притащить меня в свою маленькую крепость, вы могли бы спросить разрешения.

Аббат одарил ее извиняющейся улыбкой.

– Вряд ли это место можно назвать крепостью. У нас мирный орден.

Аббат сел и помолчал некоторое время, используя свою выгодную позицию, чтобы пристально изучить гостью.

– Прошу прощения за нашу реакцию. Здесь не так часто появляются ТАРДИС.

Романа сладко улыбнулась.

– И при этом вы, похоже, очень близко знакомы с нашей технологией, аббат.

Гесар спокойно кивнул.

– Мы понимаем принцип ее действия. Должен сказать, я не ожидал, что наш метод сработает. Я слышал, вы не оказали особого сопротивления.

Романа не понимала. На минуту она задумалась, был ли этот разговор в самом деле открытым, или за ним крылось что-то еще.

– Полагаю, вы еще не укрепили связь со своей ТАРДИС.

– Она не моя, – сказала Романа, пожалуй, слишком быстро. Интересно, использовал ли Г’тон телепатию только для беседы, или ее подвергали какому-то сложному виду допроса? Так или иначе, ее мысленный барьер работал в полную силу, и она была готова ко всему.

– В самом деле? Вы прибыли не одни?

– Разумеется, одна, – ответила она, защищая Доктора, который, без сомнения, все еще наслаждался прогулкой по лесу. – Просто я получила ее недавно.

Романа мысленно дала себе пинка. Доктор всегда говорил, что секрет любого хорошего допроса в том, что жертва может узнать о своем захватчике больше, чем он о ней.

– Ясно. И что привело вас на К’теллид?

– К’теллид? – Романа впервые услышала название этой планеты и мысленно поздравила себя с обнаружением первой важной информации. Не то чтобы от этого была какая-то особая польза: она никогда не слышала этого названия. – Так вот где я нахожусь?

Гесар с любопытством взглянул на нее.

– То есть, вы не знали?

– Ну, – она пожала плечами. – Я явно направлялась не на эту планету.

– Мне почему-то очень трудно в это поверить.

– Так и должно быть, но уверяю вас…

Защитную речь Романы прервала Тиамат. Она тихо подошла к аббату и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Романа не слышала слов, но, судя по выражению лица Гесара, это было что-то чрезвычайно важное. Тиамат отошла в сторону. Кивнув своему советнику, аббат продолжил задавать вопросы.

– Ваше полное имя Романадворатрелундар?

– Да.

– Из Дома Дво́ра?

Романа была в замешательстве. Сначала они продемонстрировали знания технологий повелителей времени, а теперь – древних политических семей.

– Дом Дво́ра был закрыт, когда я была ребенком, – пояснила она. – Я была его последней воспитанницей. Отсюда мое имя.

– Прошу, подойдите ближе к свету.

– Что?

– Я хочу взглянуть на ваше лицо.

– Мое лицо? Ясно, – Романа ступила в круг света, сняла с головы федору, встряхнув волосами, и посмотрела в глаза аббату. – Ну?

Громко ахнув, аббат наклонился вперед. Казалось, то, что он увидел, поразило его до глубины души, и через мгновение Романа поняла, что у него шок.

– Кхем, – прокашлялась она, вырвав его из ступора. – Мне, конечно, говорили, что у меня поразительная внешность, но она никогда еще не вызывала такой реакции.

– Прошу прощения, – запинаясь, отозвался аббат.

– Может, вы все же поясните, кто вы такие и откуда вы столько знаете о повелителях времени?

Гесар кивнул. Любопытство победило над его подозрительностью. Возможно, он наконец поверил ей. Затем он заговорил снова.

– Вы в самом деле ничего не знаете, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 900 футов ~ 270 м.


	4. Три

Доктор оценил свое положение. Здесь было холодно, темно и почти так же неудобно, как на крупе вьючного животного, привезшего его в эту камеру. В том, что это была камера, Доктор ничуть не сомневался.

Будучи все еще связанным, он принюхался. Мешок пах так, словно совсем недавно его использовали для хранения картошки или ее внеземного эквивалента, но комната за ним несла на себе неизгладимый отпечаток необузданного пьянства и ежедневной уборки. 

– Единственное, – пробормотал он, – что не меняется во Вселенной, это горячительные напитки.

Ощупав веревки, Доктор обнаружил, что узлы были завязаны мастерски, но с некоторым оттенком самодовольства. Сложность будет не в том, как сбежать, а как сделать это, не зная, наблюдают ли за ним. С другой стороны, он успокаивал себя мыслью, что, если Гарри Гудини как-то выполнял свои трюки перед аудиторией, он сам определенно должен справиться даже при вероятном наличии системы наблюдения.

Он попытался сдвинуть молекулы веревок во времени и пространстве примерно на две минуты и на шесть сантиметров. Потерпев неудачу, он решил воспользоваться приемом, который описал Гудини как «древнее галлифрейское искусство расслабления костей». Он был искренне удивлен, когда мастер исчезновений признался, что использовал для своих номеров ту же самую технику.

Осторожно выскользнув из мешка, Доктор несколько раз моргнул, чтобы привыкнуть к свету, пробивавшемуся в комнату сквозь зарешеченное окно под самым потолком. Оказалось, что, кроме окна и матраса, на котором он лежал, в комнате не было ничего. Ни системы наблюдения, ни туалета, ни раковины. Ничего.

Дверь была деревянной, но подобной ей Доктору еще видеть не приходилось. Она была абсолютно гладкая, и как и все на этой планете, усыпана металлическими вкраплениями. Это была толстая и надежная дверь, без наблюдательного окошка и без доступа к запирающему механизму изнутри.

Приложив ухо к дереву, Доктор поблагодарил небеса за глупость своих захватчиков, связавших его и даже не проверивших карманы. Широко ухмыляясь, он запустил руку во внутренний карман пальто, чтобы достать звуковую отвертку, которой можно было с легкостью открыть замок с противоположной стороны. Проще не…

Ладонь Доктора схватила пустоту.

Он несколько раз ощупал карманы и вдруг шлепнул ладонью по лбу. Он оставил отвертку Романе. Доктор послал небесам проклятье за собственную глупость. 

Он снова порылся в карманах. В них всегда можно было найти что-нибудь полезное. Он вытащил на свет несколько предметов. Помимо вездесущего йо-йо и относительно свежего яблока Гренни Смит, Доктор обнаружил: один зуб, завернутый в папиросную бумагу, новенький фонарик-тире-лазерная указка, серебряную зубочистку, две с половиной использованные несгораемые спички, потрепанные картонные 3D очки – память об Одеон-Лейстер Сквер*, один полупустой тюбик гуаши, маленький венчик для латте на батарейке и использованная целлофановая пленка. Судя по запаху, от сыра с луком. Снова ухмыльнувшись, Доктор поблагодарил небеса за то, что у него под рукой всегда были нужные инструменты, и принялся за работу.

 

Почетный караул расселся за столом, чтобы разделить ранний, но дружеский завтрак. Окулусу понадобится добрых два часа, чтобы сменить спектр с синего на что-нибудь более полезное. Возможно, какие-нибудь ранние пташки и начнут свои домашние хлопоты в это время, но большая часть горожан даже не подумает вылезти из кровати раньше, чем через час. 

Звание солдата Почетного караула, помимо возможности наносить бессмысленные увечья чужеродным формам жизни, давало и прочие преимущества. Рабочее время сокращалось, даже если это и ограничивало общение, и каждому была гарантирована лучшая еда цикла, потому что вместо оплаты капитан Алдус, считавшийся гурманом, предпочитал платить своим людям лучшим традиционным демосийским завтраком. Ну, или настолько традиционным, насколько было возможно его сделать в мире, отличающимся от их родной планеты.

Внешне капитан казался человеком невиданных размеров, заслужившим высокий пост исключительно за свой рост и талант в обращении с дубинкой, но те, кто был с ним знаком, знали, что более всего счастлив он бывает именно на кухне.

– Слышал, как визжал этот менк? – сказал Криин, местный бакалейщик, поливая двухжелтковые яйца соусом из жареной кукурузы. Липкий жир стекал у него по подбородку. – Клянусь богами осквернения, это было приятно.

Другой солдат, угрюмый бритоголовый фермер, согласно кивнул, глотая гуляш из морепродуктов. 

– Я все еще считаю, мы должны дать им открытый бой, – добавил он, отпивая из кружки глоток лучшего утреннего эля капитана. – Ими несет с самого залива.

– Наше время придет, Верус, – ответил капитан. Закончив подавать завтрак остальным, он уселся на свое место во главе стола и заполнил собственную тарелку. – Старейшины скоро перейдут на нашу сторону. Дай политике сыграть свою роль.

– Тебе легко говорить, Алдус. Ты не живешь с подветренной стороны. 

Да, конечно, запах был отвратительный. Но до новых выборов в Совет оставался всего один сезон, и он был абсолютно уверен, что вскоре среди политиков у них прибавится единомышленников. По крайней мере, в городе. Чистка, произведенная караулом десять лет назад, уже была почти забыта.

– Хватит вам, парни, – сказал Алдус. – Наше дело правое, но в прошлый раз Караул переусердствовал, из-за чего почти полностью потерял поддержку. Нам пришлось все начинать сначала. Люди не принимают насилие, даже если согласны с его причинами. На восстановление ушла целая вечность.

– Да, – признал Верус, глотая тост с паштетом из бобов, и потянулся за новой порцией эля, – и мы ни за что не добились бы этого без вас, капитан.

Алдус поднял руки в притворном скромном жесте. Тем временем, Верус поднял свою кружку, наполненную местным напитком.

– Тост за Лорда капитана, шерифа Алдуса, – предложил он.

– За шерифа Алдуса, – эхом отозвались солдаты Почетного караула. Какая разница, за что пить.

 

Доктор тихо притворил за собой дверь камеры, зажав механизм картонкой 3D очков, чтобы тот не защелкнулся. 

– Что ж, неплохо все прошло? – прошептал он Тулузу – изуродованному яблоку, который теперь заменял ему спутника. Гуашевый рот Тулуза молча улыбнулся ему с бледно-зеленого лица, кивая синхронно с движением руки Доктора, державшей зубочистку, служившую ему шеей. Тулуз оказался спутником гораздо лучшим, чем Сальвадор, далек, с которым Доктор однажды был вынужден делить камеру. Сальвадор все время жаловался на усы, которые Доктор нарисовал у него под глазным стержнем. Тулуз энергично согласился.

– Тсс! – прошептал повелитель времени, прижав палец к губам. – Я слышу голоса.

Они на цыпочках прокрались по пустому тюремному блоку ко второй двери.

– Прости, – сказал Доктор, вынув зубочистку и включив венчик для латте. Несколько секунд спустя дверь была открыта, а к Тулузу вернулось тело.

Голоса стали громче, и к ним теперь примешивался смех. Источник звуков был недалеко, за приоткрытой дверью. Тулуз выглянул первым и тихо прокрался к щели, стараясь незамеченным подобраться как можно ближе.

– Сколько? – Тулуз быстро выглянул и вернулся к Доктору, но тот ему не поверил. Вместе они подкрались еще ближе, и до них донеслись обрывки разговора. Их гостеприимные хозяева много пили и постепенно начинали рассыпать друг другу взаимные комплименты.

Доктор и Тулуз были не единственными, кто это заметил: капитан, которого они с любопытством опознали как местного шерифа, призвал к порядку.

– Ну, хватит, парни, – сказал он. – У нас еще есть неоконченное дело. Старейшины, может, и начинают переходить на нашу сторону, но монахи становятся все подозрительнее. 

Среди солдат пронесся беспокойный шепот. Утренний эль капитана назывался так, потому что содержал мало алкоголя, но большое количество минералов. Чем больше они пили, тем яснее становилось их сознание. И тем серьезнее становились они сами.

– В прошлом цикле, – продолжил Алдус, – я получил письмо от аббата.

Ведшиеся шепотом разговоры прекратились, мужчины примолкли. На Алдуса были обращены все глаза.

– Хотите, чтобы я его прочитал?

Доктор и Тулуз в соседней комнате обменялись заговорщическими взглядами. Солдаты Почетного караула кивнули.

Засунув руку в карман камзола, шериф вынул небольшой монокль и вставил его в здоровый глаз. Он на секунду задержался, понимая, что соседство монокля с повязкой на глазу выглядит комично, но, к счастью, никто не решился этого показать.

– _«Шериф_ , – начал он. – _С того момента, когда меня в последний раз посещал к’теллид, прошло уже двенадцать циклов, и я подозреваю, что Почетный караул вновь взялся за свое»_.

Услышав слово «к’теллид», Доктор выронил Тулуза. Он был уверен, что никогда еще не слышал этого слова, но в его разум вмиг хлынула целая волна сведений. Звуки, изображения, координаты, полевые отчеты. На его лице отразилось изумление, смешанное со страхом, когда он понял, что маяк, который он нашел в лесу, сделал свое дело. Моргнув, он взял себя в руки, поднял своего спутника с пола и снова прислушался к происходившему в комнате. Алдус продолжал читать письмо.

– _«Я уверен, что нет нужды напоминать вам, что на полицейский участок была возложена обязанность охранять законы города, и вы лично поклялись поддерживать переговоры между павшими и к’теллидами, обнаруживать и обезвреживать этих народных мстителей»_.

– Да, – сказал капитан, прервав чтение, – но если стоять на одной ноге, это не считается!

Мужчины рассмеялись, и шериф им подмигнул.

– Мой священный долг, как и долг наших предков, состоит в том, чтобы стереть врага с лица планеты. И будьте уверены, мы это сделаем!

Солдаты снова подняли свои кружки с бодрящим пивом и, смеясь, залпом осушили их, обмениваясь мнениями.

– Тихо, парни. Это серьезно, – сказал Алдус, хотя голос его серьезно не звучал. Письмо еще было не окончено. – _«Хранитель сообщил, что за это время он отправил ко мне трех послушников, но ни один из них не прибыл в монастырь»_.

– Интересно, почему? – ухмыльнулся Криин.

– _«Я понимаю, что вы бросили все силы на наведение порядка на рынках и что за последние месяцы акты насилия над к’теллидами участились, но Совет Вернала предоставил вам дополнительную помощь, а отношения между нашими расами сейчас в худшем положении, чем когда-либо»_.

Последняя новость вызвала у собравшихся радостные возгласы и новый лес поднятых кружек.

– _«Я призываю вас усилить патрули во время темного цикла. Этих преступников надо задержать любой ценой»_.

Алдус снова прервал чтение очередной остротой.

– Ну, мы же не приглашаем их в мой дом на завтрак, а, парни?

Он подождал, пока утихнет смех, и продолжил.

– _«Если вам понадобится помощь в поимках этих личностей, я буду рад предоставить вам свою поддержку»_.

Капитан смял письмо в маленький шарик и швырнул его в мусорное ведро рядом с дверью, ведущей с кухни к камерам. Он промахнулся, и шарик пролетел в щель двери и приземлился в нескольких дюймах от ботинка Доктора.

– Что думаете, парни? – спросил Алдус. – Может, нам принять любезное предложение аббата? Попросим его поставить пару своих братьев на стены города.

Доктор и Тулуз посмотрели на письмо и переглянулись. Доктор потянулся и стер улыбку с его лица. Она была уже не уместна.

– Может, кого-нибудь из менков? – предложил Криин. – Я бы не отказался парочку из _них_ пригвоздить к стене города.

Доктор поднялся на ноги и тихо стал отодвигаться от двери, ища другой выход.

– У меня есть идея, – сказал другой солдат, Джером. Волосы на затылке у Доктора зашевелились. – Давайте оденем чужака в один из плащей и устроим показательный суд. Это немного снимет напряжение.

Убрав Тулуза в карман, Доктор решил убираться отсюда. Он мог ворваться в комнату и вылететь через входную дверь в считанные мгновения. Он ни за что не позволит им…

– Ни в коем случае! – ответ Алдуса обрадовал Доктора и позволил ему расслабиться. – Люди уверены, что я – закон, невзирая на то, местные они или нет. Я не стану обращаться с ним как с животным.

– Так что ты будешь с ним делать?

– Ну, – объяснил капитан, – у меня есть план…

Доктор поморщился и снова уселся на пол, готовясь услышать, что его захватчики собирались с ним сделать.

 

В нескольких милях оттуда, на той же самой планете, но перед лицом других противников, Романа вдруг почувствовала, что вот-вот узнает нечто неприятное. Как и всегда в такой ситуации, чем сильнее она запутывалась, тем больше в ней проявлялась властная Леди Романа. Она потребовала ответов, и, похоже, аббат был готов сесть и дать их.

– Мы… то есть, наш народ прибыл на К’теллид чуть больше двух миллионов лет назад, – начал он. – Они были солдатами Демоса, нанятыми для сражения против врагов Империи.

– Империи? – Романа подумала, что он, должно быть, имеет в виду Галлифрейскую Империю. А значит, несмотря на то, что для жителей К'теллида прошло два миллиона лет, в их собственной временной линии это число достигало примерно восьми миллионов. – Вы сказали, Демос? _Тот самый_ Демос? В системе Кастерборуса? 

Гесар кивнул.

– Мы, как и вы, происходим из Великих Домов. Нас объединяет кровь, наследие, история. Различает нас лишь статус колонии.

– Да, жители колоний не имели права появляться в Капитолии, – Романа помнила этот период по истории средних веков. После Войн Времени повелители времени отделились от мира, разорвали все связи с большинством колоний, одним решением перечеркнув десятитысячелетнюю историю. Они сохраняли торговые отношения с внешним миром, но те были односторонними, и это привело к одной из крупнейших миграций с родной планеты.

– Именно так. Но наша предводительница хотела все изменить. Она договорилась о том, что семьи Демоса будут приняты в обмен на последнюю услугу по имя Империи.

– Вы говорите о Серебряной Королеве, не так ли? – Романа хорошо помнила эту историю: она многие часы проводила над книгами в библиотеке своей тетушки на Галлифрее.

– Пенгаллия, Серебряная Королева, – пояснила Тиамат. Для Романы это был лишь один из неприятных тайных грехов Галлифрея, однако старуха светилась от гордости, произнося это имя.

– Она была основательницей вашего Дома, Романа, – продолжил Гесар. – Дома Пожирающих гончих.

– Я знаю историю своей семьи, аббат. Хотите сказать, что мы родня? – Доктор, без сомнения, давно привык к таким вещам, но вот Романа, мягко говоря, никак не ожидала приземлиться на планете, населенной ее отдаленными родственниками.

– Нет. Некоторые из нас происходили из вашего Дома, но большинство наших предков были из военных Домов – Кэйденгарда и Иборитрикса, например. Они были гордыми воинами – элитой армии Демоса.

Романа вспомнила о временах, когда повелители времени осуждали насилие. Тогда единственным методом вторжения было убедить других действовать от их имени. Им они пользовались до сих пор: другой воспитанник ее Дома, отступник по имени Морбиус, был побежден силами Альянса. Никто не знал, какую роль в этом сыграли повелители времени. Даже имя верховного главнокомандующего армии не попало в учебники истории.

– Но эти Дома были преданны, и когда Пенгаллию свергли, они остались на ее стороне. Даже когда ее изгнали и заперли во тьме.

– Но я никогда не слышала о К’теллиде, – пренебрежительно сказала Романа. – В Реестре Домов он точно не упоминается. Там говорится лишь, что Пенгаллия была изгнана навеки.

– Повелители времени часто стирают своих врагов из истории. Подойдите сюда, – аббат встал и, жестом подозвав Роману, повернулся к деревянной панели на стене у себя за спиной. Он отодвинул панель в сторону, и комнату залил ничем не заглушаемый синий солнечный свет. Встав рядом с аббатом, Романа выглянула в окно. Вид был захватывающий. Перед ней расстилался горный склон, верхушки деревьев и океан, тянувшийся до самого горизонта и окружавший остров со всех сторон.

– Вон там. – Гесар указал куда-то за пределы леса, и Романа увидела старый город с обшарпанными стенами. – Население этого города очень небольшое. Примерно шестьсот человек. Остров не позволяет нам расселиться, и вся технология, которой мы обладаем, давно пришла в негодность. А вон там… – он указал на море, – находится подводный город. Его население – десятки миллионов. И мы вели с ними войну.

– Что случилось?

– Чудо, – ответила Тиамат. – Королева пожертвовала собой ради мира, чтобы ее народ… ваш и наш народ, выжил.

Аббат закрыл ставню и вернулся к столу.

– К несчастью, – продолжил он, – их оставалось очень мало, а земля была непригодна для выращивания продовольствия. Поэтому они были вынуждены обратиться к другим источникам пропитания. Монастырь выращивает злаки и овощи, а мясо предоставляют к’теллиды. Они подавлены. Сломлены. Они даже больше не называют себя демосийцами. Теперь он зовут себя павшими. 

– И как же Пенгаллия пожертвовала собой?

Аббат пожал плечами.

– Она просто исчезла. Никто достоверно не знает, что произошло. Павшие винят в ее исчезновении повелителей времени. Они создали легенду, согласно которой однажды, в час большой нужды, она вернется.

Гесар открыл ящик стола и вынул из него что-то. Это была небольшая стеклянная сфера.

– И вот, спустя два миллиона лет, – он взглянул на сферу и снова поднял взгляд на Роману, – она вернулась к нам.

– Я не понимаю, – сказала Романа. – Как?

– Вот. – Аббат протянул сферу. Внутри нее застыло изображение. – Взгляните. Что вы видите?

Романа посмотрела. И еще раз.

– Это… я?

– Это изображение Серебряной Королевы, – сказал аббат, – сделанное в день, когда она нас покинула.

Романа ошарашенно застыла. Даже Доктор удивился бы, приземлившись на планете, населенной его дальними родственниками, верными памяти его очень-очень дальнего предка, который выглядел в точности, как он.

 

К-9 был в ужасном состоянии. Даже в лучшие времена, оказавшись в такой затопленной болотистой местности, Доктору пришлось бы нести К-9 на руках. Но теперь роботу приходилось справляться без хозяина и без головы. Его основание перепачкалось в торфе, визуальные сенсоры давно стали бесполезны. Без головы, с неработающими датчиками, маленький робот продолжал двигаться вперед. Он достиг границы города и оценивал обстановку. В таком состоянии он не мог точно определить местонахождение Доктора, и не был уверен, что не вызовет у жителей города нежелательной реакции. Чтобы определить, представляли угрозу только отдельные группы людей или все население, данных было недостаточно.

Просканировав окружение на предмет признаков жизни, К-9 обнаружил два различных сигнала. В самом городе наблюдалось большое количество альфа-волн, во многом схожих с народом Доктора. Он рассчитал, что там, вероятно, и находится его хозяин.

К востоку от города, у берега, К-9 обнаружил совсем другой сигнал. Он был чужеземный, с минимальным сходством с сигналом повелителей времени. Однако К-9 рассчитал, что обнаруженные им существа превосходили человеческое население по количеству больше, чем двадцать к одному.

К-9 направился на восток. Спустя несколько сотен метров, однако, он остановился, обнаружив, что жесткая и гладкая дорога была, тем не менее, затоплена водой. Прежде, чем отключиться, К-9 рассчитал по искрам, летящим из его головы, что вода достигала высоты примерно в восемь сантиметров.

 

Когда был допит утренний эль и дюжина злобных и взбодрившихся наемников разошлись по домам, готовясь к началу рабочего цикла, Доктор вернулся в свою камеру.

Его отступление было поспешным и не без потерь: бедный Тулуз выпал из кармана Доктора. Повелитель времени заметил пропажу лишь спустя несколько мгновений, когда замок на его двери удовлетворенно щелкнул. Он проклял себя за эту потерю: фрукт родом из другого мира мог привлечь к себе ненужное внимание. К счастью, успокоил себя Доктор, он слышал хитроумный план Алдуса и был уверен, что его захватчики не обладали острым умом. Ничего глупее он не слышал с тех пор, как профессор Зарофф решил поднять Атлантиду со дна морского.

Мешок и веревки лежали там, где Доктор их оставил, но он уже придумал другой план. Гудини всегда соглашался с тем, что секрет хорошего исчезновения в том, чтобы поддерживать у зрителей впечатление, что ты все еще связан. Залезть в мешок и завязать его изнутри было нелегко, но вполне преодолимо для семисот пятидесяти девятилетнего повелителя времени, который однажды покорил подмостки варьете как «Доктор Темпус, Повелитель иллюзий».

Снова устроившись в своем темном тканевом коконе, Доктор сконцентрировался на потоке информации, который поступил в его разум. Он разобрал его, подписал и, наконец, усвоил.

Для представителя любого другого вида насильное введение нежелательных данных было сродни изнасилованию, но повелители времени знакомились с этой техникой в раннем детстве. Тогда это называли «загрузкой мозгов», и Доктор за долгие годы испытывал этот процесс куда чаще, чем многие. Он чувствовал, что какие-то сведения ускользают, уходят все глубже в его разум, и что информация стала ему доступна лишь когда Алдус упомянул К’теллид.

Закатив глаза, Доктор погрузился в транс. Ему не терпелось изучить свой разум и узнать, что еще было в нем спрятано.

Когда солдаты Почетного караула вернутся, его ждут другие дела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Одеон-Лейстер Сквер – один из крупнейших кинотеатров Британии, расположенный в Лондоне, на площади Лейстер. В этом кинотеатре показывается большинство европейских премьер, а также проходит ежегодное мероприятие Royal Film Performance – премьерные показы, на которых присутствует королевская семья.


	5. Четыре

Шериф Алдус собрал тарелки и прибрал кухню к сумеречному периоду. В отличие от солдат, Алдус устал. К счастью, он был шерифом, а значит, – начальником. Сержант Мальтус с радостью прикроет его на пару часов. Этого будет достаточно, чтобы освежиться перед началом периода.

Сержант не участвовал в ночном приключении. Семейные проблемы. Впервые в жизни Алдус был рад этому. Солдаты держали себя в руках, и никто не стал критиковать его наспех составленный план перед всем отрядом.

Алдус никак не мог взять в толк, откуда на планете, отделенной от остальной Вселенной, мог взяться чужак. Доктор, должно быть, явился из монастыря. Возможно, он устал от их образа жизни и спустя много лет решил вернуться в город. А, может, он был шпионом, которого аббат подослал, чтобы понаблюдать за действиями Караула или, что важнее, доложить о расследовании шерифа.

Открыв дверь, ведущую к тюремным камерам, мужчина ступил внутрь, поднял письмо аббата и с громким хрустом наступил на нижнюю часть тела несчастного Тулуза.

Шериф подобрал странный фрукт. Выпученные глаза жалостливо смотрели на него. Алдус понюхал фрукт и осторожно коснулся языком его сочной мякоти. Это заинтриговало его, но он решил, что фрукт, должно быть, выпал из кармана чужака, когда они тащили его в камеру. Ему даже не пришло в голову ни то, что они шли с другого конца коридора, ни то, что мужчина был связан и засунут в мешок.

Однако он подумал о том, как важно было убедиться, что Доктор не узнал, что шериф Алдус и капитан Почетного караула – один человек.

Он выбросил яблоко и письмо аббата в мусорное ведро и, закрыв дверь, вернулся к уборке.

 

Электрические искры работающих схем привлекли внимание странных обитателей поселения. Город был разделен на две части: верхнюю, населенную наземными жителями, и подводную, где вдалеке от Почетного караула жили представители туземной расы, к’теллиды.

Между двумя частями города лежал полузатопленный порт. В прошлом, во времена сосуществования двух рас, наземные жители пытались обрести независимость и построили рыбацкий порт в надежде обеспечить себя дарами моря. К сожалению, девять десятых добычи были ядовитыми, радиоактивными, или и то, и другое. Их методы также поставили под угрозу самих к’теллидов, и те были вынуждены на несколько десятков лет уйти подальше от рыболовных судов. В конце концов, к’теллиды согласились добывать и предоставлять безопасную пищу в обмен на прекращение рыбной ловли. Это было правильное решение, но многие наземные жители стали действовать неразумно, решив, что потеря самодостаточности сделала их слабее. Они считали, что их дальнейшее существование будет полностью зависеть от к’теллидов.

К’теллиды не имели такого понятия, как самодостаточность. Все их существование было основано на построении симбиотических отношений с другими расами – а тех в океане, занимавшем почти девяносто процентов поверхности планеты, было множество. Важнейшую роль в них играли крабовидные наземные ездовые животные, которые проводили с людьми гораздо больше времени, чем их всадники, – ведь те очень редко посещали город и его окрестности. К’теллиды называли этих животных _м’нч’к_. Для павших это слово было слишком сложным для произношения, и те превратили его в грубое сокращение, которым стали называть оба эти вида. _Менк_. Павшие не озаботились отдельными терминами для обозначения к’теллидов и их ездовых животных, потому что на суше те были неразделимы, физически слиты воедино в одно органическое существо с единственной целью: торговать и общаться с людьми.

Но эти отношения требовались только на земле, где головоногие к’теллиды не могли самостоятельно передвигаться. М’нч’к жили близко к поверхности, всегда готовые связать свою жизнь с ними и служить, если возникнет необходимость.

Когда павшие оставили порт, животные заняли его и превратили в свою естественную среду обитания.

Странный, чужой, напоминающий коробку предмет, лежавший в тонком слое воды у порта и испускавший искры, первым привлек внимание ездовых животных. Один за другим они двинулись в сторону заброшенной улицы, сверкая своей броней в сумеречном свете. Другие показались из заполненных водой скважин, ведших вниз, в подводный город; и сырых, полуразрушенных домов, давно превращенных в убежища; и пустынных улиц, где они искали добычу.

С момента прибытия павших животные развили ряд рудиментарных глаз, расположенных в передней части их экзоскелета. Их сходство с крабами было очень поверхностным. У них было восемь ног, или перейопод, на которых они передвигались боком, и две передних лапы, куда крупнее остальных. Самая большая из них представляла собой клешню, а другая оканчивалась плоской зазубренной лопастью, напоминавшей органический совок или лопату. Как и у крабов, их тело защищал твердый дугообразный экзоскелет, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Они были намного умнее крабов, их мозг был спрятан глубоко, и они были всеядными. У них были мягкие, ничем не защищенные снизу животы, вмещающие сложную пищеварительную систему.

Несмотря на непропорциональную тяжесть и неловкое строение тела, они окружили К-9 в считанные минуты.

Не зная, что делать со своей находкой, существа осматривали ее, тыкая и поворачивая. По телам некоторых из них прошел легкий заряд электричества, и они отскочили в сторону. Другие, связав боль с искрами, летящими из шеи К-9, заключили, что робот не был родом из моря.

Один из м’нч’к поднял его из воды и осторожно поставил во впадину на спине другого. У основания впадины находилась пара сфинктеров, открывшихся, когда К-9 оказался рядом.

Сфинктеры выпустили толстые капли белой слизи, и та мгновенно прилипла днищу К-9. Затем появилось два усика и, обмотавшись вокруг К-9, крепко прижали его к спине животного. М’нч’к наклонился, давая своим сородичам закончить работу.

Другой зверь лопаткой поднял с земли голову К-9, пристроил ее на место, наклонившись, открыл рот, и робота сверху донизу накрыла новая волна слизи.

Послышался писк, и вперед выступило еще одно верховое животное. В отличие от других м’нч’к, у него был всадник. Похожий на кальмара к’теллид сидел на спине своего зверя точно там же, куда установили К-9. Его клюв щелкнул, щупальца пошевелились. М’нч’к под ним пискнул и затрещал что-то в сторону животного, на спине которого сидел К-9. Тот ответил.

Как и К-9, к’теллид был закреплен на спине зверя широкой паутиной плотной слизи. Но, в отличие от белой липкой массы, покрывавшей робота, его крепеж уже затвердел и превратился в плотную оболочку.

Два верховых зверя развернулись и двинулись по направлению к морю, все глубже и глубже заходя в воду. К тому времени, когда они погрузились, защитная оболочка К-9 окрепла и посветлела. Он был в полной безопасности в своем водонепроницаемом коконе. Они нырнули в скважину, все ниже и ниже спускаясь по подводному тоннелю, унося свою находку все дальше и дальше в глубины моря.

 

Время на К’теллиде измерялось не часами, а по цвету солнечного света. Сумеречный цикл был поделен на три периода: синий, желтый и красный, и каждый период делился на прочие оттенки спектра. Переход от фиолетового к цвету индиго знаменовал начало рабочего дня.

Для шерифа Алдуса переход прошел незаметно. Он спал на своем посту, подперев голову рукой, все еще сжимавшей кухонное полотенце. Он заснул за столом, ожидая, когда придет его заместитель, сержант Мальтус. В тихие времена такая привычка вздремнуть была для него обычным делом, а с тех пор, как Почетный караул возобновил свою кампанию против к’теллидов, он уставал больше обычного, и даже утренний эль не мог этого исправить.

Кошмары тоже не прибавляли бодрости. Они начались в день, когда возобновились нападения на к’теллидов, и с тех пор по капле выжирали из него решимость.

Сначала возникал свет. Это был пылающий белый период Окулуса. Звезда, мигая, смотрела на него своим широким зрачком. За вспышками света проступали очертания солнца, все больше походившего на огромный нечеловеческий глаз.

Глаз вдруг начинал расти, становясь все больше и больше и придвигаясь все ближе, смягчаясь и меняя форму, пока не превращался в элегантную женщину.

– Что? – Алдус никогда не мог понять, что происходит. Женщина была одета в традиционную серебряную боевую броню поверх светло-лиловых одежд – это был цвет ее общины. Ее волосы были затянуты в необычный, искусно завернутый пучок, украшенный драгоценными камнями из самых глубин горы Мадронал.

– Алдус, – ее голос был отдаленным, царственным, повелительным. Ее черты были знакомыми, но он не мог узнать их.

– Кто ты? – спросил он.

– Ты не узнаешь свою Королеву?

– Ты? – Алдус был растерян. – Ты не моя Королева.

Она не обратила на его протест никакого внимания и продолжила:

– Почему ты продолжаешь войну против к’теллидов?

Алдус потряс головой.

– Если бы ты и вправду была моей Королевой, ты бы знала, что это твоя война, а не моя. Ты привела нас сюда. Это твое имя нас ведет.

Призрачная Пенгаллия с грустью покачала головой.

– Я заключила с ними мир.

– Ложь, – отмахнулся он. – Религиозная пропаганда.

– Это правда, – настойчиво проговорила она. – Мир был заключен по моему приказу.

– Нет, – он огляделся, но его окружала лишь темнота. Темнота – и ее лицо.

– Ты не настоящая, – возразил он. – Все это не настоящее. Это менки устроили.

– Я твоя Королева.

– Нет, – продолжил он. – Это менки дурят мне голову.

Он отвернулся, обращаясь к невидимой аудитории, в существовании которой был уверен.

– Убирайтесь из моей головы!

– Нет, пока ты не оставишь к’теллидов в покое, – сказал Пенгаллия.

– Этого никогда не будет!

– Тогда я буду приходить каждую ночь, Алдус. Буду наблюдать за тобой. Мучить тебя.

Алдус отшатнулся, заметался в темноте. Он боролся с ее словами, но лицо Королевы смотрело на него со всех сторон, нападало на него, выталкивало из мира снов в реальный мир.

– Вы в порядке? – чужой голос разбудил его. Сержант Мальтус явился приступить к своим обязанностям. Алдус моргнул. Его трясло, и лицо его было покрыто ледяной испариной.

– Доброе утро, шериф, – громко сказал сержант, не зная точно, проснулся ли начальник окончательно.

– Что? О, Мальтус. Извини, – он промакнул лицо полотенцем. – Должно быть, я задремал.

– Ничего, босс. Я приготовлю чай.

Мальтус был худощавым мужчиной с редеющими волосами, густыми бакенбардами и пышными усами. В отличие от шерифа, он был бодр как никогда.

– Полагаю, тебе удалось отдохнуть, – сказал Алдус. – Как Мелоса?

– Плохо, – мрачно ответил Мальтус. Его жена умирала, ее клетки медленно распадались под действием канцерогенов, курсирующих по телу. Доктор Тавик говорил, что она проживет еще несколько дней, и сержант проводил у ее постели бессонные ночи. – Впрочем, этой ночью она спала. Мне жаль, что я не смог к вам присоединиться.

Алдус отмахнулся.

– У тебя были более важные дела. Хотя нам тебя очень не хватало.

– Парни держали себя в руках?

– Как всегда, немного перестарались, но, по крайней мере, сила ушла в нужное русло. Уж лучше пусть избивают менков, чем устраивают драки на моих улицах. Правда, – он запнулся, – возникли сложности. Нас поймали.

– Поймали? – Мальтус вздрогнул. – Кто?

– В том-то и дело, – Алдуса смущало это дело, и он все еще не пришел в себя. – Незнакомец. Сказал, что он доктор. Мы бросили его в третью камеру, пока не решим, что с ним делать.

– Он здесь? Но это же…

– Все в порядке, Мальтус. Он не видел наших лиц, и он крепко связан. Ничего не видит. Он не может знать, где находится.

– У вас есть план?

Алдус боялся этого момента. Каждый раз, как он высказывал свою идею Мальтусу, он чувствовал, что сержант может предложить что-то лучше или указать на недостатки его плана.

– Ну, мы поводим его вокруг и бросим у порога. Мы с тобой примем его, поможем, послушаем его историю, посочувствуем, накормим, напоим чаем, расскажем, с кем он имел дело, и отпустим.

Мальтус многозначительно помолчал, обдумывая этот план.

– И все?

– Ну, эм… Я не вижу другого варианта, кроме как убить его, а ты знаешь, как я к этому отношусь.

– Да, – хмуро согласился Мальтус. Павших осталось слишком мало, не хватало только начать убивать своих. – Вы сказали, он доктор? Это не был доктор Тавик?

– Нет. Я не знаю, откуда он взялся.

– Он сможет помочь Мелосе?

Алдус подумал, что это было маловероятно. Канцерогенез был самой частой причиной смерти среди павших. Смерть от него была неизбежна. Мальтус просто цеплялся за соломинку. Шериф решил подарить ему надежду – какой вред мог от нее быть?

– Полагаю, это возможно, – сказал он. – Мы можем попросить.

– Как думаете, в какой области он доктор?

Алдус пожал плечами.

– Как я говорил, мы ничего о нем не знаем. Его одежда очень странная, и с ним был робот.

– Робот?

– Да, робот, да еще и вооруженный. Мы его уничтожили.

– Откуда тут взяться чужаку, да еще и с роботом? Наше поселение – единственное на планете, за исключением монастыря. И мы с вами знаем по имени каждого жителя.

Это было верно. Сколько он себя помнил, Алдус не встречал здесь ни одного чужака. Никогда. В реальности город представлял собой большую деревню, только с громким названием. Здесь все знали друг друга, и единственной его тайной были имена солдат Почетного караула – и то для этого понадобилось несколько лет тщательных приготовлений.

– У меня есть теория, – сказал Алдус. – Должно быть, он бывший монах, решивший уйти. Наверное, он направлялся с горы в город, когда наткнулся на нас.

– Хмм, – Мальтус задумался. – Пожалуй, это вероятно. Но обычно они об этом объявляют.

– Может, это было внезапное решение. Узнаем, когда допросим его.

– И когда вы собираетесь его перевести?

– Я думал, что оранжевый период будет идеален, – предложил Алдус. – Нам не нужны свидетели.

– А это здравая мысль?

Алдус поморщился. Он знал, что погрешность найдется.

– А что не так?

– До тех пор ему понадобится еда и вода, – пояснил сержант. – А вашу готовку ни с чем не спутаешь, шериф.

– Клянусь богами осквернения, ты прав. Пожалуй, стоит разобраться с ним сейчас.

 

Тиамат проводила Роману в покои, расположенные в самой высокой башне монастыря, окна которой, по словам пожилой женщины, выходили в сад. Это была просторная комната. Если верить Тиамат, сама Пенгаллия жила в ней во время своего недолгого регентства на К’теллиде. В самом центре комнаты стояла широкая кровать с балдахином, окруженная серебряными кадилами и подсвечниками, на которой покоились расшитые драгоценными камнями подушки.

Пол покрывал мягкий лиловый ковер, на котором более традиционным глубоким светло-лиловым цветом была вышита печать Дома Патрекс. Стены были увешаны зеркалами, рассеивавшими тонкие лучи синего света, пробивавшиеся через трещины в закрытых ставнях. В круге света у дальней стены стоял большой деревянный стол, на котором все еще можно было увидеть личные вещи Королевы. Среди них были голокуб, планшет, перо и чернильница, щетка для волос и небольшой монитор, встроенный в столешницу.

– Отдохни здесь, дитя мое, – сказала Тиамат. – Если тебе понадобится помощь, брат Г’тон будет снаружи.

– Значит, я пленница? – напрямик спросила Романа.

Тиамат хрипло рассмеялась.

– Ни в коем случае. Ты наш гость, а через несколько часов станешь кем-то гораздо, гораздо важнее.

– Что это значит? 

Так и не ответив на ее вопрос, Великая мать покинула комнату.

Романа села, играясь с расческой Серебряной Королевы. Она подняла изображение Королевы, которое все еще держала в руке, и попыталась сравнить ее с отражением. С большой зеркальной стены на нее смотрела точная копия портрета, вплоть до малейшего пятнышка.

Это не могло быть простое совпадение. Как минимум физически Романадворатрелундар и Пенгаллиядвормиэль были идентичны. Роману передернуло от этой мысли.

 

Свернувшись в позе зародыша, Доктор направил свой разум в вечность.

Он двигался вдоль концептуального океана своего разума, и звезды Вселенной рассыпались вокруг него. Мимо, виляя, чтобы избежать темной тени – одной из его встреч с Киберлюдьми, – проплыл косяк счастливых воспоминаний. У него под ногами пролегала затертая брусчатка, состоявшая из детских воспоминаний, эхом отдававшихся на каждый шаг, а над головой, наблюдая и ожидая, расстилалась смутная тень будущего. 

Впереди, в самом конце пути, высился гранитный монолит – концептуальная версия техно-мнемонической матрицы, которую он видел в лесу. В отличие от его реального двойника, у этого аналога было отверстие для ключа, расположенное посреди символов, спиралью спускавшихся к основанию.

Доктор вынул ключ от ТАРДИС, висевший у него на шее, и вставил его в замок. Он повернул ключ на четверть оборота, и символы на одном из гранитных блоков изменились, превратившись в хорошо знакомый Доктору древний высший галлифрейский. Он пробежался глазами по рассыпанным словам.

В них не было ничего нового: все эти знания он уже ассимилировал. История К’теллида, первый удар, война, пришествие Серебряной Королевы, записи о ее предательстве и, наконец, приговор. Здесь не было ничего, чего он не знал.

Он снова повернул ключ на четверть оборота.

В этот раз Доктор почувствовал сильное сопротивление. Ключ не поворачивался. Все, как он и ожидал. Внутри была скрыта еще какая-то информация, которую мог открыть второй мнемонический замок. Не зная, что из себя представлял ключ, Доктор не мог узнать, где его искать.

Монолит растаял. Звезды исчезли, и косяки воспоминаний разбежались по сторонам.

Доктор вернулся в свое тело. Он чувствовал жесткую ткань мешка, веревки, врезавшиеся в кожу, и движение своего тела. Его снова перевозили, привязав к седлу лошади, мало чем отличающейся от той, которая привезла его из леса. Она шла легким галопом, ее копыта с цоканьем опускались на брусчатку.

Через несколько минут Доктора грубо сбросили на твердую землю. Падение было коротким, и он рассчитал, что лежит у входа в полицейский участок, – как и говорил Алдус. Он начал считать про себя. Когда он дошел до тридцати, раздался незнакомый голос.

– Что за… – театрально сказал он. Доктор почувствовал, как его тыкают в бок, ощупывают, а затем тащат по брусчатке и ступенькам лестницы. Края каменных плит больно вонзились в спину, и «спаситель» внес его в дом.

– Шериф! – крикнул сержант Мальтус. – Идите сюда.

Веревки развязали, с Доктора стащили мешок. Сержант осмотрел его. Доктор стоял, пытаясь выглядеть как можно более растерянным, почти на грани потери сознания. 

– Что случилось, Мальтус?

– Я нашел этого парня на пороге, босс.

– Что? Возмутительно! – Доктор подумал, что Алтус был еще худшим актером, чем Мальтус.

Доктор распахнул глаза и растянул губы в широкой сияющей улыбке.

– Привет, – радостно возвестил он.


	6. Пять

Экран планшета вспыхнул. Растянувшись на роскошной кровати и подперев голову руками, Романа лениво листала последние записи прошлой владелицы. Она уже просмотрела тысячи таких же, написанных в разное время за многие столетия. В детстве маленькая Роми обнаружила в себе невероятный талант к быстрому чтению. Тетушка Баба говорила, что хитрость состояла в том, чтобы понять, когда автор дойдет до сути.

Суть у Пенгаллии была, и не одна. В ее ранних записях преобладала ярость и ненависть по отношению к повелителям времени. Сидя взаперти на К’теллиде, она злилась и чаще всего мечтала о мести. По прошествии десятков лет ее гнев смягчился, и появился страх потерять контроль. Но она сдержалась. Записи отражали ее настроение, но Романа чувствовала, что ей удавалось скрыть свои самые потаенные мысли. Или те записи просто были удалены. По всему дневнику встречались пустоты и отредактированные записи, и чем дальше она читала – тем заметнее они становились.

В последние дни Пенгаллия открыто выражала свои страхи. Они касались как выживания ее народа, так и возможного крушения непростого перемирия между демосийцами и к’теллидами. 

Верхний город не мог больше поддерживать себя, недостаток ресурсов сделал их уязвимыми перед возможной атакой к’теллидов. Не имея ни Хранителя, ни прямого доступа к силе их бога, их цивилизация на многие десятилетия погрузилась в хаос. Какое бы влияние Пенгаллия ни оказывала на хозяев планеты, она постепенно теряла его и ожидала скорой кровавой расправы.

Опустив планшет, Романа увидела, что Тиамат вернулась. Старуха молча стояла в стороне, глядя на нее. Это немного смущало.

– Серебряная Королева была удивительной женщиной, – наконец сказала Романа, прервал повисшую тишину. – Она была не так деспотична, как говорится в легендах.

Тиамат улыбнулась.

– О, она была деспотична. Вспомни, к ее крестовому походу присоединились лишь ее военные советники. Ее политические союзники остались дома, – она помолчала и отвела взгляд, в котором появилась капля горечи. – Тем проще им было ее предать.

– Ты говоришь так, будто знала ее.

– Правда? – старуха легко усмехнулась, и в глазах ее читался совсем другой ответ. – У нас здесь нет других историй, кроме легенды о Серебряной Королеве. Прошло два миллиона лет, а ее жизнь до сих пор остается единственным, что имеет для нас значение. Прости старуху за ее… увлечение.

– Недавно в кабинете аббата ты сказала, что Пенгаллия пожертвовала собой. А тут, в своем дневнике, она говорит, что ее народ стоит на грани вымирания и погибнет, если она не начнет действовать. Что она сделала?

– Сейчас это не важно, – Тиамат пересекла комнату и вгляделась в собственное отражение в одной из зеркальных стен. – Скоро ты все узнаешь, у тебя будет для этого достаточно времени.

– Да? Не думаю, что задержусь тут надолго.

Тиамат проигнорировала ее и махнула правой рукой. Зеркало отозвалось на этот жест и испарилось, словно дым. За ним оказался богатый гардероб, увешанный, пожалуй, самыми необычными платьями, которые когда либо встречались даже такой благородной женщине, как Романа.

– Вот, – пожилая женщина вынула из гардероба одеяние, висевшее отдельно от остальных. Оно было светло-лилового цвета с серебром. – Коронационное одеяние нашей Леди. Может, примеришь?

– Что? – Романа поднялась с кровати, инстинктивно протянув руку к костюму. Она подняла его на уровень глаз, восхищенно осматривая крой, вышивку и чувствуя прикосновение мерцающего шелка к свей коже. Ощущение было приятным. Она пробежалась пальцами по кайме, обшитой самым богатым набором драгоценных камней, который можно было увидеть по эту сторону Калуфракса. Это было восхитительно. Она обязана была его примерить.

Но затем возник вопрос – зачем?

– Зачем мне его надевать?

– На церемонии инаугурации нужно выглядеть идеально. И я сомневаюсь, что в этом твоем потрепанном корабле найдется что-то столь удивительное…

Не в силах отвести взгляда от одеяния, Романа согласилась.

– Конечно, ты права. Эта одежда шита на Императрицу, но… ты сказала, инаугурация? Что это значит? Зачем мне нужно выглядеть идеально?

– Церемония инаугурации – наша величайшая церемония, Романа.

– Инаугурация в качестве кого?

– Королевы, конечно. Чтобы подтвердить твое право…

– Так, позволь я проясню, – прервала ее Романа. – Вы считаете, что _я – Пенгаллия_?

Тиамат кивнула.

– И ты вернулась к нам.

– Если я Королева, вы обязаны мне подчиняться?

– Прошу прощения, Романа, – вздохнула Тиамат, – но твое тело – всего лишь сосуд, через который вернется Пенгаллия. Только когда мы совершим обряд, к тебе вернутся воспоминания.

Романа вернула ей одеяние.

– Мне мои воспоминания нравятся больше, спасибо. И я не готова с ними расстаться.

– Хмм, – старуха положила ладонь на грудь Романы. – Два сердца? Это не первое твое тело.

– Первое. Современные галлифрейцы рождаются с двумя сердцами. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Потому что ты говоришь так, будто никогда не регенерировала. Разум Пенгаллии не вытеснит тебя. Ты сохранишь свои воспоминания.

– А личность?

Тиамат вынула из складок своих одежд тонкий буклет.

– Вот, – холодно сказала она, – это сценарий церемонии. Постарайся выучить его за следующий цикл.

– Я не стану этого делать, – дерзко ответила Романа.

– Если ты хоть немного похожа на Пенгаллию, я уверена, ты не сможешь побороть любопытство. Церемония пройдет на рассвете, через один цикл. Подумай об этом.

Опустив коронационное одеяние на кровать, Тиамат удалилась.

 

Маленький красный светлячок появился в темном подводном тоннеле. К-9 удерживала на месте какая-то защитная оболочка. Не имея возможности подвигать сенсорами или применить зонд, маленький робот не мог досконально изучить ее. Ему приходилось ограничиться наблюдением. Оболочка была крепкая, прозрачная, воздухонепроницаемая, невосприимчивая к переменам атмосферного давления и звукопроницаемая.

Спуск был быстрым, но неровным. К-9 отметил, что оболочка была способна поглощать силу удара, и провел короткую самодиагностику. Его рабочая эффективность стабилизировалась, мозговые функции были в полном порядке. Он проверил банк памяти. Тот был не поврежден и… К-9 отметил, что его память возросла с момента отключения ровно на 0,2743 экзабайта*. Он выделил момент времени, в который информация была загружена через его экситонные схемы в ядро памяти на частоте… ноль целых шесть десятых микробара. В наличии был один новый файл под названием _«К’теллид»_.

К-9 открыл файл.

Спустя некоторое время все еще обрабатывающего информацию К-9 вынесли из тоннеля в большое подземное озеро. М’нч’к пронесли его по каменистому дну озера, где К-9 успел отметить мерцание синих и серебристых морских существ. Потом они начали спускаться по рифу, светившемуся в темноте множеством различных цветов. Его искусственная симметрия свидетельствовала о постороннем вмешательстве, которое становилось все заметнее: вскоре перед ними вырос лес кораллов в форме огромного прозрачного купола, который К-9, пользуясь только что полученной информацией, опознал как подводный город к’теллидов.

Войдя в один из проходов, расположенных вдоль купола, К-9 увидел множество головоногих существ, пересекавших «улицы» в разных направлениях. Многие из них передвигались свободно, но некоторые оседлали ползающих по земле м’нч’к, а некоторые – огромных, напоминающих китов животных, чье поведение свидетельствовало о том, что они, скорее всего, представляли собой вьючных животных.

К-9 пронесли в самый центр купола, на прямоугольную площадку, а оттуда – во внутренний дворец, построенный из материалов значительно тяжелее тех, что можно было найти в коралловых рифах. Судя по цвету, они состояли из гематита, сурьмы, меди, палладия и золота, но отчаянное стремление железного пса изучить это место по-прежнему сдерживала защитная оболочка. Однако вскоре эта возможность ему представилась: м’нч’к внес его в глубину дворца.

В центре строения К-9 почувствовал внезапную перемену давления: зверь приближался к какому-то светонепроницаемому барьеру. Не задумавшись ни на одно мгновение, он шагнул сквозь барьер в большой наполненный воздухом зал.

Это был огромный круглый зал совета. Или тронный зал. Или и то, и другое. Его опоясывали многоуровневые круглые помосты, на которых толпились к’теллиды. Все они носили наполненные водой оболочки, выполнявшие функцию, противоположную той, которой служила эта комната. В самом центре зала, занимая почти его треть, парила в воздухе большая круглая платформа, а на ней располагалось тяжелое, пульсирующее тело самого большого к’теллида, которого доводилось видеть К-9. Его размер и толстая, красноватая, шершавая и сморщенная кожа свидетельствовали об огромном возрасте. К-9 рассчитал, что существо было приблизительно четыре метра в диаметре и три метра в высоту. В отличие от других к’теллидов, у него было два глаза, напоминавших большие молочно-белые диски.

Зверь под К-9 накренился вперед, и робот соскользнул на пол. Через мгновение м’нч’к снова прыснул на него слизью, и его защитная оболочка начала растворяться.

М’нч’к покинул комнату, оставив К-9 у платформы к’теллида.

Взгляд того остановился на К-9. Что-то происходило.

Поврежденные шарниры и сочленения в теле К-9 постепенно начали двигаться, заново подсоединяясь и восстанавливая свою функциональность. Зияющие отверстия в его голове и туловище заполнились, соединяющий их кабель втянулся. К-9 внимательно наблюдал за тем, как прикрепляется на место его голова, как восстанавливаются замки под ошейником. Сенсоры обнаружили высокую концентрацию обратных тахионных хрононов. Гостеприимный хозяин этого места восстанавливал его, отматывая назад само время.

После короткой самодиагностики К-9 сделал вывод, что его память осталась без изменений. Твердо стоя на колесах, К-9 выдвинул зонд и вышел вперед.

– Запрос, – проговорил он, – вы можете подтвердить, что это подводный город к’теллидов?

_Оно говорит!_ – У прозвучавшего голоса не было выражения, подобного ему К-9 еще не доводилось слышать. Существо, похоже, общалось через экситонные схемы К-9 – тем же способом, которым была обновлена его база данных. – _Да, это город к’теллидов._

– К’теллид – название туземной расы головоногих существ, а также местное название единственной планеты в системе легендарной звезды под названием К’таннид, расположенной в Созвездии Элизия. Это не Созвездие Элизия. Объясните.

Существо задрожало, словно желе на блюде, его щупальца дернулись.

_Повелители времени перенесли нашу звездную систему в карманную вселенную._

К-9 обработал информацию.

– Подтверждаю. Считается, что раса к’теллид обладает развитым интеллектом, агрессивностью и способностью существовать одновременно во всех двенадцати измерениях.

_Ты очень хорошо информирован, маленький робот, но К’теллид – это принцип, а не название. Я Хранитель К’теллида, мой народ – к’теллиды, наш мир – К’теллид. И, как ты мог убедиться, в настоящий момент мы занимаем лишь четыре измерения пространства и времени._

– Ваша внешность соответствует анекдотическим описаниям к’теллидов, – сказал К-9.

_Ты не слушаешь. Мы **и есть** к’теллиды._

– Утвердительно. Эта единица обозначается К-9.

_Кому ты служишь, К-9?_ – подумал Хранитель.

– Мой хозяин – Доктор, – ответил К-9, вспомнив о своей миссии. – Доктору необходима помощь.

_За этим ты здесь?_

– Утвердительно.

 

– Превосходный чай, шериф, – сказал Доктор, причмокнув губами. Его усадили в уютное старое кресло, которое Мальтус любезно принес из общего зала. Алдус поморщился, когда гость закинул ноги на стол, но ничем не выказал своего раздражения. Во многом этому помогала повязка на глаз. В двух глазах всегда было легче прочесть эмоции, чем в одном.

– Благодарю, – ответил Алдус, искренне польщенный комплиментом. – Я сам собираю листья. Чай из монастыря, на мой взгляд, слишком душистый. Кстати, как вы себя чувствуете?

– Бывало и лучше. Ребра побаливают и… – он коснулся повязки над левым глазом, – думаю, синяк продержится несколько дней, но ничего серьезного нет.

– Рад это слышать. Ну что, вы готовы рассказать, что случилось?

– Конечно. Некоторые детали от меня ускользают, но я уверен, что смогу ответить на вопросы.

– Хорошо, – достав лист бумаги и карандаш, шериф приступил к допросу. – Первое и главное – ваше имя?

– Я Доктор.

– Ваше полное имя? – надавил Алдус.

Доктор выглядел слегка смущенным.

– Я не использовал свое настоящее имя уже почти пять сотен лет. Крутится на языке…

– Неважно. Пусть будет Доктор.

С другого конца комнаты послышался тихий кашель Мальтуса. Его явно не радовало, что шериф решил не добиваться далее имени Доктора.

– Откуда вы, Доктор?

– О, отовсюду. Понимаете, я путешественник, – Доктор заметил удивление на лице шерифа. Возможно, путешествия были здесь не совсем обычным делом. – Но, вообще, из монастыря, – добавил он. – Был монахом.

На лице Алдуса выразилось облегчение.

– Ну вот, что я тебе говорил, Мальтус?

Сержант что-то проворчал, молча делая пометки в журнале происшествий. Он делал это, потому что шериф имел обыкновение чаще рисовать каракули, чем записывать факты. По крайней мере, они оба были заняты делом.

– Слушайте, я просто шел через лес со своей собакой, когда…

– Собакой? – Алдус еще не слышал этого слова. Должно быть, так называлась эта штука с бластером.

– Да. Мой домашний робот. Его зовут К-9. 

– К-9? – Алдус сделал пометку на листе. – Как он работает?

– Простите? – этого вопроса Доктор никак не ожидал.

– Я просто никогда не видел ничего подобного. Большая часть технологий здесь не работает.

«Разумеется», – подумал Доктор. Полая планета с тонкой почвой, богатой тяжелыми металлами. Все это создавало чертовски сильные помехи для высокотехнологичных машин.

– Эм… в основном часовой механизм и пневматика, питается от атомных батарей.

– Понятно, – отозвался Алдус, черкая что-то на бумаге. Технологии на самом деле его не интересовали, но любопытство было сильнее. – Значит, вы и ваша… собака… шли через лес, никого не трогая.

– Именно. И набрели на настоящий суд Линча. Несколько всадников в капюшонах напали на к’теллида.

– Всадники в капюшонах? – продолжая рисовать, переспросил шериф. – Сколько их было?

– О, много, – Доктор решил немного польстить своему гостеприимному хозяину. – Они были высокие. И сильные. Перебороли меня и убили несчастного К-9. Затем связали меня и взяли в плен.

– Надолго?

– Всего на пару часов. Они держали меня в какой-то комнате или пещере, затем увезли и бросили здесь.

– Понятно, – Алдус сосредоточенно выискивал любой признак того, что Доктор о чем-либо умалчивает. – Вы слышали или видели что-нибудь, что могло бы выдать их личности?

– Боюсь, что нет, – солгал Доктор.

– Не беспокойтесь, – сказал Алдус. – Мы знаем, кто они…

– Правда? – Доктор сымитировал удивление.

– Конечно. И, уверяю вас, они ответят за то, что сделали с вами и вашей… собакой.

– И несчастным к’теллидом, – добавил Доктор, сочувствуя бедному существу.

– Разумеется, – проговорил Алдус так, словно кость застряла у него в горле, –и с к’теллидом.

Доктор опустил ноги, наклонился вперед и честным взглядом уставился в здоровый глаз шерифа. 

– Мне очень жаль, что я не могу показать вам, где они на него напали. Я ужасно ориентируюсь в пространстве. Может, если мы оседлаем коней и поедем на поиски…

– Да, ну… – Алдусу очень хотелось осадить увлекшегося незнакомца. – Уверен, мы его найдем. Я гораздо больше переживаю из-за вас, Доктор. Мой приоритет – благополучие живых.

– О, – отозвался Доктор. – Что ж, благодарю вас.

– Не за что. Мы закончили, сержант?

Мальтус стоял за спиной у Доктора. Допрос его явно не удовлетворил, и он решил задать собственный вопрос.

– Вы сказали, что путешествовали?

– Да, вроде того.

– Вы останетесь в городе?

– Эм, – Доктор не знал, что ответить. Когда повелители времени разместили здесь маяк, на К’теллиде не было человеческих поселений и существовал всего один остров. Если бы он сказал «нет», ему, вероятно, было бы некуда пойти. Это выглядело бы подозрительно. – Пока не знаю.

– Если пожелаете остаться, пока не поправитесь, по соседству со мной есть пустующий гостевой дом.

– О, – это предложение обескуражило Доктора. На его памяти, никто еще не предлагал ему дом. – Эм… благодарю вас, сержант.

– Не за что, – улыбнулся сержант. – Зайдите попозже, я предоставлю вам ключи.

– Зайти? – Доктор был окончательно сбит с толку. – Хотите сказать, я свободен?

– Разумеется, Доктор, – сказал шериф, поднимаясь, чтобы проводить его до двери. – Вы ведь не сделали ничего дурного.

– О, – Доктор протянул руку. Ладонь шерифа была не слабее, чем у ледяного воина. – Еще раз спасибо.

– Ах, да. Доктор?

– Да?

– Когда вернетесь за ключами, не пожелаете остаться и перекусить? Я изумительно готовлю запеканку из улиток.

– Очень любезно с вашей стороны, шериф. И очень гостеприимно.

Выходя на улицу, Доктор гадал, как люди вроде Алдуса и Мальтуса могли сочетать в себе такую обходительность и гостеприимность с невероятной ненавистью к чужой расе. В конце концов, он решил, что это место требовало изучения.

 

– Ну?

Закрывая дверь, шериф Алдус радовался тому, что Доктор более не представлял угрозы. Интересно, согласится ли с ним Мальтус.

– На мой взгляд, он был вполне искренен, шериф.

– Похоже на то. Но я организовал слежку – просто на случай каких-нибудь неприятностей, – он протянул руку. – И я был прав, что он монах.

Мальтус опустил на его ладонь несколько зерен крупы. В конце концов, этот спор он проиграл честно.

– Чего я не понимаю, – спросил он, – это почему вы не стали выяснять его имя?

Алдус пожал плечами.

– После пяти сотен лет? – Было нетрудно забыть, сколько они прожили на К’теллиде. На планете, о которой забыло само время. – Я уже не помню, как работал в монастыре, а это было всего триста лет назад. Ты еще слишком молод.

– Наверное, – Мальтус действительно был относительно молод. Он спустился с горы всего сотню с небольшим лет назад, и ему еще не довелось пройти процедуру омоложения. В отличие от его несчастной жены. Ее тело не способно было выдержать еще один процесс, и вскоре она должна была отправиться в свой последний путь – назад, на вершину горы. Если только незнакомец не сможет помочь. Мальтус дал себе пинка за то, что не спросил, в какой области тот был доктором.

– По крайней мере, мы его сбагрили, – сказал Алдус. Шериф прекрасно понимал, что у помощника на уме. – Почему ты предложил ему соседний дом?

Мальтус пожал плечами.

– Мелоса. Я подумал, что он может быть полезен. Доктор Тавик живет на другом конце города.

– Тогда будем надеяться, что он крепко спит. Не хочу, чтобы он увидел тебя верхом в капюшоне во время охоты.

– Никакой охоты не будет, если ваш друг аббат вмешается.

– Это все праздные угрозы, Мальтус. Надо просто быть осторожнее. Позволим _менкам_ время от времени добираться до монастыря – и аббат будет доволен.

– Может быть. Но, все же, я никак не могу понять, почему этих тварей так тянет из родного моря на вершину горы.

– Великая тайна, Мальтус, – Мальтус помолчал, обдумывая вопрос. – Я думаю, что это всего лишь политика. Они доверяют нам не больше, чем мы им, а монахи слишком слепы, чтобы это понять. Вот почему эти твари так опасны.

 

Диалог К-9 и Хранителя К’теллида шел неплохо, пока робот ненароком не выдал лишнюю информацию.

_Значит, твой Доктор – повелитель времени?_ – мысли Хранителя приобрели взволнованный характер. В них чувствовалась злость. По его морщинистому телу пронеслась волна алого мерцания.

– Утвердительно.

_Повелители времени – враги к’теллидов. Мой предшественник, и предшественники его предшественников были Хранителями не только К’теллида, но и самого Колодца Времени. Затем пришли повелители времени. Они завидовали нашей связи с великой спиралью. Они пошли на нас войной. Вначале они запечатали Колодец, украли нашу силу. С тех пор к’теллиды живут лишь в четырех измерениях. А когда война была окончена, повелители времени предали даже предводителя своей армии. Почему я должен помогать повелителю времени?_

– Доктор – отступник, – проговорил К-9, подыскивая простые, подходящие к случаю понятия. – Он не живет по законам своего народа. Он стремится лишь помогать другим, особенно тем, кого считает «побитой собакой». Его состояние – прямое следствие попытки помочь представителю вашего вида.

Яркие краски тела Хранителя поблекли, он обдумал слова К-9.

_Хранитель – единственный представитель своего вида. Но ты прав. Если этот Доктор именно такой, как ты говоришь, он заслуживает нашей помощи._

 

Если монахи рассчитывали, что Романа будет сидеть смирно, пока они готовятся возложить на нее новую жизнь, они крупно ошибались.

Покопавшись в гардеробе Королевы, Романа нашла простое, но элегантное одеяние, мало чем отличавшееся от одеяний монахов. Отодрав от него самые дорогие украшения – меховой воротник и подол, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями застежки и шелковые узелки, – она создала себе идеальный костюм, который позволил бы ей беспрепятственно пройти по коридорам Мадронала. Она должна была найти Доктора.

Выйдя из комнаты, Романа заметила, что брат Г’тон сидел рядом в ожидании. Ее слепой тюремщик. Очистив разум от любых случайных мыслей, она пересекла холл и вышла в лабиринт коридоров.

Натянув на лицо капюшон, она ускорила шаг и вскоре достигла первого поворота и слилась с толпой, двигавшейся вниз по спиральному спуску вглубь горы.

Брат Г’тон ощутил эхо мыслей Романы, удалявшееся от его местоположения. Он не чувствовал в них ничего дурного, но она явно была взволнована. Она хотела уйти и найти кого-то по имени «Доктор». Медленно поднявшись с земли, Г’тон направился к аббату, доложить о произошедшем, как и было указано.

Спускаясь, Романа ловила себя на том, что ускоряет шаг. Никто из монахов не спешил и, учитывая отсутствие лестниц и лифтов, это начинало раздражать. Ей нужно было вернуться зал, куда ее притащили изначально. Если в нем не толпились поющие послушники, она могла нажать кнопку быстрого возврата и в считанные мгновения найти Доктора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Экзабайт – единица измерения количества информации, равная 1018 байтам.


	7. Шесть

Переход от зеленого периода к желтому казался Доктору довольно приятным: туман почти рассеялся и опустился, заключив землю в объятия, сумерки уступили место утреннему свету. С удобной смотровой площадки, которую можно было бы назвать центральной городской площадью, город казался уникальным. Торговцы устанавливали свои разномастные прилавки, на большинстве которых раскладывали продукты, различные безделушки и множество изделий ручной работы. Группа монахов остановила деревянную тачку возле одного из прилавков. Похоже, они пришли из монастыря, чтобы поторговать. В стороне стоял единственный прилавок с морепродуктами, принадлежавший пожилой паре. Им помогало одно из крабовидных существ, которое, насколько знал Доктор, называлось м’нч’к. 

Для утреннего рынка это место было довольно безлюдно. Позади прилавков Доктор заметил дома – старые и разваливающиеся. Похоже, вдруг понял он, эти гостевые дома были рассеяны по всему городу. Здесь было гораздо больше зданий, чем жителей.

Доктор приблизился к прилавку с морепродуктами, и острый рыбный запах мгновенно окружил его. Доктор подумал было переключиться на обходную систему дыхания, но не поддался искушению. Это было бы невежливо. Широко улыбнувшись пожилым рыбакам, он, пользуясь возможностью поближе изучить это существо, подошел к м’нч’к и осторожно коснулся его панциря. Тот вздрогнул и тут же расслабился. Пришелец напоминал Доктору другую встречавшуюся ему расу – макра. За исключением того, что м’нч’к казался каким-то образом благороднее и, судя по отсутствию поводка, находился здесь по собственному желанию. Внимание Доктора привлекло странное углубление и сфинктер в верхней части его экзоскелета.

– Доброе утро, – улыбнулся он, вынимая из кармана пакет мармеладок.

– Доброе утро, – отозвался старик. – Я вас раньше тут не видел. Новенький?

– Да, – ответил Доктор, вытянув в сторону ракообразного существа раскрытую ладонь, на которой балансировала мармеладка. – Только что с горы.

– Осторожнее, – сказала пожилая женщина, – они нервничают рядом с людьми. Приходят с нами только потому, что мы ведем дела с к’теллидами.

Жвала м’нч’к дернулись, рот открылся, издалека всасывая запах мармелада вместе с воздухом. Почти без предупреждения из его рта вдруг подобно хлысту выстрелил тонкий усик и обхватил сладость. Жвала с удовольствием щелкнули.

– Ему нравится, – прокомментировала женщина. – Нечасто такое увидишь.

– Да, – пробормотал Доктор, – И это был мой последний пакетик.

Он положил пакет на протянутую руку-лопатку существа.

– Можем чем-нибудь помочь, сэр? – спросил мужчина.

– Боюсь, рыба мне не нужна. Но, может быть, вы скажете, где я могу раздобыть лучшего утреннего эля?

 

Звон тревожного колокола, долгое протяжное E*, пронеслось по горным коридорам, и Романа поняла, что игра началась. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что ей удалось достаточно приблизиться к ТАРДИС. Сорвавшись с места, она бегом двинулась вперед, локтями прокладывая себе путь в потоке монахов, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить свое местоположение относительно подземного зала, куда была призвана ТАРДИС. Она была уверена, что это недалеко. 

Она привлекала слишком много внимания. Монахи, как Г’тон, с похожими на кракена головами, убеждали других догнать и остановить ее, словно уже знали, кто она. Когда путь вниз оказался перекрыт, Романа свернула в сторону и нырнула в коридор, расходившийся целой сетью келий, в каждой из которых не было ничего, кроме койки, небольшого стола и коврика для молитвы. Эти монахи определенно вели очень простой образ жизни. Романа петляла по коридорам, становившимся все уже и уже, и все чаще упиралась в тупик. Пути отступления начинали иссякать. 

Она вернулась назад, свернула в совершенно незнакомый коридор и оказалась в большой просторной комнате. Ее стены были белыми и напоминали соты – этот рисунок казался невероятно знакомым, как и тихий гул, наполнявший помещение. Дверь здесь заменяла белая ткань, которую Романа и отодвинула в сторону.

У дальней стены стояла ветхая аппаратура, большой резервуар, наполненный какой-то жидкостью, и несколько стеллажей, заполненных золотистыми стержнями со старыми потрепанными ярлычками. 

Это была нулевая комната. Или, возможно, морг.

В самом центре комнаты, словно главная местная достопримечательность, были вмонтированы в пол грубые каменные ложа. На них лежало два обнаженных человеческих тела. Оба мужские. Они были старыми, но превосходно сохранившимися, ведь целью нулевой атмосферы всегда было замедлять клеточный распад и обеспечивать наилучшее окружение для регенерации и восстановления. На первый взгляд, оба они умерли по естественным причинам и уже не могли быть восстановлены посредством регенерации. Она не нашла никаких признаков насилия, но тела явно были для чего-то приготовлены. Их головы были побриты наголо и вместе с шеей покрыты какой-то мазью.

Романа перешла к стоявшему у стены оборудованию. Золотистые стержни, как она и подозревала, содержали выдержки биоданных. Эта база расовых данных позволяла павшим выживать, даже будучи отрезанными от Галлифрея. Регенерация в этом месте была опасна и, похоже, один за другим местные жители вымирали, и их некому было заменить. 

Рядом с банком данных стоял большой резервуар с водой и довольно грубая версия генетического манипулятора. В отличие от манипуляторов, которые ей приходилось видеть в других Домах, этот был построен наспех и держался за счет примитивного процессора. И он был сломан. Она заметила, что печати на миксере биоданных разрушились, мониторы треснули. Даже если бы у них было достаточно тел, они никогда не смогли бы запустить эту машину. Если все манипуляторы на планете были в таком же состоянии, здесь никогда не появятся дети. Павшие вымрут через поколение.

Романа подошла к метаморфному симбиотическому регенератору. Это была третья модель – хуже нельзя было даже придумать. Ткнув в несколько кнопок, дернув переключатели, Романа сделала вывод, что, как и манипулятор, машина была сломана, причем сломана уже несколько веков назад. Не обладая такой роскошью, как размножение, демосийцы могли использовать эту технологию лишь чтобы увеличить свой срок жизни. Без этой последней возможности население планеты рано или поздно вымрет. Причем скорее раньше, чем позже.

Романа вздохнула. Эти люди в ней нуждались. Возможно, на всей планете только они с Доктором знали, как починить это оборудование.

Доктор.

Романа развернулась и снова нырнула за полог. В коридоре ее ждали монахи, готовые отвести ее назад в покои.

 

Таверна «Меч и посох» представляла собой разваливающееся четырехэтажное здание, стоящее на самом краю города. Доктор был уверен, что этот постоялый двор был идеален для того, чтобы восполнить знания о происхождении павших. Его знания о доколониальном К’теллиде, может, и были превосходными, но маяк определенно был установлен задолго до того, как сюда прибыли люди. Доктор должен был понять, кто они такие и откуда взялись.

Поправив пальто и шарф, Доктор собрался с духом, представляя себе внимание, которое привлечет. Затем он распахнул двойные двери таверны и принял вид американского бандита, обводящего взглядом салун «Последний шанс».

Бар был впечатляющ. Он явно был построен с расчетом на большое количество посетителей, но сейчас пустовал.

Надо было отдать должное Доктору, его появление в самом деле привлекло всеобщее внимание. Всех четырех человек. Помимо них внутри были лишь потрепанный декор, поставленные один на другой столы и темные, неосвещенные углы. К тому времени, когда Доктор пересек бар и остановился у стойки, посетители уже вернулись к своим делам.

– Бармен, – громко позвал Доктор, – будьте добры пинту** вашего лучшего утреннего эля.

– Простите, сэр, но мы подаем только кувшин***, – отозвался бармен, наполняя под стойкой кувшин. – Только с горы? – спросил он, с ног до головы оглядев повелителя времени.

Доктор кивнул, принимая напиток.

– Первый день. Я Доктор. Боюсь, пока не заработал денег… я могу рассчитывать на кредит?

Бармен кивнул, указывая на доску у себя за спиной. На ней было написано полдюжины имен, и записи напротив них походили скорее на табло с очками, чем на кредит. Мужчина добавил туда имя Доктора и приписал туда знак «/». 

– Я Фаранберт, – сказал он, – бармен, землевладелец и хозяин таверны.

Доктор сделал глоток. Вкус у эля был горьковатый и напоминал ферментированный энергетик. 

– Я думал, народу будет больше. Человек на рынке сказал, что это единственный паб в городе. 

Фаранберт закатил глаза.

– Хотите сказать, единственный, который не закрыли. Торговля не идет вот уже несколько лет.

– О, – Доктор наклонился вперед, впитывая каждое слово. – Как же так?

– Все очень просто – численность, – ответил Фаранберт. – Когда-то новички спускались с горы постоянно, теперь же… вы первый за много недель.

– Ага, – прогудел один из местных. – Все разваливается.

Доктор наклонил кувшин и осушил его в несколько глотков.

– Значит, население сокращается?

– Сокращается? Слушайте, Док, когда мы сюда прибыли, армия Королевы насчитывала двенадцать тысяч человек, прибавьте к этому еще логистику и артиллерию, и получите… примерно тридцать тысяч мужчин и женщин.

– Да, – немного уклончиво сказал Доктор. – Но это было много лет назад.

– Много тысяч лет, – согласился один из местных.

– И сколько же осталось?

– Пять… – отозвался Фаранберт, – или шесть сотен.

Доктор присвистнул.

– На вершине горы об этом не говорят.

– С чего бы? – прогудел местный. – У них там, наверху, есть все, что нужно. Их больше интересуют _менки_ , чем город!

– Улфар, выбирай выражения! – резко оборвал его Фаранберт. – Подбери свой грязный язык, если не хочешь жить в канаве!

Мужчина робко отвернулся к своей кружке.

– Простите его, – сказал Фаранберт. – В последнее время атмосфера тяжелая.

– Ничего, – ответил Доктор. – Но я не понимаю, за что жители так ненавидят к’теллидов?

– За что? – рассмеялся Фаранберт. – Посмотрите на этих людей. Они не могут работать на шахте, потому что монахи против. Они не могут работать на ферме, потому что почва отравлена. Они не могут строить, потому что домов здесь больше, чем жителей. Они не могут играть в мяч, потому что людей не хватает даже на более-менее приличную команду. Они не могут рыбачить, потому что к’теллиды жалуются. Они всего лишь хотят порядочной жизни, но за два миллиона лет все становилось только хуже.

– Доброго цикла, Фаран, – раздался голос от входа в таверну.

– Доброго цикла, Нард, – отозвался землевладелец, протягивая новоприбывшему кувшин. Нард присоединился к ним у стойки. Он был молод, едва вышел из подросткового возраста. Сев рядом Доктором, он протянул руку.

– Я Нард, – сказал он, – а вы?..

– Доктор, – они пожали руки.

– Он только что спустился с горы, – пояснил Фаранберт. – Нард тоже недавно присоединился к нам.

– Я пришел два сезона назад, – сказал Нард. – Но вы не выглядите как новичок.

– Я не совсем новичок. Я сначала решил попутешествовать. Посмотреть мир.

– За пределами острова? Вот это храбрость. И что там?

– О. Вода. И опять вода. Время от времени вылезают скалы. Домой написать не о чем.

– Да ладно вам, Док. Никто не может там выжить. 

– Долго – не может. Потому я и вернулся.

– Такая жалость. Такая трата пространства. Вся эта вода. Знаете, если бы ее немного осушили, как хотели раньше, мы бы сейчас жили в раю.

– Осушили? Не понимаю.

– Как это, не понимаете? Вы точно пришли из монастыря?

– Брось, Фаран, – сказал Нард. – Откуда еще? Рендуликс – единственная планета в единственной звездной системе в карманной вселенной. Откуда еще он мог прийти?

Рендуликс?

Доктор вздрогнул, услышав это название. Оно означало _«Сверкающий алмаз в сердце времени»_ , и это было галлифрейское слово. Более того, это было альтернативное имя самого Галлифрея. Особое название, которое путешественники использовали вдали от дома, чтобы напоминать себе об их месте во Вселенной. Это слово пробудило что-то в памяти. Новые воспоминания. Новый мнемонический замок был открыт. Он потянулся к кувшину с элем. В том было приблизительно три или четыре пинты. Доктор поднес его к губам и осушил за шесть больших глотков.

– Я думал, эта планета называется К’теллид? – он со стуком поставил кувшин на стол и кивком попросил новый.

Нард ухмыльнулся.

– Не для нас. Может, это имя и используют в монастыре, где люди и к’теллиды живут и работают сообща, но здесь, в городе, мы еще помним имя, которое планете дала наша Леди, когда захватила ее во имя повелителей времени и была вознаграждена предательством.

Обведя взглядом бар, Доктор с разочарованием заметил, что здесь не было местного эквивалента орешков или чипсов. Он схватил второй кувшин.

– Полегче, – сказал Фаранберт, поднимая кувшин выше. – Вы в порядке?

– Все хорошо, – кивнул Доктор и повернулся к Нарду. – Что значит «наша Леди»?

Он снова осушил кувшин в семь глотков.

– Вы, кажется, говорили, что пришли из монастыря, – озадаченно проговорил Фаранберт.

– Все знают о Пенгаллии, – сказал Нард. – Вы не один из нас, да?

Кувшин выпал у Доктора из рук, кровь отлила у него от лица.

_Пенгаллия. Серебряная Королева. Рендуликс. К’теллид._

Третий мнемонический замок щелкнул и открылся в его разуме. Страх захлестнул Доктора. Он отшатнулся от барной стойки и повернулся к двери.

_Карнифекс._

Это слово эхом разнеслось у него в голове. Все глаза в баре устремились к Доктору. Нард неуверенно ступил вперед и предложил ему руку помощи.

Доктор развернулся и бросился прочь из таверны.

 

Войдя в свои покои под присмотром эскорта монахов, Романа обнаружила внутри ожидающих ее возвращения Тиамат, аббата Гесара и брата Г’тона. Старое лицо Тиамат не меняло своего выражения, лицо Г’тона невозможно было прочесть, но аббат был явно резок и зол.

– Кто такой Доктор? – требовательно спросил он, немедленно переходя к делу.

– Доктор? – Романа была изумлена вопросом. Откуда они знают? Неужели Доктор уже прибыл? – Почему вы это спрашиваете?

– Вы заставили нас думать, что прибыли в одиночестве, – сказал Аббат, – однако брат Г’тон сказал мне, что вы думали о том, чтобы найти своего спутника.

Г’тон? Она повернулась в рослому к’теллиду.

– Ты посмел читать мои мысли?

Г’тон ответил скромным поклоном.

_На самом деле,_ – подумал он, – _вы сами передали их. Только благодаря им я узнал о вашем присутствии._

– Все в порядке, Г’тон, – прервал его Гесар. – Ты не должен извиняться. Похоже, мы попались в очередную ловушку повелителей времени.

– Уверяю вас… – попыталась возразить Романа.

Гесар не обратил на ее слова никакого внимания и обратился к окружавшим ее монахам.

– Они надеялись внушить нам ложное чувство надежды, прислав шпиона в теле нашей Леди, чтобы мы впустили в свой дом убийцу.

Романа потеряла терпение.

– Аббат! Достаточно! – крикнула она, гордо выпрямив спину. – Я не шпион, и Доктор тоже.

Она выступила вперед и остановилась вплотную со своим обвинителем, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

– Вы похитили меня и пытались заставить занять место вашей Королевы, забыв даже спросить моего разрешения. И после этого вы ждете, что я открою вам свои тайны?

Гесар дернулся под напором Романы, не замечая слабой улыбки, родившейся на губах Тиамат.

– Я повелительница времени из Старшего Дома, назначенная на свою текущую миссию самим Президентом Галлифрея. А что касается Доктора, он занимал пост Президента дважды и сохраняет этот титул и связанные с ним дипломатические привилегии, выполняя задания Верховного совета.

Она сделала небольшую паузу, давая окружающим возможность воспринять только что сочиненные ею полномочия. Вряд ли можно было сказать, что она лгала. 

– Вы сами заставили меня красться по вашим бесконечным грязным коридорам, – продолжила она. – Это была не моя идея.

Она снова умолкла. Не дождавшись возражений аббата, она решилась на небольшой блеф.

– Вам не приходило в голову, что политическая ситуация на Галлифрее могла поменяться? Что мы прибыли сюда, чтобы восстановить дипломатические отношения между нашими народами?

– Что? – Гесар очнулся от ступора. – Вы серьезно?

– Да, – Романа не знала, может ли она исполнить свои обещания, но постараться устроить примирение определенно стоило. – Я серьезно намерена представить ваше дело Лорду Президенту. Для вас прошло два миллиона лет, но для моих современников прошло уже десять миллионов.

Аббат покачал головой.

– Ты не сможешь доказать, что это не обман, повелитель времени.

– Может быть, – согласилась Романа, – но…

Тиамат перебила ее.

– Мы поймем, если это уловка.

Романа подняла на старуху взгляд. Та улыбалась.

– Я не соглашусь на зондирование сознания, – предупредила Романа. – Я обучена…

– Это не понадобится, – уверила ее Тиамат. – Ты просто закончишь церемонию инаугурации.

– Что? – Гесар был изумлен ее предложением. Идея короновать возможного предателя казалась ему смехотворной. – Как мы можем продолжать, зная, что она, возможно, шпион?

– Церемония – это больше чем простой ритуал, Гесар, – Тиамат достала брошюру, которую недавно давала Романе, и, развернув ее, сунула в руки аббату. – Подумай, – добавила она. – Обмен. Единение. 

Гесар неуверенно перелистнул страницы, слушая речь Тиамат.

– Конечно, – ответил он. – Каждый обряд – это испытание, пройти которое может только сама Пенгаллия. 

Тиамат прозорливо кивнула.

– Если Романа – шпион, принявший этот облик, чтобы обмануть нас, она выдаст себя. Но если это тело по праву принадлежит ей, если она и вправду является потомком Пенгаллии, наша Леди _вернется_ , и все, что она предлагает, станет возможным.

– Да, понимаю, – Гесар в самом деле понимал, как и Романа, которую начинали беспокоить ожидавшие ее испытания. – Но согласится ли она? И что насчет Доктора?

Романа проглотила свои сомнения и неуверенность.

– Я согласна на церемонию, – кивнула она. – Я поняла, что нужна вам, и думаю, я могу помочь. Что касается Доктора, – добавила она, – он безвреден. Его излюбленное оружие – сложная метафора. Как только он поймет, в каком вы положении, он будет более чем рад помочь.

 

– В ответ на вашу помощь хозяин предложит свое содействие, – продолжил К-9, окончательно развеяв сомнения к’теллидов относительно спасения Доктора. – Он предпочитает решать проблемы мирными способами. Я не могу определить средства, с помощью которых он этого достигает, но его шансы благополучно разрешить конфликт приближаются к высоким.

Несколько тепло-розовых пятен выступили на коже Хранителя.

_Я согласен оказать содействие Доктору. Я отправлю на поиски группу к’теллидов._

– Запрос, – К-9 обдумал его ответ и разработал предположительные сценарии спасения Доктора. – Как часто к’теллиды приходят в город людей?

_Нечасто_ , – ответил Хранитель. – _Некоторые м’нч’к приходят в город, чтобы торговать, но мы уже тысячу лет избегали прямого контакта._

– Запрос, – продолжил К-9. – Как к’теллиды узнают хозяина Доктора?

_Понимаю,_ – Хранитель К’теллида на мгновение задумался над вариантами. – _Я могу передать визуальное описание м’нч’к. К’теллиды, связанные с ними симбиотически, смогут представить его._

– Запрос. Понадобится ли вам доступ к альфа-волнам хозяина Доктора?

_Вполне может быть_ , – подумал Хранитель. – _Я могу передать их как к’теллидам, так и м’нч’к. Его будет нетрудно найти._

– Хорошо. Начинаю передачу сигнала.

К-9 опустил голову. Активировав экситонные схемы, он начал передачу.

 

Кардинал Пенгаллиядворамиэль, Серебряная Королева Демоса, Прародительница Дома Двора и Великий Маршалл Имперского батальона времени встретилась своим зеркальным взглядом с Леди Романадвортрелундар. Обе разделяли мнение о том, что коронационные одежды сидели идеально.

Стоявшая справа от Романы Тиамат, Великая мать Мадронала, была с ними согласна. Ее широкая улыбка и мерцающие искорки в глазах передавали ее немое одобрение. В ее лице не было ни тени сомнения, что Романа и Пенгаллия – один и тот же человек.

Романа легонько подалась вперед, позволяя одному из монахов надеть ей через голову серебряный пояс с вышитыми на нем печатями Демоса, Патрекса, Двора и Рассилона. Печати, как и выкованный на нагруднике ее доспеха узор, изображавший пожирающих гончих, были усеяны фиолетовыми драгоценными камнями такого же оттенка, что и складки сиреневых одежд, ниспадавших из-под доспеха. В качестве последнего штриха Тиамат прикрепила ножны от двойных мечей Пенгаллии к ее поясу. Романа думала о том, как мало состарилась одежда. Спустя два миллиона лет она все ее выглядела и ощущалась модной.

– Ну? – спросила старуха.

– Впечатляет, – отметила Романа, потирая лодыжки. – Надеюсь только, что нам не придется далеко идти. В этих поножах я себе мозоли натру. 

Тиамат улыбнулась, припомнив, что Пенгаллия сказала то же самое, и подтолкнула Роману к двери.

– Ты уже была в Святилище Пенгаллии, – сказала она. – Именно туда мы призвали твою ТАРДИС.

– Правда? Но это же в трех километрах отсюда! Я не смогу так далеко идти в этом костюме.

– Все в порядке, Романа, – сказала Тиамат. – Мы можем воспользоваться подъемником аббата.

– Подъемником? – фыркнула Романа, подходя к лифту. – Значит, здесь все-таки есть лифт?

Хриплый смех Тиамат эхом пронесся по верхним коридорам монастыря.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ми, латинское обозначение нот.
> 
> ** Пинта – приблизительно 568 мл.
> 
> *** Кувшин – две пинты, приблизительно 1100 мл.


	8. Семь

«Доктор – очень странный тип, – думал Нард, – и явно не уроженец Рендуликса». Отставив напиток, мальчик достал карманное перо и блокнот и продолжил писать записку для командира.

– Фаран, – он положил записку на стойку и подтолкнул вперед, – могу попросить об одолжении? Доставь это шерифу, срочно.

Нард ткнул большим пальцем к выходу, где исчез Доктор.

– Я пойду за ним.

– Уверен? – беспокойно спросил Фаранберт, но записку взял. – Он, кажется, немного… неуравновешен.

– Он дезориентирован, – сказал Нард. – Думаю, вся эта чепуха просто оттого, что он родился недавно.

– Ясно. Тогда тебе лучше идти. Улфар… – обратился Фаранберт к одному из посетителей. Нард торопливо покинул таверну. У выхода он заметил Доктора на другой стороне дороги, тот направлялся к воротам города. Его походка казалась неустойчивой.

 

– Чертово бесполезное пиво, – пробормотал Доктор. Он выпил больше полудюжины пинт всего за несколько минут, но забродивший сахар так и не подействовал. Скорее даже напротив, Доктор чувствовал себя более бодрым, чем обычно. Возможно, высокий минеральный состав эля стимулировал сильнее, чем алкоголь расслаблял.

Окулус сиял над вершиной горы, его лучи наконец приобрели привычный яркий белый цвет. Всего через час или два должен был наступить настоящий день. 

Выйдя через ворота за пределы города, Доктор ступил на жесткую дорогу, на которой еще виднелись следы лошадиных копыт, которые, по его расчетам, были оставлены всего несколько часов назад. Он двинулся назад по пути, который привел его в город.

 

Пока Тиамат помогала гостье отрепетировать церемонию инаугурации, аббат и брат Г’тон наведались в гробницу. Эта небольшая каменная комната располагалась в самых темных глубинах горы, и сюда не доходил свет Окулуса.

– Думаешь, она в самом деле наша Леди, Г’тон? – спросил Гесар, возясь с каменным запирающим механизмом, оберегавшим реликвии от любопытных глаз.

_Я не ощутил в ней двуличия. Похоже, она искренне ошарашена недавними событиями._

– Хмм, – отозвался аббат, открывая дверь с легким скрежетом камня о камень. – Пожалуй, было бы легче, если бы я чуть больше верил Тиамат.

_Великой матери? Почему ты сомневаешься в ее намерениях?_

– Тиамат была здесь с самого начала, и долгий сон, кажется, сохранял ее тело на протяжении многих жизненных циклов. И она помнит намного больше, чем мы.

Г’тон кивнул, его кожа загорелась фосфоресцирующим светом, когда они вошли в комнату. От него исходило сверхъестественное мерцание, достаточно яркое, чтобы всполохами отразиться от белоснежной костяной поверхности человеческих черепов, в ряд расположенных вдоль стен. Их были многие тысячи, и каждый смотрел на двух монахов черными провалами глаз, пока те приближались к склепу.

_Ты думаешь, что наше предназначение изменилось и что Тиамат руководствуется собственными планами, которые нам более неизвестны?_

– Возможно.

Гесар редко посещал гробницу. Десяток износившихся доспехов, наполовину скрытых за черепами, отбрасывал на стены темные тени. Это были последние отголоски воинов, чьи смертные останки года-то украшали эту комнату. Первый Почетный караул.

В дальнем конце комнаты Г’тон убрал черепа с тяжелого металлического саркофага размером примерно в квадратный метр. Он был исписан молитвами и посвящениями и украшен гербом с несущимся мамонтом – тотемным животным Кейденгарда, главенствующего из Военных Домов.

Взявшись за крышку с двух сторон, Гесар и Г’тон открыли саркофаг, в котором обнаружились украшенные драгоценными камнями черепа бывших обладателей доспехов. Как физические, а после и духовные защитники Серебряной Королевы, они должны были исполнить свой молчаливый долг, на протяжении всей церемонии охраняя двенадцать сторон великого круга.

_Тиамат не похожа на нас, аббат,_ – подумал Г’тон, – но она верна нашей Леди. Наш долг – обеспечить соблюдение воли Пегаллии.

– Обеспечить соблюдение? – с грустью рассмеялся Гесар, один за другим вынимая черепа и передавая их Г’тону. – С тех пор, когда Мадрониты владели боевыми искусствами, прошло много времени, Г’тон. Наш долг – сохранить созданный ею порядок, и мы делали это дольше, чем помним сами. Ты знаешь, что мне приходится перечитывать собственные дневники, чтобы сохранить воспоминания о прошлом?

_Мне приходится не лучше,_ – Г’тон осторожно забирал черепа у аббата и, завернув каждый в отдельную тряпицу, аккуратно опускал их в смягченный муслиновый мешок. – _Я обладаю лишь связью с коллективным разумом._

– Для тебя все иначе. Ты родился недавно. У тебя никогда не было воспоминаний о своем происхождении.

Положив последний череп в мешок, Г’тон стянул его веревкой и осторожно перекинул драгоценный груз через плечо.

_Коллективный разум снабжает меня воспоминаниями всей расы._

– Да, и я тебе не завидую. По крайней мере, после трансформации ты сможешь позволить себе личные мысли.

Г’тон задумался. Телепатия часто становилась проклятием для тех, кто его окружал, но он не считал себя готовым к тишине. К этому еще предстояло привыкнуть.

_У меня для подготовки по меньшей мере пара столетий._

Гесар вздохнул. Г’тон был посвящен совсем недавно и все еще чувствовал себя чужим среди людей. Когда начались атаки дружинников, приток к’теллидов сильно уменьшился, и вскоре это могло сказаться на населении. 

_Ты думаешь о спящих?_ – спросил Г’тон, имея в виду тела, которые обнаружила Романа, и многие другие, расположенные в разных концах монастыря.

– Да, – подтвердил Гесар. – Мы словно в осаде. Им нужно возродиться. Они недолго будут оставаться свежими.

 

Подъемники были Романе не в новинку. Пока общины находились под крылом самых благородных Домов, они снабжались самыми передовыми технологиями, и почти мгновенно работавший трансмат не мог вытеснить подъемники из числа самых используемых видов транспорта.

Кабинка поднялась, и Тиамат и Романа ступили внутрь. Кабинка передвигалась вверх, вниз и в стороны. Каменные стены медленно проплывали мимо. Ее ход был спокойным, но путь, по мнению Романы, все равно должен был быть короче, с учетом недавнего долгого спирального спуска.

– Что сейчас будет? – спросила Романа. – Проверка платья?

Тиамат кивнула.

– В своем роде, – загадочно добавила она. – Сценарий у тебя?

Романа в подтверждение помахала буклетом.

– Хорошо.

Цифры, нарисованные на стенах в шахте подъемника, уменьшались с регулярными интервалами, отсчитывая этажи и разбросанные между ними коридоры. Когда подъемник достиг места назначения, Тиамат крепко схватила Роману за руку, чтобы та точно могла определить время для высадки. Сходя в нужном коридоре, Тиамат издала негромкий восклик удовольствия.

– Я не делала этого целые столетия, – сказала она.

Романа вопросительно вздернула бровь.

– И где же ты была?

– Медитировала, – ответила Тиамат. – Путешествовала в астральном мире.

– Ты нашла там что-нибудь?

– Да, – старуха улыбнулась, положив руку на плечо Романы, отчего та поморщилась. – Я нашла твою ТАРДИС и тебя.

Чувствуя беспокойство галлифрейки, Тиамат отстранилась и начала копаться в складках своего одеяния.

– Вот, – сказала она, достав две гладкие зеркальные маски, одну из которых протянула Романе. – Надень это.

Романа скрыла лицо за маской, поляризованная поверхность которой отражала большую часть света в коридоре. Затем Тиамат повела ее в святилище, где сверкающие отраженные лучи Окулуса сияли еще ярче, еще сильнее, чем прежде. Их цвет был желтым, как у любого нормального солнца.

Войдя в залу, Романа нашла взглядом ТАРДИС. Машина стояла на том самом месте, куда ее призвали. Помещение было залито целым океаном света. Даже за своей зеркальной маской Романе пришлось сощуриться, чтобы разглядеть расплывающийся силуэт алтаря и большой круг, нарисованный на полу.

– К нам присоединится еще кто-нибудь? – спросила Романа.

Тиамат с громким щелчком заперла дверь зала. Романа испуганно вздрогнула. Ощущение тревоги, которое она испытывала по отношению к этой женщине, продолжало расти.

– Что происходит?

– Небольшое изменение в планах, моя Леди.

Тиамат пересекла комнату и, подойдя к алтарю, спустилась на три коротких ступеньки вниз. Потянувшись, она подняла с алтаря небольшой предмет. Это был своего рода пульт удаленного управления. Через мгновение свет померк, огромное зеркало покинуло раму и скользнуло в сторону, открыв большое круглое углубление трех метров в ширину и двух в глубину.

В самом сердце углубления стоял большой металлический саркофаг, а на нем – скульптура, изображавшая Серебряную Королеву.

– Узри, – объявила Тиамат, – гробницу Пенгаллии.

 

Бродя по колено в болоте, Доктор пытался отвлечься, насвистывая мелодию на тысячу голосов. Он медленно продвигался вглубь леса и благодарил небеса за то, что надел ботинки, а не старые башмаки. Городские стены остались далеко позади, дорога, по которой он шел, была вся истоптана отчетливыми следами лошадиных копыт, давно наполнившихся болотной водой.

В паре сотен ярдов позади него через болота брел Нард, пытаясь держать кудрявую голову Доктора в поле зрения. Незнакомец, догадался он, возвращался по следам, оставленным Почетным караулом. Значит, в его безумии был какой-то смысл.

 

Чисто статистически, шериф Алдус мог рассчитывать на верность по крайней мере десяти-двадцати процентов населения. Помимо дюжины активных членов Почетного караула, поддержку им оказывали близкие знакомые, спонсоры и, конечно, наблюдатели. Последних вербовали среди жителей домов, наиболее близко стоявших к границе города. Наблюдатели в будущем могли стать членами Почетного караула: они родились недавно и отчаянно стремились показать свою храбрость и заслужить доверие капитана. Одним из таких наблюдателей был юный Нард, чье торопливо начерканное послание только что попало к шерифу. Другой наблюдатель – Тувис, тощий рыжеволосый мальчишка, – судя по его тяжелому дыханию, несся с границы города со свежими новостями.

– Ну? – спросил Алдус.

– Я видел менков, капитан. Движутся от прибрежного поселения в лес.

– После рассвета? – Алдус был удивлен. М’нч’к активно передвигались во время сумеречного цикла, но к’теллиды, ведущие ночной образ жизни, никогда не седлали их, когда Окулус был в видимом спектре. – Ты уверен, что видел и зверей, _и всадников?_

Тувис энергично закивал.

– Трое.

Тувис был хорошим пареньком, но боялся шерифа с тех пор, как тот поймал его на мародерстве в одном из пустующих гостевых домов. Алдус не сомневался, что тот говорит правду. Наградив мальчишку домашней пряной соломкой, он отпустил его и повернулся к Мальтусу.

– Ну что ж, сержант, – проговорил он, – похоже, мы вынудили их высунуть щупальца.

Мальтус рассмеялся.

– Должно быть, они в отчаянии. Но почему?

Этот вопрос преследовал их уже много лет. Только монахи знали, почему древние враги оставляли свою водную империю ради жизни на вершине горы, цикл за циклом, снова и снова. Существовали различные теории: что монахи и менки объединились, или что это было своего рода паломничество в древнее святилище внутри горы. Но никто из новорожденных, спускавшихся с горы, не помнил о времени, проведенном там.

– Причина не имеет значения, сержант. Важно только остановить их.

– Но мы не можем отправиться туда посреди дня, Алдус.

– А вот это говорит об обратном, – сказал шериф, показывая записку от Нарда. – Мы не можем заявиться туда как Почетный караул, но у нас есть все причины узнать, что задумал Доктор. Вызови пару помощников, поедем осмотреть место преступления.

 

Когда Гесар и Г’тон приблизились к подъемнику со своей поклажей, к’теллид вдруг остановился. Он поднял руку к голове и слегка побледнел.

– Что такое, Г’тон?

_Хранитель._ – Он помолчал. – _Он связался с к’теллидами._

– Что он говорит?

_К’теллиды вошли в лес и направляются сюда._

– Отличные новости, но… – аббат запнулся, думая о последствиях появления к’теллидов на земле во время оранжевого периода, – во время сумеречного цикла?

К’теллиды привыкли к темноте и использовали свет только для общения с другими, менее развитыми и не обладающими психотронными способностями видами. И в самом деле, до прибытия павших, К’теллид был темной планетой, чьей внутренней полости никогда не касался луч солнца. Невидимый спектр был для них вполне сносен, но видимый свет причинял неудобство.

_Это было необходимо,_ – ответил Г’тон, – _но их обнаружили._

– Обнаружили? Кто? Почетный караул? – Гесар не знал, что и предположить. Он мог отрядить несколько монахов на помощь, но они вряд ли успели бы прибыть до того, как…

_Нет. Доктор._

– Доктор? Коллега Романы?

Г’тон кивнул.

_Им приказано найти его… и помочь._

– Помочь?

_Он не представляет опасности._

Мысли Гесара отражали беспокойство. Доктор был повелителем времени, древним врагом к’теллидов – как павшие много лет назад. Он не ожидал такого ответа.

– Надеюсь, Хранитель знает, что делает.

 

– Доктор, что вы делаете?

Нард догнал повелителя времени на границе леса. Окулус переместился в оранжевый период, ознаменовав вторую половину цикла, и согревал Рендуликс своим сонным светом.

Доктор обернулся, его лицо было мрачным и недовольным.

– То же самое я могу спросить у тебя, – огрызнулся он. – Я не просил тебя идти за мной.

Зная, что может выдать свои намерения, Нард попытался подойти к ответу осторожно:

– Я… беспокоился. Вы выглядели так, будто вас оглушили.

– Да, ну, – черты лица Доктора смягчились, но не до конца, – я просто скучаю по своей собаке.

– Собаке? – Нард никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном.

– Да. Прошлой ночью мы разделились, и теперь я волнуюсь.

– А что такое собака?

Доктор задумчиво улыбнулся.

– Тот же самый вопрос я часто задаю К-9. Любой другой собаке понравился бы лес с таким количеством деревьев.

– Я не понимаю.

Доктор снова повернулся к лесу, вынимая из кармана какой-то небольшой предмет.

– Для этого ты здесь.

Поднеся предмет – это оказался свисток – к губам, Доктор три раза свистнул, но Нард не услышал звука.

– Слушай, – немного рассеянно сказал Доктор, – я все объясню позже.

Доктор ринулся в лес так быстро, что Нарду было тяжело за ним поспевать. После многих длинных целеустремленных шагов, они оказались на небольшой поляне, и Доктор остановился и присел на корточки, изучая участок земли.

– Странно, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Здесь мы с К-9… – его голос вдруг затих. На земле виднелись следы, ясно говорившие о том, что К-9 сумел покинуть это место без чьей-либо помощи, направляясь к городу.

– Что вы делаете? – спросил Нард, заинтригованный поведением Доктора.

– К-9, моя собака, был не в состоянии куда-либо идти, – сказал тот, – как и…

В нескольких шагах от них, там, где лежали попавшие в засаду м’нч’к и его всадник, виднелся небольшой холмик недавно разрытой земли. Их похоронили. Взгляд Доктора метнулся в сторону, к краю поляны, выискивая подсказки.

– К-9, – прошептал он, снова подув в свисток.

Тишина.

– К-9? – крикнул Доктор. Через мгновение из глубины леса послышался хруст.

– Что это? – мгновенно навострил уши Нард. Где-то снова хрустнул подлесок, но в этот раз вместе с ним раздался и легко узнаваемый перещелк хитиновых ног, торопливо перебирающих по жесткой земле.

– Менки!

– Что? – лицо Доктора снова помрачнело. – О, нет, – пробормотал он себе под нос, когда из-за деревьев показался первый отблеск мерцающей раковины м’нч’к, отражающей оранжевый солнечный свет. Три зверя вышли на поляну, и Доктор нос к щупальцу столкнулся с их всадниками – к’теллидами.

Доктор рванулся в сторону и помчался к деревьям по направлению к месту, где припарковалась ТАРДИС. Он ни разу не оглянулся.

– Доктор? – Нард примерз к месту. Его худший кошмар воплотился в жизнь. – Доктор, стойте! – взмолился он. Но Доктор не обратил внимания на то, как три м’нч’к окружают мальчика, отрезая ему путь к отступлению.

– Вернитесь, – проскулил тот, готовясь к атаке. – Доктор!

 

Мягкий оранжевый свет озарял гробницу Пенгаллии, заставляя серебристый саркофаг в ее центре сиять, словно золото. Прямоугольный гроб стоял на круглом постаменте в середине грубо вырезанного углубления, на стенах которого были вытесаны наполовину стершиеся символы. Постамент был украшен галлифрейскими письменами, венчала его лежащая статуя почившей Пенгаллии, изображавшая ее как военного лидера: в полном парадном доспехе и при оружии. Ее закованные в броню ладони сжимали большой церемониальный меч, а лицо обрамляли длинные локоны волос. Романа снова заметила, как узнаваемы были в ней самой царственные черты лица Пенгаллии.

Тиамат сняла свою маску в тени ТАРДИС, стоявшей с противоположной стороны углубления, и спустилась вниз. Через мгновение ее руки коснулись узкой короны, покоившейся на голове статуи.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Романа. Старуха сняла корону – та оказалась отдельным элементом статуи.

– Сценарий еще у тебя? – старуха послала Романе еще одну из своих крайне тревожащих улыбок, которые существовали, казалось, исключительно для нее.

– Да, – повелительница времени взмахнула бумагами в воздухе. – Но что?..

– Я хотела, чтобы ты это увидела, Романа. Чтобы ты поняла.

– Что поняла?

Поднявшись из углубления, Тиамат развела руки, демонстрируя залу.

– Эта гробница, – сказала она, – не место последнего упокоения Пенгаллии.

Романа была окончательно сбита с толку.

– Правда?

– Да, – продолжила старуха, подходя к Романе. – Она оставила нас, и с тех пор я повсюду искала ее. Этот саркофаг – единственное, что осталось от величайшего из всех построенных кораблей.

– Корабль времени? – Романа оглядела саркофаг. – Эта штука – ТАРДИС?

– _Была_ ТАРДИС, – поправила ее Тиамат. – Теперь это ее вечная темница.

– Была?

Тиамат продолжила объяснение:

– В этом самом зале Пенгаллия покинула нас, пообещав, что однажды вернется.

– И какое отношение ко всему этому имеет церемония инаугурации?

– Никакого, – сказал Тиамат. – Это всего лишь древнее представление, созданное для того, чтобы ни один из претендентов, называющих себя Пенгаллией, не получил это, – она приподняла корону.

– Ее корону?

– Это больше, чем просто королевская корона, Романа. Это динатропная сеть. Когда Пенгаллия покинула нас, она загрузила сюда все свои воспоминания. И получить к ним доступ может лишь тот, кто обладает ее биоданными. То есть, ты.

 

– Ну, давайте, уроды! – Нард зажмурился и приготовился к атаке, но ничего не случилось. К’теллиды проигнорировали его. Открыв сначала один глаз, затем другой, он увидел, как пришельцы уползают прочь, преследуя Доктора. Нард с осторожностью последовал за ними и их добычей, осторожно прокладывая себе путь между деревьев.

В нескольких метрах оттуда Доктор рвался вперед, не обращая внимания на попадавшиеся на дороге препятствия. Практически не оборачиваясь, он петлял между серо-зеленых стволов, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до ТАРДИС. У него за спиной отчетливо раздавался перещелк перейопод: м’нч’к догоняли. Вылетев на поляну, Доктор миновал маяк и продолжил путь. Спустя мгновения то же сделали его преследователи, а затем – и Нард.

У монолита мальчик замедлил шаг. Он никогда еще не видел ничего подобного. Его пальцы скользнули по холодной каменной поверхности. Маяк был молчалив, мертв.

– Доктор? – Впереди снова послышался перещелк конечностей пришельцев, и Нард вспомнил об опасности, в которой находился незнакомец. Он снова бросился в погоню, а Доктор тем временем остановился.

Звуки шагов м’нч’к приближались, но Доктор смотрел на небольшой квадрат вмятой земли, где недавно припарковалась ТАРДИС. Он был пуст.

С тяжелым вздохом Доктор обернулся и увидел ясно различимый блеск брони приближающихся крабовидных зверей.

И, отчаявшись, опустился на колени.

 

Вскоре Гесар и Г’тон добрались до святилища со своим драгоценным мученическим грузом.

– Подожди, – сказал Гесар, поправляя поклажу, – нужно открыть дверь.

Аббат потянулся к механизму, но тот не поддался.

_Что случилось?_ – спросил Г’тон.

– Она заперта.

_Заперта? Почему?_

Прижавшись к двери ухом, аббат услышал голоса.

– Тиамат и Романа внутри. Должно быть, они репетируют.

_За запертой дверью? Зачем?_

– И правда, – согласился Гесар и принялся барабанить по каменной поверхности. – Тиамат? Это Гесар!

 

– Открой! – мощное эхо залы подхватило и усилило удар в дверь. 

– Скорее, сними маску и надень это, – Тиамат протянула корону.

Романа с неохотой приняла ее и повертела в руках. Дизайн был знакомым. Корона была легче и более женственной, но определенно была создана по прообразу оного из Великих Артефактов – Венца Рассилона.

– Почему сейчас? – спросила она. – Почему бы не подождать до церемонии?

– Потому что если ты не Пенгаллия, – сказала Тиамат, – я должна знать это заранее. Ты видела, во что превратилась эта планета. Как думаешь, что будет, если тебя сочтут мошенницей? 

Романа задумалась. Она была уверена, что между ней и Серебряной Королевой есть какая-то связь, но вся эта история могла в самом деле оказаться лишь совпадением.

– Не знаю, – ответила она. – Что они со мной сделают?

– С тобой? – Тиамат осклабилась. – Я больше волнуюсь за них. Ты – их последняя надежда. Если ты не Пенгаллия, им придется притворяться.

Значит, даже Тиамат не была абсолютно уверена, что Романа являлась наследницей Пенгаллии. Все это могло очень, очень плохо закончиться.

– Зачем им притворяться?

– Потому что мне так приказали.

– Приказали? Кто?

– Королева. Надевай корону, пока аббат не понял, как открыть дверь.

– Хорошо.

Романа подняла корону и осторожно опустила ее себе на голову. Когда металл коснулся открытых участков кожи, она почувствовала легкое покалывание, а затем жжение, словно ее голову окружило кольцо огня. Перед глазами все поплыло, разум открылся, принимая новые изображения.

– Не может… – проговорила она. А затем вся жизнь Пенгаллии пронеслась перед глазами Романы.

 

К тому времени, когда Нард добрался до поляны, три к’теллида окружили стоявшего на коленях Доктора. Держась в укрытии, мальчик с изумлением смотрел, как лицо одного из к’теллидов начало мерцать множеством цветов. Он устанавливал контакт с коллективным разумом.

_Мы нашли Доктора,_ – подумал он. – _Он в безопасности._

_Превосходно,_ – ответил ему разум одного из советников к’теллидов. Он передавал слова Хранителя. – _Прикоснитесь к его разуму. Помогите понять нас._

На глазах у Нарда главный к’теллид протянул щупальца. Его череп окрасился алым, когда разум его попытался соединиться с мыслями Доктора.

Глаза Доктора была открыты, но закатились так, что зрачки исчезли за веками. Он изо всех сил пытался отстраниться от окружающего мира. Ощущение реальности исчезло, он вновь оказался на уже знакомой брусчатой дороге. Воспоминания разбегались во все стороны, словно испуганные газели. Он повернулся, и его глазам вновь предстал аналог техномнемонической матрицы. В этот раз виверы пылали темным огнем. В самом сердце камня виднелся ключ.

Ключ повернулся на все четыре четверти, и замок щелкнул. Эхо разнесло шорох камня о камень, виверы повернулись, создавая новый рисунок, который, в свою очередь, выжег новые воспоминания в разуме Доктора.

_Доктор?_ – он ощутил, как разум ближайшего к’теллида мягко и ненастойчиво коснулся самых темных уголков его разума.

_Нет, не приближайтесь ко мне,_ – велел он. – _Не трогайте меня. Вы не понимаете._

Разум к’теллида был увещевающим.

_Все в порядке, Доктор. Мы не причиним вам вреда._

Голос к’теллида эхом пронесся в его разуме, и белки глаз Доктора внезапно почернели, как уголь, и вспыхнули энергией.

– Нееееееееет! – одновременно мысленно и в реальности закричал Доктор.

Прячась за деревьями, Нард увидел, как из глаз Доктора вырвались столпы черного пламени и поглотили к’теллидов.


	9. Интерлюдия

_В совсем другом месте, в совсем другое время, Пенгаллия проходила свою первую церемонию инаугурации. Она лежала в середине Зала Бесконечности, в самом центре Храма Вечности. Жрецы копошились вокруг нее, подготавливая к церемонии, а она смотрела наверх, на огромную голографическую модель планетарной системы, мерно кружившую над головой. Два солнца Кастерборуса, одно – большое и желтое, а другое – маленькое и красное – двигались в танце друг вокруг друга, как и последние пять миллиардов лет._

_Планетарная система была нужна на церемонии для того, чтобы указать будущей Королеве ее место во Вселенной. На безопасном расстоянии от солнц пять планет вторили космическому танцу. Ближе всех к солнцам-близнецам был Кастер, лежавший всего в сотне миллионов километров от точки между двумя солнцами._

_В ста пятидесяти миллионах километров, где должен был находиться Галлифрей, вторая из пяти планет, была пустота. Когда началась война времени, повелители времени изменили природу самой Вселенной в отчаянной попытке спастись от разрушительной мощи истории. В отношении к ним, модель планетарной системы играла не только навигационную роль, но и политическую. Рендуликс, или, иначе, родной мир, превратился в легенду._

_Демос, где родилась сама Пенгаллия и где она сейчас лежала, ожидая коронации, двигался по своей орбите примерно в двухстах миллионах километров. Планета была шести тысяч миль* в диаметре, и ее окружали три небольших луны – Берн, Фалин и Киррос._

_Почти в восьмистах миллионах километров находился Поларфрей – белый гигант, самая холодная и самая яркая из планет._

_За Поларфреем систему окружало большое ледяное колцо, отделявшее самую маленькую и самую далекую из всех планет – Карн, темную сестру. Пенгаллия хорошо знала эту планету, ведь она прожила на ней почти всю свою взрослую жизнь, пока не отреклась от места среди Сестер Пламени и не вернулась, чтобы потребовать свою корону._

_Почти в трех миллиардах километров от центра системы висел странный и волшебный феномен, освещавший своим светом Карн. Этот свет, известный под именем Великая Вуаль или Сияние Кастерборуса, знаменовал собой границу системы и в древние века считался барьером, за которым лежала остальная Вселенная._

_Изображение Сияния почти касалось стен залы, отбрасывая свой свет на древние надписи, вырезанные на них прошлыми поколениями монахов, служек и сторонников, служившие руководством древним королям и королевам Демоса._

_Двое монахов в зеркальных масках готовили лежавшую под моделью системы Пенгаллию. Один из них был одет в мерцающий балахон, переливавшийся цветами радуги, другой – в одежды, сменявшие свой цвет из серого в серебристый. Это были символы богов Какофонии – приносящей хаос, и Времени – дарителя порядка. Обнаженная Пенгаллия лежала на возвышающемся диоритовом постаменте, ее кожа мерцала в свете десятков пылающих факелов, развешанных по стенам залы. Пять монахов в зеркальных масках молча стояли, формируя вокруг нее ровный круг. Они тихо наблюдали за совершением ритуала. Каждый из них носил убор одного из богов: черный – бога Вечности, золотой – бога Света, зеленый – бога Жизни, алый – бога Боли и пурпурный – бога Смятения._

_По обе стороны от головы Пенгаллии стояли миски с маслами и мазями, приготовленными для помазания. С помощью ковшей Какофония и Время осторожно разлили бальзам по ее обнаженному телу, от головы до кончиков пальцев. Они мягко растерли их, заставляя впитываться в кожу, ритуально выжигая ее эфемерную природу, приближая ее к образу самих богов, раскрывая ее энергию и меняя видение реальности._

_Затем внесли ритуальные одежды. Жрецы одели ее в длинное украшенное драгоценными камнями шелковое платье цвета сирени и сурьмы. За ним последовал серебряный нагрудник с высеченными на нем гончими, какой когда-то носили древние короли и королевы Демоса. Гончие стали гербовым животным ее праотцев, Пенгаллия помнила рассказы о Дво́ре – величайшем короле-воине в истории Демоса – и его легендарной встрече с пожирающими псами. Она помнила и о том, что эту историю заново переживал каждый коронуемый властитель, в качестве последней проверки законности его правления. Это испытание ей только предстояло._

_К этому моменту уже все семь жрецов присоединились к ритуалу: они надели на ее руки и предплечья серебряные браслеты, закрепили замысловатые цепочки и броши на ее одежды, надели на шею вышитый воротник, украшенный великолепными сапфирами и бриллиантами. Наконец, они прикрепили к ее лодыжкам серебряные поножи и надели ей на ноги украшенные драгоценными камнями сандалии._

_– Ты готова принять свои обязанности? – спросила Какофония._

_Пятеро жрецов-богов отступили назад, Какофония и Время помогли Пенгаллии подняться и провели ее в другую комнату. Та была еще больше и предназначалась для приема высшей аристократии и придворных, уже заполнивших ее полукруглые галереи. В самом центре зала стоял великолепный трон. Он был вырезан из того же диорита, что и постамент в Зале Бесконечности, но его украшали древние изображения и символы, а также драгоценные металлы. Пояса власти лежали на каменном столе, стоявшем рядом с троном._

_Между Пенгаллией и троном стояли восемь жрецов-богов с закрытыми масками лицами, одетые в белые уборы Смерти. Время отступил назад, позволив сестрам-богиням Какофонии и Смерти обняться, приветствуя друг друга в напоминание о том, что, несмотря на долгую историю конфликта, принципы, которые представляли эти боги, будет олицетворять один человек – Серебряная Королева._

_Время препроводил Пенгаллию на трон и жестом велел ей сесть, а затем сам встал справа. Какофония и Смерть остановились слева, там, где лежали пояса._

_Какофония подняла серберяный пояс Демоса, украшенный изображениями драконов, окружавших печати Демоса и Дво́ры, и надела его через голову Пенгаллии. Смерть накрыла его золотым поясом Рендуликса, также украшенным древними галлифрейскими символами, окружавшими печати Патрекса и Рассилона. Символическое единение четырех печатей завершилось, когда пояса коснулись друг друга, вспыхнули слабым белым светом и слились в один пояс, представляющий связь двух миров._

_– Ты – олицетворение традиций Государства и Империи, – провозгласил Время. – Ты готова править третьим миром и объединить пятый. Ты – пламя Демоса и горн Рендуликса. Ты – хранитель Империи._

_– Только ты можешь разделить двойной пояс, – поведала Смерть. – Но сделав это, ты отвергнешь саму судьбу._

_Какофония и Смерть поднесли Пенгаллии символы власти: посох и двойные мечи. Посох, бывший когда-то реликвией великого Пифиаса с Галлифрея, звался «Апотелис». Его задача – исцелять, и это был символ мира и дипломатии. Мечи, «Мершас» и «Шермас», когда-то принадлежали самому королю Дво́ра. Их цель – объединять при помощи силы, и потому они символизировали яростный дух Демоса, единственного мира, присоединившегося к Галлифрейской Империи на своих собственных условиях, как союзник, а не подданный._

_– Пора, – сказал Время._

_Восемь жрецов-богов выстроились вокруг Пенгаллии в процессию, провожая ее по ведшему из храма узкому коридору. Через десяток метров она выступила на свет._

_За пределами Храма Вечности лежал большой внутренний двор, окруженный стенами и башнями. Там толпились послушники нескольких монашеских орденов, включая Буколианцев, Дромеанцев, Эремитов, Фелсеканцев и, конечно, Мадронитов. Лишь нескольким привилегированным монахам было позволено войти во врата храма. Друзья, соратники и посланники издали возгласы радости, когда процессия появилась и двинулась к специально подготовленной платформе. Над толпой висело несколько сферических три-дэ камер. Время от времени они меняли свое местоположение, чтобы заснять лучшие кадры, записать это событие для последующих поколений и, конечно, для общественных каналов._

_За воротами, сверкая яркими плащами и начищенными доспехами, выстроились отряды Батальонов Времени – последняя преграда между Серебряной Королевой и ее подданными, собравшимися в отдалении в большую шумную толпу. Высоко в небе, прячась в белой тени настоящего Поларфрея, собрался Демосийский боевой флот, ряд за рядом выстроив Уланы четвертого класса для демонстрации своей мощи._

_Пенгаллию провели через двор к платформе, где ее ждал второй трон. Он был проще: крепкий и надежный, высеченный из дерева, скромно украшенный серебристой краской. Это был трон Дво́ры, который короли древности использовали для официальных церемоний. Справа от него стояла назначенная советница Пенгаллии – Тиамат с Карна. Несмотря на свою молодость, Тиамат стала Высшей жрицей Сестринства, и ее роль в церемонии состояла в том, чтобы правление Пенгаллии казалось законным тем, кто все еще следовал древним традициям. Она низко поклонилась, когда новая владычица подошла ближе._

_– Да вознесется Ваше Величество подобно утреннему солнцу и займет свое место на престоле._

_Кивнув ей в ответ, Пенгаллия опустилась на трон. Жрецы-боги встали за ним полукругом. У них над головой камеры отталкивали друг друга, пытаясь найти самый лучший ракурс. Тиамат достала небольшую металлическую шкатулку._

_– Это завещание богов, данное Дво́ра. Оно делало законным его правление, и сделает таким же ваше и ваших наследников, – Тиамат осторожно открыла шкатулку и вынула из нее древний свиток, исписанный почерком самой двадцать первой Пифии, в момент становления цивилизации, и провозгласивший Дво́ра наследниками Демоса._

_Пенгаллия приняла свиток с поклоном._

_– Вот, – продолжила Тиамат, передавая ей короткий серебряный жезл с королевской печатью Пенгаллии, – ваши тринадцать царственных титулов. Владычица Демоса, Возлюбленная Вечности, Первая Рассилона, Экзарх Мадрона, Китриарх Дво́ры, Защитница Империи, Сенешаль Пяти Планет, Та-Что-Объединяет-И-Покоряет, Великий Маршал Имперских Батальонов Времени, Избранная Небесного Разума, Могущественная Правительница, Великий Советник, Пенгаллиядворамиэль – Серебряная Королева._

_Крики восторга поднялись из-за стен двора, когда Пенгаллия приняла жезл._

_– Вот, – произнесла Тиамат, поднимая тонкий серебряный венец, – подтверждение вашей власти: королевская корона, представляющая ваше единение с народом Демоса. Власть Государства и Империи представлена в вас. Вы правите третьим миром и объединяете пятый. Вы – пламя Демоса и горн Рендуликса. Вы – хранитель Империи._

_– Только вы можете носить корону, – продолжила Тиамат, опуская венец на голову Пенгаллии, – ибо отвергнуть ее – значит разорвать священную связь с вашим народом._

_Крики стали громче, когда церемония окончилась и Тиамат вернулась на свое место справа от королевы. В небе к боевому флоту присоединились всполохи фейерверка, а Пенгаллия приготовилась к первому ходатайству._

_От толпы гостей отделилась тень. Человек был одет в полную золотую броню, аналогичную одеянию его народа, с большим крылатым воротником, выделявшим и искажавшим форму его плеч, и с длинным золотым плащом за спиной. Повелитель времени поднялся на платформу и преклонил перед колоревой колено._

_– Губернатор Протеус, – обратилась она._

_– Теперь я посол Протеус, владычица. Королевский Дом Дво́ра восстановлен в звании суверенного Дома Демоса._

_– Разумеется, – улыбнулась она. Она слишком быстро забыла об этой детали._

_– Я принес весть от Президента Пандака. Как первый Эрл Патрекса, он хочет сделать личное предложение новому Китриарху Дома Дво́ра._

_– Китриарху? – Несмотря на то, что этот титул был недалек от истины, он давно устарел, и Пенгаллии не нравилось, когда ей об этом лишний раз напоминали. – Я последняя в своем роде, Протеус. Нам тысячелетия пришлось ждать короны, и, благодаря Рассилону и его возрастным ограничениям, я нескоро смогу произвести наследников._

_Протеус кивнул._

_– Рассилон – дело прошлое, владычица. Пандак предлагает вам будущее._

_Слухи о насильной отставке Рассилона старались не выпускать за пределы Капитолия, но Протеус намекал на то, что в политике повелителей времени намечались перемены._

_– Какое будущее?_

_– Место в Верховном совете, Патронаж Патрекса и Общинный генетический манипулятор._

_Общинный генетический манипулятор? Пенгаллия была заинтригована. Демос был единственным миром за пределами Галлифрея, которому был позволен доступ к генетической технологии, – в основном ради расширения Батальонов Времени, – но они обладали одной из самых примитивных моделей, которая не могла предложить ничего лучше прямого клонирования демосийских воинов. С другой стороны, Общинный генетический манипулятор давал возможность программировать множество генетических улучшений, расхожих в обществе повелителей времени. Такого предложения еще никому не делали._

_– Я хочу знать детали этого предложения, Протеус._

_– Пандак хочет, чтобы Дом Дво́ра присоединился к великим Домам Галлифрея. Влил в общество повелителей времени новую кровь._

_– Галлифрей снова предлагает разделить свою власть с союзниками? – ее подозрения возрастали. – И что я должна сделать ради этой великой чести?_

_– Президент просит о двух вещах: Первое – Демос продолжит поддерживать войну…_

_– У Демоса нет другого выбора, – прервала его Пенгаллия. – После того, как в начале войны Галлифрей удалился из этой Вселенной, Демос был сердцем Империи. Вы наш губернатор, но новые альянсы и большую часть побед вам принесли генералы Демоса. Именно демосийские Батальоны времени входят в состав ваших боевых флотов и уничтожают ваших врагов. Мы восстановили свою суверенность, но не забыли свои обязательства._

_– Я рад это слышать, ваше величество._

_– А второе требование?_

_Повисла короткая тишина. Если не Президент Пандак – то хотя бы Протеус хорошо знал политические взгляды Пенгаллии, и боялся, что второе условие будет невозможно принять._

_– Забудьте об Империи._

_Пенгаллия была ошарашена этим требованием. Оно било в самое сердце культуры демосийцев. Идея Галлифрея – Рендуликса как центра Империи, была символической._

_– Что? – Это было все, что она смогла выдавить._

_– Это недостижимая мечта, владычица. Империя не работала с тех пор, как началась война, и при существующем порядке вещей мы не сможем ее поддерживать._

_Значит, Галлифрею больше не нужна была Империя. Война сделала свое черное дело. Им не хватало лидера._

_– Империя – нечто гораздо большее нежели простая мечта, Протеус. Это важнейшая часть нашей философии. Традиция, повиновение, честь, понимание, верность – и уважение. Сотни колоний и тысячи связанных с нами миров следовали этим принципам миллионы лет. Лорд Рассилон это понимал._

_– А теперь его нет. Президент Пандак и Совет считают, что пришла пора объединиться. Война ведется на слишком много фронтов, слишком много жизней было положено во имя повелителей времени._

_– Только ради них, – сказал Пенгаллия, – я приму предложение._

_– Правда?_

_В этот раз ошарашен был посол, но Пенгаллия понимала, что предложение Пандака давало надежду Империи. Обладая местом в Совете и полным доступом к Капитолию, Серебряная Королева могла воспользоваться этой новой перспективой – воздействовать, уговаривать. Пандак предлагал ей место во власти, которое можно было использовать._

_– Да, – Пенгаллия кивнула. – Но у меня есть собственное условие. Вместо того чтобы поддерживать войну, я предлагаю Демосу возглавить ее. Рассилон понимал необходимость упреждающих действий, но раз его нет, вашему народу не хватает инстинкта убийцы. Увиливания Пандака стоили ему победы в этой войне. Пора переломить ее ход._

_Протеус помолчал, обдумывая предложение. Президент ожидал куда меньшего._

_– Думаю, это приемлемо, – сказал он._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 200 000 миль ~321 900 км.


	10. Книга вторая: Король боли - Восемь

Солнце моргнуло, и его оранжевый свет начал таять, переходя в красный спектр, превращая Окулус в кровоточащий раненый глаз. Тени сместились, проплывая над островом, земля остыла, а стоячий воздух начал шевелиться. Небо медленно окрасилось розовым, проснулись голоса зверей и насекомых, прижавшийся к земле туман начал подниматься, соединяясь с высокими тонкими облаками, отбрасывавшими на землю темные тени, словно невидимая рука закрыла небеса.

 

Свет сместился, и теплое красное марево залило гробницу Пенгаллии. Тиамат вздрогнула. Солнце сменило свою фазу слишком быстро, словно время ускорилось само по себе. В другом конце комнаты, разрезая кроваво-оранжевый морок, словно маяк, сияющий в тумане, родился новый источник света – это была ТАРДИС Романы. Странная лампочка на крыше синей будки ожила, а за матовыми стеклами вспыхнуло белое сияние. Воздух вокруг корабля начал наполняться энергией. Старая женщина явственно чувствовала запах озона.

– Романа? – Тиамат потянулась к ее разуму. Повелительница времени не шевелилась и не открывала глаз: воспоминания о прошлой жизни все еще выстраивались в ее гиппокампе. После легкого прикосновения Тиамат убедилась, что сейчас она поглощала первые дни Пенгаллии в качестве кардинала.

Обернувшись к ТАРДИС, Тиамат попыталась отключить системы корабля. Но стоило ее разуму соединиться с ним, как ее ударила совершенно неожиданная ответная волна энергии.

Тиамат потеряла сознание и упала.

Спустя несколько мгновений заряд, накопившийся вокруг ТАРДИС, начал трещать сгустками темной, ничего хорошего не предвещавшей энергии. По комнате пронеслись вспышки черных молний, становясь все сильнее и сильнее, оставляя маленькие дымящиеся кратеры в полу и стенах.

Видения Романы запнулись и остановились. Сознание вернулось к ней, она огляделась и увидела чернеющий красный свет, заливающий залу; тяжелую дверь, в которую не переставал колотить Гесар; сверкающий саркофаг в центре комнаты; Тиамат, распростертую на полу у алтаря, и мерцающие огни и сгустки энергии, испускаемые ТАРДИС.

В этот самый миг ТАРДИС словно бы взорвалась шаром черного света, и Романа ощутила хлынувшую волну энергии. Она потеряла сознание до того, как ее подхватило, швырнуло через всю комнату и ударило о стену. Она не успела увидеть, как энергетический шар – а вернее, огромная черная молния, – взметнулась вверх и ударила в точку наименьшего сопротивления. Словно копье она влетела в световую шахту, направляясь прямиком к искусственному солнцу к’теллида.

 

Высоко над горой Мадронал по небу протянулись две дуги из черных молний. Одна появилась из самого Окулуса и, словно копье, ринулась вниз, ударив куда-то в середину леса. Вторая вырвалась из глубин горы и вонзилась в самое сердце Окулуса, в той же самой точке, из которой вылетела первая молния. Две дуги повисли в небе, формируя ужасающий треугольник между солнцем, горой и лесом.

 

Гесар все еще барабанил в дверь гробницы Пенгаллии, когда рассеявшийся свет Окулуса вдруг мигнул и погас. Ужас, родившийся после перехода солнца из оранжевого периода в красный, подсказывал, что причина происходящего крылась в запертой комнате. Каким-то образом Романа предала их.

_Они обе без сознания,_ – подумал Г’тон рядом с ним, излучая собственную фосфоресцирующую ауру, чтобы заменить гаснущее солнце, пока не зажгут факелы в коридорах.

– Ты знаешь, что случилось? Что происходит?

_Нет. Но я не почувствовал в намерениях Леди Романы никакого злого умысла прежде, чем она потеряла сознание. Там произошел какой-то взрыв._

Гесар побледнел.

– Взрыв? Я ничего не слышал. А что с к’теллидами?

Разум Г’тона коснулся тех, кто стоял у подножия горы и тех, кто находился с Хранителем к’теллидов в зале совета подводного города, в отчаянии надеясь узнать, что случилось.

Тем временем Гесар возобновил свои попытки открыть дверь и налег на нее плечом.

 

Раскат грома эхом пронесся по К’теллиду, пучки черных молний метнулись к земле, прорезая облака и зарываясь в почву.

Мрачнеющий Окулус потемнел, все больше и больше походя на закрывающийся глаз, чем на пылающее солнце. Всего за несколько секунд мир погрузился во тьму. Голоса насекомых стихли почти мгновенно, и тишину в городе павших теперь прерывал лишь гром да редкие шлепки капель дождя – первого дождя в жизни этой планеты.

Стоя на коленях, Доктор кричал от боли, а в его глазах пылал темный, неуправляемый огонь. Над головой у него медленно формировались черные облака. Как и Г’тон, оседлавшие зверей к’теллиды сменили цвет кожи, чтобы соответствовать нахлынувшей тьме, и теперь излучали жутковатое сияние, падавшее на деревья.

Прячась в нескольких шагах от них, Нард отчетливо видел Доктора в окружавшем его мерцающем фосфоресцирующем сиянии. Однако никакой источник света не мог заглушить пылавший в глазах чужеземца черный огонь. Далеко впереди, за спиной Доктора, Нард увидел черную молнию, зарывавшуюся в землю у маяка, на который тот наткнулся на своем пути с горы. Нард ни секунды не сомневался, что молния и пламя в глазах Доктора были связаны.

Маяк был прямой целью молнии. _Виверы_ на его поверхности вспыхнули алым, камень принялся впитывать окружившую его темную энергию. Чем ярче становилось их сияние, тем ярче _виверы_ горели в разуме Доктора. Он опустился на колени у матрицы, чувствуя, как чудовищная мощь вырывается из его разума. Чем сильнее становилась энергия, тем тише звучали у него в голове голоса к’теллидов, отчаянно пытавшихся поговорить.

 

_Все в порядке, Доктор, мы не причиним вам вреда._

Взрыв черного света из глаз Доктора заставил Нарда отвернуться, но не раньше, чем он увидел белые силуэты трех менков, которые так и остались выжженными в его памяти. Этот миг стал их последним, и тела их обратились в прах.

 

_Все в порядке, Доктор, мы не причиним вам вреда._

Голоса трех к’теллидов, с которыми связался Г’тон, внезапно заменила волна психической энергии. Та охватила его, вызвав немедленную реакцию синапсов, заставив мускулы сокращаться, но прежде чем сработали рефлексы, голова Г’тона взорвалась облаком фосфоресцирующего света. Легкая мерцающая пыль и тяжелый чернильно-черный туман заполнили коридор. В тот же миг тело к’теллида под одеждами разорвалось облаком темной пыли, и его балахон осел на пол.

 

_Все в порядке, Доктор, мы не причиним вам вреда._

Голоса к’теллидов, передававшиеся в разум Доктора через экситонные схемы К-9, оборвались мощным психотронным взрывом, который, согласно визуальным сенсорам робота, был способен атаковать его гостеприимных хозяев смертельным импульсом. В тот миг, когда советник-к’теллид, соединивший свой разум с Хранителем, был поглощен разрушительной силой темной энергии, К-9 расплавил экситонные схемы, оборвав свою связь с Доктором.

Когда все, что осталось от советника, кучкой легкой пыли осело на полу, тишина, воцарившаяся в зале, разорвалась яростными криками страха и массовой дрожью щупалец.

_Карнифекс!_

Мысли Хранителя к’теллидов, утопавшие в изумлении и ужасе, эхом пронеслись по подводному городу.

_Повелители времени возвратились. Наступил судный день._

 

– Г’тон!

Попытки аббата проникнуть в святилище прервал неожиданный конец его самого доверенного помощника. Когда последние крупицы фосфоресцирующего праха осели на полу, коридор погрузился в непроглядную тьму. Осознав, что сбылись его самые ужасные страхи, Гесар опустился рядом с павшим другом на корточки, наощупь нашел пустые одежды и, прижав их к лицу, заплакал.

 

Висевший над горой Окулус сощурился. Его бледный фиолетовый свет мерцал между серых облаков, а под ними бушевал шторм.

Боль, разрывавшая голову Доктора, начала стихать, и все меньше сил требовалось для того, чтобы сопротивляться мощи виверов. Голоса умолкли, хлеставшая из него энергия стихла. Но он чувствовал, как дальние участки разума подобно резервуару наполняются скрытой энергией. 

Постепенно зрение его прояснилось, и Доктор обнаружил, что стоит посреди поляны, где развернулась кровавая бойня. Его окружало кольцо выжженной земли, в котором он отчетливо видел три кальцифицированных тела животных, каждое из которых своей формой отдаленно напоминало м’нч’к и его всадника.

Распахнув глаза, Доктор поднял руки к лицу.

Нард выступил вперед, в круг фиолетового света, и подошел к Доктору.

– Доктор?

Распахнутые глаза Доктора невидяще глядели в пространство, он не обращал на юношу никакого внимания. Демосиец помахал ладонью у него перед лицом.

– Доктор? Что произошло?

Стоявший на коленях повелитель времени пару раз моргнул, а затем посмотрел на Нарда.

– О, – сухо сказал он. – Это ты.

– Доктор… вы их убили. Убили всех. Что вы сделали?

– Ты сам сказал, – ответил Доктор. – Я их убил.

– Но… как?

Доктор повесил голову, погружаясь в отчаяние. Через несколько секунд он снова обернулся и диким взглядом уставился на мальчика, буравя его до самого нутра.

– Я машина для убийства, Нард. _Карнифекс_ , – последнее слово он буквально выплюнул.

– Что такое карнифекс?

– Живое оружие. Мой разум превратился в живую батарейку, и она заряжена до предела.

Нард осторожно отшатнулся от Доктора, чье испуганное выражение лица молило только о сочувствии, понимании. Несмотря на свою ненависть к менкам, Нард не был уверен, что сможет дать Доктору то, что ему было нужно.

– Все в порядке, – сказал Доктор, – ты в безопасности. Программирование было очень детальным.

– Детальным?

– Да, – пояснил Доктор, махнув рукой в сторону леса. – Там стоит маяк, оставленный здесь повелителями времени. Он запрограммировал меня уничтожать любого к’теллида, который коснется моего разума.

– Только к’теллида? – Облегчение Нарда было заметно невооруженным взглядом. Он снова приблизился к Доктору и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться.

Едва их ладони соприкоснулись, Доктор отпрянул.

– Доктор?

– Нет, – повелитель времени отшатнулся назад. – Только не снова.

И его глаза снова вспыхнули черным.

Через мгновение дымящийся прах Нарда лежал у ног Доктора.

 

Когда Романа пришла в себя, и ее зрение прояснилось, она увидела склонившихся над ней аббата и Тиамат. Романа сидела, прислонившись спиной к стене залы. На голове чувствовалась неприятная шишка размером с куриное яйцо. 

– Что случилось?

Приглядевшись, Романа заметила на щеках аббата дорожки от слез. Тиамат выглядела еще старее и растрепаннее, чем обычно – если такое вообще было возможно. Комната вокруг была еще темнее чем раньше: ее наполнял тусклый фиолетовый свет, а в нишах по периметру залы пылали факелы.

– Я хотел задать тот же вопрос, – сказал Гесар. – Я жду объяснений.

– Она ничего не знает, – настойчиво отозвалась Тиамат. – Думаешь, шпион допустил бы, чтобы его вот так приложило о стену?

Гесар усмехнулся.

– Любопытно, что это говоришь именно ты, – сказал он, повернувшись к старухе. – Ты подорвала мое доверие, Тиамат.

– Глупости. Я, как и ты, верна нашей Леди. Это ты с годами потерял трезвость рассудка. 

– Потерял трезвость рассудка? Позволь напомнить, Великая мать, что это ты привела сюда Роману и ее друга-карнифекса, и что именно ее ТАРДИС атаковала Окулус. Эта планета балансирует на очень тонкой грани, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, а их присутствие здесь – величайшая опасность, с которой мы сталкивались. Брат Г’тон погиб, небо потемнело, а температура снаружи становится все выше.

– Постойте, – проговорила Романа, не понимая, на что намекает аббат. – ТАРДИС атаковала ваше солнце? Как это возможно?

Гесар снова повернулся к Романе, на лице его было написано недоумение.

– Даже сейчас ты разыгрываешь неведение?

– Вы упомянули какое-то слово, – продолжила Романа. – Карнифекс. Это же из старого галлифрейского стихотворения. _«Бог Карнифекс с огнем черным в глазах / Сурово чудовищ разит и наветы, / Бдит у постели твоей в головах, / Гонит кошмары твои до рассвета»_.

– Да, оно замечательное, я уверен. Но карнифекс – это не просто детская сказка. Если ты была без сознания, когда погиб Г’тон, мне остается предполагать, что этой силой обладает Доктор.

– Доктор – миролюбивый человек, Гесар. Даже если бы он обладал подобной силой, он не стал бы ее использовать.

Гесар с сожалением покачал головой.

– Какими бы ни были твои побуждения… – он помолчал, – … и я верю, что ты не знаешь, что происходит… значит, ты приманка. Значит, ты здесь, чтобы вывести нас на чистую воду, – чтобы Доктор мог выследить нас и уничтожить.

 

Стоя в ногах у Хранителя к’теллидов, К-9 попытался привлечь к себе его внимание. Гул, разносившийся по залу, перемежался ментальными завываниями, распознать которые робот не мог. Спустя короткий период в три целых тридцать семь сотых минуты дрожь огромного тела кракена улеглась, и К-9 воспользовался возможностью вставить свое замечание.

– Доктор не несет ответственности за вашу потерю, – начал он. В подтверждение своих слов, К-9 вывел перед собой красное голографическое изображение, которое представляло собой монохромную схему техно-мнемонической матрицы в трех измерениях.

_Что это?_ – спросил Хранитель, подавив свое горе. Молочно-белые радужки его глаз сфокусировались на изображении.

– Это техно-мнемоническая матрица. Стационарный психолингвистический маяк позиционирования и передатчик, предназначенный для загрузки навигационных, географических, социально-экономических, культурных и антропологических данных в разум любого повелителя времени. Маяк выполняет свое предназначение путем подражательного программирования, переписывая память и биоданные любого задействованного повелителя времени. Во времена Войн Времени матрицы были использованы для превращения галлифрейцев в несущих геноцид агентов и были выведены из обращения во избежание злоупотребления.

_Я не знал об этой матрице. Должно быть, ее поместили на К’теллид, когда повелители времени заперли нас._

– Запрос, – сказал К-9, сворачивая голограмму. – Каковы ваши намерения по отношению к Доктору?

_Мне знакома описанная тобой технология, и я признаю, что Доктор не несет ответственности за свои действия,_ – Хранитель помолчал. – _Однако его нужно остановить. Любой ценой._

 

Доктор стоял, словно в тумане. Он не шевелился, и лицо его было пусто, а взгляд отказывался замечать выжженный круг на земле. Он был один в карманной вселенной, без ТАРДИС, без К-9, и кровь как к’теллидов, так и павших, была на его руках. Он был беспомощен и одинок. Внезапно он осознал, что на К’теллиде не было монстров. Кроме него. И, чувствуя мощь карнифекса, клубящуюся в его разуме, Доктор понял, что ему не хватает одной простой вещи.

Выхода. 

Так он и стоял, не слыша приглушенного перестука копыт, приближавшегося с каждой секундой. Он не повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на прибывших всадников, и не отреагировал, когда они, обнажив оружие, окружили его.

Шериф Алдус огляделся. Кто-то – или что-то – убило трех менков и одного человека, возможно, Нарда.

Покопавшись в пепле у своих ног, Алдус нашел медальон, который когда-то носил мальчик, окончательно подтвердив свои подозрения. Тот, кто это сделал, явно стоял в самом центре выжженного круга – как раз на месте Доктора.

– Доктор? – Алдус заглянул в пустое лицо повелителя времени. – Это вы сделали?

По щеке Доктора сползла одинокая слеза, его взгляд вдруг сфокусировался.

– Да, – сказал он. – Я убил их всех.

Он протянул шерифу свои запястья.

– Думаю, вам лучше всего запереть меня и выбросить ключ.

 

Во второй раз за свой короткий визит на эту планету Романа шла по коридорам монастыря в сопровождении охраны. Однако, в отличие от первого раза, она была не одна. По приказу Гесара, и ее, и Великую мать поместили под домашний арест и приказали им оставаться в келье последней до возвращения аббата. Как и следовало ожидать, Тиамат попыталась оспорить этот приказ, но Гесар, едва сдерживавший гнев, был непоколебим.

Романа заметила еще одну перемену со времени своего первого заточения. В первый раз монахи были одеты лишь в простые одеяния и зеркальные маски. В этот раз они были облачены в полный доспех со сверкающими серебристыми нагрудниками поверх пурпурных туник. Каждый из них держал в руках церемониальный посох, а у плеча – винтовку-стазер. 

– Не волнуйся, дорогая, – сказала Тиамат. – Мадрониты всегда были военным орденом, но они не стреляли из этих винтовок уже два миллиона лет.

Войдя на тот же уровень, где находилась комната Пенгаллии, эскорт повел женщин в боковой проход, где одна за другой выстроились редкие двери келий – пустых и без единого намека на уют. В самом конце коридора находились покои Тиамат, где и оставили заключенных.

Это была небольшая круглая комната, вырезанная в горной породе. Как и в кабинете Гесара, тут было окно с крепкими ставнями, но на этом сходство заканчивалось. Кровать Тиамат представляла собой просто матрас, разостланный на полу, а единственным предметом мебели здесь был стол и большая тахта, служившая одновременно прикроватным столиком. Старуха уселась на матрас, скрестив ноги и неестественно улыбаясь своей новой сокамернице.

– Как ты живешь в такой убогости? – спросила Романа.

– Может быть, моя комната маленькая и простая, Романа, но она чистая, и в ней есть все, что мне требуется. Попробуй сесть и успокоиться.

– Успокоиться? – Романа принялась раздраженно ходить взад-вперед по комнате. – Гесар взял в руки оружие и решил открыть сезон охоты на карнифекса. Не думай, что я буду спокойно стоять и ждать, пока они убьют Доктора.

– Этот Доктор много для тебя значит?

Романа запнулась.

– Полагаю.

Ей нравилось время, проведенное с Доктором, но она не оставляла намерений вернуться на Галлифрей и завершить свое развитие в качестве повелителя времени. А раз уж этот вариант пока был недоступен…

– Он – все, что я имею на данный момент. Хотя, если подумать, он сам все это и устроил.

– Вы долго путешествовали вместе?

– Нет, всего пару лет. Но, думаю, теперь мы можем провести вместе целую вечность.

– Почему?

– Он перешел дорогу очень… могущественному существу.

– То есть, Черному Стражу?

Романа вздрогнула.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Тиамат таинственно улыбнулась.

– Это записано в Книге Грядущих Легенд.

– Правда? – Романа всегда считала Книгу Грядущих Легенд всего лишь мифом. Книга древних правителей Галлифрея, в которой они записывали свои наркотические видения вероятного будущего. Она больше не существовала.

– Все где-нибудь да записано, – отозвалась Тиамат, стуча пальцем себе по виску, – но не обязательно на бумаге. Значит, твой Доктор – отступник?

– В своем роде, – ответила Романа.

Улыбка старухи стала шире, ее глаза сверкнули.

– Тогда вы будете путешествовать вместе еще очень долго.

– Правда? – Романа была шокирована такой вероятностью. – Я нахожу его просто невыносимым и не уверена, что смогу терпеть это сколько бы то ни было еще.

– Ты хочешь расстаться с ним?

– Ну, я не собиралась. Но здесь меня определенно ждет работа, и я не думаю, что он во мне нуждается.

Она подумала о положении Доктора. Он и раньше находил себе питомцев среди людей и всегда умудрялся преодолеть наиболее трудные препятствия в своей жизни. С самого момента их встречи он неустанно напоминал Романе, что она всего лишь модный аксессуар.

– Вам ведь нужна ваша королева, не так ли? Вы должны восстановить свою расу и заключить мир с повелителями времени.

– Возможно, – ответила Тиамат. – Но мы выживали сами по себе больше двух миллионов лет.

– Но теперь под угрозой даже ваше выживание. Ты, кажется, говорила, что искала меня? Зачем было это делать, если во мне не было нужды?

– Я не говорила, что ты нам не нужна. Ты последний потомок Пенгаллии, и только ее возвращение может нас освободить.

– Значит, я должна остаться.

– Ты должна поступить правильно, когда придет время.

– Какой у нее будет выбор после того, как мы остановим Доктора, Тиамат?

Гесар стоял в дверях кельи, поправляя под подбородком застежку пернатого шлема, завершавшего его серебряную броню.

– Я подумал о вашем положении, Леди Романа, – сказал он. – Когда мы разберемся с карнифексом, мы проверим теорию Великой матери. И если вы в самом деле являетесь потомком королевы, я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы вы завершили свое развитие в качестве повелителя времени.

– Мое… вы это можете? Но вы даже не с Галлифрея.

Гесар улыбнулся.

– Неужели вы никогда не слышали о Восьмеричном пути*? Похоже, в наши дни повелителей времени держат в неведении. Итак, – он помолчал, разглаживая свой пурпурный плащ, и повернулся, чтобы выйти из комнаты. – Я скоро вернусь. А тем временем, – он обернулся и посмотрел на Тиамат, – предлагаю тебе подготовить ее разум к испытанию.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Восьмеричный Путь или Благородный Восьмеричный Путь (арья аштанга марга) – путь, указанный Буддой, ведущий к прекращению страдания и освобождению от сансары (круга перерождения). Указанный Буддой путь состоит из восьми правил и называется поэтому «Благородным Восьмеричным Путём»: правильное воззрение (мудрость), правильное намерение (мудрость), правильная речь (нравственность), правильное поведение (нравственность), правильный образ жизни (нравственность), правильное усилие (духовная дисциплина), правильное памятование (духовная дисциплина) и правильное сосредоточение (духовная дисциплина).


	11. Девять

Всадники в полном молчании галопом неслись под сильным дождем. Копыта их нервных, паникующих коней разбрызгивали грязь, а фиолетовое небо над головой постепенно темнело. Темный цикл, наступивший на три периода раньше, напугал не только лошадей. Вскоре они миновали городские ворота и внесли своего пленника на торговую площадь, разогнав паникующих горожан и прорицателей, вещавших о конце света. Сейчас у людей были свои заботы: им нужно было готовиться к гибели мира.

Сидя позади сержанта Мальтуса, Доктор с грустью огляделся. Тьма наступила так быстро, что рынок не успел закрыться, и павшие не знали, что им делать. Некоторые из них просто смотрели в небо, остальные – метались из угла в угол. Торговцы бросили свои прилавки и вернулись домой. Потоки дождевой воды умывали площадь – и это было редкое явление на планете, где облака чаще лежали на земле, чем поднимались в небеса.

Доктор ступил на порог полицейского участка во второй раз. Сержант помог ему спешиться. Доктор постарался не встречаться с ним взглядом и поморщился, когда его втолкнули в дверь.

 

– Ну?

Романа продолжала курсировать по комнате, в то время как пожилая женщина сидела, скрестив ноги и углубившись в размышления. Тиамат открыла глаза и подняла на Роману вопросительный взгляд.

– Что это за испытание? – спросила Романа.

– Это всего лишь тест, – ответила женщина, выпрямив ноги и поднявшись. – Но волноваться сейчас надо о другом.

– Например?

Старуха пересекла комнату и, подойдя к окну, открыла ставню, за которой обнаружилась темнота.

– Темный цикл наступил слишком рано. С тех пор, как твоя ТАРДИС выпустила тот заряд, время или, по меньшей мере наше восприятие времени, ускорилось.

Романа покачала головой и, подойдя к окну, выглянула наружу.

– Вообще, это ТАРДИС Доктора. Впрочем, иногда она кажется довольно независимой. Что касается скорости времени – оно не поменялось, а значит, дело в самом солнце. Оно ведь искусственное?

– Окулус? Да.

Романа заметила, что окно было грубо вытесано в стене горы, поверхность ее, поначалу показавшаяся каменной, на самом деле была пористой и органической. На склоне виднелась растительность и низкий кустарник. Она повернула голову, надеясь увидеть солнце, но то находилось под слишком крутым углом.

– Значит, – продолжала между тем Тиамат, – когда ТАРДИС атаковала нас, должно быть, она повредила также и солнце.

– Я никогда не слышала, чтобы ТАРДИС могла повредить солнце, – возразила Романа. 

– Ну, это не совсем солнце – скорее конвертер. Он поглощает избыточное тепло с поверхности планеты и переводит его в свет.

– А, – Романа начинала понимать. – Как охлаждающий лазер? И куда уходит тепло?

– Прости, Романа, – пожав плечами, сказала Тиамат. – Я не ученый.

– Зато я – ученый. Вся эта планета находится внутри природного солнца и освещается искусственным. Без поглощения большей части тепла планета просто превратится в уголек. Оно должно куда-то переводиться.

Тиамат снова закрыла ставню. В ее движениях чувствовалось смущение.

– Что? Что ты от меня скрываешь?

Вернувшись к постели, Тиамат снова уселась и подняла взгляд на Роману.

– Далеко ты продвинулась? – спросила она. – Что из воспоминаний королевы ты успела увидеть?

– Достаточно, чтобы понять, что она не заслуживала репутации жадного до власти деспота.

– Репутации? Повелители времени не стерли ее из истории?

– Если бы, – сказала Романа, мысленно возвращаясь в свои детские годы. – Ее имя затерялось в истории, но Дом Дво́ра был известен как Дом безумных Президентов – спасибо легендам о Серебряной Королеве и Морбиусе. В мое время ее помнят за захват президентской власти и трату ресурсов на постройку Президентской ТАРДИС размером с небольшую луну. Говорили, сама Пифия поднялась из могилы, чтобы изгнать ее и покончить с увековеченными ею Войнами Времени. 

– Пифия, да? – Тиамат улыбнулась. – Новый поворот, я о таком не слышала. Нет, она получила звание Президента в совсем других обстоятельствах. Хорошо, что я унесла это с собой.

Порывшись в складках одежд, Тиамат вынула корону, которую они использовали в гробнице Пенгаллии, и протянула ее Романе.

– Ты все еще хочешь увидеть, что случилось?

Романа приняла корону и повертела ее в руках. За исключением небольшой вмятины, та выглядела, как и прежде. Опустив ее на голову, Романа закрыла глаза и приготовилась к новому видению.

Через мгновение ее разум открылся, и начали появляться образы. Однако это не были воспоминания Пенгаллии. В этот раз, похоже, она наблюдала события из других глаз. Своих собственных.

_Шла середина дневного периода. Романа шла по коридору школьного крыла Дома. Большая часть Кузин из ее потока или вернулись в спальни, или сидели на загрузке мозгов._

_Романа никогда не испытывала необходимости в этом процессе. Обучение было величайшей радостью в ее жизни. Сегодня больше не было уроков, но на завтра был назначен тест по средневековой истории, и она хотела улучшить свою последнюю оценку. И потому сейчас она бесцельно бродила по коридорам, заново проматывая в голове уроки этого дня._

_– Эй, Роми, – воскликнул радостный голос, – так ** **вот**** где ты прячешься!_

_– Тетушка Баба! Что ты здесь делаешь?_

_Баба была высокой женщиной, во всем внешнем виде которой уже проявлялись признаки ее настоящего возраста. Ее длинные темные волосы были лишь слегка подернуты серебром, и она всегда хвасталась тем, что ее единственное сердце было сильно, как у быка, несмотря на слухи о том, что это была ее последняя инкарнация. Никто точно не знал, сколько ей лет, потому что она, как и Романа, много лет назад была взята из сиротского дома. Их связь, родившаяся с первого момента встречи, была невероятно крепка._

_Черты ее лица с полными губами и высокими скулами были сильными и привлекательными. Впечатляющими, как и остальные физические данные – и потому она носила тяжелые бесформенные одежды. Самой выдающейся деталью ее внешности был стершийся со временем пентакль на лбу, который она легко называла остатками своей бесшабашной, зря растраченной юности. Несмотря на все это, Романа всегда называла Баба старой и дряхлой. Тетушка Баба стала ей матерью и относилась к ней, пожалуй, даже лучше, чем к собственному потомку, кузине Морнитуде._

_– Я пришла забрать Морни, но она на загрузке. Господин Сертимис сегодня пытался втолковать ей институциональную динамику, но ты же знаешь, как она ненавидит политику._

_– Где ты была, Баба? – Романа подбежала к ней и крепко обняла. – Я сто лет тебя не видела._

_– Я теперь в Доме Пендектариев, Роми. Заново индексирую старую библиотеку. Но подумала, что могу позволить себе один свободный час и решила навестить свою любимую племянницу._

_– Когда же наконец я буду достаточно взрослой, чтобы пойти в библиотеку? – сказала Романа. – Книги лучше уроков._

_Баба рассмеялась._

_– А кто сказал, что ты недостаточно взрослая? Я Хранитель Ключей к Зеленой комнате, я решаю, кто может посетить Пендектарию Дома! – Она посмотрела на Роману и добавила с блеском в глазах: – Хочешь взглянуть?_

_Лицо девочки расцвело от одной только мысли, но тут же осунулось, когда она вспомнила, что ее ждала подготовка к тесту._

_– Эм… я должна заниматься, чтобы сдать завтра средневековую историю, Баба._

_– А где лучше всего заниматься, как не в библиотеке? – Баба нежно взъерошила волосы Романы и запустила руку в карман. – Давай срежем путь._

_Баба вынула на свет небольшую серебряную сферу, в которой Романа узнала ТАРДИС женщины. Отступив назад, она пустила сферу катиться по коридору, и та начала расти, пока бока ее не коснулись стен. Взяв Роману за руку, тетушка Баба подвела ее к серебряной сфере, и в той появилась дверь, через которую они ступили внутрь._

_Полки Пендектарии Дома ломились от книг. Внутри было пыльно и тесно, но казалось, именно здесь можно было найти ответы на все вопросы во Вселенной. Книги теснились друг к другу, ютясь буквально в каждой щелке, и их было столько, сколько Романа не видела за всю свою жизнь. Большая их часть была древней и хрупкой, готовой развалиться при прикосновении, пожелтевшей за века, проведенные в курительном дыму._

_Тетушка Баба удалилась в пристройку, чтобы налить им травяного чая, а Романа пробежалась пальцами по корешкам десятка книг, стоявших на полке с подписью «Фольклор». На одной из полок она нашла сокращенные версии «Лабиринта Тысяч Рам», «Книги Кастера», «Переводов Целеано», «Сказаний о Забытой земле», «Дома Многоцветия». На другой обнаружились «Легенды о коте Рассилона», «Легенда о Загреусе», «Одиссея Бормотуна», «Салонные игры для юных повелителей времени» и несколько томов «Прайдонианских ночей», включая оригинальную версию ее любимой сказки «Техномаг и Землеройка»._

_Романа наугад выбрала том и, вдохнув с корешка сильный запах бумаги, уселась за столом. Несколько минут она рассматривала яркие иллюстрации, листала оглавление и искала самую интересную историю. Затем устроилась поудобнее и принялась читать…_

_– «Прайдонианские ночи», а, Роми? – Романа подняла глаза. Тетушка Баба поставила перед ней дымящуюся кружку с травяным чаем и блюдце с ягодными кексами. – Я думала, ты ищешь книги по истории, а не сказки._

_Романа улыбнулась._

_– Прости, Баба._

_Баба притянула к себе книгу, чтобы посмотреть, какую сказку читала Романа._

_– Серебряная Королева и Двор К’таннида», да? Должна тебя предупредить: это не современные версии – это настоящие истории, с мстительными богами и безжалостными чудовищами. У тебя будут от них кошмары._

Романа моргнула, и видение распалось. 

– Не работает, – сказала она, снимая корону. – Я видела свое собственное детство.

Тиамат нахмурилась и, взяв корону в руки, внимательно осмотрела.

– Должно быть, взрыв энергии ее повредил.

– Сейчас это неважно, – сказала Романа. – Можешь рассказать мне о Пенгаллии и монахах Мадронала во время побега.

Тиамат взглянула на дверь своей кельи, за которой стояли на посту два вооруженных Мадронита, призванные обеспечить их «домашний арест». 

– Как мы это сделаем, Романа? – спросила она.

Приблизившись к окну, Романа открыла ставню. Снаружи была непроглядная темнота, но чуть раньше она уже видела, что гора полого спускалась вниз прямо под окном.

– В горе много вот таких окон? – спросила она.

– Разумеется, – ухмыльнувшись, отозвалась Тиамат.

– Значит, нам понадобятся простыни и пара факелов. Не пройдет и часа, как мы спасем Доктора.

 

Шериф Алдус сидел напротив Доктора, который, упорно храня молчание, пытался сконцентрировать все свое внимание на ворохе предметов, извлеченных из его карманов и разбросанных по столу, за которым они сидели. Рядом с ним, нетронутая и практически незамеченная, стояла дымящаяся миска горячих овощей, которые, так и не смогли заставить чужестранца почувствовать себя как дома.

– Что ж, Доктор, мы не ожидали, что вы вернетесь сюда при таких обстоятельствах. Сначала вы рассказываете об атаке на к’теллида, а затем – убиваете нескольких из них.

Повелитель времени смотрел в пространство, никак не реагируя на слова шерифа.

– Доктор?

Алдус наклонился и щелкнул пальцами перед глазами чужака.

– Что? – взгляд Доктора сфокусировался, и он отшатнулся от руки Алдуса. – Не приближайтесь ко мне. Не трогайте меня.

Алдус отпрянул, а Мальтус, стоявший у него за спиной, пожал плечами.

Доктор потянулся к одному из предметов, лежавших на столе. Это был зуб. Подняв и внимательно рассматривая его, он рассеянно потянулся за другим предметом – металлической зубочисткой, которую использовал в качестве туловища Тулуза.

– Малый коренной зуб, без признаков инфекции, – пробормотал он, изучая свой трофей. Затем принялся царапать его зубочисткой.

Алдус вздохнул. Доктор, конечно, был таинственен, но улики говорили сами за себя. Его мрачное настроение разительно отличалось от недавнего почти маниакального энтузиазма. Что бы он ни сделал с менками, это травмировало и его самого. Выжженные останки Нарда и м’нч’к находились в эпицентре своего рода энергетического взрыва, который не мог исходить из какого бы то ни было скрытого оружия.

– Один Хайд, и никакого Джекилла, – бессвязно пробормотал Доктор, положив зуб и потянувшись за другим предметом. – Нет, нет. Это неправильно.

– Что думаешь, Мальтус? Может, Доктор и есть причина исчезновений к’теллидов?

– Мидас! – С помощью зубочистки Доктор отскоблил углерод со спичечной головки. – Определенно, Мидас.

Алдус посмотрел на Мальтуса, и тот снова пожал плечами.

– Аббат будет счастлив, что мы его поймали, – сказал он.

Шериф снова приступил к допросу.

– Почему вы это сделали, Доктор?

– У меня не было выбора, – ответил заключенный, подняв глаза на Алдуса. Точнее, смотрел он куда-то левее, словно боясь встретиться взглядом. – Я запрограммирован их убивать. Это у меня в крови.

_Запрограммирован?_ Алдус не знал, кто способен запрограммировать кого-нибудь на нечто подобное. Это было бессмысленно.

– Слушайте, Доктор, убивать к’теллидов – противозаконно. И особенно – если вас поймали на этом.

– Знаете, я не должен был стать Букой.

– Ну, конечно, – уверил его шериф, хотя понятия не имел, что такое бука. – Мне придется запереть вас, пока старейшины не решат, что с вами делать. И я сомневаюсь, что они проявят снисхождение.

– Хорошо, – пробормотал Доктор. Казалось, его занимали лишь предметы из его вывернутых карманов. Он отложил спичку и взял вместо нее свой йо-йо, обмотанный запутавшейся веревкой.

– А как же Нард? – спросил Мальтус, подойдя ближе. – К’теллиды что-то с ним сделали? Вы защищали его от неспровоцированной атаки?

– Нет, – сказал Доктор, качая головой. Распутав веревку йо-йо, он начал наматывать ее на желоб. – Он просто попался под руку.

– Слушайте, Доктор, – сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил Алдус, начиная терять терпение. – Я хочу все прояснить. Думаю, вы можете выкарабкаться.

– Да? – Похоже, этот вопрос совершенно не занимал Доктора: он принялся проверять йо-йо на работоспособность.

Наблюдая, как Доктор «выгуливает собачку»*, шериф понял, что без насилия он вряд ли чего-то добьется. Он решил сказать Доктору правду.

– Суть в том, Доктор, что мы вымираем.

Доктор поймал йо-йо в ладонь и поднял голову, взметнув брови. С момента поимки он в первый раз выказал хоть какой-то признак любопытства.

– Вымираете?

Алдус кивнул. 

– Число новорожденных, спускающихся с горы, становится все меньше, а число к’теллидов там, – он кивнул в приблизительном направлении ближайшего прибрежного поселения, – растет.

– А, – Доктор снова вернулся к йо-йо и поднял его к самому лицу. Взяв зубочистку, он с ее помощью выковырял и сдул с него немного грязи. – Значит, нам всем уже назад не откатиться.

– Не откатиться? Мы не такие, как ваша игрушка. Мы не просто так зовем себя павшими, Доктор. Когда мы прибыли на Рендуликс, мы пришли воевать. Они были нашими врагами, а закончилось все тем, что нам пришлось делить с ними эту… тюрьму… и заключать мир. Мир, поддержка которого входит в мои обязанности. Вот почему вы здесь, под моей защитой.

– Защитой? Я должен быть заключенным, а не почетным гостем.

– Я уже сказал – мы все здесь пленники. Вы такой же убийца, как и я. К’теллиды – чужаки. Даже хуже: они все еще наши враги. Мы пришли, чтобы воевать, а теперь вынуждены жить с ними в мире.

– И что тут плохого?

– Для начала, закон односторонен. Я властен только над павшими, в то время как у к’теллидов нет никакой правовой системы.

– И что?

– А то, что я могу наказать людей за нападение на к’теллидов, но ни один из них не будет наказан за нападение на нас!

– А скольких они убили?

– Ни одного. Но дело не в этом.

– Тогда в чем дело?

– Существует сопротивление. Почетный караул. Их миссия – защитить нас от к’теллидов, держать их подальше от наших берегов.

– И вы это одобряете?

– Моя работа – работа шерифа – заключается в том, чтобы это предотвращать. Однако, – он запнулся, – я также…

– Капитан Почетного караула? Да, я знаю.

– А, – осознание того, что Доктор его вычислил, выбило Алдуса из колеи. Они ведь были _так_ осторожны. – Что ж, вы все поняли. Ну, это не такая уж большая тайна. Если принять в расчет стражу, их семьи и друзей, они составят почти четверть населения. А большая часть остальных поддерживает наши стремления.

– Самоубийство вряд ли может входить в чьи-либо устремления, – угрюмо проговорил Доктор. Снова обратившись к рассыпанным по столу предметам, он поднял маленький венчик для латте на батарейках. Включив его, он придвинул его к лицу, уставившись на приближающийся миниатюрный венчик. Наклонившись, Мальтус вырвал устройство у него из рук и, переломив, положил обратно на стол.

– Слушайте, Доктор, – сказал Алдус, – я вам не враг.

Подобрав карманную лазерную ручку-указку, Доктор метнул тонкий луч себе в глаз и поморщился, когда Мальтус снова разоружил его.

– Доктор! – огромный кулак Алдуса врезался в стол так сильно, что безделушки Доктора разлетелись во все стороны, а овощи выплеснулись из миски. – Я устал от ваших странностей. Вы убили троих к’теллидов и, возможно, Нарда. Я должен вас наказать, но так уж случилось, что я верю, что вы посланы сюда не просто так.

– Не просто так? Для чего же? – спросил Доктор. К нему внезапно вернулась ясность. 

– Поддержать наш крестовый поход против менков.

– Крестовый поход? Я видел нечто подобное, шериф. Вы предлагаете не крестовый поход, а атаку легкой бригады**. Это просто бессмысленная бравада перед лицом превосходящих сил противника. Когда вам приказывают сражаться на войне – это одно. Но ваша битва – просто страх и ненависть. За что вы так их ненавидите?

– Не из-за войны. Мы победили. Или мы так думали. Но они победили в мирной жизни. Только представьте: мы выиграли войну и вдруг оказались запертыми на родной планете врага. Они были побеждены, но по прежнему в разы превосходили нас по численности миллион к одному. Мы были вынуждены заключить этот мир против своей воли, нам приказали уважать их обычаи в то время как они не испытывали уважения к нашим. Два миллиона лет мы жили бок о бок и наблюдали, как павшие становятся все слабее, а менки – все сильнее. Если мы не уничтожим их с помощью насилия, они сотрут нас с помощью мира. У нас нет выбора.

– Нет выбора, – эхом отозвался Доктор, подобрав выжатый тюбик гуаши и рисуя на столе хмурую рожицу. – Прямо как у меня.

– Разумеется, у вас есть выбор, Доктор. Присоединяйтесь ко мне и Почетному караулу. Помогите нам покончить с этим, а мы поможем вам приспособиться. Помогите мне спасти мой народ.

– Вы сошли с ума, – сказал Доктор, несколько раз ткнув тюбик зубочисткой, словно проверяя ее на остроту. Трижды беспрепятственно продырявив свою цель, он вдруг широко улыбнулся. – Вы просто полностью, бесповоротно рехнулись. Но я должен поблагодарить вас за то, что вы напомнили мне про наличие выбора.

И, прежде чем шериф Алдус успел его остановить, Доктор, смеясь, несколько раз вонзил металлический шип себе в глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Выгул собачки» – один из приемов игры в йо-йо, который заключается в том, чтобы пустить йо-йо «бежать» вперед по полу, а затем возвратить на место.
> 
> ** Атака лёгкой бригады – героическая, но катастрофическая по последствиям атака британской кавалерии под командованием лорда Кардигана на позиции русской армии во время балаклавского сражения 25 октября 1854 года, во время Крымской войны, закончившаяся огромным количеством убитых и раненых со стороны англичан. Она вошла в историю также благодаря стихотворению Альфреда Теннисона «Атака лёгкой бригады».


	12. Десять

Склонившись против косого ливня, шесть закутанных в плащи фигур медленно спускались с горы. С ранним приходом темного цикла начался Большой Отлив, и поднявшийся уровень воды сбил с толку местную фауну. Сверкая в свете полудюжины зеленых мерцающих линз, алмазные скорпионы разбегались с горной тропы, заставляя монахов осторожнее выбирать путь по ночной дороге.

Возглавлявший шествие аббат Гесар приостановился, чтобы стереть ручейки воды, собравшиеся под стеклами его очков ночного видения. Под одеждой у него было столько же воды, сколько и вокруг них. За пределами надежных прохладных стен монастыря поднимающийся жар становился почти невыносимым. Оглядев пространство впереди, он заметил, что земля изменила свой цвет – ясный признак поднимающейся температуры, знаменовавший приближение ультрафиолетового периода.

Гесар жестом приказал братьям перевернуть плащи и опустить отражающие визоры. Поправив очки, аббат опустил собственный визор и махнул подчиненным, чтобы они двигались дальше. Дождь постепенно стихал, туман истончался, и стена города становилась все яснее.

Миновав ворота, монахи Мадронала вышли на пустынные улицы. Аббат заметил несколько перевернутых тележек, разбросанных по площади поддонов и полупустых прилавков, в панике брошенных владельцами после того, как опустилась внезапная тьма. Свернув на боковую улочку, он повел своих людей к полицейскому участку. Поднявшись по ступеням, он толкнул дверь и обнаружил, что та заперта.

– Шериф Алдус! – крикнул он, взволнованно постучав в нее. – Алдус, это аббат Гесар! Открывайте!

 

От неестественного смеха Доктора кровь похолодела у Алдуса в жилах. Ручьи крови хлынули из ослепших глаз на искаженное болью лицо повелителя времени.

– Чертов дурак, – выругался Алдус, схватив шарф заключенного и прижав его к ранам Доктора. Ругательство скорее относилось к нему самому, чем к ненормальному, сидевшему напротив. У него был опыт самобичевания. Но сделать это с собственными глазами…

– Мальтус! – собственная пустая глазница Алдуса сочувственно отозвалась болью, напоминая день, когда он потерял глаз из-за клещеноса. – Принеси воды и бинты!

– Что такое, шериф? – совершенно помешанным смехом отозвался Доктор. – Никогда не видели бескорыстного поступка?

– Можете считать меня сумасшедшим, – сказал Алдус, используя разноцветный шарф Доктора в качестве импровизированной перевязи, чтобы замотать его поврежденные глаза, – но ничто не сравнится с подобным безумием.

– Глаза… Да зачем мне глаза? – прочирикал Доктор, – когда у меня есть крылья, чтобы летать?

– Зачем вы это сделали? Я предлагал вам свободу.

– Свободу в обмен на сражение в несправедливой войне – это не свобода. Это, – Доктор слепо указал на свою рану, – настоящая свобода. Мой выбор. Мой поступок.

Алдус вздохнул, не находя слов. Закрепив шарф Доктора, он оглядел лужу крови на полу, столе, на Докторе и на собственных руках. 

– Только посмотри на этот бардак.

– Простите за неудобство, шериф. А теперь, если вы не против, пожалуйста, сложите мои вещи в мешок и дайте мне тросточку, – и я пойду.

Доктор поднялся, явно собираясь наощупь искать выход. Взяв его протянутую руку, Алдус мягко усадил его обратно на стул, и вдруг эту напряженную сцену прервал тихий кашель.

– Шериф, – проговорил Мальтус, – у нас проблема.

– Я заметил, сержант, – сказал Алдус, пытаясь вытереть кровь со стола краем шарфа Доктора. – Придется это оттирать.

– Другая проблема. Аббат Гесар здесь с делегацией из монастыря.

– Монастыря? Великолепно, – встрял Доктор. – Как думаете, найдется у них место, где я мог бы отдохнуть и залечить глаза?

– Хватит, Доктор! Мальтус, убери его отсюда. Отведи его в одну из камер, пока я приму гостей.

 

Как только первый засов на двери отворился, Гесар и его монахи сняли зеркальные маски, и их мгновенно окружила почти непроглядная тьма. Дверь полицейского участка отворилась, и их залил искусственный свет. В проеме, возвышаясь над аббатом, стоял довольно взъерошенный шериф Алдус, с головы до ног завернутый в лилово-голубой плащ. Его единственный немигающий порозовевший глаз смотрел прямиком в душу аббата.

– Да? – спросил шериф самым сердитым и угрожающим своим голосом.

– Алдус, это я, – сказал Гесар, выступив вперед и ожидая, что мужчина подвинется в сторону.

– Аббат, – нахмурился тот, даже не пошевелившись. – Какой приятный сюрприз, – неубедительно сказал он, наскоро сосчитав гостей, постепенно привыкающим к темноте глазом.

– Ну, – проговорил аббат, поравнявшись с шерифом, – вы нас впустите?

– Да, да, конечно, – ответил Алдус, бросив быстрый взгляд через плечо. – Прошу, _прошу_ , входите.

Отступив в сторону, он пригласил делегацию в холл, наскоро очищенный от признаков недавнего допроса Доктора. Комната все еще была не убрана, посреди пола стояло ведро с водой и тряпкой, на столе сержанта Мальтуса все еще были разбросаны разные предметы, которые они поспешно накрыли большим покрывалом. Второе покрывало лежало на стуле, который до недавнего момента занимал их пленник.

Но все же, заметил шериф, на полу оставались следы крови.

– Прошу прощения за беспорядок, – сказал Алдус, незаметно присаживаясь на край стола. – Как видите, я был немного занят.

Не обращая внимания на нервозность шерифа, Гесар не позволил ему сбить себя с мысли.

– Я пришел, чтобы попросить вас о помощи, шериф. Мы все в большой опасности.

– Неужели? – шериф изобразил недоумение. Какими бы сведениями ни обладал аббат, он явно не думал, что Алдус может знать что-то полезное. – Это как-то связано с Окулусом?

Гесар кивнул.

– Здесь бродит карнифекс.

_Карнифекс?_ Алдус слабо припоминал, что слышал это слово в бессвязной болтовне Доктора, но оно совершенно ничего для него не значило.

– Карнифекс? Простите, аббат, моя память уже не та. Что такое карнифекс?

– Убийца, посланный повелителями времени, чтобы уничтожить их врагов.

– Правда? – Вот оно что. Доктор был разведчиком, шпионом, посланным Верховным советом, что значило… – Ничего подобного там нет…

Аббат ответил ему пренебрежительной усмешкой.

– Уверяю вас, шериф…

– … потому что он здесь, – закончил Алдус, самодовольно наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Спустившись со стола, шериф отвел в сторону покрывало, открывая взглядам пришедших лужу крови и упиваясь выражением лица аббата. – Этот ваш карнифекс случайно не парень по имени Доктор?

Глаза Гесара загорелись. 

– Да. Да, это он. Вы поймали его?

Алдус кивнул.

– Он под моей защитой.

– Отлично. Я должен допросить его, а когда понадобится…

– Боюсь, это невозможно. Он сейчас не готов к допросу.

– Почему? – аббат осознал, что все идет явно не по плану, когда Алдус отвел в сторону второе покрывало, показывая, насколько значительной была потеря крови заключенного. – Что вы с ним сделали?

– Как видите, сейчас он не в том состоянии. Но выживет.

– Я могу его увидеть? – спросил Гесар. – Его нужно приготовить к суду.

Алдус покачал головой.

– Это невозможно. Он слишком опасен, чтобы продолжать допрос. Если точнее, – он помолчал и решил рискнуть, – я рекомендую судить его в отсутствии.

Аббат покачал головой. Обернувшись, он переглянулся со своими людьми и снова посмотрел на шерифа.

– Это не обыденное дело, шериф. Доктор не один из нас, он с Галлифрея.

Алдус подал плечами.

– Происхождение не имеет значения. Мы с ним разберемся, аббат, но…

– Это не входит в вашу компетенцию, шериф. Это не мелкое преступление, а значит, его судьбу решаете не вы.

– Он в моей тюрьме, – сказал Алдус. – И я не собираюсь его вам выдавать.

– Это неприемлемо, – Гесар подал знак подчиненным. – Передайте его мне, немедленно.

По сигналу аббата, шестеро монахов откинули отражающие плащи, открыв сверкающую броню. Они сделали шаг вперед и включили удлиняющиеся жезлы. Послышался ясный треск энергии, и короткие дубинки превратились в четырехфутовые* посохи.

– Оружие? – Алдус насмешливо ухмыльнулся. – Вот уж не думал, что в вас остался боевой дух. Монахи-воины не поднимали оружие два миллиона лет.

– Ч’шет, Ксеринар.

Два монаха – один человек и один к’теллид, – выступили вперед, замахиваясь на шерифа. Алдус действовал быстро: он уклонился от удара человека и быстро оказался в личном пространстве к’теллида. Человек, Ксеринар, остановился, почувствовав прижатый к его трахее кончик кинжала, а к’теллид, Ч’шет внезапно оказался щупальце к лицу с шерифом.

_Крииии_ , – Ч’шет почувствовал, что его ноги болтаются в воздухе, а гигантская ладонь шерифа сжимается вокруг морщинистой пуповины, соединяющей его голову с телом. Щупальца пришельца заметались, и паника отразилась на его гладком черепе. – _Отпустиии меняяя._

– Алдус, хватит. Пожалуйста.

– Действуйте, жрец, – сказал шериф, посыпая существо перед собой слюной. – Если понадобится, я убью вас всех. Вам меня не одолеть.

Мгновение спустя Ч’шет мешком повалился под ноги Алдусу, а монахи отступили, образуя вокруг него защитную стену. Объятый страхом аббат остался стоять между ними и шерифом. Взглянув на своих людей, он увидел их нерешительность. Стоило ли идти в атаку? Он медленно поднял левую руку.

– Уберите посохи, – приказал он, а затем обратился к Алдусу: – Я попрошу старейшин в этом разобраться.

Шериф пожал плечами.

– Пойдет, – сказал он. – Я вызову их, когда кончится темный цикл.

– Нет, – возразил аббат, глядя сверху вниз на Ч’шета. Монах сидел, раздвинув ноги и держа ладони между бедер, его гладкая кожа дергалась, а сам он качался взад-вперед. По его щупальцам стекали капли человеческой слюны.

– Это не может ждать. Вызовем их немедленно.

 

На середине горы Мадронал, примерно в шести футах вниз по импровизированной веревке, две завернутые в покрывала фигуры со скрытыми за зеркальными масками лицами все больше и больше приближались к открытому окну. Единственным источником света служил оплывший факел, который позволял им видеть друг друга – и ничего вокруг.

Самая маленькая из фигур двигалась впереди, а спутница следовала за ее голосом.

– Тогда их называли Мадронитами, – говорила Тиамат, – жрецами-воинами, поклявшимися в верности Серебряной Королеве в благодарность за то, что она позволила им вернуться на Галлифрей. Когда она победила К’таннида и окончила Войны Времени, именно Мадрониты принесли ей вести о неизбежном предательстве Верховного совета.

– Стоп, – ахнула Романа, услышав знакомое и ненавистное имя. – К’таннид?

Старуха кивнула. 

– К’таннид был первым Хранителем. Его называли архонтом этого мира, одним из Великих Древних, по чьему образу и подобию на заре Вселенной были созданы к’теллиды.

– Пенгаллия победила бога?

– Чем бы он ни был – он был невероятно старым и могущественным. Заперев его в Колодце Времени, она избавила повелителей времени от последнего величайшего врага. И те наградили ее собственной темницей.

– Значит… К’таннид заперт в тюрьме внутри другой тюрьмы?

Тиамат кивнула и сосредоточилась на окне, до которого они наконец добрались. Передав Романе пылающий факел, она принялась снаружи открывать ставни.

– А монахи – тюремщики! – сделала вывод Романа, когда ее провожатая скользнула внутрь горы. Отложив факел, повелительница времени последовала за ней и оказалась в небольшой боковой комнате, мало чем отличавшейся от той, которую она видела во время своего недавнего посещения этого уровня. Факел остался снаружи вне досягаемости, и Романе пришлось подождать, пока ее зрение привыкнет к темноте.

– Нет, – продолжила Тиамат свои объяснения. – Изначально их долг заключался в том, чтобы защищать Колодец от к’теллидов, но когда Пенгаллия покинула нас, Орден сосредоточился на том, чтобы поддерживать мир между ее армиями и поверженным противником. С тех пор они проповедуют гармонию между двумя расами.

– А к’теллиды не возражают против того, что их бог заперт в Колодце?

– Открыть ловушку может лишь Пенгаллия, – пояснила Тиамат, – поэтому они служат в качестве монахов, чтобы выказать свое уважение.

– Но если я должна стать Пенгаллией, не увидят ли они во мне путь к спасению своего бога?

– Может быть, – сказал Тиамат, обдумывая эту возможность.

– Тогда позволь последний вопрос, – спросила Романа. – Ты бы назвала К’таннида… мстительным богом?

В сумрачном свете комнаты Романа увидела, как Тиамат пожимает плечами.

 

Пока Алдус при помощи своих боевых навыков развлекал монахов Мадронала, его верный сержант разместил Доктора в одной из камер.

– Давайте я помогу вам сесть, – сказал Мальтус, опуская Доктора на скамью. Это была не та камера, которую он занимал несколько часов назад, догадался повелитель времени. Устраиваясь поудобнее, Доктор уловил тихий шуршащий звук – Мальтус запустил руку в карман и вынул небольшой льняной мешочек.

– Вот, – сказал Мальтус, покопавшись в мешочке и вытянув из него что-то, – возьмите. Это должно облегчить боль.

Протянув руку, Доктор почувствовал, как что-то легло в ладонь.

– Что это?

Это был небольшой тюбик, немногим отличавшийся от того, с помощью которого он рисовал Тулузу лицо. Открутив колпачок, Доктор выдавил немного содержимого на кончик пальца и понюхал. Запах был почти идентичен с Эликсиром жизни, которым он лечил слепоту Сары Джейн во время одного из их приключений**.

– Он называется «гель феллены». Обладает регенеративными свойствами.

– Хмм. Пахнет знакомо, – Доктор кончиком языка слизнул каплю геля и покатал ее во рту. – Глупо предполагать, что вы когда-либо были на планете под названием Карн?

– Я нигде никогда не был, Доктор. Никто из нас не путешествовал.

– Так откуда этот гель?

– От к’теллидов.

– О?

Мальтус принялся объяснять:

– Феллена – это огромные коралловые сферы, растущие в самых глубоких частях моря. Их поверхность вырабатывает кислоту, которая растворяет все и всех, кто к ней прикоснется.

– А гель добывается из внутренней части феллены?

– Полагаю, что так. К’теллиды извлекают его из какой-то железы. Деталей я не знаю.

– Для чего они его используют?

Вопрос смутил Мальтуса, и тому пришлось некоторые время поразмыслить.

– Не знаю, они не похожи на нас.

– Значит, – предположил Доктор, – они используют его для бартера.

– Бартера?

– Да, обмена. К’теллиды дают вам гель в обмен на что-то еще?

– Нет, – Мальтус снова замолк, а Доктор предпринял новую атаку на его мировоззрение.

– Значит, – продолжил он, все больше приближаясь к главному, – они просто отправляются в море, рискуют своими жизнями ради добычи этого геля и отдают его вам просто так? Вы не думаете, что у вас есть все причины поддерживать с ними хорошие отношения?

– Все не так, Доктор. Монахи сохраняют мир, но _менки_ в нас не нуждаются. Когда мы сюда прилетели, планета была просто шаром кипящей воды. Окулус делает планету обитаемой для гуманоидов. Он был для этого создан.

Окулус? Доктор начинал понимать. Искусственное солнце было ключом к пониманию странной экологии этой планеты, ее политики и, что более, важно, ее выживания.

– А если Окулус сломается?

– Планета вернется к изначальному виду. Она будет необитаемой для всех, кроме к’теллидов.

– И вы думаете, что они стремятся именно к этому?

– Я уверен. Зачем еще им оставлять подводный город и учиться ходить и говорить, как мы?

– Монахи-к’теллиды ходят и говорят? Должен сказать, это впечатляющее достижение для расы, не обладающей скелетной структурой. Наверняка они просто адаптируются к новой окружающей среде. У вас другое мнение?

– Они сделают все, чтобы подобраться к Окулусу – и уничтожить его.

– А, – Доктор начинал понимать воцарившуюся здесь паранойю и не мог не признать, что она была вполне оправдана. Затем он вспомнил про гель.

– Этот гель – ваш? – спросил он, подняв тюбик.

– Моей жены.

Что-то в голосе Мальтуса привлекло внимание Доктора. В его словах звучали неподдельные эмоции. Боль. Смирение.

– Она больна?

Мальтус начал кивать прежде, чем сообразил, что обращался к слепому человеку, который, вдобавок, страдал он невыразимой боли. К его удивлению, Доктор казался расслабленным, словно слепота не усилила его страдания – а скорее наоборот, облегчила их. Невзирая на перевязь, заключенный был совершенно спокоен. И внимателен.

– Канцерогенез, – сказал Мальтус, в одном слове выплескивая все свои переживания. – Ее клеточная структура распадается, раковые клетки выедают ее тело изнутри.

– На Галлифрее это редкое заболевание, – сказал Доктор. – Они добавили в наши тела так много защитных систем и излишних элементов, что иногда нас слегка заносит. Я могу отрезать себе руку, выколоть себе глаза и даже вырвать собственное сердце – и все равно со временем смогу их восстановить, но это… для этого существует регенерация. Идеальное лекарство от рака. Вы много времени провели вместе?

– Мелоса была со мной с того самого дня, как спустилась с горы.

– А до этого? Привязанности здесь не переживают регенерацию?

– Выживает только тело.

– Вы не регенерируете естественным образом?

– Нет. Мы используем эти тела так долго, как только можем, а затем нас относят на гору. 

– И сколько раз вы там были, Мальтус?

– Я… не знаю. Регенерация на Рендуликсе – словно отдельная жизнь. Многие с трудом вспоминают свою прежнюю личность – не то чтобы историю жизни. Регенерация подействовала и на мой разум, но у меня, по крайней мере, был полный доступ к технологиям повелителей времени. Многим на восстановление требуется несколько месяцев.

– Значит, когда Мелоса уйдет?..

– Когда она вернется, скорее всего, она даже не вспомнит меня.

Доктору не нужны были глаза, чтобы понять, что по щеке сержанта сползла одинокая слеза. Чувствуя себя неуютно, он потянулся и, ощупью найдя запястье своего тюремщика, утешительно сжал его.

– Мне очень жаль, сержант Мальтус.

– Я все думаю. Вы же Доктор… вы можете помочь?

Доктор беспомощно вздохнул.

– Вряд ли. Я, может, и доктор, но свою медицинскую квалификацию я получал на захолустной планетке, которая не имела понятия даже о пост-регенеративной физиологии и занималась лишь теми, кто обладал естественными телами. Если вы поделитесь со мной лекарством, я не смогу гарантировать, что вылечу вашу жену.

– Вы думаете, что это взятка? – Доктор практически ощутил нотку обиды в голосе сержанта. – Доктор, вам больно. Гель нужен вам больше, чем Мелосе. К тому же, ей лекарства хватит на неделю вперед – а этого даже много.

– Почему здесь нет нормальных медицинских заведений?

– На вершине горы они есть. Доктор Тавик дает нам все, что нужно, а геля обычно достаточно, чтобы излечить не смертельные и неразрушительные болезни. Вы получите новые глаза очень скоро.

Доктор протянул руку в попытке вернуть гель.

– Я к этому не готов, – мрачно сказал он.

Мальтус сомкнул пальцы Доктора на тюбике.

– Это все равно займет несколько месяцев. Гель _не настолько_ хорош.

Улыбнувшись, Доктор принял подарок, ощупью нашел карман и опустил его туда.

На будущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 1 фут ~ 1,2 м.
> 
> ** Отсылка к эпизоду «Мозг Морбиуса» из эпохи приключений Четвертого Доктора и Сары Джейн Смит. Сара Джейн была ослеплена во время столкновения с повелителем времени Морбиусом и Сестрами Карн, однако по канону ее зрение вернулось со временем само.


	13. Одиннадцать

Обратное путешествие из подводного города к’теллидов в прибрежное поселение прошло для К-9 без осложнений, гораздо спокойнее, чем спуск вниз. Его снова покрывала защитная слизь, приковывавшая его к волнистой спине м’нч’к, но в этот раз маленький робот был включен и полностью функционировал. Он обнаружил, что его не обременяют постоянные отвлекающие элементы вроде хозяина. По сравнению с Доктором, Хранитель К’теллида и его свита были молчаливы, и К-9 в этом окружении проводил больше диагностик и параллельных алгоритмов, чем обычно, а также на одну микросекунду задумался над ощущением, которое Доктор, скорее всего, назвал бы _скукой_.

Именно скука заставила К-9 вносить в каталог и банки памяти встречавшуюся флору и фауну, перерабатывать входящую атмосферную, геопространственную и реляционную информацию, сравнивать и противопоставлять данные, загруженные из техно-мнемонической матрицы, и показатели пассивных сенсоров. В этом процессе возник конфликт приоритетов среди сразу нескольких системных предупреждений, и, сопоставив информацию, К-9 пришел к неоспоримому выводу.

Планета была нестабильна. 

Отголосок психической энергии, заставивший К-9 оборвать свою связь с Доктором, также нанес неизвестный ущерб Окулусу, который, по заключению К-9, занимался отводом избыточного тепла в целях сохранения пригодной для жизни атмосферы.

Хранитель К’теллида, паривший впереди группы на своем круглом паланкине, первым миновал городские ворота. Его массивное тело мерцало внутренним ультрафиолетовым светом наподобие солнца.

Пока группа пересекала городскую площадь, К-9 обдумывал последствия, которые могу возникнуть, если он поделится с Хранителями своими недавними наблюдениями, и рассчитал, что это негативно скажется на Докторе. Так как его не связывали обязательства по разглашению информации, К-9 решил прежде всего разыскать и проинформировать хозяина.

 

В ожидании возвращения Алдуса аббат Гесар нетерпеливо ходил по холлу полицейского участка. Оставив Мальтуса за старшего и вооружив его опасного вида шокером, шериф отправился самостоятельно вызвать старейшин города. Остальные монахи окружили сидевшего на полу брата Ч’шета. Его кожа снова приобрела привычный серовато-розовый оттенок, а нервно подергивавшиеся щупальца его успокоились и теперь мерно качались. 

– Как он? – не останавливаясь и не скрывая нетерпения в голосе спросил Гесар.

– Лучше, – ответил брат Ксеринар, державший к’теллида в воде. Шок от столкновения с шерифом был так силен, что монах-пришелец перестал вырабатывать необходимые для увлажнения его шершавой кожи выделения.

Вопрос аббата прервал новый звук, исходивший от дальней стены. За звуком послышалось низкое вибрирующее гудение, и монахи, стоявшие ближе всех к стене, разбежались в стороны. Сержант Мальтус в противоположном конце комнаты поднялся на ноги.

Словно по волшебству, побелка на стене растаяла, открыв глазам голую штукатурку, затем растворилась и та, обнажив кирпичи. Они в свою очередь исчезли в небытие, и в стене возникла огромная, от пола до потолка, дыра. Словно эту часть стены никогда и не строили.

За стенами полицейского участка возникла мерцающая туша Хранителя к’теллидов. Его придатки вытянулись, излучая сверхъестественный свет, падавший на К-9 и сопровождавших их пришельцев.

– Хранитель? – аббат выступил вперед, чтобы поприветствовать к’теллида.

_Гесар_ , – ответил головоногий пришелец. Его кожа вспыхнула, и он вплыл в комнату. М’нч’к, несший на спине К-9, наклонился, пес соскользнул с него, разрывая слизистое крепление, и въехал в комнату вслед за Хранителем. К’теллид медленно расслабил щупальца, и стена у них за спиной восстановилась, отрезав остальных к’теллидов и м’нч’к.

– Как… неожиданно, – сказал аббат, нацепив улыбку. – Но я рад вас видеть.

_Наступили скверные времена, Гесар._

– Да, да, в самом деле. Я так понимаю, мы здесь по одной причине?

_Карнифекс._

Гесар кивнул. Реакция Хранителя, как и его собственная, была ожидаема.

– Я потерял Г’тона, – сказал о. – Подводный город понес большие потери?

_Минимальные. Этот… робот предотвратил катастрофу._

– Робот? – Гесар опустил взгляд на К-9. Он никогда еще не видел ничего подобного, и робот явно не тянул на машины к’теллидов. – Он ваш?

_Он принадлежит карнифексу._

– И, тем не менее, он вас спас?

_Да. Похоже, его хозяин стал участником этих событий против своей воли. Я подозреваю, что его прибытие сюда спровоцировало программирование._

– Правда? – Гесар подумал, что это заключение было несколько поспешным. – Хранитель, вы знаете, что карнифекс прибыл не один?

_Да. Но карнифекс здесь только один, это так?_

Гесар кивнул. 

– Второй повелитель времени не показал признаков обладания этой силой.

_Одного карнифекса вполне достаточно. Вы видели, на что он способен?_

– Собственными глазами, Хранитель. Его первая атака ускорила смену циклов. Мы еще не знаем, какой ущерб нанесен Окулусу.

_Мы должны немедленно этим заняться, Гесар._

– Сначала нужно разобраться с карнифексом. Поэтому я здесь.

И я.

– Со всем уважением, Хранитель, вы, вероятнее всего, его главная цель.

_Его нужно найти._

– Он уже здесь. В одной из камер. Шериф арестовал его.

 

Когда к’теллиды и м’нч’к остались снаружи, а Хранитель целиком сосредоточился на споре с аббатом Гесаром, К-9 было нетрудно воспользоваться их беседой как прикрытием. В комнате были и другие – монахи и сержант, – но веявший от Хранителя авторитет, похоже, дал роботу право на совершенно свободное передвижение. Он начал постепенно обходить комнату.

После того, как были взорваны его экситонные схемы, робот мог полагаться лишь на более традиционные методы выслеживания Доктора. Первый признак он обнаружил в воздухе: атмосферные сенсоры засекли следы переполненной кислородом крови, испарившейся в состоянии ускоренного разложения. Численность достигала сорок пять миллионных и росла по мере его приближения к источнику.

Доктор однажды объяснил К-9, что кровь всех повелителей времени была одного типа и заражена нановирусом, разработанным аркалианским хирургом-параноиком, который боялся, что многочисленные свойства получаемой из нее сыворотки могут быть использованы для создания медицинской панацеи для низших видов*. Отделившись от своего носителя, нановирус делал кровь бесполезной, заставляя большинство важнейших ее компонентов испаряться в атмосфере.

Кровь Доктора была темнее человеческой и имела ржаво-оранжевый оттенок, во многом схожий с пятном, окроплявшим пол в противоположном конце комнаты. След вел за дверь и дальше, в коридор. Быстрое сканирование инфракрасным датчиком выявило за дверью еще один след: единственный источник тепла.

К-9 пересек порог, вышел в коридор и двинулся к цели. Его красные глаза сияли в темноте.

 

Оказавшись в мире тьмы, который сам себе обеспечил, Доктор рисовал новые глаза. Вместо кисти он использовал свою верную звуковую отвертку, а вместо холста – темное пространство впереди. Палитрой ему служил шарф, обернутый вокруг левой руки.

Используемые им цвета – как на шарфе, так и в небе – не были обыденными ультрамариновым и умброй, которые встречаются на палитре художника. Это были движущиеся, изменяющиеся цвета времени и пространства. На холсте Доктор уже вывел свой портрет из звезд, чьи мерцающие огоньки выделяли самые лучшие его черты – непослушные кудри, рельефный нос, знаменитую улыбку. Пришла очередь глаз. Ему нравились звезды, но глаза – это окна души, и для них требовалось что-то поистине восхитительное. Может быть, ему стоило сменить стиль? Реализм Харди был неплох, но Доктор считал себя скорее сюрреалистом. Дали, может быть? Или Пикассо? Какие бы глаза у него ни получились, ему предстояло с ними жить, и его не оставляло ощущение, что один глаз обязательно окажется где-нибудь на затылке. Это, конечно, было полезно для обнаружения потенциальных предателей, но не несло никакого эстетического удовольствия для разума… эх.

«Возможно, – подумал Доктор, – я поторопился. Не каждый день приходится выкалывать себе глаза». Он поднял руку и ощупал свои пустые глазницы сквозь перевязку Мальтуса и едва не пропустил мимо ушей знакомое гудение лазера, прорезавшего замок камеры.

– Кто здесь? – спросил он.

Дверь скрипнула.

– Хозяин?

– К-9! Это ты! Превосходно. Молодец. Как твоя голова?

Доктор слепо потянулся вперед, проводя пальцами по корпусу робота, ощупывая сначала имя К-9, набитое на боку, затем кнопки информационной панели, а затем – и надетый им самим ошейник. На месте головы Доктор ожидал нащупать дыру, полную болтающихся кабелей, но вместо этого его ладонь коснулась бока целехонькой головы робота.

– За исключение экситонных схем, этот юнит функционален на сто десять процентов.

– Сто десять процентов? Ну что ж, это почти работоспособное состояние. К-9, я думаю, тебе придется мне кое-что объяснить…

 

Романа и Тиамат осторожно пробирались по тесным полутемным коридорам в самой глубине горы Мадронал. Они были холодными и необжитыми, пахли мхом и сыростью. Такого Романа не ожидала.

– Ты уверена, что мы сейчас на том же уровне, что ТАРДИС и Колодец?

– Разумеется, – ободряюще ответила Тиамат. – Все самые маленькие комнаты и залы расположены ближе к поверхности. Внизу их больше, потому что мы приближаемся к подножию горы.

Романа вздохнула.

– Просто в прошлый раз это место казалось более… обжитым.

Тиамат, шедшая в нескольких метрах впереди, вдруг остановилась и повернулась, осветив коридор светом факела и готовясь завернуть за угол.

– Все в порядке, мы пришли, – сказал она, снова исчезнув из виду и оставив за собой лишь мерцание факела. – Сюда.

Повернув, Романа оказалась рядом со старухой. Впереди простирался узкий неосвещенный коридор. Тиамат толкнула ее перед собой.

– Здесь темновато, – сказала Романа, продвигаясь вперед и все больше чувствуя себя так, будто находится в норе. – Ты уверена?

– Я прямо за тобой.

Романа улыбнулась, глядя в рассеивающуюся темноту.

– В том-то и дело, – сказала она. – Всего секунду назад ты была впереди. А теперь ты позади, и я ничего не вижу.

– Вот, – сказала Тиамат, передавая ей факел, – возьми.

– Спасибо, я… эй… – прямо перед собой Романа обнаружила странную дверь в самом центре коридора. Странной она была потому, что, в отличие от всех остальных дверей монастыря – стандартных, прямоугольных, перпендикулярных дверей, – эта была… пятиугольной. Причем ни одна из ее сторон не была равна другой. Это был своего рода перекошенный пентакль, вырезанный под рост и телосложение человека. Но ничего похожего на гроб.

– Открой ее, – велела Тиамат. На лице Романы отразилось недоумение.

В середине двери виднелась странной формы ручка. Как и дверь, она была пятиугольной, но ее стороны не только не совпадали по размеру одна с другой – они ни в чем не повторяли и дверь. Романа повернула ручку и толкнула створку.

Факел моргнул от хлынувшего наружу стоялого воздуха. Романа ступила внутрь, но тьма будто бы поглотила свет пламени. Чувствуя, как сердца бьются уже где-то у горла, она огляделась, пытаясь понять, была это комната или коридор.

Стоило ей сделать шаг вперед, как дверь у нее за спиной захлопнулась. Романа круто развернулась и обнаружила, что с обратной стороны у пятиугольной двери ручки не было. Она была в ловушке. На мгновение ее захлестнула целая какофония чувств: страх, паника, клаустрофобия, паранойя, стыд.

– Тиамат! – крикнула она в сторону двери. – Что ты делаешь?

На мгновение повисла тишина, а затем старуха ответила:

– Все в порядке, Романа, – сказала она. – Мы просто пошли окольным путем. Ты в полной безопасности.

– В безопасности? Что ты?..

– Помнишь, что аббат Гесар сказал про испытание?

Романа ощутила в воздухе острый запах предательства. За все проведенное с ней время, несмотря на неизвестную мотивацию, таинственность и жуткость, Тиамат казалась ей достойной доверия. И даже сейчас, когда ее предательство стало очевидным, Романа не могла в это поверить.

– Что ты делаешь? Выпусти меня.

Но дверь оставалась закрытой, а пламя факела Романы начало гаснуть. Тем не менее, окружавшая ее бездонная тьма постепенно начала приобретать очертания, превращаясь в изолированную комнату, углы которой – множество углов – были раскиданы тут и там и имели странную и, подумалось Романе, пугающую форму. Комната была маленькой, стены в ней гладкими. И здесь абсолютно ничего не было.

– Успокойся, Романа. Мы скоро найдем ТАРДИС и твоего драгоценного Доктора, но если хочешь, чтобы аббат принимал тебя всерьез, ты должна пройти тест.

– _Это_ и есть тест? – Романа снова огляделась, ожидая увидеть колья, вылезающие из пола, или стены, начинающие сдвигаться друг к другу, но здесь не было ничего. Даже паутины и крысиных нор. Только цельные серые отштукатуренные стены. – Это просто пустая комната.

– Тиамат? – факел снова затрещал одновременно с ее криком. – На чьей ты стороне?

Тиамат ответила с другой стороны, отчаянно пытаясь сделать голос как можно более успокаивающим:

– Я верна Серебряной Королеве, Романа. Ты это знаешь. Но если ты пройдешь тест, я буду верна тебе.

– _Если_ я пройду тест? Секунду назад ты сказала, что я в полной безопасности. Ты и твои слова не многим надежнее Доктора.

– Ты в безопасности. Расслабься.

Сердца Романы колотились как безумные, она снова припомнила разговор с Гесаром, отчаянно пытаясь предугадать, что сейчас будет.

– Разве я не должна подготовить свой разум?

– Аббат не знает, о чем он говорит, – сказала Тиамат. – Никогда не знал. Расслабься, тебе нечего бояться.

Свет факела подавился и погас, и Романа уронила его на пол, снова принявшись колотить в дверь. Яркий раскаленный кончик факела потихоньку угас.

– Тиамат! Выпусти меня!

Ответом ей была тишина.

Стоя с другой стороны двери, старуха задержала дыхание, беспокойно закусив губу и чувствуя, как разум ее обволакивают сомнения. Возможно, Романа в самом деле была в опасности.

– Тиамат!

На секунду старуха поколебалась и потянулась к ручке двери. Почувствовав, как твердые края пятиугольника врезаются ей в ладонь, она на мгновение подумала отказаться от своей затеи. Но обратного пути уже не было. Не сейчас. Она отступила от двери, стиснула кулаки. Это была проверка на веру. Оставшаяся внутри Романа сползла на пол, повернувшись спиной к двери и уставившись в темноту.

На ее глазах тьма сместилась. Тени попятились, и комнату залил какой-то свет. Нет, не так. Это был _не-свет_. Романа видела его, хотя и не должна была. Углы комнаты обрели очертания, хотя с факелом угас последний источник света. Все это происходило в ее разуме. И разум подсказывал, что углы зашевелились, повернулись.

Романа вдруг осознала, что ощущает измерения _вне_ этой комнаты. Долгие годы в Академии ее готовили к чему-то подобному, внутренний взор всегда давал понять, что высшие измерение где-то там, за пределами досягаемости. Ее научили видеть, слышать, ощущать почти все одиннадцать измерений, и однажды им с Доктором удалось даже войти в пространство Калаби Яу, но здесь все было иначе: высшие измерения надвигались на нее.

Окружившие ее ощущения были незнакомыми, чужими, несравнимыми ни с чем, что ей доводилось переживать раньше. Она смотрела на анти-евклидов калейдоскоп, в котором все двигалось, но одновременно с тем ничто не меняло своего местоположения. Она чувствовала едкий, резкий запах, выделяемый _ими_. Слышала _их_ шепот, стекающие капли слюны, устрашающий лай, провозгласивший _их_ прибытие.

Что-то приближалось.

Романа увидела что-то в углах комнаты. Бледное, серое, зернистое. Словно странное побережье периферии, на котором, самым краешком глаза, она увидела _их_.

На мгновение Романа осознала, что стоит на потустороннем берегу, и _они_ стоят там, бестелесные, словно сотканные из тени. Стоят вдалеке, но знают о ее присутствии.

И, как она почуяла их, они почуяли ее, и тут же повернулись. Их облик невозможно было описать, и все же он был знаком. Три истощенных призрачных волка развернулись и в не-свете комнаты приобрели четкость.

В стенах появились трещины, и берег вокруг растаял. Комната начала тихо вибрировать, и призраки вприпрыжку побежали к разрывам между измерениями, протискиваясь в комнату, словно сухой лед сквозь щели в половых досках, минуя странные углы по направлению к своей добыче. А добычей их была Романа. Вжавшись спиной в поверхность двери, она подавила рвущийся крик, глядя на то, как уплотняется дым, как обваливаются со стен и потолка кусочки штукатурки, а существа становятся все материальнее, обретая форму оживших фигурок оригами, сотканных из дыма.

Тощие и голодные, они двинулись к ней.

Все ближе и ближе.

Они были так близко, что Романа чувствовала на своем горле их хриплое дыхание, ощущала их клыки в миллиметре от своей кожи. Они были так близко, что их языки…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В официальных данных таких сведений нет. Но в новелле «Восемь Докторов», когда раненому вампирами Доктору потребовалось переливание крови, Романа II сказала, что у нее другой тип.


	14. Двенадцать

Глубоко в лабиринте городских улиц стояло огромное уродливое здание. Как и большинство брошенных домов, оно пестрело признаками запущенности: стены заросли диким виноградом и были покрыты слоями пятен, оставленных то поднимающимся, то опускающимся туманом, пронизывавшим город. Вздымавшаяся высоко над своими соседями Городская Пендектария содержала величайший объем знаний на всей планете. Технологии на Рендуликсе медленно приходили в упадок, и органические базы данных давно уступили место более простым, основанным на кристаллах, технологиям. Те были заменены дисками и пленками и, в конце концов, галоидной картотекой – хрупкой целлулоидной пленкой, на которую были занесены страницы размером чуть больше пальца, только и ждущие, чтобы ими воспользовался читатель. Понимание технологий сокращалось, и Пендектарий Эркал, своего рода писец-библиотекарь, поставил себе задачу создать крупнейший городской архив, который был бы доступен жителям, путем тщательного перевода галоидной картотеки в новое, более долговечное, совместимое со многими видами энергии хранилище данных, которое гарантированно могло пережить любые, даже самые критические перепады энергии. Эркал окрестил эту революционную технологию «книгой». Именно создание книги сделало Эркала одним из городских старейшин. Живя в одиночестве среди павших, Эркал втайне вел дневник, записывая в него события своей повседневной жизни, невольно подготавливая себя к новой регенерации и соседствовавшей с ней потере памяти. Каждый раз, вновь возвращаясь в Пендектарию, Эркал находил для себя новые увлечения, и это позволяло ему продолжать свою работу. Но именно из-за нее он жил одинокой, изолированной жизнью, редко покидая Пендектарию и еще реже принимая гостей.

Сидя под блекнущим светом единственной лампы, свисавшей с потолка кабинета, Эркал был целиком погружен в работу своей жизни, переводя взгляд с бледно-голубого мерцающего экрана на роскошную рукотворную кальку, на которую он темными серебристыми чернилами переводил "Книгу клятв и заблуждений". Это была увлекательная работа, содержавшая споры о природе обещаний и лжи среди епископов, президентов и канцлеров пережитых эпох. 

Короткий громкий кашель заставил Эркала подскочить, его рука соскользнула, оставив на кальке тонкую царапину.

– Что? – оторвав взгляд от своей работы, Эркал обнаружил у себя за спиной шерифа Алдуса и каменщика Танита. – Алдус? Танит? Я… простите, я не слышал, как созывали Караул. Я сейчас…

Алдус успокоил библиотекаря, положив ладонь ему на плечо. 

– Я не созывал Караул, Эркал. Мы здесь по делам Совета, так что сегодня плащ тебе не понадобится. Мы стучали, но дверь была открыта…

– Шериф, это публичная библиотека. Хотя никто уже не читает мои книги. Что стряслось?

– Ты не заметил перемену циклов, Эркал? – спросил Танит.

– Что? Нет, нет, не заметил, – ответил он, поднимаясь со стула с высокой спинкой и потягиваясь. Его нынешнее тело было относительно молодым, но за последние годы ему редко выдавалась возможность поддерживать его в желаемой форме. – Я, как видите, был очень занят. Иногда я слишком увлекаюсь работой над каталогом и теряю счет времени. Так что случилось?

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал о карнифексе? – спросил Алдус.

– Хммм. Карнифекс? – Эркал почесал подбородок и оглядел загроможденную комнату. – Погодите секунду.

Обдумывая вопрос, он подобрал стопку целлулоидных страниц и, сощурившись, перелистал их.

– Где-то это было. Вопрос только – в книге или на пленке?

– Если верить аббату, который ждет нас в участке, парень, которого мы нашли в лесу – Доктор – карнифекс, посланный повелителями времени, – пояснил шериф, пытаясь припомнить все, что знал. 

– _Повелителями времени?_ А… – казалось, этих сведений хватило, чтобы направить мысли Эркала в нужное русло. – Значит, это, должно быть, один из чудовищных проектов Рассилона. Большую часть этих данных я перевел в книги, когда был моложе. В одной из прошлых жизней. Хмм.

Эркал пересек комнату и исчез в узком проходе между двумя стопками книг. Через несколько секунд его голова показалась из-за них.

– Сюда.

Алдус и Танит последовали за ним, с удивлением обнаружив, что за стопками находилась еще одна неприметная дверь, которая вела во вторую комнату. Она была темной и затхлой и, как стало понятно, когда Эркал энергичным взмахом руки включил свет, забита еще большим количеством книг.

– Так, – проговорил Эркал, пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по высокой полке у дальней стены, – они все расположены хронологически. Нужно нечто из тех времен, когда был создан Архив Рассилона. 

– Хмм, – Эркал остановился у ряда особенно старых книг, проводя пальцем от одного корешка к другому, стирая пыль с названий и имен авторов. – Полагаю, его пятый срок…

– У нас нет на это времени, – сказал Алдус, все больше раздражаясь от странного бормотания, которое Эркал издавал, изучая книжную полку.

– Вот. «Законы Рассилона», том пятый…

– А сколько там томов?

– Не волнуйся, – отозвался Эркал, – в последней книге есть глоссарий.

Вытянув с полки самый толстый том, пендектарий раскрыл его на колене и принялся сканировать взглядом страницы, спешно выискивая нужное упоминание. 

– Карномаги… карнивокс… карнивалы… карнифекс. Вот. Том пятый, раздел пятнадцатый, страница 774.

Кивнув наверх и чуть правее, Эркал указал местонахождение тома, закрыл глоссарий и поставил его на место. Потянувшись через его плечо, Алдус достал книгу с полки, положил на стопку книг, доходившую ему до пояса, и открыл.

– Мне это не прочесть, – сказал он, сощурившись. – Почерк – как у помирающей грозовой рыбы. 

– Что? – Эркал заглянул под руку шерифа. – А, это один из моих ранних переводов. В том теле у меня был безобразный почерк. Позволь.

Подвинув Алдуса в сторону, Эркал согнулся над книгой, в секунды найдя пальцем нужный абзац.

– Вот. Здесь говорится " _… и так приготовился он к последнему расчету, и определены были все прошлые и будущие враги Галлифрея: от Гинг Сен из давних эпох до последнего-врага-которого-нельзя-называть. И один за другим были они уничтожены, их плоть разодрана, род оборван и сама суть их…_ "

– Да, да, давай уже к делу, – сказал Алдус, необъяснимо раздраженный Эркалом и его обыденным поведением. Время на Рендуликсе редко имело значение, а старый библиотекарь был известен тем, что отвечал на зов Почетного караула слишком поздно, чтобы успеть сделать что-либо полезное.

– Здесь говорится о том, как был собран Архив Рассилона, благодаря которому все повелители времени и их корабли получали знание обо всех врагах, с которыми повелители времени сражались во время великих войн, независимо от того, в какой временной зоне или вселенной эти повелители времени или корабли находились. А для борьбы с врагами, представлявшими особую опасность, он создал силу карнифекса.

– Силу? – спросил Танит, отвлекшись от стопки руководств для ремесленников в другом конце комнаты. – Что это за сила?

– Здесь сказано, что она уникальна для каждого отдельно взятого врага, но для нее требуется переписать биоданные повелителя времени, чтобы превратить его в машину для убийства, запрограммированную стать олицетворением возмездия для определенного вида противника. Тогда он получал силу, способную уничтожить врагов Галлифрея.

– Значит, – спросил Танит, – Доктор запрограммирован уничтожать только менков? 

Эркал кивнул.

– Похоже на то. 

– Значит, я был прав, – сказал Алдус, вдруг потянувшись и захлопнув книгу, попутно едва не прищемив пальцы Эркала. – Наш долг – вернуться в участок и защитить Доктора. Ему нужно время, чтобы исцелиться.

– Он ранен? – спросил Танит.

Шериф снова кивнул.

– Выколол себе глаза. Ничего серьезного, просто по какой-то причине Доктор не очень-то рад своей силе. Надо убедить его присоединиться к нам или найти способ заставить его использовать эту силу от нашего имени.

– Так, – спросил Танит, – чего ты хочешь от нас?

– Гесар созвал собрание Совета. Я уже послал вперед Гластера и старика Мергана, так что нас шестеро из одиннадцати – а значит, кворум наш. Если сумеем убедить остальных, что Доктора нужно защищать, а не казнить, или что там планирует Гесар, то нам троим удастся перетянуть голосование на свою сторону. Согласны?

– Согласен, – ответил Эркал.

– По мне, Алдус, хорошо все, что поставит монахов на место, – добавил Танит. – Они всегда лишь пособничали с к'теллидами. Если бы не они, мы сто лет назад уничтожили бы менков.

– Тогда пора идти, – поторопил их шериф. – Не удивлюсь, если Гесар попробует пробраться к Доктору в мое отсутствие. Как бы я ни ненавидел аббата, не хочу, чтобы Мальтусу пришлось его прирезать. На моем полу уже достаточно крови – и за несколько недель не отмоешь.

 

Тощие, изголодавшиеся слюнявые псы окружили Роману. Несмотря на звериную форму, их тела не имели ни шерсти, ни четких линий. Казалось, они были лишь собачьими образами, сотканными из плоских поверхностей и складок, _представлениями_ о гибких, изогнутых телах, состоявших из прямых линий и странных углов. 

Казалось, они заметили Роману, кружась около нее, двигая челюстями и сверкая глазами.

А затем, понемногу, их поведение смягчилось, угловатые тела остановились и сели в ожидании, словно готовились исполнять приказы. Странный _не-свет_ вокруг них, таинственным образом освещавший комнату, вновь превратился во тьму, в которой остались гореть алые светлячки псиных глаз.

– Романа? 

Раздавшийся в коридоре снаружи голос Тиамат оборвался и рухнул в тишину. Услышав звук поворачиваемой ручки, Романа сдвинулась в сторону. Дверь открылась, и свет хлынул в комнату. Три пары светящихся глаз моргнули во тьме, осознавая присутствие Тиамат.

– Ха-ха-ха, так и знала, так и знала, – хлопая в ладоши, воскликнула она, явно не в силах сдержать восторг от счастливого итога теста. – Вот видишь, Романа, я говорила, что тебе нечего бояться. Дво́ра узнали свою хозяйку. 

– Хозяйку? У меня уже есть собака… своеобразная собака, – Романа обдумала название псов. Тиамат назвала их _дво́ра_. Это было имя ее Дома. Оно значило «пожирающие гончие»*. – Что именно случилось бы, если бы они не… узнали меня?

– Но ведь узнали же, – радость на лице старухи погасла. Ее новая королева была недовольна. – Как я и предполагала.

– Тиамат, _что бы они сделали?_

– Съели бы тебя, – вздохнула пожилая женщина. – Это одни из самых редких существ, они питаются пространственной энергией.

– То есть, они бы поглотили всю мою жизнь, словно меня никогда и не существовало?

– Только если бы были голодны. Они иногда перекусывают. Была… вероятность того, что твое детство уцелеет.

Романа, едва сдерживая гнев, выгнула бровь.

– Как по мне, они выглядели довольно голодными.

Тиамат попыталась сменить тему.

– Они просто принимают такую форму. Они всегда выглядят голодными. Но на периферии есть чем питаться.

– А они вернутся на периферию?

– Если ты пожелаешь, – Тиамат протянула руку с раскрытой ладонью, на которой лежало сверкающее зеленоватое украшение. – Возьми.

Это было большое серебряное кольцо с вставленным в оправу нефритом. Романа взяла его и поднесла поближе к глазам, внимательно изучая. Гончие взглядом следили за ее действиями.

– Что это? – Поверхность камня имела необычную форму и гравировку, схожую с символами, которые она видела на серебряном поясе. Их окружали уже привычные изображения драконов. 

– Печать Пенгаллии. Я хранила ее до настоящего времени. С его помощью я вызвала Вервикса, Варнакса и Вулпикса.

– У них есть имена?

– Когда-то они были твоими верными слугами и ни на мгновение не покидали тебя – конечно, у них есть имена. Ну что, ты готова искать ТАРДИС Доктора?

– Только если ты пообещаешь, что по дороге больше не будет сюрпризов.

Тиамат, с облегчением обнаружив, что гнев Романы миновал, беззубо ей улыбнулась.

– Следуй за мной, – снова повернувшись в коридор, она повела настороженную и озадаченную Роману к святилищу.

Три призрачных пса вприпрыжку следовали за ними.

 

– Значит… – Доктор продолжал допрос К-9, – Хранитель собрал Шалтая обратно?

– Утвердительно, хозяин. Вы используете метафору, чтобы суммировать мое объяснение.

– О, К-9, я по тебе скучал, – сказал Доктор с широкой улыбкой и большой толикой сарказма. Появление К-9 определенно обрадовало его, но также напомнило об определенных ограничениях, наложенных на него текущим состоянием. Когда он задал следующий вопрос, улыбка его погасла: – Ты знаешь, как ему это удалось?

– Отрицательно, хозяин.

– Неважно, – проговорил Доктор, рассеянно похлопывая К-9 по голове. – Я должен поблагодарить Хранителя, когда… Ты сказал, он пришел с тобой?

– Утвердительно, хозяин. Несмотря на гостеприимство Хранителя, его слова подразумевают, что о намерен причинить вам вред.

Доктор понимающе кивнул.

– Полагаю, К-9, что угроза, которую он во мне видит, уже миновала. Сила, которую я использовал, заключалась в моих глазах…

Голос Доктора стих, К-9 терпеливо ожидал продолжения. Когда же его не последовало, робопес первым прервал молчание.

– Запрос: ваши увечья были нанесены самостоятельно?

– Я чудовище, К-9, – ответил Доктор. – Все, что здесь происходит, начали повелители времени и, как один из них, я был наделен силой, способной еще больше ухудшить положение. Я должен действовать быстро. Невозможно себе представить, какой ущерб может нанести полноценный, здоровый карнифекс.

– Сканирование указывает, что выпущенная вами энергия сделала внутреннее солнце нестабильным. Для завершения анализа в данный момент недостаточно данных, но существует опасность, что нестабильность приведет к окончательному разрушению солнца.

Доктор возразил:

– Это искусственное солнце, К-9, так что, полагаю, где-то там есть пульт управления. Этот народ произошел от повелителей времени, а мы были величайшими в истории Вселенной солнечными инженерами. Полагаю, пульт управления должен находиться на вершине горы, – вот туда нам и надо.

– Хозяин, если вы закрепите свой утепляющий аксессуар на моей шее, этот юнит сможет проводить вас. Вы также можете использовать мой психотронный датчик. В отсутствии экситонных схем он неэффективен, но может быть полезен для вас.

– Ты вызываешься быть моей собакой-поводырем и хочешь, чтобы я использовал твой хвост в качестве белой трости? Это абсолютная глупость, – Доктор широко улыбнулся. – Так и сделаем. 

– Утвердительно, хозяин. Я просканировал область и рассчитал самый эффективный путь отступления из участка. Каменистая местность не позволит этому юниту сопровождать вас на вершину горы.

– Мы не станем убегать, К-9. Мы встретимся с ними лицом к лицу. Не думаешь, что мне пора познакомиться с другими героями этой маленькой драмы?

 

К тому времени, когда Алдус, Танит и Эркал добрались до участка, Окулус снова сменил фазу. Наступил сумеречный цикл, и видимый утренний свет разливался по городу. Перед входной дверью трое старейшин с ужасом обнаружили небольшую группу к'теллидов-всадников. Ближайший к ним м'нч'к дернулся и, сверкая панцирем и рядом маленьких глаз, повернулся, провожая их взглядом. Его слепой всадник пошевелился, наблюдая своим внутренним взором то, что не мог видеть в реальности.

– Что здесь забыли менки? – прошептал Танит.

– Рот закрой! – сквозь зубы отозвался Алдус. С легким приветственным поклоном и широкой улыбкой, он прошел мимо существ, взбежал по ступенькам и нырнул в дом. Обстановка внутри была довольно неожиданной.

Сержант Мальтус все еще сохранял порядок, держа оружие в руках и внимательно наблюдая за гостями. Гластер и Мерган уже прибыли и в предвкушении грядущих событий нервно меряли комнату шагами. Монахи также праздно шатались по углам. Гесар стоял в центре комнаты, увлеченно беседуя с новым участником, чьего появления шериф никак не ожидал. Хранителем К'теллида. Его огромная туша занимала практически половину комнаты, а острый ум мгновенно среагировал на возвращение Алдуса.

_Надеюсь, мы готовы продолжать, шериф?_

Продолжать? В считанные секунды шериф понял, что шансы были не в его пользу. Так же, как и Гесар, Хранитель, будучи представителем к'теллидов, являлся городским старейшиной. Он никогда не присутствовал на собраниях, но статус его никто не смел отрицать. А это значило, что в случае если Гластер и Мерган поверят аргументам Гесара, голосование могло пойти поперек планов шерифа и его друзей.

– Эм… да. Перейдем в столовую? Уверен, я смогу обеспечить нам кое-какие закуски.

– Нас не интересуют закуски, Алдус, – сказал Гесар. – Мы достаточно тянули с этим. Пора решать, что делать с Доктором.

– Кто-то назвал мое имя?

Все головы мгновенно повернулись к двери, ведшей к тюремным камерам. Там, нацепив на губы широкую ухмылку, стоял Доктор. Он снял перевязку, и его пустые глазницы взирали на каждого человека, монаха и монстра в комнате. В одной руке он держал раздвигающуюся металлическую палку, другой крепко сжимал короткую сторону своего шарфа, за который К-9 осторожно проводил его в комнату.

– Думаю, если вы собираетесь вынести мне какой бы то ни было вердикт, будет честно позволить мне представить свое дело, не так ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * В наличии непереводимая игра звуков в словах «dvora» и «devouring hounds».


	15. Тринадцать

Романа и Тиамат пробирались к центру горы неосвещенными мрачными коридорами. Они почти достигли своей цели – Святилища Пенгаллии – когда на их пути неожиданно возникли братья Феликс и К'мет. Это были первые монахи, которых они встретили за это время.

Аббат Гесар приказал братьям охранять Святилище практически в последний момент, и, казалось, монахи чувствовали себя неуютно в традиционной броне и с посохами в руках. Когда Романа и Тиамат появились, практически незаметные на фоне пылающего факела и _не-тени_ трех мерцающих существ, их тревога только возросла.

_Стойте где стоите,_ – возвестил К'мет.

– Не желаете сначала посмотреть, кто мы? – громко проговорила Тиамат, ступив в свет. – А я гадала, сколько времени им понадобится, чтобы найти нас, – пробормотала она. – Идем, Романа.

– Остановитесь, – воскликнул Феликс. Стоило ему это произнести, как три _не-тени_ обрели четкость. – Как вы… что это такое?

Опустив факел, Тиамат рассмеялась своим самым пугающим смехом. Но более всего братьев ужаснули слюнявые чудовища, отдаленно напоминавшие хищных псов. Те беззвучно проплыли вперед и остановились в нескольких шагах перед своей новой хозяйкой.

– Ты не знаешь легенду, брат Феликс? – насмешливо проговорила Тиамат. Звук глубокого, неземного рычания эхом пронесся по монастырю, и брат Феликс заметно побледнел. – А ты, К'мет?

Монах-к'теллид, казалось, прирос к полу. Его голова приобрела тошнотворный красновато-коричневый оттенок, и Романа вдруг подумала, что он, должно быть… дрожал.

– Держите их подальше, – сказал Феликс, вытянув посох по направлению к новоприбывшим.

– Они не причинят вам вреда… – продолжила старуха, – если вы отойдете и пропустите свою Королеву.

– Королеву? Я не…

– Это дво́ра – Пожирающие псы Пенгаллии. Ты не узнаешь их?

– Нет… да. Но… это же значит…

– Именно, брат Феликс. Наша Леди возвратилась, как я и говорила. Она прошла испытание и преуспела. Она возложила Корону на свою голову и соединилась со своим прошлым. Дорогу Властительнице Пенгаллии, Экзарху Мадрона.

На мгновение братья поколебались, обдумывая свое положение. А затем расступились и опустили головы, пропуская новую правительницу и ее свиту к дверям Святилища.

– Ну вот, – проговорила Тиамат. – Кажется, сработало.

– Хмм, – Романа приостановилась, оценивая повиновение стражи. – Я могу к этому привыкнуть.

 

С мягким рывком шарфа, привязанного к шее К-9, и легким постукиванием самодельной трости Доктор вышел на середину комнаты. Припомнив годы ораторской практики и то, что Вольтер когда-то назвал _charisme étincelant_ *, повелитель времени обратился к своей новой аудитории.

– С некоторыми из вас мы не знакомы. Я Доктор. Повелитель времени. В равной степени известный как источник всех бед и неприятностей. Как вы все… эм… видите, в отличие от меня, я принял меры для того, чтобы мое дальнейшее пребывание здесь не доставило вам проблем. 

_Что случилось с вашими глазами?_

– А вы, я полагаю, Хранитель К'теллида? – Доктор поморщился, когда чужие мысли эхом пронеслись в его разуме, отдаваясь в нем наподобие ударов молота. – Не могли бы вы думать в моем направлении как можно меньше? Боюсь, в данный момент это довольно болезненно. Я не привык делать это вслепую, но я хочу, чтобы вы все знали, что я миролюбивый человек и прибыл сюда по ошибке, а не по заданию повелителей времени. Полагаю, вам также будет полезно узнать, что сила, которую я использовал для убийства ваших собратьев, была передана мне без моего согласия.

– Если вы не агент повелителей времени, – спросил один из монахов, – то как активировалась ваша сила?

– Простите, – сказал Доктора, – а кто вы?

– Аббат Гесар.

– А, большая шишка с вершины горы? Что ж, я рад, что вы это спросили. Вы когда-нибудь слышали о техно-мнемонической матрице?

Аббат кивнул.

– Кажется, это навигационный ориентир?

– Да, – подтвердил Доктор. – Один из них здесь, в лесу. Я наткнулся на него по прибытии, и он заразил меня силой карнифекса. С того момента я не мог контролировать ее. Он использовала мои глаза для убийства и, как вы все видите, я убил свои глаза. Без них не существует спускового крючка, но оружие никуда не делось.

– Это не уменьшает вашу вину, – сказал Гесар. – Вы все еще повелитель времени.

_А повелители времени – наши враги._

– Но мы не обязаны быть врагами, – поморщился Доктор. – Там, откуда я пришел, конфликт между нашими народами произошел много лет назад, и большинство повелителей времени уже забыли о к'теллидах. Я не могу искупить их деяния, но могу принести извинения.

– Если вы не их агент, – выступил вперед советник Эркал, – что дает вам право приносить извинения от их имени?

– Так уж получается, что у меня есть это право.

_Объясните._

– Я бы с удовольствием, но… не уверен, что вы мне сейчас поверите.

– Очевидно, – сказал Гесар, – Доктор занимает на Галлифрее высокий пост. Никак не меньше Лорда Президента.

– А, – сказал Доктор. – Значит, вы беседовали с Романой. Она здесь?

– Отрицательно, хозяин, – встрял К-9.

– Ваша супруга под нашим присмотром.

– Супруга? – Доктор рассмеялся. – Романа может мне быть кем угодно, аббат – спутницей в дороге, не напрашивавшейся служанкой, критиком… но _этот_ Президент придерживается другого направления. Я предлагал вам помочь не в официальном смысле.

_Объясните._

– Ладно, ладно. Я, должен сказать, обладаю множеством талантов и могу помочь во множестве вещей: от стрижки живой изгороди до оценки хрусталя. Но я также являюсь полностью квалифицированным инженером по солнечной энергии. Я знаю, что ваше солнце повреждено, а технология явно распадается. Я также понимаю неустойчивое политическое положение, в котором вы оказались, и что разгуливающая тут группа разбойников-ксенофобов только ухудшает дело. И я совершенно точно могу вам с этим помочь.

– Что? – шериф Алдус с раскрасневшимся лицом выступил вперед и встал вплотную к Доктору, обращаясь к присутствующим в комнате. – Доктор мой заключенный. Хоть все это и чрезвычайно интересно, полагаю, время посещений окончено. Сержант Мальтус…

_Тихо, Алдус,_ – подумал Хранитель. – _Стойте на месте, сержант._

Подойдя к своему капитану, сержант Мальтус встал рядом с ним лицом к монахам и к'теллидам.

– Шериф прав. Доктор – преступник, и его действия нужно тщательно расследовать.

Однако аббат встал на сторону Хранителя.

– Алдус, молчите. Говорите, Доктор. Что вы знаете о Почетном карауле?

Доктор потянулся вперед и, некоторое время поблуждав рукой в воздухе, в конце концов опустил ее на плечо шерифа.

– Вы скажете им, Алдус, или я?

Шериф вздохнул.

– Доктор, вы больны и страдаете от боли, – повернувшись лицом к арестанту, Алдус сжал запястье Доктора в жесткой, болезненной хватке. – Вам нужна помощь, – настойчиво проговорил он. – Позвольте…

– Не двигайтесь, – резко заголосил К-9, подкатившись ближе и выдвигая лазер, – или я буду вынужден обезвредить вас.

– Благодарю, К-9, – сказал Доктор, когда Алдус отпустил его. – Для начала, я хотел бы сказать, что дорогой Алдус был первоклассным хозяином. Гостеприимным, внимательным и превосходным поваром, но, как, я полагаю, вы все знаете, ему не хватает лидерских качеств.

– Это все имеет значение Доктор?

– Я никогда не говорю того, что не имело бы значения, аббат. Ваш всеми любимый шериф работает на две стороны. Защитник и нападающий. Полицейский и вор. Шериф и капитан Почетного караула.

Повисла долгая тишина. Обвинение медленно дошло до разума присутствующих. Повисшие плечи и опущенный взгляд шерифа вкупе с изумленным и побежденным лицом сержанта не оставляли никакого шанса сомнениям.

– Алдус, я всегда считал вас болваном. Но… это правда?

_Это правда, Гесар. Я чувствую._

– Вы должны понять: Алдус – всего лишь симптом болезни, которую создали все вы, – продолжал Доктор. – Вы, аббат, сидя в своей башне из слоновой кости на вершине горы, а вы, Хранитель, – зарыв голову в песок. Из Алдуса получился такой жалкий лидер повстанцев, что вы давно обо всем узнали бы, если бы обратили внимание. Я нечасто говорю такое о своих врагах, но в глубине души шериф вполне разумный человек. Просто его убеждения в корне неверны, и ему слишком нравится вышибать мозги пришельцам.

Стоявшие у самого выхода советники Эркал и Танит украдкой огляделись. Локтем ткнув коллегу в бок, пендектарий незаметно вынул из складок своей одежды какой-то предмет и сунул его в руку каменщика.

– Сержант Мальтус, арестуйте шерифа, – велел аббат.

– О, боюсь, Мальтус его сообщник, – сказал Доктор. Тем временем, советник Танит опустил неуверенный взгляд на небольшой антикварный стазер, а затем вопросительно заглянул в глаза Эркалу. Тот незаметным кивком велел ему действовать. Он осторожно поднял бластер, не зная, что делать дальше. Застрелить Доктора или его собаку? Заставить молчать Алдуса и Мальтуса?

– Еще один отчаявшийся малый, – продолжал Доктор, не осознавая разворачивавшегося вокруг него заговора. – От любви наверняка. Есть еще один по имени Верус. Я могу опознать еще нескольких, но только по внешнему виду. 

Стоявший в противоволожном конце комнаты от Танита шериф увидел оружие в его руке и неуверенность в лице. Воспользовавшись этой возможностью, Алдус ринулся вперед, случайный луч лазера вонзился в потолок. Шериф рванулся сквозь строй монахов, пронесся мимо советников, а спустя мгновение за ним последовал и Мальтус.

– Остановите его! – крикнул аббат, которого сержант оттолкнул в сторону.

К-9 выпустил луч красного света, и тот обхватил сержанта. Мальтус рухнул на пол, а Алдус в сопровождении Танита вылетел из комнаты. Мгновенно очнувшись, несколько монахов бросились за ними, но на пути им попался хилый, но возбужденный поднявшейся суматохой пендектарий Эркал.

 

Романа, Тиамат и дво́ра вошли к комнату управления ТАРДИС и из сверкающего голубого света Окулуса, наполнявшего святилище Пенгаллии, нырнули в мягкое белое облако консольной. 

– Так, – сказала Романа, подойдя к навигационной панели, ничуть не изменившейся с момента, когда она ее оставила. – Только посмотрите на этот бардак.

Отложив в сторону провода и отсоединенные детали, Романа щелкнула переключателем и вытянула небольшую клавиатуру, являвшуюся частью системы программирования координат. Затем передвинулась к панели управления сканером и попыталась установить местонахождение Доктора.

А затем выругалась.

– Что такое? – спросила Тиамат, поднимаясь на мысочках, чтобы заглянуть через плечо спутницы.

– Я не могу найти Доктора, – объяснила Романа. – Все признаки жизни одинаковые.

– Ты знаешь, где он может быть? – спросила старуха. – Если мы будем знать приблизительное место, я смогу помочь.

– Нет, я… – Романа отчаянно пыталась найти хотя бы один вариант. Затем ей в голову пришло, что лучше было найти место, в котором ему определенно не стоило находиться – и искать именно там.

– Погоди, – сказала она, – на этой планете есть роботы?

– Роботы? Нет. А что?

– Отлично, – Романа сменила цель поиска на К-9. – А передатчики? Какой электромагнитный спектр вы используете?

– Никакой, Романа. Природа Окулуса этому препятствует.

– Ну, конечно, – Романа улыбнулась. – Ведь он сменяет спектр по нескольку раз за день. К-9 придется постоянно перенастраивать датчики, чтобы отсеивать помехи. Снаружи опять светло, значит, сейчас дневной цикл. Попробую радиоволны.

Повернув старый анахронический переключатель, Романа принялась сканировать электромагнитный спектр на предмет любых признаков присутствия пса.

– Ну?

– Он не отвечает, – сказала Романа. – Но, похоже, ведет активное сканирование. Думаю, есть на чем зафиксироваться.

Романа перенесла координаты К-9 в систему программирования и потянулась к рычагу дематериализации. Прозрачный цилиндр в самом центре консоли ТАРДИС и кристальные стержни на вершине ротора корабля начали подниматься и опускаться под тихий шепот и рев пространственного смещения. 

Дематериализация закончилась, не успев начаться. ТАРДИС оставалась на месте.

– Не понимаю, – пробормотала Романа, листая страницы с данными на экране, описывавшими процесс дематериализации. – Микро-прыжки, – наконец заключила она.

– Что?

– ТАРДИС не в ладах с микро-прыжками, – сказала Романа.

– Ты можешь это исправить?

– Нет, если… – Романа примолкла, а затем торжествующе улыбнулась. – А почему бы и нет? Доктор не сможет меня остановить.

Она надавила черную кнопку на клавиатуре, и через мгновение из консоли выскочил маленький черный картридж. Романа сунула его в карман.

– Что это?

– Журнал полетов ТАРДИС. Теперь надо только снова подсоединить изохронный регулятор, перезагрузить датчик относительного времени и…

– В путь?

– Именно так, – сказала Романа, оглядывая свой красивый, но неопрятный костюм. – Но сначала, полагаю, мне нужно переодеться.

 

Когда стих хаос, вызванный неожиданным побегом Алдуса, Гесар и Хранитель снова сосредоточились на Докторе. Его и К-9 теперь окружали вооруженные посохами монахи, решительно отказывавшиеся упустить еще одного пленника. Впрочем, Доктор их даже не заметил.

– Ну, – сказал Гесар, вернув себе самообладание, – это путешествие определенно не было напрасным: мы узнали правду об Алдусе. Но это не меняет моей цели. Доктор, вы готовы сдаться нам?

Доктор широко улыбнулся.

– Не вам, аббат. Хотя я уверен, что со мной вы будете не менее гостеприимны и милы, чем с моей подругой Романой, но, боюсь, я должен отдаться на милость Хранителя К'теллида.

– Что?

– Аббат, я забрал жизни к'теллидов, а значит, должен быть судим Хранителем.

_Суд будет честным, Доктор_ , – подумал Хранитель.

– К-9 уверил меня, что вы рассудительны, Хранитель, но это не значит, что я не должен заплатить за свое невольное преступление.

– Стойте, – встрял аббат. – Сначала обыщите его.

Двое монахов выступили вперед, чтобы обыскать Доктора, но К-9 повернулся вполоборота, направляя лазер в их сторону.

– Назад. 

– Все в порядке, К-9, – сказал Доктор, жестом подзывая их к себе. – Мне нечего скрывать.

– Проверьте карманы, – приказал аббат, и из пальто Доктора вновь показался ворох знакомо-незнакомых вещей.

– Что это? – спросил Гесар, когда один из монахов положил перед ним на стол тюбик с целительной мазью Мальтуса. 

Доктор пожал плечами и указал на свои глаза.

– Как, по-вашему, я должен ответить на этот вопрос?

Аббат подошел ближе, снял колпачок и понюхал содержимое. 

– Целительная мазь, – заключил он. – Значит, вас забирают вниз, в подводный город. Там, пока никто не видит, вы излечиваете глаза и можете начинать новый смертельный разгул, выжигая один разум за другим, пока те, кто имеет иммунитет к вашим способностям, ничего не зная, сидят наверху. 

Доктор покачал головой.

– Это не входило в мои намерения. Мне сказали, что даже с мазью на восстановление уйдут недели. И я искренне надеюсь, что мы сможем во всем разобраться задолго до этого. 

– Не согласен, – сказал аббат, поворачиваясь к Хранителю. – Я считаю, что это уловка. Доктору нечего нам предложить, и он по-прежнему величайшая опасность из всех, с которыми мы сталкивались. Он должен быть казнен немедленно, ради всеобщего блага.

_Я так не думаю, Гесар,_ – возразил Хранитель. – _Ты не помнишь слова Пенгаллии? Прежде всего, мы должны сохранять мир._

– Мир с к'теллидами, Хранитель. Не с повелителями времени.

_Когда-то вы были повелителями времени, Гесар. Мы должны выслушать условия Доктора._

– Нет, Хранитель. Простите, но я не могу этого допустить.

По приказу аббата, монахи Мадронала выступили вперед, раздвигая свои посохи.

Внезапно комнату наполнил воющий визг сдвигаемой материи, и появившийся высокий темный силуэт потрепанной синей полицейской будки постепенно обрел форму, отрезая монахов от Доктора. На губах последнего заиграла широкая ухмылка, и он осторожно сместился назад, прижался спиной к твердой стенке ТАРДИС и потянулся к ручке, чтобы войти в свой возлюбленный корабль. Но почти мгновенно его лицо осунулось: ручка, похоже, была с противоположной стороны будки.

 

Романа поправила новый воротник. Прежде чем надеть серебристый обтягивающий костюм с высоким воротом, найденный в гардеробе ТАРДИС, она заплела и убрала наверх волосы. Она вернула на место новообретенный пояс и самые подходящие к случаю украшения и последним штрихом накинула сверху свой плащ с длинным мехом и белым капюшоном. И, наконец убедившись, что выглядит подобно настоящей императрице, повернулась к экрану. Доктору, стоявшему спиной к сенсорам, угрожала опасность, это было видно сразу. К-9 занимал позицию между ее другом и аббатом, на лице которого была написана твердая решимость свершить быстрое правосудие.

– Я ждала такого момента все это время, – самодовольно сказала Романа и потянулась к панели управления дверьми.

– Не выходи туда, Романа, – сказала Тиамат, внимательно наблюдавшая за экраном. – Для тебя там слишком опасно.

– Что? – Романа была сбита с толку. У нее был пояс, гончие и все королевские регалии. Она была уверена, что в этот раз переиграет Гесара.

– Видишь… вон там? – Тиамат ткнула пальцем в огромного осьминога – или точнее, безнога – который, сидя позади вооруженных монахов, заполнял собой большую часть комнаты. – Это сам Хранитель К'теллида.

– А, один из потомков К'таннида, – жаждущие мщения чудовища никак не входили в планы Романы. – Но Доктор…

– С ним все будет хорошо, – сказала Тиамат, – поверь мне.

– Поверить? Этот пункт все еще требует некоторых обсуждений после твоего маленького обмана. Что ты предлагаешь?

Тиамат указала в сторону трех едва различимых силуэтов, паривших рядом с консолью ТАРДИС. Словно по сигналу, Вервикс, Варнакс и Вулпикс навострили свои призрачные уши.

– Пошли гончих.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Блистательная харизма» (франц.)


	16. Четырнадцать

Монахи надвигались на него. Доктор перенес хвост-трость К-9 в руку, державшую край шарфа, и стал осторожно смещаться вдоль стенки ТАРДИС, все больше приближаясь к двери, которая уже начинала открываться. К-9 стоял между ним и вооруженными монахами, периодически поворачиваясь, чтобы лучше прицелиться станнером.

– Отойдите от ТАРДИС, Доктор, – приказал Гесар, и его люди приблизились еще на шаг. Стоило ему открыть рот, как аббат краем глаза заметил какое-то движение. Три гладких призрачных гончих выплыли из будки, и сердца аббата вздрогнули.

– Что? – Гесар сощурился, и на него обрушилось осознание. – Гончие? Они выпустили гончих.

_Гончие? Дво́ра?_ – остававшийся в другом конце комнаты Хранитель К'теллида так же, как и Гесар, знал о природе появившихся перед ними хищников. – _Это невозможно. Кто их выпустил, аббат?_

– Тиамат и сообщница Доктора.

Сжавшийся в углу советник Эркал присвистнул.

– Пожирающие псы, а? Жестокие, но верные, – незаметно спрятавшись за крупной тушей Хранителя, опасливый библиотекарь решил издали наблюдать за дво́ра, которые вышли из ТАРДИС и остановились между Доктором и его противниками.

Когда сенсоры К-9 уловили их присутствие, робот, не способный определить, представляли ли они угрозу, переключился на более смертоносное оружие и издал низкий электронный рык в надежде отпугнуть созданий. Те в ответ ощерились, наморщив свои почти собачьи носы, и грозно зарычали на К-9.

– Что такое, К-9? – спросил Доктор.

– Ситуация под контролем, хозяин, – отозвался К-9. – Продолжайте отступать к ТАРДИС, я вас прикрою.

Пальцы Доктора нащупали последний поворот, и он скользнул в открытый проем, готовясь скрыться внутри.

_Доктор, вы не должны уходить._

– Мне жаль, Хранитель. Я сдержу данное вам обещание, но прямо сейчас у меня нет выбора. Вы, похоже, не имеете власти над монахами. Увидимся позже.

_Стойте!_

Доктор нырнул в ТАРДИС, и край шарфа выскользнул у него из руки. Следуя за ним, дво́ра неслышно отступили, оскалившись и угрожающе рыча на К-9. Как только они исчезли внутри, путь для робота был отрезан: дверь закрылась у них за спиной, несмотря на спешащего к ней К-9. 

Ему пришлось оставаться и смотреть, как ТАРДИС дематериализуется. Хранитель, казалось, был вне себя от ярости: его кожа переливалась белым и фиолетовым, а мысли волнами разлетались по комнате.

_Гесар, только Пенгаллия может повелевать гончими! Что вы от меня скрыли?_

– Я ничего не скрывал…

_Наше соглашение требует полного, честного и открытого обмена информацией, Гесар – так сказала ваша королева в день, когда был заключен мир между нашими народами. Или ты забыл?_

– Разумеется, я не забыл. У меня не было времени проинформировать вас о ситуации.

_У нас нет на это времени…_

– Запрос, – встрял К-9, влезая между Хранителем и аббатом. – Если требуется поспешность и доверие, не будет ли разумным обменяться мыслями?

Многоцветие Хранителя спало.

_Робот прав. Ты должен показать мне свои воспоминания._

– Что? Вы слушаете эту штуку?

_Слушаю,_ – сказал Хранитель. – _К-9 спас к'теллидов от огромных потерь. Его действия – основа моего доверия Доктору._

Казалось, Гесар был искренне удивлен. Если Доктор говорил правду…

– Хорошо. Вреда от этого не будет, – аббат очистил свой разум, открыл свои мысли. – Контакт?

_Контакт,_ – отозвался Хранитель, цепляясь за телепатический сигнал аббата.

– Постойте, – советник Эркал выступил вперед, не в силах устоять перед соблазном разделить с ними этот поток информации. Закрыв глаза, он вошел в телепатический транс.

– Контакт.

 

В другом конце города Алдус и Танит бежали по улицам, легко используя свои знания его маленьких улочек и покинутых зданий, чтобы ускользнуть от своих не слишком упорных преследователей. Как Алдус заметил раньше, монахи не были обучены такой работе. К тому же, несмотря на обвинения Доктора, он не был _настолько_ некомпетентен. Повелитель времени, конечно, был гением, и шериф попросту не ожидал, что подобный ему человек однажды объявится на пороге и сходу раскроет все его самые сокровенные тайны. 

Бывший шериф приостановился и обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что погоня окончена, а затем повернулся к своему сообщнику.

– Ну, Танит, похоже, теперь мы отступники.

– А как же Мальтус и Эркал? 

Алдус покачал головой.

– Мы сейчас им ничем не поможем. Не думаю, что Эркала кто-то заподозрит, а Мальтус о себе позаботится.

Когда путь был свободен, Алдус вывел их на небольшую площадь в самом центре города, к старой мемориальной башне, построенной давным-давно в память о павших на войне. Это были большие мраморные часы, их потрескавшийся и запачканный циферблат был разделен на восемнадцать периодов, отмерявших когда-то демосийский день. Именно у этого памятника павшие позаимствовали свое название. Когда кто-то из них делал свой последний вздох, именно Танит должен был выбить их имена на стене, в довесок к тысячам, украшавшим остальные пять.

– Иди в восточную часть города, созови Караул, чем больше, тем лучше, – велел Алдус. – Я пойду на запад. Скажи, чтобы собирались здесь. Верхом, при оружии и в полном доспехе. Понял?

Танит кивнул.

– Да, капитан.

– Отлично. О… – Внезапная мысль пришла в голову Алдусу, когда они, пожав руки, повернулись, чтобы разойтись в разные концы города, – … Танит?

– Да, капитан?

– Зайди по пути к доктору Тавику. Проследи, чтобы он позаботился о Мелосе до нашего возвращения. Она умрет от беспокойства, если Мальтус не вернется домой.

 

Доктор спиной вошел в ТАРДИС. Романа была совершенно не готова увидеть, через что ему довелось пройти за такое короткое время. Поворачиваясь лицом к консоли, Доктор одной рукой частично прикрывал рану, а в другой держал тонкую палку, которой размахивал в воздухе, пытаясь сориентироваться. Три дво́ра в полной тишине незаметно обошли его, пересекли комнату и остановились позади своей хозяйки. Доктор слепо двинулся вперед.

– Доктор… – Романа ожидала, что вот-вот снова начнется привычный обмен любезностями, надеясь резкими замечаниями подвести разговор к прощанию. Она решила остаться на К'теллиде, или Рендуликсе, и исполнить свою судьбу в качестве наследницы Пенгаллии. 

– Что случилось с твоими глазами? – вид совершенно изможденного, раненого Доктора, пытающегося изобразить фальшивую улыбку приблизительно в ее направлении, немедленно развеял все ее планы. Она бросилась вперед, чтобы поддержать его, но трость «случайно» оттолкнула ее, а Доктор повернулся, пытаясь определить свое местоположение.

– С моими глазами случился я, – сказал он экрану сканера. – Они отрастут.

_Доктор сам сделал это с собой?_

Романа была… она не могла точно сказать, чего в ней было больше: опустошенности или гнева. Как он мог? Она попыталась что-то сказать и, в конце концов, спросила его о ретролентальных криптоцитах.

– Чего? – такой странный вопрос окончательно смутил Доктора. Странный, конечно, для Романы.

– Пора тебе начать следить за обновлениями в процессе регенерации, Доктор, – пробормотала она. – Сегодня потеря глаз равносильна убийству.

– А я-то думал, что не понимаю себя! Моя шляпа не у тебя?

– Шляпа? – Романа оглядела комнату управления и заметила потертую вельветовую шляпу на вешалке рядом с дверью ТАРДИС. Она передала головной убор Доктору. Едва коснувшись его, ладонь повелителя времени скользнула к руке Романы и неожиданно сжала.

– Спасибо, – сказал он. – А теперь помоги мне добраться до консоли.

Как только Доктор оказался у консоли, он мгновенно потерял интерес к Романе. Нацепив шляпу и опустив ее поля поверх раны, он оперся рукой о консоль. Пробежавшись пальцами по панели управления атмосферой, он сделал полшага влево и, передвинувшись к соседней панели, быстро коснулся дверного рычага, еще раз передвинулся влево и поравнялся с навигационным управлением.

– Давай я… – Романа подошла к Доктору, но он легонько отпихнул ее локтем.

– Романа, планета в огромной опасности, – сказал он, – и я…

Его бегающие пальцы провалились в зияющую дыру в открытой панели, откуда торчало месиво схем. Он нахмурился.

– Это что? – Доктор поднял в воздух маленький серебряный цилиндр, из которого свисало два неподключенных провода. 

– Это, – Романа сглотнула, – модальный компенсатор.

Доктор поцокал языком.

– Так я и думал, – сказал он. – А ты сама много раз по различным причинам мне напоминала, что это одна из важнейших деталей ТАРДИС, которую _никогда_ нельзя отключать.

– Но я не… – попыталась защититься Романа.

– Но, – прервал он ее, – что тогда она делает у меня в руке?

– Я собиралась все починить, но…

– Случилась я, – молчавшая до этого момента Тиамат встала между двумя повелителями времени. – Мы с аббатом призвали вашу ТАРДИС и помешали Леди Романе закончить ремонт.

– О, привет. Я Доктор… – он наклонился и принюхался к старухе, – …а вы пахнете старой, – довольно грубо провозгласил он. – Очень старой. Ваша память цела?

Женщина вдруг разразилась долгим хриплым хохотом, испугавшим Доктора настолько, что он выронил компенсатор. Тот упал прямиком в зияющую дыру в консоли. Стук его падения был слышен еще долго. Лицо Доктора осунулось, когда он подумал, сколько времени Романе понадобится, чтобы достать его.

– У меня самая крепкая память на всей планете, – смеясь, проговорила Тиамат.

– Великолепно, – улыбнулся Доктор, и хорошее настроение хотя бы отчасти вернулось к нему. – Мы пообщаемся позже.

А затем он внезапно повернулся к спутнице.

– Романа, у тебя есть план?

– Ну… конечно, спасти тебя, Доктор.

– Да, ну, ты это уже сделала, и _снова_ бросила К-9. Я обычно не против, но в этот раз он в самом деле был полезен.

– _Я_? – огрызнулась Романа. – Я _никогда_ не бросала К-9, Доктор. А вот ты…

– Да без разницы, – прервал ее Доктор и снова повернулся к Тиамат. – А что с Окулусом?

– С Окулусом? – недоуменно переспросила старуха.

– Да. К-9 сказал мне, что после того, как я выпустил тот нехороший луч энергии в атмосферу, солнце стало нестабильным.

– Так это _действительно_ был ты! – воскликнула Тиамат. – У тебя сила карнифекса! 

– Да, да, – отмахнулся Доктор. – Думаете, я ради развлечения себе глаза выколол? Нужно починить Окулус. Он искусственный, как и экосистема планеты, значит, где-то должен быть пульт управления. 

– Я заметила ускоренный цикл, – встряла Романа. – Я планировала заняться этим, как только…

– Ну что ж, – огрызнулся он, – кажется, теперь пора передвинуть это дело на первое место. Давай не будем спорить о приоритетах. Тиамат, – он повысил голос, – где пульт управления?

– Окулус _и есть_ пульт управления, Доктор, – ответила она. – Если ты хочешь его починить, нам придется войти внутрь.

– Внутрь? Пустое солнце внутри пустой планеты внутри невидимого солнца, запертого в карманной вселенной?

– Да, – старуха кивнула. – Когда павшие прибыли на К'теллид, на этой планете не было ничего, кроме кипящей воды. Только сила разума и власть над временем их Великого Архонта делала атмосферу пригодной для жизни к'теллидов. Планета черпала энергию из солнца вне ее оболочки.

Доктор кивнул.

– Я знаю, какой она была. Я уже бывал здесь. Давным-давно.

– Доктор, – встряла Романа, – эта планета два с половиной миллиона лет была заперта во временной петле. Как ты мог здесь побывать?

– Скажем так: модальный компенсатор не работал и тогда. Итак… – он повернулся к старухе, – еще раз, как тебя зовут?

– Тиамат.

– Тиамат… точно. Ты говорила об Окулусе.

– У Пенгаллии не было возможности хроноформировать планету, поэтому она создала искусственную экосистему, заменяющую функцию архонта к'теллидов.

– Пенгаллия? – Доктор в раздумьях перекатывал имя на языке. – Пенгаллия? Разве это не тот безумный Президент с роскошной ТАРДИС и непобедимой армией, тремя собаками и Мекссонианским Драконом?

– Доктор! – осекла его Романа.

– Да, да, позже. Так как она стабилизировала планету и создала Окулус?

– Окулус, – объяснила Тиамат, – когда-то был роскошной ТАРДИС.

 

Эркал всегда с опаской думал, что жажда знаний вгонит его в могилу, и вовлечение в процесс обмена мыслями между Гесаром и Хранителем как никогда приблизило этот день. Разум Хранителя был сильнее любого другого, с которым доводилось сталкиваться библиотекарю. Его окружали непреодолимые стены мыслей, через которые проникали недавние воспоминания аббата. Аббат был обучен, его разум подготовлен, и потому мысли его были чисты и ясны, свивались в узор фактов и мнений, сформированных за последние пару дней. Это было… поучительно.

Когда перед внутренним взором вновь пронеслась картина побега Алдуса, Эркал прервал связь. Снова вернув себе контроль над мыслями, он внутренне облегченно вздохнул. Его участие прошло незамеченным, его не подозревали.

Когда чувства вернулись окончательно, Эркал огляделся. Прибыли еще два советника. Двое монахов из пяти спустившихся из монастыря занялись изучением помещения, пока остальные их братья гонялись за Алдусом и Танитом. Должно быть, подумал он, они ищут улики, способные раскрыть личности остальных членов Почетного караула. _Как он_.

– Господа, – позвал он, хлопнув в ладоши, чтобы привлечь их внимание, – нужно поторапливаться. У нас будет достаточно времени погоняться за шерифом и его сообщниками. Сейчас есть проблемы посерьезнее.

– Он прав, – сказал Гесар после минутного молчания, требовавшегося, чтобы прийти в себя. – Нужно вернуться на гору Мадронал.

_Значит,_ – прошептал Хранитель, – _Романа является реинкарнацией Пенгаллии._

Аббат кивнул.

– Если гончие на свободе, я прихожу только к такому заключению. Полагаю, Доктор хотел использовать ее как пешку в своей игре.

Но эти слова не убедили Хранителя.

_С какой целью?_

– Должно быть, мы нужны повелителям времени, – предположил Эркал. – Или Пенгаллия. Может быть, войны не окончились, а предательство сделало их слабыми и уязвимыми.

_Возможно, но в Докторе не было злонамеренности._

– Г'тон то же говорил о Романе, – заметил аббат.

– Хозяин и хозяйка вынуждены перемещаться по времени и пространству в случайном направлении, – внезапно встрял К-9. – Они не властны над тем, где и когда появятся.

– Значит, ты думаешь, они нас бросили, робот? – механический пес заинтриговал Эркала: он явно был биоморфом, чья форма была основана на сходстве с дво́ра. 

– Отрицательно. Доктор выразил желание восстановить работоспособность Окулуса. Перед отлетом он предпримет попытку ремонта.

– Если Романа пережила Тест Пожирающих псов, – добавил Гесар, – Тиамат наверняка с ними.

_Согласен. Она отведет их в Святилище._

– И, – закончил за него аббат, – в ТАРДИС Пенгаллии.

Тело Хранителя снова начало переливаться от гнева.

_Они не имеют права вмешиваться._

– Но если она возрожденная Пенгаллия?..

_Они не должны достичь места назначения без нас,_ – продолжал настаивать Хранитель. – _Колодец и то, что в нем заключено, находится под нашей ответственностью. Ни Романа, ни Доктор не готовы к тому, с чем столкнутся там._

– Согласен, – сказал Гесар. – Мы должны немедленно вернуться в монастырь.

– Запрос. Хозяин и хозяйка в опасности? – спросил К-9.

– Окулус содержит в себе Колодец Глубинного Времени, – пояснил аббат, – где Пенгаллия заключила К’таннида.

_К’таннид,_ – продолжил за него Хранитель, – _был моим… предшественником, но намного старше и сильнее меня. Он – заклятый враг Пенгаллии, и его не связывают мирные соглашения между к’теллидами и павшими._

– Запрос, – проговорил К-9, обрабатывая поступающую информацию. – Если архонт будет освобожден, к’теллиды не будут рады его возвращению?

_Хранитель может быть только один, К-9. Возвращение архонта ввергнет нас в конфликт._

– Дополнительный запрос. У вас есть возможность восстановить Окулус без помощи Доктора?

Аббат помолчал, обдумывая ответ.

– Если ТАРДИС Доктора и Романы сумеет доставить нас туда – да, полагаю, сможем.

– Тогда этот юнит предоставит любую помощь, чтобы обеспечить безопасное возвращение ТАРДИС.

_Я могу задержать ТАРДИС в полете до тех пор, пока мы не достигнем Святилища,_ – добавил Хранитель, готовясь связаться с к’теллидами.

– Кхем, – Эркал громко прокашлялся, изо всех сил стараясь привлечь к себе внимание.

_Советник Эркал?_

– Если не возражаете, – продолжил он, хотя чужие возражения его определенно не волновали, – этот вопрос должен решать Совет.

Вытянувшись в полный рост, сжав пальцами лацканы костюма, пендектарий вышел на середину комнаты, притягивая к себе внимание обоих лидеров.

– Нас немного, но я не могу позволить вам принимать какие-либо решения, не представив дело городским старейшинам. Или вы забыли требования соглашения?

Аббат осклабился.

– В самом деле, Эркал, сейчас нужно действовать, а не спорить.

Хранитель не поддержал его.

_Советник Эркал прав, Гесар. Вы, конечно же, можете идти с нами._

Эркал поклонился.

– Благодарю вас, Хранитель. Я смогу составить компанию роботу.

_Согласен. Роботу понадобится помощь во время путешествия._

– Робот обозначен именем К-9, – сказал К-9.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – улыбнулся Эркал, заботливо похлопывая странного маленького биоморфа по голове. – Пусть будет К-9. ТАРДИС твоего хозяина – какая это модель?


	17. Пятнадцать

Несмотря на то, что Эркал стоял ближе всех к двери, он, к удивлению своему, оказался последним в очереди на выход из участка. Всего мгновение назад Хранитель К'теллида обсуждал путь на вершину горы, а в следующую секунду вдруг соскользнул в беспамятство, и его аморфное тело словно расплылось по парящему паланкину. Краска схлынула со всего его тела. В точке, где его голова соединялась с щупальцами, кожа немного вздулась, и по поверхности кожи растеклось жутковатое сияние. Раскинув в стороны свои отростки, словно жесткие стебли растения, к'теллид, казалось, издавал странный вибрирующий гул, который вскоре целиком наполнил комнату. Оглядевшись, Эркал заметил любопытство в глазах Гесара и монахов, но не беспокойство. Что бы ни делал пришелец, от него этого ожидали.

– К-9, – прошептал он своему новому спутнику, – что происходит?

– Локализованная манипуляция временем, – ответил К-9, настроив свой динамик так, чтобы его мог слышать только библиотекарь. – Как вы можете видеть, Хранитель способен обращать вспять локальное время в определенной точке, с точностью до миллиметра.

Гул стих, и внешняя стена начала рассеиваться уже во второй раз за этот цикл. Побелка оголила штукатурку, а та в свою очередь – голые кирпичи, которые немедленно растворились, открыв большой проход. По другую сторону стены Эркал увидел трех монахов, возвратившихся со своих поисков Алдуса и Танита, и терпеливо ожидавших к'теллидов верхом на м'нч'к.

– Мы отправимся на гору пешком? – спросил Эркал, выходя наружу и оглядываясь. Стена у него за спиной восстановилась сама собой.

– У нас нет лошадей, – ответил Гесар, отрываясь от разговора с вернувшимися монахами. – Мы не ожидали скорого возвращения. Вы знаете, где их можно взять?

Эркал кивнул, указывая на дверь конюшни по другую сторону переулка.

Пока Эркал и монахи седлали лошадей, Хранитель К'теллида вновь вернулся к своему прежнему виду: его щупальца расслабились, туловище заняло прежнюю позицию. К телу Хранителя вернулся обычный румяный оттенок, и он тут же установил контакт с коллективным разумом к'теллидов и м'нч'к, велев им найти и задержать ТАРДИС Доктора на пути к ее цели.

 

Время на борту ТАРДИС текло медленно. Чтобы избавиться от беспокойного и, надо сказать, совершенно невыносимого Доктора, Романа предложила ему поближе познакомиться с Тиамат, а сама сосредоточилась на ремонте, который требовался перед возвращением в Святилище Пенгаллии. К ее удивлению, Доктор согласился с этим предложением и попросил пожилую женщину помочь ему «разобраться в себе».

С последним жужжанием звуковой отвертки Романа подсоединила модальный компенсатор и выпрямилась, с гордостью оглядывая свою работу. И тут же вздрогнула, увидев Доктора в противоположном конце комнаты. Прислонясь к дверному проему, за которым начинался лабиринт коридоров ТАРДИС, он скрестил руки и ноги и широко улыбался.

За все время, проведенное с ним, Романа никогда не видела Доктора ни в чем подобном. Он всегда носил свое большое пальто, длинный шарф и шляпу с широкими полями. Теперь же все, что осталось от прежнего костюма, – это шляпа, надвинутая на глаза, на которых вместо окровавленной перевязки красовались зеркальные окуляры. Их круглые линзы отражали белый свет консоли. Пальто заменил короткий светло-коричневый твидовый пиджак с явно рукодельными заплатками на локтях, а отсутствие шарфа скрашивал радужный кафтан, небрежно наброшенный на плечи Доктора. Вместо сооруженной в полевых условиях палки он держал трость с серебряным набалдашником, бесполезную и совершенно неуместную.

– Что думаешь? – улыбнулся Доктор.

– Кошмар, – сказала Романа, радуясь тому, что его настроение вернулось в норму. – И я совершенно не против, раз уж это так выгодно выделяет меня на твоем фоне. Эти очки для красоты, или…

– Оптический передатчик, – объяснил он, подходя к Романе и останавливаясь рядом с ней у консоли. – Земля, конец двадцать второго века. Думаю, дизайн основывали на технологиях далеков. Я все еще слеп. Но линзы передают оптическое изображение в совершенно другую часть мозга. Чтобы привыкнуть, понадобится время, и мое зрение будет ограничено, но, по крайней мере, я не буду совершенно беспомощным.

– А где Тиамат?

Доктор обернулся к двери, из-за которой послышался тихий скрип. Мгновение спустя из-за двери выехало большое кресло с высокой спинкой, много выше пожилой женщины. На сиденье лежала открытая пачка сырных чипсов.

– Я здесь, Романа, – тяжело отдуваясь, сказала Тиамат, медленно заталкивая кресло в комнату.

– Доктор, как ты мог? – в ужасе воскликнула Романа и бросилась ей на помощь.

– А, ну, я все еще немного слеповат, – сказал Доктор, постучав пальцем по зеркальным окулярам, а затем оглядел комнату и указал пальцем: – Вон туда.

– Я думала, ты слеп, – огрызнулась Романа, устанавливая кресло в противоположном конце комнаты.

– _Немного слеповат,_ – поправил ее Доктор, подходя ближе, – но здесь яркий свет, и у меня идеальная ориентация в пространстве.

Тиамат подхватила пачку чипсов и отошла в сторону. Доктор направился к креслу. Проходя мимо дво́ра, он вскользь задел одного из них ногой, и тот ответил тихим, но настойчивым рычанием.

– Что это? – спросил Доктор, потянувшись к существу.

– Не надо! – предостерегла его Романа, увидев, как его рука проплывает сквозь холодное призрачное тело. – Это дво́ра… пожирающая гончая.

– А, – Доктор осторожно убрал покрытую льдом руку. – А я-то гадал, почему К-9 не последовал за мной. Должно быть, они урыли его металлический нос. А где ты держишь дракона? Не думаю, что даже бассейна хватит.

– Нет никакого дракона, Доктор, – вздохнула Романа, – только дво́ра и ТАРДИС Пенгаллии, когда мы до нее доберемся.

– В этом вся беда древних реликвий, – сказал Доктор, усаживаясь в кресло, – никогда тебе не собрать всю коллекцию. Что ж, приятно видеть, что ты нашла, чем себя занять, пока я совершал свой моцион.

– Ну, а пока ты порабощал несчастную Тиамат, я смогла достать и установить модальный компенсатор. Пока мы не восстановим изохронный регулятор, нормальной работы от него не жди, но, но крайней мере, мы не окажемся в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной.

– Да, это плюс, – улыбнулся Доктор. – Ну что, мы готовы?

– Я готова, если ты готов, – улыбнулась в ответ Романа и дернула рычаг, возобновляя процесс дематериализации.

Ничего не произошло. 

 

Окулус, вышедший на середину желтого периода, ярко сиял над городом. Впервые в своей истории Почетный караул собирался при свете дня.

Всадники в капюшонах подъезжали со всех сторон и собирались в тени старой памятной башни, наполняя маленькую площадь лиловыми пятнами своих плащей и яркими отблесками доспехов. Даже при нормальном течении циклов время, которое отсчитывали часы на башне, не имело ничего общего с периодами Рендуликса. Эти часы были лишь старой полузабытой реликвией, отсчитывавшей не местное время, но время Демоса, и почитались среди павших как символ их жизни до войны. Лорд-капитан Почетного караула осторожно проложил себе путь сквозь редкие ряды перешептывавшихся солдат. Большинство собравшихся гадало о цели сходки. Никто не слышал рева большого перламутрового рога, да и вряд ли менки стали бы бродить по округе, пока Окулус так ослепительно сиял в небе.

По нескольким ступеням капитан Алдус взобрался на постамент, служивший старой башне фундаментом, и повернулся к собратьям. Подняв над головой руки в перчатках, он призвал Караул к тишине.

– Братья, – сказал он, и голос его смягчился, – парни… сегодня самый знаменательный день в истории Караула. Ни разу с тех пор, как мы прибыли на эту забытую всеми богами планету, Почетный караул не собирался открыто.

Он поднял руку и, ухватившись за край капюшона, резко рванул его назад. По площади пробежалась волна испуганных и изумленных вздохов.

– И никогда еще мы не делали этого с открытыми лицами, чтобы все могли нас видеть и знать, кто – и что – мы.

Капитал Алдус пригладил волосы, взъерошенные капюшоном, и рассеянно погладил серебристую бороду. Его здоровый глаз дерзко сверкал, взирая поверх голов его товарищей на горстку зрителей, начавших собираться вокруг отряда.

– Наша история, – рявкнул он, – должна была стать благородной. Мы должны были с триумфом возвратиться на родную планету, возвратиться победителями в войне ради сохранения нашего образа жизни. Но вместо этого нас превратили в изгоев и заставили праздновать свой успех во тьме, раз за разом переживая уже оконченную войну против врага, силы которого растут с каждым часом, в то время как наши силы с каждым мгновением увядают. Ну то ж, братья, время секретов прошло. Я хочу, чтобы вы сняли свои маски и встали гордо, как члены Почетного караула в древние времена. Яростные, гордые, с лицами, открытыми врагу.

Толпа зашевелилась. Многие солдаты последовали примеру своего капитана, другие же колебались, не понимая, почему вдруг что-то должно было меняться. Подняв в воздух боевую дубину, окропленную кровью сотен менков, Алдус продолжил свою речь.

– Мы сражались вот этим оружием столько, сколько себя помним. Оно грубое и простое, но мощное и неразрушимое. Это, – он бросил дубину на землю, – оружие обозленной толпы. Мы заслуживаем большего. Сегодня я попросил вас прийти при полном вооружении, потому что пришло время снова обнажить мечи и поднять на плечо винтовки. Сегодня мы покончим с вечной войной.

И, подтверждая свои слова, Алдус обнажил острый меч, привязанный к бедру, и вынул из кобуры древний бластер, который много лет бесполезно висел у него на боку. Большая часть солдат уже открыли свои лица, и многие из них тут же сменили оружие. Однако некоторым требовалось нечто большее, чем обычный приказ.

– Повелители времени, – объяснил Алдус, – вернулись на Рендуликс. Среди нас бродит карнифекс, и в его силах уничтожить всех к'теллидов, стоящих у нас на пути. Но даже теперь его удерживает в плену аббат Мадронала, который, по слухам, прямо сейчас возвращается на вершину горы в сопровождении короля всех менков, Хранителя К'теллида.

В ответ на эти слова из толпы полетели одновременно проклятья и крики радости, и капюшоны слетели с голов оставшихся солдат, гневно потрясавших в воздухе мечами, косами, бластерами и винтовками.

– Мы целую тысячу лет ждали, пока Хранитель вытащит свою уродливую розовую тушу из воды, а он прятался и трясся от страха, пока его менки росли в числе. Ну что ж, карнифекс выкурил его из норы за нас, и настала пора нам исполнить древнейшую свою клятву. Великому соглашению пришел конец, и вместе с ним – так называемому миру между павшими и к'теллидами.

Алдус приостановился, чтобы взять в грудь воздуха, и в тишине вновь послышались восторженные крики Караула. Чувствуя их поддержку, равно как и поддержку всё растущей толпы наблюдателей, которые, казалось, сплачивались под действием его пламенной речи, он продолжил:

– Парни, – воскликнул он, – я хочу, чтобы вы оседлали коней, подняли свое оружие и присоединились ко мне. Мы нападем не на горстку менков, а на аббата Мадронала и самого Хранителя К'теллида. Мы превосходим их числом, а без своего лидера менки будут беспомощны, как и в тот день, когда наша Леди победила их Великого архонта. И если нам улыбнется удача, мы сможем подняться на вершину горы Мадронал и разобраться со всеми мерзкими людо-менками, которых найдем.

Эти слова по-настоящему подстегнули Караул, и люди начали расходиться к своим лошадям и готовиться к выезду из города по первой команде Лорда-капитана.

Под крики радости и поддержки из покрасневшего глаза Алдуса скатилась одинокая слеза. Гордость наполняла все его существо. Это был _его_ момент. Павшие были готовы подняться во весь рост и захватить власть по первому же его слову.

 

– И что _это_ такое было? – спросил Доктор, пока Романа проверяла и перепроверяла настройки. – Я не слышал, чтобы ротор пошевелился.

– Он и не пошевелился, – раздраженно отозвалась Романа. – Он… застыл.

– Застыл? – рассеянно перекинув кафтан через плечо, Доктор поднялся и присоединился к Романе у консоли. Словно юный, но умудренный ребенок, Тиамат быстро заняла его место в кресле, поерзала, проверяя на удобность, и принялась жадно поедать чипсы.

– Слушай, Доктор, ты ничем не поможешь. Похоже, нас удерживает какая-то внешняя сила, практически тем же способом, каким Тиамат и аббат перенесли ТАРДИС на гору Мадронал.

Романа намеренно выделила последние слова, пытаясь привлечь внимание старухи. Тиамат отвлеклась от чипсов, и улыбка ее погасла.

– Даже мы не можем подействовать на ТАРДИС в полете, – сказала она. – Для этого требуется сила…

– Бога, – закончил за нее Доктор. – Должно быть, это К'таннид.

– Нет, – возразила Романа. – Эта сила не держит нас на темпоральной орбите – она не позволяет нам материализоваться на планете.

– А мы не можем в полете менять координаты, – добавил Доктор. – Это может сделать только тот, кто знает принцип работы ТАРДИС.

– Должно быть, это Хранитель, – предположила Тиамат. – Он может связать разумы всех к'теллидов на планете. Если это не К'таннид, то такую мощь сгенерировать могут лишь они.

– Ладно, мы поняли, кто, – сказала Романа. – Как насчет "зачем"?

– Пытается нас замедлить, – предположил Доктор. – Они не смогут вечно нас тут держать и знают, чего мы добиваемся. Учитывая Гесара, я ставлю на недостаток доверия, но Хранитель почему-то меня тревожит…

– Может, тогда лучше оставаться на месте и ждать? – предложила Тиамат. – План Романы все равно казался довольно рискованным.

– Риск и Романа – понятия обычно несовместимые, – помолчав, сказал Доктор. – Кстати, а какой у тебя был план?

– Материализоваться рядом с саркофагом Пенгаллии, силой проникнуть в ее _внутреннюю_ часть…

– Хочешь сказать, использовать временной таран?

– Не совсем, – сказала Тиамат. – У Романы биоданные Пенгаллии.

– Правда?

Женщина кивнула.

– Она может использовать телепатическую связь и обойти системы безопасности.

– Вот как? – Доктор нахмурился. – Похоже, дел у тебя было гораздо больше, чем я предполагал, Романа. Думаю, нам перед выходом из ТАРДИС стоит отойти в уголок и поболтать, согласна?

– Обязательно, Доктор, – уверила его Романа, – но сначала нужно проникнуть на борт Окулуса.

– Ах, да. Окулус. Ну, он лежит в самом центре воронки. Если мы застряли на темпоральной орбите, то он должен находиться, – он щелкнул переключателем, открывая обзорный экран, и указал пальцем: – там.

– Фильтры! – взвизгнула Романа. Ослепительный золотистый свет наполнил комнату управления, и она поспешно прикрыла глаза рукой, привыкая к яркости. С тихим " _ой_ " Доктор перенастроил изображение.

– Так мы уже внутри Колодца Глубинного Времени? – спросила Тиамат, присоединившись к ним у экрана.

– Должны быть, – ответил Доктор. – Когда повелители времени заперли планету во временной петле, им нужно было как-то отделить часть воронки, которая позволяет закрепиться темпоральной орбите.

– А на периферии воронки время относительно стабильно, – добавила Романа. – Ни сумасшедших ветров времени, ничего – только легкие отголоски.

Доктор ухмыльнулся.

– А значит, не придется тратить силы на то, чтобы выбраться наружу лишь для того, чтобы снова забраться внутрь.

Романа покачала головой.

– И все равно нам не проникнуть в Окулус.

– Да? – Тиамат сощурилась и наклонилась вперед, тыча во что-то пальцем. – А это тогда что?

Она указывала на крохотную тень, едва видимую на фоне огромной воронки золотого света.

– ТАРДИС Пенгаллии, – возбужденно проговорила Романа, с помощью нескольких кнопок увеличив картинку. Объект был большим, круглым и сильно отражал свет. – Окулус.

– Как я и говорил, – пробормотал Доктор. – Перед нами абстрактная идея – идеально исполненная, но не без погрешностей. Снаружи у нас внешняя оболочка ТАРДИС, отсоединенная от ее внутренней части и использованная, чтобы запечатать периферию воронки вокруг К'теллида. В центре периферии – внутренняя часть ТАРДИС: Окулус.

– И в то же время, где-то там, снаружи, – добавила Романа, – находится _внутренняя_ часть ТАРДИС, которая также окружает периферию воронки – но уже для того, чтобы отводить излишки энергии с планеты. И, таким образом, обе части находятся и внутри, и снаружи воронки.

– Именно! Думаю, можно назвать это безумной матрешкой, а?

– Мне плевать, как это называть, Доктор, – Романа определенно не была в настроении терпеть очередную эврику Доктора, особенно когда та затмевала ее саму. – Я хочу понять, как нам попасть внутрь Окулуса.

– Жаль, что он так далеко, – пробормотал он.

– А что, – сухо отозвалась она, – иначе ты бы попытался пересечь воронку пешком?

– _Периферию_ воронки, – поправил ее Доктор.

– Да, но как же К'таннид?

– А, – Доктор задумчиво помолчал, глядя на экран. Если это _в самом деле_ был Колодец Глубинного Времени, то мерцающий золотой свет вокруг них, скорее всего, и был К'таннид. – Да, я не таким его помню. В прошлый раз мы замечательно поладили, но, учитывая происходящее, ты, наверное, права.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Интерстат.

– Что-что? – Тиамат начинала постепенно осознавать, что и Доктор, и Романа были законченными технофилами. Два с половиной миллиона лет относительной простоты – и за пару минут их разговора все это было уничтожено.

Романа была изумлена.

– У ТАРДИС есть интерстат?

Доктор приостановился, чтобы разъяснить все старухе.

– Интерстат, моя дорогая Тиамат, это пространственный проход открывающийся прямо в воронку. Это очень грубый пространственный интерфейс, в чем-то сходный с дверью ТАРДИС, но гораздо проще. Во времена, когда путешествия во времени были всего лишь прайдонианской наркотической мечтой, их использовали в качестве обзорных окон.

– Я не знала, что они были в ТАРДИС, – сказала Романа.

– Только в некоторых ранних моделях, – ответил Доктор, похлопав ладонью консоль.

– И где он?

– В обсерватории, – сказал Доктор.

– У тебя и обсерватория есть?

– О, да. Но я ее редко использую. Сара Джейн ее боялась до чертиков. Не желаешь посмотреть?

Романа кивнула.

– После тебя, Доктор.

– Ну, да, – улыбнулся он, выходя из комнаты управления, – следуйте за слепым. Я не говорил, что это очень сложный и старый лабиринт? Идти долго, вам как раз хватит времени рассказать, чем вы занимались в мое отсутствие.


	18. Шестнадцать

Колонна м'нч'к, сопровождавшая Хранителя К'теллида и группу всадников, миновала городские ворота и из глубокого оранжевого света Окулуса нырнула в лесную тень. Когда мягкая болотистая почва сменилась более жесткой землей, они ускорили шаг, но ненадолго: вскоре на пути возникли высокие серые стволы деревьев и редеющий туман. Во главе колонны верхом на сверкающем раковиной м'нч'к двигался К-9. Шарф хозяина развевался у него на шее. К-9 вел группу по разбитой лесной тропе к поляне, на которой они с Доктором впервые столкнулись с Почетным караулом.

Он снова был прикован к спине зверя толстыми волокнистыми нитями слизи. Но в этот раз они покрывали его тело не полностью, давая гораздо больше свободы, чем раньше. В отличие от него, сопровождавшие их к'теллиды были закреплены более толстым, плотным и темным покрытием по сравнению со всеми, которые ему довелось видеть. Это, как объяснил Хранитель, требовалось для защиты от сумеречного солнца. 

Однако сам Хранитель, паривший в стороне от группы на своем паланкине, похоже, не испытывал от солнца никаких неудобств. Скорее всего, решил К-9, дело было в его невероятном возрасте и толщине кожи.

– Так где эта матрица? – спросл Эркал, которого изо всех сил подгоняло любопытство и возможность подробнее допросить К-9.

– В шестидесяти семи метрах и приближается, – доложил К-9, когда его ездовой зверь бочком пробирался между деревьями. – Техно-мнемоническая матрица станет видна немедленно.

И, как он и говорил, три ствола расступились, и показался обелиск, возвышавшийся над окружившей его группой.

– Значит, – сказал Гесар, поближе подъезжая к обелиску, чтоб рассмотреть его, – это и есть ваш маяк.

 _Его надо уничтожить_ , заявил Хранитель, паланкин которого поравнялся с аббатом. Его щупальце потянулось, чтобы коснуться поверхности устройства.

– Внимание. Не трогайте устройство, – сказал К-9. – Ранее я предпринял попытку уничтожить матрицу, но безуспешно.

Щупальце Хранителя замерло в дюйме от шероховатой поверхности четырехугольного камня. Словно почувствовав его присутствие, воздух вокруг обелиска начал вибрировать.

 _Я ощущаю… сопротивление_.

И в четвертый раз на глазах К-9 Хранитель побледнел, его тело повисло мешком, и туловище провалилось в раскинутые щупальца. Воздух вокруг камня начал постепенно заряжаться. Виверы на его поверхности вспыхнули алым, когда было отменено воздействие на них лазера К-9. Несколько мгновений ничего не происходило, но тут матрица начала отрываться от земли, взмыла в воздух на два собственных роста и повисла. С почти знакомым, но словно бы проигранным задом-наперед ревом и визгом смещающейся материи маяк растаял в воздухе.

 _Теперь_ , – Хранитель снова вернул свою прежнюю форму, его тело обрело нормальный цвет, – _Доктор – единственный карнифекс, запрограммированный уничтожить нас._

– Тогда нужно поторопиться, – настойчиво проговорил Гесар, глядя в темнеющее небо и на краснеющий свет Окулуса, моргавший сквозь верхушки деревьев. – С каждым периодом солнце сменяет цикл все быстрее.

 

Коридоры ТАРДИС были бесконечны и идентичны, один за другим сменяя друг друга, но старая Тиамат, привыкшая к неторопливым моционам по переходам монастыря, даже не замечала этого. Вместе с дво́ра она следовала по пятам за Романой по разным уровням корабля, как она заметила чуть позже, мимо рядов совершенно одинаковых дверей, выкрашенных в глубокий зеленый цвет.

– Доктор, – спросила она, поравнявшись с уже четвертой по счету такой дверью, – в твоей ТАРДИС много таких зеленых дверей? Я надеюсь, ты не водишь нас кругами?

Доктор застыл на месте, на его губах играла слабая тень улыбки.

– Конечно, нет, Тиамат. Эти зеленые двери – важные ориентиры.

– Серьезно, Доктор? – спросила Романа, скептически приподняв бровь. – И далеко нам еще идти по твоим ориентирам?

– Ну, вроде недалеко. Давай поглядим… – Доктор помолчал, поглаживая подбородок. – Что мы прошли? Похищение ТАРДИС, реинкарнации, темные видения, сломанные манипуляторы, древние церемонии и храбрые побеги. Ты больше ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

– Нет, – сказала она, качая головой. – Ничего больше я и не…

– А ты, Тиамат? Ты ничего от нас не утаила?

– Многое, – пожилая женщина улыбнулась. – Но ничего важного на данный момент.

– Что-то я в этом не уверен. Недавно ты сказала, что у Романы и Пенгаллии одни биоданные.

– Да, – кивнула она.

– Ну, боюсь, это попросту невозможно. Если только ваша церемония инаугурации не включает переписывание данных.

– Доктор, – запротестовала Романа, – я еще не прошла церемонию.

– Разве? Когда я проходил инаугурацию в качестве Президента, я должен был надеть Венец Рассилона. Вся остальная церемония – лишь традиционная ерунда. Забудь ты про помпезность – ты носила корону. Пенгаллия была Президентом, Романа. Одним из сильнейших Президентов со времен самого Рассилона. Даже если ты и в самом деле ее прямой потомок, наследие не даст тебе привилегий. ТАРДИС Президента _требует_ кодов Президента… не так ли, Тиамат?

– Да, – женщина смущенно посмотрела себе под ноги, избегая пронзительного гневного взгляда Романы. – В короне хранилась копия президентской печати. Чем дольше она ее носила…

– … тем больше переписывались ее биоданные, – закончил за нее Доктор. – Начинаю замечать тут логику.

– Так ты говоришь… что я носитель президентской печати?

Доктор подбадривающе похлопал Роману по плечу.

– Можешь уже не волноваться о повышении, ты теперь полноценная взрослая гражданка. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

Романа покраснела от неожиданности.

– Я… я хотела подобрать одежду по такому случаю, – проговорила она, чувствуя, как поднимается настроение. Несмотря на гнев из-за очередного предательства Тиамат, ее губы сами собой раздвинулись в широкой улыбке.

– Тут есть и свои минусы, – предупредил ее Доктор. – Ты не можешь знать, что еще они понапихали тебе в голову. Ложные воспоминания, другие личности, тайные способности, коды судного дня, квантовые мнемонические замки… это может стать своего рода проклятьем.

– Не слушай его, – встряла Тиамат, пытаясь вернуть себе толику былого влияния. – Это не…

– Не слушать? – огрызнулась Романа. – Ты не говорила мне и половины того, что я должна была знать о Пенгаллии. Я даже еще не поняла, _нравится_ ли она мне.

– Все не так, – настойчиво возразила женщина. – Да, тебе нужно многое узнать, но я надеялась, что ты задержишься достаточно долго.

– Я собиралась, – сказала Романа.

Доктор распахнул рот от изумления.

– Серьезно?

– Да, – призналась она. – Это моя история, моя судьба. У меня всегда было такое чувство, что я должна занять высокий пост, и теперь я знаю, что уже занимала его. Я собиралась тебе сказать, Доктор, но… ну, ты взял и потерял глаза.

– Ах, да, – ворчливо пробормотал он. – Какой я молодец. На заметку: в следующий раз, когда спутница решит уйти, потеряй пару органов. Гарантированное путешествие из чувства вины.

– Доктор!

– Извини, Романа. Я рад, что ты хочешь углубиться в свою историю, – потому что я сбежал от своей. Слишком боялся скелетов в шкафу. Слишком боялся предопределенности. Очевидно, твое дело будет намного легче – ведь оно все здесь…

Доктор потянулся к ручке очередной зеленой двери и толкнул.

– … и смотреть особенно не на что, правда?

За дверью находилась огромная комната с потолком-куполом. Мраморные плиты на стенах были белыми с зелеными и синими прожилками. В центре стоял большой полупрозрачный яйцеобразный предмет: снаружи он был гладким и незапоминающимся, но свет, проникавший в него, разбивался внутри на сотни лучей, отбрасывая на поверхности вокруг тени находившихся там механизмов. По другую сторону от яйца виднелись плотные ветви лозы, расползавшейся вверх и в стороны, цепляясь за балки, описывавшие округлые формы потолка обсерватории. Между балками, словно древняя фреска времен ренессанса, висело голографическое изображение вселенной за пределами комнаты. Если быть точнее, это было довольно-таки пустое изображение карманной вселенной, в которой они сейчас находились.

– Интересно, – сказала Романа, оглядывая эту диораму у себя над головой, – это напоминает мне о Зале Бесконечности в Храме Вечности на Демосе. Только без звезд.

Ступив в комнату, Доктор подошел к небольшой консоли у левой стены. Наощупь выбрав нужные кнопки, он увеличил изображение невидимого солнца, с которым они столкнулись в самом начале, а затем выдвинул на первый план планету внутри него.

– Обычно на этой карте полно звезд по всей долготе и широте времени и пространства, – сказал он, – но сейчас мы отрезаны от остальной Вселенной. Прямо как солнце и его спутник. К’теллид, Рендуликс, называй его как хочешь. Он вырезан из истории, как раковая клетка.

Он снова увеличил изображение, пока над комнатой на расстоянии вытянутой руки, словно огромная луна, не повисла изрытая кратерами внешняя оболочка К’теллида.

– Вот твоя история, Романа. Не нужно искать никаких скелетов, потому что ты уже забралась в шкаф. Как жаль, что повелители времени решили, что он слишком опасен для того, чтобы сохранить ключ.

– Ну, – сказала Романа, – тогда скажи мне как друг: ты поможешь мне найти ключ?

Тронутый этой просьбой Доктор улыбнулся. До сих пор на его памяти Романа ни разу не называла его своим другом.

– Честно говоря, я думаю, что ты _и есть_ ключ, Романа. Вот только замок – снаружи, в реальной Вселенной.

– Это не так, – сказала Тиамат, поглаживая кончиками пальцев поверхность яйцеобразного предмета в центре комнаты. – Я думаю, Доктор, что Окулус – это замок. И он на периферии.

– Эй, прекрати, – с шутливой обидой воскликнул Доктор. – Я тут в свою веру обращаю!

– Как и всегда, – усмехнулась Романа, отступая в сторону и пропуская троих дво́ра, принявшихся обнюхивать комнату. – Почему ты никогда не говорил мне об этом месте?

– Потому что не люблю сюда приходить, – уклончиво пробормотал он.

– Почему это?

– Ну, когда-то давным-давно, пока мои спутники спали, я прокрадывался сюда и смотрел на Вселенную. А потом звезды начали гаснуть, пространства Вселенной начали меняться. Это заставляет о много задуматься, увидеть все в истинном свете. Ты начинаешь понимать, что где-то там есть _силы_ , которые влияют на состояние Вселенной прямо у тебя перед глазами.

– Какие силы? 

– Природа, наверное. Или повелители времени. Иногда трудно разобраться, кто из них. Ты когда-нибудь задумывалась над тем, как часто за последние годы мы вмешивались в существование Вселенной? Тут передвинули звезду, там удалили из времени и пространства целую цивилизацию, а вон там, пока никто не видел, запечатали и спрятали целый фрагмент истории. Так что, в конце концов, я закрасил дверь зеленой краской в качестве напоминания никогда сюда не входить.

– Ха, – сказала Тиамат. – Так ты _действительно_ водил нас кругами.

– Нет, – ответил Доктор. – Я многие двери закрасил зеленым.

– Ну так, – проговорила она, обыскивая комнату и ощупывая голые стены, – где же этот интерстат?

Доктор улыбнулся и двинулся к свисавшим лианам. Своей новой тростью он отвел растительность в сторону словно толстый зеленый занавес.

– Здесь, – он оборвал лианы со стены, открывая под ними большую круглую дверь, сделанную из того же мрамора с прожилками, что и вся обсерватория.

– Это он и есть? – нагнувшись, старуха пристально осмотрела края двери из-под руки Доктора.

– А чего ты ждала? Даже в юности Рассилона эти штуки были всем в новинку.

– Как ее открыть? – она коснулась пальцами двери, ища задвижку или переключатель.

– Там где-то есть рукоятка…

– Доктор… – встряла Романа. – Он просто шутит.

– Ну, хорошо, – сдался он, махнув рукой в сторону яйцеобразного предмета. – Управление там.

С легким шипением яйцо треснуло по витиеватому шву, одна его половина поднялась, открывая тесную транспортную капсулу.

– Идем? – Доктор жестом пригласил их внутрь.

– Доктор, – возразила Романа, – он предназначен для двоих.

– Я уверен, что мы поместимся. Тиамат будет удобно у тебя на коленях?

 

Когда-то наблюдательные капсулы усиленной материи были излюбленным инструментом галлифрейских первопроходцев. Несмотря на низкую чувствительность и ненормированные измерения, они были компактными, проворными и интуитивно понятными в управлении даже для самых ограниченных интернов в академии. Их само-усиливавшаяся внешняя оболочка была способна поглощать огромное количество космической энергии, конвертируя ее в бариониковую кожу, которая выдерживала жар взрывающегося солнца, или в высокоэнтропийные щиты, способные выстоять перед гравитационной тягой разрушающейся звезды или изменяющим пространство давлением белой дыры.

Крепкий состав капсул позволял разместить внутри даже обычно нестабильные технологии времени. Маленькие, незащищенные темпоральные ускорители и обратные тахионные двигатели перемещали капсулы вперед и назад во времени при помощи самой примитивной системы управления. Эта комбинация размера, гибкости и мощности привела с искажению их дизайна, добавила новые детали как с системам нападения, так и к системам защиты, включая экстренное катапультирование и временны́е торпеды.

– Ну что, – спросил Доктор, выплевывая изо рта белые волосы Тиамат, пока Романа осваивалась с управлением, расположенным перед сиденьем пилота, – ты с ним справишься?

Романа улыбнулась.

– Я пилотирую ковш* на уровне альфа, Доктор. Насколько я помню, ты едва набрал бету. И то было с работающими глазами.

– Да, но я также сумел пройти круг на Сильверстоуне** меньше чем за полторы минуты.

Даже не пытаясь задуматься над тем, о чем говорил Доктор, Романа активировала удаленное управление интерстатом. В десятке футов от них скрытая мраморная дверь растворилась, и комнату залил ослепительный золотистый свет, излучаемый единственным обитателем периферии.

– Ну что, – спросила Тиамат, чувствуя, как поднимается волнение, – и как мы пройдем мимо К’таннида?

– Никак, – ответила Романа. – Интерстат – это всего лишь временной ковш, только с обратным эффектом. Мы используем это… – она поболтала расположенный перед ней рычаг управления, – …чтобы увеличить изображение, найти целевую точку, вот так…

И она передвинула рыча вперед. На внутренней поверхности капсулы появилась проекция перекрестья, отмечавшая центр двухмерного изображения. Романа переместила фокус интерстата глубже в воронку, и по экрану рядом с ней побежали бесконечно меняющиеся координаты.

Фокус изображения сместился, покинув золотистую ауру К’таннида и закрепившись на небольшой серебристой сфере. После небольшого увеличения они смогли разглядеть мерцающую поверхность Окулуса.

– Это что, щит? – спросил Доктор.

– И как нам проникнуть внутрь? – добавила Тиамат, когда Романа подтвердила догадку Доктора.

– Мы просто сместим точку фокуса на другую сторону, – пояснила Романа, – а затем…

– Берегись! – вдруг крикнула Тиамат, и Романа от испуга вцепилась в рычаг, чтобы избежать столкновения с твердым объектом, внезапно всплывшим на экране.

– Да ради всего святого! – возмутился Доктор, не видевший ничего за мечущейся головой Тиамат. – Мы даже еще из ТАРДИС не вылетели!

Проекция сдвинулась, и появилось несколько подобных первому объектов. Энергетический щит, окружавший Окулус, был забит боевыми кораблями. Сотни сотен – тысячи кораблей, выстроившихся в боевой формации. Пытаясь отодвинуть Тиамат в сторону, Доктор наконец вгляделся в экран и присвистнул.

– Месть Пенгаллии, – пробормотал он себе под нос. – Повелители времени ее предали, и она начала собирать собственную армию.

Корабли в этом флоте были самые разные, они даже не могли определить все виды. Бомбардировщики и Корабли-луки, Излучатели сингулярности, Дредгеры, Маяки, Н-формы и Звездные манипуляторы. Не без ощущения иронии Доктор заметил несколько Кремастеров – кораблей, чьи квантовые изоляторы использовались, чтобы отделить К’теллид от остальной Вселенной.

– Как по мне, так она не переставала ее собирать, – впервые с момента своего прибытия на К’теллид, Романа испытала потрясение. – Должно быть, это самый большой боевой флот в истории. 

– Вне истории, – поправил ее Доктор. – Но ты права. Но если флот здесь, значит… – его голос стих, Доктор задумчиво умолк.

– Что? Что такое, Доктор?

– Ну, – он помолчал, перебирая факты в голове, – согласно записанной истории, однажды Пенгаллия появилась на пороге Галлифрея с флотом, который закрыл собой небеса. История требовала, чтобы она при уходе забрала с собой свой флот. А значит, напрашиваются только три варианта.

– Какие?

– Пенгаллия ушла, но оставила здесь флот, схожий по размером с тем, с которым она пришла завоевывать Галлифрей. Или она так и не покинула планету, и ее флот ждет решения.

– А третий вариант?

Доктор осторожно ткнул Тиамат в бок, вынуждая ее ответить.

– Что? – вздрогнула она. – Я должна это знать?

Доктор кивнул, но она только покачала головой.

– Когда мы вторглись на К’теллид, с нами был флот. Но, насколько я знаю, он был потерян после предательства повелителей времени. Думаю, вполне логично, что он мог все это время оставаться здесь, в воронке, но уверяю вас, Пенгаллия ушла. Я там была.

– А это те самые корабли, на которых вы прилетели?

Тиамат внимательно осмотрела один из ближайших кораблей, надеясь увидеть что-то знакомое. Спустя несколько секунд она кивнула.

– Да. Но их было гораздо меньше. Вон там « _Поцелуй Маргрэйва_ », флагман Кейденгарда. Но и соседний с ним – тоже. И третий. 

– Корабли-клоны. Возьмите останки флота вторжения, добавьте немного материи и варите в солнечной энергии до готовности. Когда создавалась внутренняя атмосфера К’теллида, использовавшиеся для этого материалы, богатые тяжелыми элементами, попали сюда, в воронку. За все эти годы энергия, отводимая Окулусом, использовалась для того, чтобы трансформировать сырую материю в корабли.

– Я, конечно, знала, что планы Пенгаллии шли далеко, – сказал Романа, – но для такого флота нужна команда. Чтобы снабдить ею каждый корабль, нужно постоянно растущее население, но мы же знаем, что численность павших снижается, а их планетарные технологии разрушаются.

– У Королевы был план, – пробормотала про себя Тиамат. – У нее всегда был план.

– Что, – сказал Доктор, – дает нам третий вариант. Что, если Пенгаллия ушла, но флот остался?

– Но тогда история, которую мы знаем, еще не произошла, – сказала Романа. Вот только, подумала она, сама Пенгаллия не могла повести этот флот на войну. – _О, нет_.

– Именно, – сказал Доктор. – Это была самая короткая и самая кровавая гражданская война в истории нашего народа, Романа. Но она случилась.

– Согласно учебникам истории, – возразила она. – Никто из нас этого не видел. Нужно уничтожить этот флот.

Доктор с тоской покачал головой.

– Последствия повлияли на нас, Романа. Война Пенгаллии изменила взгляд повелителей времени на Вселенную. Больше не было ни упреждающих ударов по ничего не подозревающим народам, ни вмешательства в жизни миллиардов. Мы говорим о более чем двух миллионах лет галактического мира.

Все еще не отойдя от этого удара, Романа сдвинула рычаг, переместив дисплей внутрь периметра флота, в самом центре которого парила самая потрясающая в мире ТАРДИС.

На первый взгляд, она напоминала огромное сверкающее космическое колесо, утыканное башнями и тонкими шпилями. Но чем больше приближалось изображение, тем отчетливей становился ландшафт.

– « _Гнев_ », – прошептала Тиамат так, словно после долгой разлуки воссоединилась со старым другом. – Она так нарекла его. Во время войн это был ее командный центр и даже больше – второй дом. Покорив к’теллидов, она планировала посадить его на планету в тени горы Мадронал. 

– Это Капитолий, – благоговейно прошептала Романа. – Воссозданный в каждой мелочи.

Она оглядела город, тут и там узнавая знакомые строения: Президентский круг, башни-близнецы, Паноптикон, Цитадель, Шпили мечтаний.

– Смотри, это памятник Немезиды.

– Ты там бывала, Тиамат. Нам нужно приземлиться как можно ближе к комнате управления. Где она?

– Там, – она указала на здание на окраине города, – во Дворце Зимней Звезды. 

– Хорошо, – сказала Романа, зафиксировав координаты цели и активировав управление интерстатом. – Давайте отправимся на экскурсию?

На мгновение показалось, что яйцо дернулось вперед, мягко, но чувствительно. Капсулу охватили всполохи радужного света, и ее пассажиры ощутили, как их сдавливает… засасывает… выбрасывает в интерстат. Капсула, купающаяся в золотом и серебряном цветах периферии воронки, неслась по коридору измерений, с громким шорохом ныряя в пространственные щели. По обзорному экрану мелькали радужные полосы, и вскоре Тиамат начала возбужденно ухать.

Через мгновение транспортная капсула материализовалась точно там, где Романа и планировала: у входа во Дворец Зимней Звезды. Передняя часть яйца с громким шипением отворилась, выпуская наружу три тесно прижавшиеся друг к другу фигуры. Тиамат первой покинула капсулу, и Доктор не сумел сдержать стон облегчения, вполголоса благодаря своего старого друга Гудини. 

Вслед за ними на пыльную дорожку, ведшую к дворцу, ступила и Романа. Подкинув носком сандалии легкие крупинки пыли, она подняла в воздух маленькое сверкающее облачко, которое тут же уплыло куда-то влево. Это, в самом буквальном смысле, были пески времени.

Несмотря на слабое освещение и громадные тени нависавшего над ними флота, все вокруг сияло каким-то собственным внутренним светом. Давным-давно в Академии им объясняли, что подобные хронобомбардированные частицы способны захватывать свет и удерживать его на субатомном уровне.

Настоящий Дворец Зимней Звезды на Галлифрее был вырезан из цельного куска кометного льда в качестве напоминания о последних войнах против древнего режима пифий. Романе казалось довольно ироничным, что Пенгаллия, которая якобы вела свою родословную как от Рассилона, так и от древних пифий, использовала копию военного памятника как центр последней войны, которая была развязана повелителями времени.

Когда Романа догнала Доктора и Тиамат у стеклянных дверей дворца, те немедленно распахнулись, словно реагируя на ее присутствие. Вслед за своими спутниками она миновала несколько арочных коридоров и больших готических лестниц и вышла в центральную залу, которая всем своим видом напоминала стандартную комнату управления ТАРДИС – только больше и словно сделанную из хрусталя.

В середине комнаты располагался огромный временной ротор, который, уходя вверх, соединялся с самой высокой точкой выгнутого куполообразного потолка. Шестиугольная консоль, стены и пол казались сделанными из светящегося синим льда. Остановившись рядом с Доктором. Романа увидела, что все панели управления разлетелись на мелкие кусочки. Доктор указал на кристалл в роторе: внешняя оболочка расплавилась, а кристаллы потемнели и потрескались.

– Чем бы ни занимался этот корабль, похоже, его деятельность прервалась совсем недавно. Я ставлю на то, что это произошло во время моего недавнего выброса энергии.

Романа щелкнула одним из немногих уцелевших переключателей, и в нескольких дюймах от ее лица появился голографический экран. Она вгляделась в пробегавшие строчки данных, ярко отражавшиеся на ее лице.

– Похоже, мы были правы, Доктор, – сказала она. – ТАРДИС играла роль автоматической производственной базы, флот неукомплектован, а корабль занимался отводом жара, поглощая энергию, генерируемую невидимым солнцем, и делая поверхность К’теллида обитаемой.

– Что, никаких холодильников, полных тел зомби? Ни роботов-антител, патрулирующих корабль и убивающих случайно забредшего повелителя времени? Как-то это разочаровывает, – отозвался Доктор. – А что с Окулусом, он стабилизируется?

Романа покачала головой.

– Скорость ремонта ниже скорости разрушения. Если мы ничего не сделаем, К’теллид обречен.

– Панели управления использовать не получится, – прокомментировал Доктор, пробежавшись пальцами по обгорелым и сломанным останкам консоли. – Если не найти новых, на ремонт уйдет несколько дней.

– А что насчет телепатической связи? – спросила Тиамат. – « _Гнев_ » создавался с возможностью отвечать на мысленные команды. Пенгаллия ненавидела ручное управление.

– Правда? – саркастически отозвался Доктор. – Какая удача, правда, Романа?

– Полагаю, я должна установить контакт с ТАРДИС прежде, чем она прислушается к моим командам?

– Телепатические схемы здесь, – сказал Тиамат.

Романа и Доктор переглянулись. Ей не нужно было слов, чтобы понять, что он не одобряет ее мысли. Но он также соглашался с тем, что время поджимало, Окулус был готов вот-вот развалиться, и у них не было выбора. В свою очередь, по выражению ее лица Доктор понимал, что Романа давно приняла решение. Ни словом, ни делом он никак не смог бы ее отговорить. Когда она установит контакт, может случиться что угодно. Все это с легкостью могло оказаться западней.

Романа не задумываясь опустила ладони на плату, и та активировала нервные рецепторы и открыла дорогу двустороннему потоку необработанных телепатических данных.

ТАРДИС интуитивно принялась исполнять мысленные приказы Романы. Она перенаправила поток энергии от строительства флота к силовому ядру корабля, отключила фоновые задачи, не связанные с функциональностью Окулуса, отвела энергию от флота, заново накапливая ее в диноморфных генераторах.

 _Романа_.

Голос раздавался в ее разуме.

 _Романа_.

Это был голос Пенгаллии. _Ее голос_. И он что-то хотел рассказать. Очередные видения. Ее внутренний взор раскрылся, и в разум хлынули новые воспоминания. Воспоминания о войне, победе и предательстве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Временной ковш – прототип ТАРДИС, иначе называвшийся «Прототип III». Они не были пространственно трансцендентными, для управления ими требовалось шесть человек, системы питались телепатически. Появлялись в новелле «Cat’s Cradle».
> 
> ** Вероятнее всего, Доктор имеет в виду гоночный трек «Сильверстоун» - трек Британских Гран-При гонок длиной в 5,9 км. Рекорд на этом треке принадлежит испанцу Фернандо Алонцо и составляет 1 минуту 30 секунд.


	19. Вторая интерлюдия (часть первая)

Как и было оговорено в соглашении с Пандаком, Пенгаллия посвятила свой королевский срок тому, что народ Галлифрея уже называл Временны́ми Крестовыми походами, и направила свои армии против всех возможных противников повелителей времени.

В каждой военной кампании вместе со своей Королевой сражались ее верные Мирмидонцы, составлявшие костяк Батальонов времени. Им Пенгаллия даровала звание Почетного караула Демоса. Под ее руководством во время Крестовых походов Мирмидонцы сражались в первых рядах, и их почитали как героев Демоса, Галлифрея и всей Империи.

Но так было не всегда. Задолго до того, как Пенгаллия взяла их под свое крыло, Мирмидонцы впали в немилость у Президента. До ее восхождения на трон их считали кровожадными дикарями, которых нещадно ограничивали за чрезмерное усердие и применение террористических тактик против врагов, за безжалостность по отношению к пленным, на которых они использовали разные виды физических и психологических пыток, включая несанкционированное зондирование разума, за распятие и убийство пленников в качестве примера. Когда Пенгаллия дала начало Крестовым походам, ей не составило труда использовать их кровожадные традиции, восстановить их веру в старых богов и, в частности, ее собственную покровительницу – Немезиду.

Менее чем за два века Пенгаллия и ее Батальоны времени несколько раз меняли судьбу Галлифрея, снова и снова возвращаясь в дни его тяжелейших поражений и жестоко истребляя его врагов. Под ее мечом пали все: Черное солнце, Харон, Криалане, Ферашеолы, Лобри, Фэдра, Траксс. Своими поступками она создала новую империю и вернулась в Капитолий, ожидая славы и почестей.

Встреча с Пандаком поначалу шла хорошо. Но затем она предложила ему тысячу подданных миров и принялась заклинать восстановить Галлифрейскую империю и разделить мощь повелителей времени с народами Вселенной. Естественно, Пандак отказался и обвинил ее в насильном подчинении планет Президентскому Указу. И тогда она поклялась сместить Пандака и обещала возвратиться из своей последней кампании и предъявить права на президентский пост. Но прежде она собиралась устранить последнейго величайшего врага повелителей времени: К’таннида, Древнего бога, чье могущество не уступило даже великому Прайдониусу и его Осаде Зимней Звезды, благодаря К’туну, потомку архонта, обретшему физическую форму и пустившему великого героя в бегство.

Верная своему слову, она послала Батальоны времени к Айс-Аскару и, как и всегда, лично повела своих солдат в бой. Вместе они прошли ревущие ветры и жгучий лед, и вражеские города пали один за другим. Мирмидонцы и солдаты Батальонов времени отогнали силы К’туна, и вскоре между Пенгаллией и ее победой стоял один последний и великий город. К тому моменту, когда враг был повержен, она, сломленная и изувеченная, лежала без дыхания, а рядом с ней лежал ее преданный дракон Вермитракс, которого она своими руками вынула из чрева умирающей матери и вырастила с младенчества. Верные Мирмидонцы отыскали ее среди тысяч тел, устилавших ледяные пещеры, и унесли с собой, покидая планету, которую сверху поливал огнем Великий флот. На борту «Гнева» – так она окрестила свою ТАРДИС, кипя от ярости и ненависти к Пандаку – она пережила свою первую регенерацию, восхваляя Немезиду за подаренную вторую жизнь.

Возвращение на Галлифрей было триумфальным. Победа быстро подняла ее на высочайший пост. Как только Пандак был свергнут, она отправилась завершать войну, которая сделала бы повелителей времени величайшими властителями времени и пространства.

Это было два года назад.

Пенгаллиядворамиэль, Девятый Президент Верховного совета, Защитница Галлифрея и всех его владений, Герцогиня Патрекса, Хранительница Мудрости Рассилона, Страж Наследия Омеги, Сенешаль Великих артефактов и Охранительница Законов времени стояла среди подернутых льдом обломков, которые когда-то были Цитаделью К’таннида. В окружении своих боевых братьев она прорвалась сквозь ряды к’теллидов – так называемых звездных кальмаров, чье могущество над временем делало нападение на них почти самоубийственным.

Когда моря испарились, большинство пришельцев погибли, но многие оставались в путаном лабиринте города, составлявшего основу Цитадели. На каждого Мирмидонца приходилась дюжина к’теллидов, и каждый был связан со своим Великим архонтом, каждый имел доступ к огромному резервуару артронной энергии, который лежал глубоко в Колодце Глубинного Времени. Но, как объясняла Пенгаллия, любое действие должно было быть обдуманным. Мантрические бомбы, которые они сбросили на планету перед ее приземлением, замедлили пришельцев достаточно, чтобы провести быструю одностороннюю кровавую резню. Струйки белой гнойной крови бежали по лезвию Беликуракса – великого меча, который был выкован в тайной пещере глубоко под поверхностью медной луны Пазици Галифрейя.

Несмотря на то, что уцелевших к’теллидов оставалось немного, их панические ментальные крики начинали действовать на Мирмидонцев: многие рухнули без сознания от телепатической волны, преследуя свою добычу и забираясь все глубже и глубже в нутро горы.

Меньше двух периодов назад Цитатель опустилась в самом сердце кипящего моря и направилась к вершине единственной горы этой планеты, где в сердце воронки, которую к’теллиды – головоногие отпрыски К’таннида – называли Колодцем Глубинного Времени, прятался сам К’таннид. Лишь разум К’таннида, восхваляемого на тысяче планет как «Хранитель Пути», стоял между Галлифреем и покорением времени. Его могущественный разум с самого рождения Вселенной ограждал сердце воронки, и легенда гласила, что сам Рассилон договорился с ним о мире, который дал повелителям времени свободный доступ к воронке в обмен на нейтралитет Древнего бога в делах Вселенной.

Колодец Глубинного Времени был уникальным феноменом: его считали единственным естественным мостом между воронкой и низшими измерениями.

Выгнать К’таннида из воронки было просто. Пенгаллия выманила его, атаковав его родную планету, К’теллид. Первая стадия заключалась в том, чтобы флот вошел в воронку и позволил К’танниду увидеть, как они перед ударом собираются на периферии вокруг К'теллида. Первая волна кораблей материализовалась внутри планеты, мощными выстрелами распылителей уничтожая огромные фрагменты ее внутренней оболочки, перемещая океаны воды и крупные части гор обратно в воронку, чтобы К'таннид мог видеть нанесенный ими ущерб, чтобы заставить его вернуться на родную планету и обрушить месть на предателей, осмелившихся напасть на саму суть его существа.

Когда выкипела большая часть воды, вторая волна кораблей зарядила разрушители времени, мгновенно состарив большие зоны планеты настолько, что те превратились в смешанную биомассу, рассыпавшуюся в пыль.

Спустя несколько микроперидов оставалась лишь Цитадель. Но без поддерживавших ее кипящих океанов она расползалась под действием силы гравитации, и в конце концов ее стены разошлись в стороны и дождем осыпались вокруг, рассыпаясь о камни или плюхаясь в свежеобразованные океаны, окружившие внутреннюю часть планеты.

Затем вступили Батальоны времени.

С помощью телепорта перенесясь в коридоры, окружавшие вход в Колодец Глубинного Времени, Пенгаллия и ее Мирмидонцы промчались по затопленным тоннелям, отчаянно пробиваясь к Колодцу, пока еще имели превосходство.

А снаружи, на периферии, висел Великий флот, ожидая прибытия К'таннида. Словно ярость, выкипающая из жерла вулкана, Великий архонт ворвался на периферию на гребне временного потока. Прежде чем кто-либо успел отреагировать, он напал и уничтожил корабли, разметав их останки по ветрам времени.

Но что-то было не так. Уничтоженные им корабли были пустыми. _Обманками_. На страже стояли другие, с поднятыми трансдукционными щитами и временными торпедами, готовыми к безостановочной атаке. 

Каким бы ни было вооружение флота, в воронке К'таннид был непобедим. Рано или поздно он уничтожит их – и они это знали. 

_Нет,_ – подумал Великий архонт, – _они всего лишь приманка_. И, забыв о флоте, он обратил свое внимание на К'теллид.

 _Дом_.

На поверхности К'теллида – или, точнее, на поверхности черной временно́й тени К'теллида, занимавшей периферию, – вспыхнула воронка золотого света, которым было сознание К'таннида. За ней лежал мост между Колодцем Глубинного Времени и низшими измерениями.

– Он заглотил наживку, – сказал капитан Панакис с борта " _Гнева_ ", скрывавшегося в середине Великого флота. – Готовьте Кремастеры.

Маленькие паукообразные корабли выскользнули из ангаров и окружили тень К'теллида. Один за другим квантовые изоляторы зафиксировались на тонких нитях, связывавших мир с линейным временем, и медленно, но верно начали запечатывать их.

Вести от капитана Панаки были радостными, но Пенгаллия должна была торопиться. Когда рассеется эффект мантрических бомб, исчезнет и элемент неожиданности.

– Ко мне, солдаты, – приказала она, рывками пробираясь сквозь озера горячей воды и плечом отодвигая замерзшие обломки. Серебряная королева ринулась вперед, в центральный зал Цитадели, держа Беликуракс перед собой, и в конце концов К'таннид предстал перед ней.

Как и его отпрыск К'тун, Великий архонт давным-давно избавился от физического тела. Щупальца энергии выстрелили из открытого Колодца Глубинного Времени и быстро ухватились за фокусировавшую силу Древнего бога золотую статую, изображавшую его истинный облик. 

Это было впечатляющее зрелище. Высеченная из камня скульптура возвышалась на сто двадцать футов*. Ее огромная усеянная щупальцами голова покоилась на приземистом двуногом лягушачьем туловище, а огромные крылья, словно у летучей мыши, раскрываясь, описывали дугу под крышей зала. Щупальца золотистой энергии лизнули грубую поверхность идола, и его огромные круглые глаза начали наполняться внутренним светом. Медленно, осторожно статуя пошевелилась.

Оживленный сущностью бога, аватар К'таннида двинулся вперед, поворачиваясь к крошечной женщине, сверкающая серебряная броня и сиреневые одежды которой выдавали в ней заклятого врага. 

Не медля ни секунды, Пенгаллия метнула свой меч. Беликуракс промчался по комнате со скоростью мысли и вонзился в статую. Словно живой, он будто бы вплавился в ее поверхность и превратился в жидкость, раскрывая свое истинное происхождение. Его украшенный орнаментом эфес серебристыми усиками обхватил тело своей жертвы, словно паутина. Обернувшись вокруг массы золотого камня, он придавил жертву, высасывая из нее энергию и превращая ту в мощные путы, которые, хотя бы на время, могли сдержать даже Древнего бога.

 _Что это?_ – требовательно вопросил К'таннид.

– Единственная вещь на свете, которая может сдержать даже такое могущественное существо, как ты, К'таннид: оболочка ТАРДИС.

 _Умно_. 

Идол попытался сбросить оковы. От этого усилия по его поверхности пробежали тонкие, словно волос, трещины, вверх взвились облачка каменной пыли. Через мгновение К'таннид успокоился.

Мирмидонцы, Почетный караул Демоса, по кругу принялись обходить комнату, держа оружие наготове и внимательно осматривая каждый уголок. Они видели, как в залу входили к'теллиды, и они _обязательно_ их найдут.

– К'таннид, – Пенгаллия выступила вперед, оказавшись лицом к лицу с аватаром Древнего бога. Она вынула из кармана небольшой плоский белый прямоугольник и подняла его в воздух. – Твоей власти над воронкой пришел конец. Когда ты покинул Колодец, мои корабли запечатали его. Эта планета и ее периферия окружены большим коконом, из которого не выбраться даже тебе. Сила, содержащаяся в этом теле, – все, что у тебя осталось. Больше нет к'теллидов, с которыми ты мог бы ее разделить, и нет воронки, которая могла бы их усилить.

 _Пенгаллия,_ – проговорил архонт, – _Предательница. Твое появление было предсказано, но срок был скрыт от меня. В этой Вселенной есть силы, желавшие уничтожить меня и потерпевшие неудачу. Ты – их посланница._

– Я не исполняю ничьих приказов, кроме своих собственных. Оставив тебя в покое, повелители времени выказали слабость. Они не понимали, что, пока ты и твой народ не исчезнут из Вселенной, им никогда не удастся по-настоящему повелевать временем.

_Значит, ты делаешь это ради Галлифрея?_

– Ради Империи.

 _Галлифрей сполна вознаградит тебя за то, что ты сделала_.

– Галлифрей будет ликовать и славить меня за то, что я сделала, К'таннид.

_В самом деле? А что ты сделала, Пенгаллия? Пленила меня? Это защитит Вселенную от моей силы, но как ты собираешься выжить?_

– С помощью этого, – она помахала белым прямоугольником в своей руке.

_Что это?_

Пенгаллия улыбнулась.

– Делай свой ход – и увидишь.

Глаза статуи засияли, заставив Мирмидонцев и их предводительницу зажмуриться. Великий архонт проверял их силы.

Защита Пенгаллии была непреодолима. Под одеждами ее скрывался великий пояс, защищавший от любой темпоральной манипуляции. На голове ее сидела корона. Это была копия самого Венца Рассилона, отмеченная самыми могущественными рунами – квантовыми мнемоническими замками, чья сила превосходила даже силу Древних богов.

Однако Мирмидонцы не были так хорошо защищены. Их броня была непреодолимой благодаря тем же мнемоническим замкам, что и в венце.

 _Вы хорошо подготовились_ , – сказал К'таннид. 

Но броня доходила лишь до воротника, и мнемонические замки не могли защитить самую важную часть – их разум.

 _Но_ , – идол дернул щупальцами и наклонил голову, натягивая валидиумные путы, – _недостаточно хорошо_. 

От напряжения золотой камень начал трескаться и осыпаться, открывая взору бурлящую энергию внутри. Его путы загорелись ярче, впитывая эту новую мощь.

И, словно по сигналу, комнату наполнил звук десятков лопнувших голов. Пенгаллию окатило дождем крови и мозгов ее верных солдат. Обернувшись, она увидела десяток безголовых тел, которые, покачнувшись, рухнули на пол, и ее лицо исказила гримаса отвращения. 

_Может, я и связан_ , – сказал К'таннид, – _но мои дети свободны_.

На глазах Пенгаллии дюжина к'теллидов выползла из темных углов зала. Скользя по полу, они щупальце за щупальцем подобрались к павшим Мирмидонцам.

– Что они делают? – требовательно спросила Пенгаллия, подняв в воздух белую карточку так угрожающе, как только было возможно.

 _Ваша атака изменила окружающую среду. Вы уничтожили многих существ, благодаря которым выживали к'теллиды. К счастью, вы также предоставили нам альтернативный выход_.

Один за другим к'теллиды достигли своих жертв, из их туловищ показались розовые усики и зарылись в открытые раны между плеч солдат Почетного караула. С ужасом Пенгаллия взирала на то, как кальмароподобные существа притягивают себя к Мирмидонцам, сливаются с ними, оживляют их.

Через мгновение тела пошевелились. Один за другим гуманоиды поднялись с пола. Подобрав оружие, гибриды стали надвигаться на врага.

– И это лучшее, что вы смогли придумать? – спросила она, обнажая силовой нож и размахивая им перед собой, чтобы сохранить дистанцию между собой и нападавшими. – Я здесь величайший воин.

_Против дюжины мечей – может быть. Но не против врага с единым разумом._

Аватар К'таннида напрягся в последний раз, и наконец великолепная статуя обратилась в пыль, выпустив на волю золотистую энергию, которой была истинная трансцендетнтная форма К'таннида. Потеряв физическую опору, меч Пенгаллии вернулся в свое обычное состояние, и Беликуракс со звоном упал на пол.

Золотистые пряди энергии, скручиваясь, поплыли по зале с ослепительной скоростью и впились в тела гибридов, изменяя клетки их тел. Их кальмароподобные головы засветились, и они стали едины со своим богом.

 _И теперь_ , – подумал он или они, окружая ее обнаженными мечами и нацеленными стазерами, – _я снова свободен_. 

Пенгаллия нырнула вперед, вонзив нож в живот бывшего солдата и, перекатившись, оказалась рядом с Беликураксом. В тот же миг сапог другого солдата ударил ее по руке, выбив силовой нож. Тяжело дыша, Пенгаллия повернулась лицом к стоявшему над ней пришельцу. Кончик его меча коснулся тонкой щели между ее броней и шлемом.

Она рассмеялась.

– И _это_ твой ход? Как и предсказывала Матрица. Я рада, что старый Рассилон хоть что-то сделал правильно.

Раскрыв свободную ладонь, Пенгаллия вновь показала белую карточку, которую держала все это время.

– Это, – улыбнулась она, когда карточка начала разворачиваться, – ансибл. Коммуникационное устройство. 

_И_?

– Он восстанавливает связь между Галлифреем… – карта раскрылась, превратившись в небольшой белый куб, – …и этими воинами.

Безглазые лица гибридов к'теллидов нахмурились. Куб снова разворачивался, но в этот раз – в высших измерениях. Чувствуя опасность, исходящую от Пенгаллии и ее хитроумного плана, стоявшие над ней к'теллиды подняли мечи, чтобы нанести последний удар… и замерли. 

_Что происходит?_ – сдавленный голос К'таннида пронесся по нескольким объединенным разумам. Что-то происходило. Они начинали светиться.

– Это называется регенерацией, – объяснила Пенгаллия, поднимаясь на ноги. Ее противники, пошатываясь, побрели по комнате. – Обычно ее приберегают для таких повелителей времени, как я, но когда я объяснила Верховному совету ее военные преимущества, они согласились сделать ее доступной всем гражданам.

_Помогите… мне…_

Большая часть гибридов уже стояла на коленях, схватившись за головы, в то время как жуткий свет проникал в каждую их клетку. 

– Конечно, – продолжила Пенгаллия, подняв с земли Беликуракс и уверенно вернув его в ножны, – такая искусственная форма регенерации требует идеальной телепатической связи. Корабли, которые отрезали тебя от воронки, также отрезали нас от Галлифрея, так что когда ты убил их, регенерация не начиналась… пока я не открыла этот канал.

Пенгаллия посмотрела на белый куб. Когда дело было сделано, она снова сложила его. Лежавшие на земле тела гибридов меняли свою форму, их клетки поглощали окружавший их свет. На ее глазах головы пришельцев вновь приняли знакомый облик… человеческие черты. 

– Здравствуй, – улыбнулась она, когда первый из солдат, моргнув, открыл глаза.

Капитан Алдус, ее первый офицер, вытянул руку перед глазами, изучая свое новое тело. 

– Броня слишком велика, – пожаловался он.

Улыбнувшись, Пенгаллия достала небольшое сканирующее устройство и пробежалась им по телу капитана.

– Великолепно. Похоже, твое тело ассимилировало биоданные к'теллидов.

– А К'таннид?

– Ну, большая его часть в вас, – она взмахнула рукой в сторону Алдуса и его подчиненных. – А когда мы вернемся на Галлифрей, ее получат все, кто хоть раз регенерирует. Сегодня повелители времени смогут добавить в свой арсенал силу бога.

– Большая часть?

Пенгаллия кивнула.

– Остальное заперто здесь, – она подняла Беликуракс, благодарно похлопывая его по эфесу. – Пока.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 120 футов ~ 36 м.


	20. Вторая интерлюдия (часть вторая)

В самой глубине " _Гнева_ " Пенгаллия стояла, облокотившись на орнаментированные перила балкона, с которого открывался вид на Плавильный зал, созданный по ее приказу последним пунктом плана. Беликуракс – могущественный меч, выкованный из фрагмента эксохроноплазматической оболочки, висел под огромным купольным потолком в когтистой лапе большого крана, державшего его над кипящей бездной, полной редких, уникальных материалов ТАРДИС. Валидиум и ртуть, хронодин и аргонит, вибраниум и сталь. Эти и дюжина других элементов и составляющих кипели и шипели. Окружавшие тигель техники внимательно следили за температурой и силовыми щитами, дожидаясь оптимальных показателей, чтобы опустить темницу К'теллида в эту смесь, расплавить и навсегда изменить ее форму.

Стоявший сорока футами* ниже Мастер-плавильщик Пендар повернулся к своему Президенту и жестом двух поднятых больших пальцев подтвердил готовность.

Тигель был готов.

С удовлетворенным кивком Пенгаллия смотрела, как клешня опускает ее меч в пылающую бездну внизу. Когда тот коснулся поверхности и вмиг раскалился добела, когда атомы меча начали распадаться, ей показалось, что в воздухе раздался вой К'таннида.

У пункта управления Пендара стояла суета. На консолях моргнули огни, и техники среагировали на предупреждение мгновенно, поправляя настройки и начиная следующую стадию процесса. Шесть маленьких золотистых шаров размером не больше кулака поднялись по краям провала, в тот же миг вспыхнуло, разгораясь все ярче, силовое поле и, поднявшись над тигелем, приняло идеальную сферическую форму. Вместе с ним поднялись расплавленные металлы и со сменой температуры и давления быстро ионизировались. Через несколько секунд над провалом свободно парил большой шар плазмы.

Мастер-плавильщик Пендар повернулся к Пенгаллии и громко обратился к ней:

– Мы готовы к запуску.

– Превосходно. – Она посмотрела на созданное ей новорожденное солнце. В то же мгновение плазма шевельнулась в тщетной попытке пробиться сквозь мощное силовое поле. Казалось, она даже приняла форму большого глаза – глаза К’таннида. Он грозно уставился на Пенгаллию, заставив ее поежиться.

– Выпускайте солнце! – приказала Пенгаллия, отступая от перил балкона. Двигатели шести маленьких сфер взревели. Через мгновение солнце исчезло, и зала погрузилась в сумрак.

Большой куполообразный потолок у них над головами начал мерцать. Там, наверху, появилась точная копия голографической модели планетарной системы из Зала Вечности на Демосе. Пенгаллия смотрела на созданную ею рекурсию. Светило обволакивало планету К’таннида и окружавшее ее пространство и время. А внутри планеты, там, где раньше был внутренний океан, сияло яркое и стабильное солнце. То же самое солнце. Око К’таннида. Окулус.

– Миледи? – с вежливым покашливанием обратился к ней голос. К Пенгаллии подошел старший сержант Мальтус, один из ее Мирмидонцев. Он держал в руках светящуюся белую каротчку.

– Благодарю, сержант, – сказала она, принимая устройство. – Вы свободны.

Посмотрев в мягкое белоснежное свечение, Пенгаллия закрыла глаза и сосредоточила свой разум на разворачивающемся ансибле. Измерения раскрылись в ее голове, выстраивая ментальный мост сквозь высшие измерения. Через мгновение ее разум соединился с другим.

Пенгаллия открыла глаза и обнаружила, что стоит в комнате, находившийся в другом конце галактики. Это был кабинет капитана Панаки на Демосе.

– Владычица? – лицо капитана Панаки, фокусировавшегося на собственном ансибле, было полно радости и волнения.

– У меня хорошие новости, капитан. К’таннид заперт, планета захвачена, – она оглядела ментальный аналог Демоса. – Как дела дома?

– Народ радуется, владычица. Здесь, на Галлифрее и по всей Империи. Новости о вашей победе передаются по всем каналам общественной сети, планеты Альянса уже начали празднования.

– Хорошо, – ответила она, ощутимо расслабившись. После ее отбытия политическая ситуация была несколько… напряженной. – С падением к’теллидов мой крестовый поход окончился, Панаки. Крепкая империя, стабильный мир: вот ради чего мы столько лет работали.

Капитан кивнул.

– Имя Пенгаллии будет навечно записано рядом с именами героев Старой Империи, как Рассилон и Омега.

Серебряная Королева улыбнулась. Всего за два века из провинциальной жрицы она превратилась в одного из величайших героев Галлифрея, преодолев такие барьеры, как раса, происхождение и пол. И все это – без помощи ее так называемых политических советников.

– Как Верховный совет отреагировал на эти вести?

– Благосклонно. Они даже согласились установить в честь победы статую. Ее отольют из валидиума и придадут облик богини Немезиды.

– Ха, – _вот это_ будет превосходная глава с учебнике истории. – Ручаюсь, Пандаку это не понравилось. Полагаю, это заслуга Тиамат.

Панаки кивнул.

– Она уже договорилась о том, чтобы статуя заняла почетное место на колонне в центре Площади Основателей…

– Превосходно. Биоданные Мирмидонцев уже занесены в Матрицу?

– Три периода назад пришло подтверждение о переносе из ведомства кастеляна. 

– Хорошо. Значит, теперь только повелители времени обладают доступом к силе К’таннида. Связь к’теллидов с их богом оборвана, я могу приказать открыть Колодец.

– Еще кое-что, владычица.

– Да?

– Верховный совет с нетерпением ожидает возвращения своего Президента. Они хотят знать, когда смогут с вами встретиться.

Пенгаллия не смогла сдержать злорадной усмешки.

– Если они хотят встретиться, им придется прилететь сюда. Здесь слишком много незавершенных дел. Я превращаю « _Гнев_ » в новый город, к тому же, экосистема стабилизируется только через несколько месяцев. Кстати, попросите Тиамат по возвращении привезти мировое зерно и…

– Простите, но разве этим должен заниматься Президент?

– О, да. Эта планета еще не испорчена темпоральным загрязнением, от которого пострадали за последнюю тысячу лет Галлифрей и планеты Альянса. Обладая доступом к Колодцу Глубинного Времени я с легкостью могу превратить ее в новый тронный мир.

– Тронный мир?

– Для Империи. Верховный совет не желал ее, а Галлифрей сейчас трудно назвать прекраснейшим из алмазов, каким он был раньше. Но эта планета… она прекрасно подойдет для центра правления. Это будет вечный символ возрождения, последовавшего за самым темным периодом в нашей истории.

– Не уверен, что Верховный совет разделит вашу точку зрения.

– После всего, чего я добилась, не думаю, что у Верховного совета будет возможность оспорить мое решение. Галлифрей остается ключевым игроком, но К’теллид… Рендуликс… станет сердцем Империи.

 

С вершины горы, окрещенной горой Мадронал, открывался превосходный вид на окружающее пространство. Серебряная Королева взирала на Око К’таннида. Окулус. Одинокая слеза скатилась по ее щеке, купавшейся в ярком оранжевом свете.

– Владычица, с вами все хорошо? – Это была Тиамат.

– Просто задумалась, – сказала она, повернувшись к жрице, – о том, как все могло сложиться.

– Предательство у Пандака в крови, – сказала Тиамат. – Он предал вас так же, как его тезка предал Рассилона.

Стерев слезу со щеки, Пенгаллия покачала головой.

– Пандак был просто инструментом. Для совершения такого потребовались объединенные силы Верховного совета. И, конечно, я. Моя гордыня стала катализатором.

– Вы слишком предвзяты к себе. Вы подарили им мир. Вы подняли их выше богов. И вы сделали это, ни разу не рискнув их знатностью. Вы приняли все риски на себя, сами повели армии. Вы великая…

– Героиня, – закончила Пенгаллия. – Да, я знаю. Надо было прислушаться к урокам истории. Иногда в глазах своих противников герои представляют большую угрозу, чем враги, которых они побеждают. Мне стоило сразу же возвратиться на Галлифрей. В конце концов, у меня была идеальная возможность назначить новый Верховный совет.

– И что же теперь?

– Я устала, – вздохнула Пенгаллия, глядя на дивный новый мир, выросший вокруг них за последние два дня. Она привила поклонение Немезиде и сама посадила мировое зерно у берега великого океана, который занимал почти всю внутреннюю часть планеты. – Мы сделали эту планету прекрасным местом.

Тиамат не могла поверить своим ушам.

– Вы сдаетесь?

– Нет. Просто делаю перерыв, – повернувшись к Тиамат, Пенгаллия посмотрела своей наставнице и подруге в глаза. – Повелители времени считают, что заточили меня здесь навечно. У меня достаточно времени, чтобы подготовить свою месть. Сейчас нужно отдохнуть, восстановить наши силы, превратить эту планету в дом, о котором мы мечтали. А затем, когда будем готовы, мы вернемся.

– Как? Вы заключили планету во временной замок, а ключ остался у _них_. Если К’таннид не может сбежать, то как…

– Спасибо, Тиамат, – огрызнулась Пенгаллия. – Я так рада, что ты хранишь веру.

Нападение на К’теллид было кульминацией ее долгого похода. Она сама создала Кремастеры, окружившие систему своими коконами усиленной материи. Они были запечатаны ее собственными кодами. Это она была тюремщиком, а не Пандак.

– Я не хотела…

– Для начала, мы заключим мир с к’теллидами. Превратим врагов в союзников. Сейчас они в нашей власти, так что с ними можно работать. Мы вместе восстановим эту планету.

– А затем?

– Вернем « _Гневу_ » первоначальную форму и возвратимся на Галлифрей через Колодец Глубинного Времени. На периферии все еще остается наш флот. Пандак любезно заточил меня вместе с моей армией. Генерал из него никудышный.

– Но он не оставил вам всего оружия. Силы Империи превосходят нас двенадцать к одному.

– С какой стати? У них не осталось врагов. Через пару лет Верховный совет, скорее всего, распустит Империю и расформирует ее войска. К тому же, здесь хватит ресурсов на то, чтобы отстроить большой флот. 

Тиамат улыбнулась. Предположение, что Пенгаллия потеряла волю к борьбе, теперь казалось смехотворным. 

– Знаете, а ведь это предательство было предсказано, – сказала старая жрица, – но я не обратила на него внимания. Я приняла первое предательство Пандака за последнее.

– В таком случае, ты хочешь сказать, что я вернусь с победой?

Тиамат нахмурилась.

– Полагаю, да. Надо будет перепроверить предсказание.

Пенгаллия усмехнулась.

– Это тебе не впервой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 40 футов ~ 12 м.


	21. Книга третья: История ничему нас не научит - Семнадцать

– Романа? Романа?

Романа ощутила острую боль от пощечины, видение завершилось, и она обнаружила, что стоит, глядя в зеркальные окуляры Доктора. Как и у Пенгаллии, по ее щеке катилась одинокая слеза.

– Доктор? Тиамат? – она посмотрела на старуху. Она совершенно не изменилась с того дня, в видении. Разве что кроме пакета сырных чипсов.

– Ты с нами? – спросил Доктор.

– Да, да, конечно. – Она помолчала, чтобы перевести дух и снова оглядеть комнату управления. Она буквально ощущала свою новую изоморфную связь с « _Гневом_ ». – Целиком и полностью.

– Да, хотел бы я тоже быть здесь целиком, – усмехнулся Доктор, поворачиваясь к консоли. – То же относится к этой панели. Ты узнала, как стабилизировать солнце?

– Да. На месте его удерживают шесть звездных манипуляторов. Они управляются… – она обошла Доктора, указывая на панель в шести дюймах от его носа. – … отсюда.

– А. Прекрасно, – он помолчал, изучая экран. – Второй тип, – наконец подытожил он. – Так еще лучше.

– Солнечная инженерия – не мой конек, Доктор. Что такого хорошего в звездных манипуляторах второго типа?

– Они наполовину разумны. То есть, хозяин свистит – они гавкают.

Романа наклонилась, всматриваясь в данные на экране.

– Что бы ни командовал хозяин, хромое животное нормально не побежит. Два манипулятора работоспособны всего на пятнадцать процентов.

Доктор самодовольно улыбнулся.

– Звездные манипуляторы созданы с расчетом, чтобы пережить даже самую старую звезду. Проблема в том, что они больше сосредоточены на управлении солнцем, чем на самовосстановлении.

Доктор нечасто мог превзойти знания Романы в технологии, и сейчас откровенно наслаждался моментом.

– « _Гнев_ » наполовину разумен. Он мог бы компенсировать манипуляторы, стабилизировав солнце четырехугольным магнитным полем, пока те отремонтируются. К несчастью, он слишком занят поиском хозяйки. Вечная беда с формированием односторонних эмоциональных привязанностей: Пенгаллия была слишком занята, чтобы позаботиться о своем корабле. Она использовала его, а затем разобрала на кусочки. Бедолага просто не знает, что с собой делать.

– И что ты хочешь сказать?

– Я говорю, что ему требуется лишь немного НЛЗ. От тебя.

– НЛЗ? – Романа выгнула бровь. Что он имел в виду? Направленный линейный заряд? Непрямая легкоуровневая запись? Настроенное лазерное замещение? Она не имела ни малейшего понятия, что означала эта аббревиатура. – Что это такое?

– Нежная любовь и забота, – пояснил Доктор. – Как у меня и ТАРДИС.

– А, – протянула Романа. – Ну-ну, – проговорила она, мягко похлопывая консоль. – Я с тобой.

Доктор опустил голову, закрыв лицо ладонями, и испустил глубокий разочарованный стон. Но в тот же миг звуки консоли изменились, красные огни сменились зелеными. Доктор поднял голову и убедился, что « _Гнев_ » окружил Окулус четырехугольным магнитным силовым полем, а поврежденные манипуляторы начали процесс самовосстановления.

– Хаха! – Доктор подпрыгнул на месте, уронил трость и обнял Роману и Тиамат, заставив последнюю просыпать чипсы на пол. – У нас получилось!

Романа улыбнулась.

– Да, Доктор. У _нас_ получилось, правда, я молодец?

 

Шел дождь. Он был достаточно сильным, чтобы замедлить Гесара и монахов, сопровождавших Хранителя с его свитой на вершину горы. К счастью, им удалось преодолеть болота раньше, чем дождь начался, однако пыль и грунт на горной тропе вскоре превратились в грязь, заставив группу перебраться на более каменистую дорогу. Висевший в небе и уже начавший темнеть Окулус закрыла тень возвышавшегося над головами монастыря. Они приближались к своей цели.

К-9, крепко зафиксированный на подскакивавшей вверх-вниз спине ездового зверя, обсуждал с советником Эркалом наиболее интересные фрагменты истории планеты. Богатые энциклопедические знания старика о прошлом К’теллида уже заполнили множество пустот в базе данных маленького робота, но в то же время подняли не меньше новых вопросов.

– Запрос. Если к’теллиды – морские жители, почему некоторые из них избирают жизнь на вершине горы Мадронал? Атмосфера и приближенность к солнцу не способствует…

 _Долг каждого к’теллида – нести дозор у Колодца Глубинного Времени_ … – пояснил Хранитель К’теллида, прервав их беседу. Большую часть пути он провел в глубоком молчании, сосредоточившись на удержании ТАРДИС Доктора вдали от Окулуса, – … _а вход в него расположен на вершине горы_.

Эркал прокашлялся и, игнорируя слова Хранителя, ответил на вопрос робота:

– Я сам никогда этого не понимал, К-9. Зачем к’теллидам нести этот дозор?

Хранитель покраснел.

 _Гнев К’таннида – достаточная причина_.

– Но почему это касается вас? Да, вы говорили, что вы с ним противники, но его гнев будет обращен на тех, кто на него напал. На Пенгаллию и павших. Но никак не на его детей, просто нашедших способ выжить.

– Все в порядке? – со всей присущей ему дипломатией встрял Гесар.

– Нет, не совсем, – отозвался Эркал. – К-9 задал невинный вопрос, а Хранитель отвечает очень уклончиво.

 _Эркаллиборитрикстомас_ , – обратился к нему Хранитель полным именем, – _в моих ответах нет ничего уклончивого. Колодец одинаково священен как для павших, так и для к’теллидов_. 

– А, – Гесар понял, к чему все шло. Этот вопрос Эркал и другие советники не раз поднимали на собраниях Совета. – Религия, проповедуемая монахами Мадронала, требует совершения ритуалов обеих рас – и к’теллидов, и повелителей времени. Это наш общий долг. Символ мира между нашими народами.

– Но почему вы исключаете жителей города? – Эркала невозможно было сбить с толку. – Никто никогда не объяснял нам, почему мир так важен. Или почему к’теллиды принимают человеческую форму, или почему они не уничтожили своих соседей.

 _Доверие, советник. Нет необходимости в…_

– Чужаки, – вдруг объявил К-9. – Сенсоры обнаружили сорок четыре всадника, приближающихся со стороны сто двадцать градусов к юго-западу.

Из-за дождя и меркнущего Окулуса трудно было рассмотреть то, что заметил К-9. Первым их увидел аббат Гесар, наученный годами наблюдения с вершины горы в любую погоду и при любом освещении.

– Это Алдус и Почетный караул! Надо добраться до монастыря. Быстрее!

Гесар жестом велел спутникам подниматься выше, и группа разбежалась. Непривычные к верховой езде монахи, однако, двигались ничуть не быстрее м’нч’к, с трудом взбиравшиеся по наклонной поверхности. Через несколько мгновений их окружили всадники в масках. 

Призвав братьев Ксеринара и Ч’шета, аббат выехал навстречу нападавшим, надеясь разрешить ситуацию мирно. Во главе колонны скакал Алдус. Он единственный из всех не носил маски и выглядел еще внушительнее, чем обычно: гигантский человек верхом на огромном черном коне. Бывший шериф сжал бока своего скакуна, и тот выступил навстречу аббату.

– Вы знаете мои условия, аббат. Отдайте нам Хранителя и его _менков_ , и мы позволим вам невредимыми вернуться в монастырь.

– Вы знаете, что я не могу это сделать. Я поклялся самой Пенгаллии…

– Это ваши слова! – выплюнул Алдус, своим единственным глазом буравя жреца. – Вас тут даже не было, когда Почетный караул начал войну с этими уродами. Мы… Почетный караул… потомки воинов Демоса. Они безжалостно убивали наших братьев.

– Так же как Пенгаллия безжалостно убивала их.

– Именно. Но вы говорите, что она желала заключить перемирие? Что это за бред?

– Это правда.

– Правда? Я покажу вам правду. Это так называемое перемирие было притворным. Пора нам избавиться от этих кальмаров раз и навсегда. Прежде, чем они избавятся от нас.

Гесар покачал головой.

– В вас говорят два миллиона лет предрассудков.

Стоявший за их спинами советник Эркал выступил вперед, встав между двумя мужчинами.

– Время не имеет значения, – сказал он. – Солдаты Почетного караула и жители города – не _потомки_ Мирмидонцев Пенгаллии. Они _и есть_ ее Мирмидонцы. Те же самые солдаты, впервые ступившие на эту планету два миллиона лет назад.

Алдус осклабился.

– Ты это уже говорил, Эркал.

Эркал повернулся к аббату и продолжил:

– Вот почему ненависть так сильна. Постоянные регенерации разрушили память этих людей, но они знают, что у них есть причина для ненависти. Они только не помнят, почему.

– Я помню, почему, – сказал Алдус. – Мне снятся кошмары. Видения. Раньше это была война… вторжение. Теперь они изменились.

 _В ваших видениях является Пенгаллия, не так ли, шериф?_

Это был голос к’теллида. К-9 и Хранитель присоединились к переговорам вслед за Эркалом, а тем временем Почетный караул окружил их, готовясь пресечь любую попытку сопротивления. Глаз Алдуса распахнулся от слов Хранитедя.

– Откуда вы это знаете? – спросил он, и на него нахлынуло осознание. – Это вы! Вы поместили эти видения в мой разум, пытаясь заставить меня усомниться в своей цели!

Потянувшись, Алдус схватил оружие, свешенное с седла. Это был силовой топор, такой же острый, как два миллиона лет назад, когда своим лезвием терзал плоть к’теллидов. Стоило шерифу приблизиться к Хранителю, как вспышка алого света ударила в лезвие его топора. Его рукоять моментально раскалилась, и Алдус выронил оружие. Ударившись о землю, топор воспламенился и зашипел под затушившими пламя струями дождя, оставив лишь круг выжженой почвы.

– Назад, – приказал К-9, выдвигая до предела носовое оружие. – Этот юнит имеет разрешение на применение смертельного оружия.

 _В этом нет необходимости_ , – подумал Хранитель. – _Я более чем способен себя защитить_. 

– Мы скоро это проверим, – сказал Алдус, успокаивая коня и жестом вытянутой руки веля солдатам Почетного караула не вмешиваться. – Вы не помешаете нам вас убить.

 _Это необдуманный шаг_ , – продолжил Хранитель. – _Нам не обязательно быть врагами, Алдус. Если аббат согласится закрыть глаза на ваши преступления, мы сможем разрешить этот вопрос на собрании Совета старейшин, когда окажемся в монастыре. Мы должны добраться до святилища прежде, чем карнифекс уничтожит нас всех_. 

– Хотите сказать, Доктор? – Алдус рассмеялся. – Он никому не желает вреда. В противном случае он значительно облегчил бы мне жизнь. Сейчас вы мои пленники, и я не вижу причин что-то менять в этой ситуации. И уж тем более я не собираюсь жертвовать своим преимуществом ради какого-то голосования.

– Алдус, все это ужасная ошибка, – настойчиво проговорил Гесар. – Не надо этого делать. Мы должны попасть в святилище.

– И попадем, – сказал Алдус, жестом приказав солдатам построиться вокруг группы, чтобы продолжать путь на вершину. – Но только потому, что я хочу добиться от Доктора ответов.

 

Занимаясь настройками Окулуса, Доктор нестройно насвистывал очень старую непристойную морскую песенку. Окулус не только генерировал тепло – он занимался его отведением. Невидимое солнце, окутывавшее пустую планету, нагревало ее – и К’теллид был уже на грани опасного перегрева. Сохранить подходящий климат, при котором формы жизни могли выжить в его экосфере, Окулус мог, лишь переведя жар во внешнюю оболочку. 

– Вот, – объявил он, передавая звуковую отвертку Романе и перенося свои последние поправки на звездные манипуляторы. – Должно сработать.

Убрав устройство в карман, Романа перегнулась через плечо Доктора, изучая его работу.

– Полагаю, неплохо. С чем выступишь на бис?

Доктор широко улыбнулся.

– Подумывал написать доклад по термодинамике, – ответил он, – но сначала надо привязать « _Гнев_ » к ТАРДИС, чтобы мы могли покинуть это место – как и « _Гнев_ » и весь флот.

– Простите, – встряла Тиамат, отчаянно пытавшаяся проследить за их разговором. – Как « _Гнев_ » может куда-либо отправиться без внешней оболочки?

– Она права, – согласилась Романа. – Окулус и саркофаг Пенгаллии – все, что осталось от корпуса. Корабль не сможет покинуть Колодец Глубинного Времени, не уничтожив Окулус и не выпустив К’таннида.

– К’таннида? – Доктор нахмурился. – Я совершенно о нем забыл. Должно быть, невесело сидеть взаперти в Окулусе. Может, стоит просто его выпустить.

– Что? – Романа вздернула брови, челюсть ее открылась сама собой. – Ты _не можешь_ его выпустить. Он Древний бог. Враг повелителей времени.

– О, не стоит все преувеличивать. Мы все там были. К тому же, мы с ним _давние_ друзья.

– Рада за тебя, – отозвалась она. Доктор и раньше говорил об этом, но Романа отметала эту мысль как стопроцентную болтовню. Но теперь эти слова, казалось, приобретали совсем другое значение. – Но получается, что мы с ним – давние враги. Пенгаллия украла его силы.

– Ты уверена? – Доктора удивило это новое откровение.

– Абсолютно, – кивнула она. – После победы она передала его силу повелителям времени.

– Интересно… – Доктор задумчиво помолчал. – Похоже, нам с ним есть о чем поболтать.

– Поболтать? О чем же?

– Мы должны сохранить историю, Романа. Флот Пенгаллии _должен_ вторгнуться на Галлифрей.

– Но не обязательно же для этого выпускать К’таннида, – ответила она. – У твоей ТАРДИС ведь есть пара запасных оболочек, так?

– Парочка, да… – Доктор обдумал ее предложение. – Но они все годны разве что для свалки.

– У « _Гнева_ » есть Плавильный зал. Там Пенгаллия отлила Окулус. Если ты пожертвуешь парочку оболочек, мы сможем отлить новый корпус, не рискуя при этом выпустить К’таннида.

– В теории все замечательно, – сказал Доктор, – но ты знаешь хоть кого-нибудь с опытом такой работы? Современные ТАРДИС строятся путем переноса блоков. Им не нужны старомодные тигели.

– Пендар, – улыбнулась Романа.

– Кто?

– Пастер-плавильщик Пендар, – она повернулась к Тиамат. – Он еще на К’теллиде?

– Да, – улыбнулась старуха. – Он один из Мадронитов.

– Превосходно, – Доктор хлопнул в ладоши. – У меня есть план. Но сначала давайте извинимся за поспешный уход. Если я смогу убедить К’таннида позволить павшим исполнить свое предназначение, к’теллиды смогут жить в мире. И все будут довольны!

– Можешь попытаться, – вздохнула Романа. – Вот только он был заперт два миллиона лет. Возможно, он не в самом лучшем расположении духа.

Ей было приятно видеть, что к Доктору вернулось его обычное настроение, и вряд ли _разговор_ с К’таннидом мог принести вред.

– Для бога два миллиона лет пролетают в мгновение ока. Я уверен, что он в порядке.

– Только пообещай ничего не предпринимать, не обсудив с нами.

– Этот венец ударил тебе в голову, – махнув тростью, усмехнулся он, направляясь к наблюдательной капсуле. – Скоро увидимся.

– Он что, серьезно? – спросила Тиамат, сминая пустую пачку из-под чипсов. С того самого мгновения, как Доктор присоединился к ним, она молча наблюдала, и Романа подумала, что Тиамат, возможно, ревновала к тому вниманию, которое ему уделялось.

– Разговор с богами – одна из специальностей Доктора, – пробормотала Романа. – Правда, от последнего, с кем он поговорил, мы сейчас убегаем. Надеюсь только, что в этот раз ему повезет.

– К’таннид был вполне рассудительным богом, – сказала Тиамат, – в отличие от своих братьев К’тулху* и Уллатриса.

– Раз так, не делает ли это Пенгаллию не особо рассудительной? 

– Ты бы не поняла, – пробормотала Тиамат. – Груз ответственности иногда заставляет тебя принимать решения, о которых в любом другом случае ты бы пожалела.

Романа задумалась над словами Тиамат. Говорила ли она из собственного опыта, или научилась этому за время службы правой рукой Пенгаллии? Пора было задать вопрос.

– Если вы и в самом деле были так близки, почему ты не говоришь мне, что с ней случилось? Пенгаллия ушла или осталась?

– Все не так просто, – уклончиво ответила женщина. Вопросы Романы явно доставляли ей неудобство.

– Так же как получить от тебя прямой ответ.

– Ну, – Тиамат помолчала, внимательно подбирая слова, – когда проходишь Восьмеричным путем, любой из двух выборов становится возможным.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * К’тулху (чаще просто Ктулху) – божество из пантеона Мифов Ктулху, владыка миров, спящий на дне Тихого океана, но, тем не менее, способный воздействовать на разум человека. Впервые упомянут в рассказе Говарда Лавкрафта «Зов Ктулху» (1928). Читатель мог заметить, что внешнее описание К’таннида во второй интерлюдии сильно напоминает принятое описание Ктулху.


	22. Восемнадцать

На входе в монастырь Мадронала в окружении крутых склонов и горного тумана стояла большая арка. На поверхности огромной, грубой двери высотой в сорок футов и шириной в двадцать были высечены четыре больших истертых печати. 

Пока два монаха помогали Гесару спешиться, К-9 попытался опознать древние символы. С помощью своих визуальных схем он сумел улучшить качество изображения и сравнить их с огромной базой данных, собранной за время путешествий с Доктором. Откинув украшавший края дверей орнамент, изображавших извивавшихся змей и драконов, К-9 вскоре опознал символы как печати Демоса, Дво́ры, Мадрона и Патрекса. Один мир и три великих основателя, знакомые любому галлифрейскому студенту курса иконографии. 

Выступив вперед, один из братьев, которого К-9 опознал как Ксеринара, выдвинул свой посох и три раза ударил им в центр левой створки. Через мгновение двери с низким скрипом отворились внутрь, открывая взору большую сводчатую пещеру, иссеченную лучами отраженного дневного света. Это наблюдение немедленно напомнило К-9 об Окулусе. Внутренние датчики света подсказывали, что смена спектра замедлилась, а это значило, что солнце уже начинало стабилизироваться.

Монахи, к’теллид и Почетный караул пересекли порог монастыря. Следом за парящим паланкином Хранителя вошли К-9 и Эркал. По короткому приказу аббата Гесара монахи расступились, подозрительно поглядывая на Алдуса и его подчиненных, удалявшихся вслед за процессией вглубь горы, к гробнице Пенгаллии.

На пороге К-9 ощутил, как советник Эркал осторожно тыкает его в бок.

– Смотри, К-9, – прошептал старик, указывая на только что спешившегося к’теллида. Вместо того чтобы следовать за своим лидером, пришелец скользнул в боковой проход, где его в тени поджидал один из монахов. – Давай пойдем за ним.

Прокравшись в полупустой коридор, Эркал подождал, пока К-9 его нагонит.

– К-9, ты должен кое-что знать, – сказал Эркал. К-9 повернул к нему свои аудио-рецепторы. – Я являюсь не только советником, но и членом Почетного караула.

Робопес поднял и наклонил голову и выдвинул станнер.

– Я не такой, как Алдус, – библиотекарь поднял руки, словно надеясь этим жестом защититься от нападения робота. – У меня совершенно другие… мотивы.

К-9 не ответил, пользуясь возможность просканировать окружавшее их пространство. Он обнаружил к’теллида и монаха в нескольких метрах впереди, но, к его удовольствию, ни хозяина, ни хозяйки поблизости не было. Впрочем, в воздухе обнаружился свежий психический след Романы.

– Объясните, пожалуйста, – наконец проговорил он, снизив предварительно уровень громкости внешних динамиков.

– Здесь явно что-то происходит, – сказал Эркал. – Причем уже много лет. Снижение популяции не соответствует технологии, которой обладает монастырь. Если бы манипуляторы и регенераторы еще использовались, население бы не сокращалось. Если нет – никто не смог бы регенерировать.

К-9 обрабатывал информацию, а старик тем временем продолжил:

– В должных условиях обычный демосиец способен прожить не больше семи-десяти тысяч лет, однако нас уверяют, что павшие прожили уже два миллиона. 

– А к’теллиды?

– Я уверен, что они как-то замешаны, – сказал Эркал, – только не знаю, как. Я надеялся, что ты… – он помолчал, обдумывая просьбу, – … поможешь в моем расследовании. Что скажешь?

К-9 обдумал свое положение. До возвращения ТАРДИС у него не было других, противоречащих приказов. Это давало ему два варианта действий: найти место, где ТАРДИС вероятнее всего приземлится, и ждать… или исследовать, добыть информацию и при первой возможности доложить о своих находках хозяйке и хозяину.

– Я буду вас сопровождать, – ответил он, активируя сервомоторы. – Сюда.

К-9 двинулся вглубь лабиринта коридоров. Советник следовал за ним по пятам.

 

Исчезновение К-9 и Эркала не прошло незамеченным.

С самого момента прибытия Доктора, сержант Мальтус начал сомневаться в своих побуждениях в качестве солдата Почетного караула. Он не высказывал своих сомнений, но чувствовал, что ему все труднее выступать на стороне шерифа в этом нарастающем противостоянии. Разумеется, он все еще был верен начальнику. Однако теперь он старался не вмешиваться в происходящее и последним из солдат Почетного караула вошел под своды монастыря. 

Как и Эркал, он видел менка, направлявшегося в боковой проход. Он также видел, как Эркал и робопес бросились в погоню. Пендектарий был не только старым другом – он был мудрым. Чтобы ни побудило его отколоться от группы на пару с роботом, это определенно стоило изучения. Скользнув в коридор, Мальтус тихо последовал за ними.

 

С рваным ревом и визгом ТАРДИС Доктора медленно материализовалась в гробнице Пенгаллии. Каждый вздох ее двигателей был тяжелее предыдущего из-за напряжения в поврежденной оболочке и сопротивления телепатической силе Хранителя. Ее прямоугольная оболочка казалась всем находившимся в гробнице потрепанной и разбитой. В нескольких местах голубая краска попросту испарилась, оставив вместо себя прозрачные дыры.

Дверь открылась, и из-за нее выпрыгнул самодельный белый флаг, привязанный к бывшему хвосту К-9.

– Привет? – проговорил Доктор, боязливо выступая наружу. Как он и ожидал, их поджидала толпа монахов, к’теллидов и Почетный караул.

Опустив флаг, Доктор поднял другую руку, в которой держал небольшое кривоватое устройство.

– Доктор? – первым заговорил Гесар. – Где Романа?

Аббат в сопровождении пары монахов вышел вперед, чтобы перехватить Доктора, но Алдус и его солдаты придержали их, дожидаясь ответа повелителя времени.

– Внутри, – сказал он. – Она моя пленница.

 _Пленница_? – подумал Хранитель. – _Я думал, она ваша коллега_.

– Была, – согласился Доктор, – до того, как эта старая дура Тиамат убедила ее в том, что она какая-то там возродившаяся богиня. Боюсь, вся эта сила дала ей ошибочное представление, что она сможет меня остановить.

– Что вы имеете в виду?

– Я Доктор. Я Лорд Президент Галлифрея. И в придачу карнифекс, – он вздохнул, повесив плечи. – Бороться со своей природой бесполезно.

– Доктор, – Алдус был сбит с толку, – что вы хотите сказать?

– Вы были правы на мой счет, аббат.

– Прав? – аббат нахмурил густые брови.

– Дома, на Галлифрее, эта планета давно забыта. Повелители времени пошли дальше, их уже не заботит ни этот мир, ни его политика. Но теперь… я прибыл сюда по ошибке, но тем самым привлек к вам внимание. И теперь мой долг как повелителя времени или удержать вас в тюрьме… или уничтожить.

– Этого не будет, Доктор, – сказал Алдус, выгнув и без того впечатляющую грудь и разведя плечи. – Я позволил себе усомниться в вас. Я надеялся, что вместе мы сможем воссоединить павших с повелителями времени. Но вы ничем не лучше Гесара и менков. Вы еще хуже. По крайней мере, у них есть оправдание – они пытаются выжить.

– А у повелителей времени этого желания нет?

– Мы не представляем для вас угрозы, – сказал шериф. – И никогда не представляли…

– Назад, Алдус! – Доктор поднял перед собой руку с небольшим устройством и слегка сдвинул палец, показывая прижатую кнопку. – Подойдете – и я буду вынужден ее отпустиь.

– Взрывчатка? – даже учитывая его недоверие повелителю времени, Гесар был крайне удивлен его поступком. – Вы хотите нас подорвать, Доктор?

Доктор улыбнулся.

– Самоубийство – не в моем стиле, господа. Это транспондер удаленного действия, снабженный вулиумным корпусом и изоморфным управлением. Его может активировать только мой генетический код, и он защищен от внешнего псионического воздействия. Отпстив кнопку, я передам сигнал, который уничтожит Окулус.

 _Что_?

– Он пошлет сигнал деактивации на шесть звездных манипуляторов, которые держат Око К’таннида. Великий архонт освободится, и вашему так называемом миру придет конец, раз и навсегда. Под покровительством своего настоящего лидера к’теллиды восстанут против вас.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал Алдус, все еще пытаясь осознать угрозу Доктора. Все это звучало как блеф. – Вы напустите на нас нашего древнейшего врага?

– Настоящая угроза Галлифрею – это Пенгаллия, Алдус. Она украла силу К’таннида, и только она может меня остановить.

– Да ну? – шериф неверяще покачал головой и повернулся к своим вооруженным людям, выстроившимся вокруг них. – Солдаты, – приказал он, – убить его!

 _Нет_!

 _Прежде чем хоть кто_ -то из Почетного караула успел отреагировать, паланкин Хранителя сдвинулся вперед, и его телепатический крик эхом промчался в их разумах. На мгновение они замерли, и к’теллид продолжил, передавая свои мысли всем, кто мог его слышать:

_Послушайте меня, Доктор. Мы должны избежать освобождения К’таннида любой ценой. К’теллиды уже не такие, какими были прежде – как и павшие._

Доктор немного опустил пульт.

– Потрудитесь объяснить?

 _Пенгаллия победила нас, украв наше генетическое наследие_ , – ответил Хранитель. – _Она создала симбиотическую связь между к’теллидами и павшими. Мы нужны другу другу, чтобы выжить. Если выпустить К’таннида, его сила **не вернется** к к’теллидам. Мой народ не восстанет против павших_.

– Не восстанет, – спросил Доктор, – или не сможет восстать?

 _Не сможет_ , – пояснил Хранитель. – _Только избранные самой Пенгаллии смогут обрести силу архонта. Она забрала ее и подарила своим самым доверенным помощникам_.

– Постойте, – проговорил Алдус, – самыми доверенными помощниками Пенгаллии были Мирмидонцы.

Он умолк, медленно впитывая нахлынувшее осознание.

– Почетный караул! Хотите сказать, если Доктор выпустит К’таннида, мы получим его великую силу?

– Как я и ожидал, – сказал Доктор, улыбнувшись и опустив руку.

– Так это был блеф? – спросил Гесар.

– Вроде того, – ответил Доктор. – Я просто хотел быть абсолютно уверен в необходимости открыть Колодец Глубинного Времени и выпустить К’таннида.

Он снова поднял пульт и в этот раз отпустил кнопку.

 

Где-то в другой части монастыря К-9 и Эркал следовали по склизкому белому следу, оставленному пешим к’теллидом. Как и пришелец впереди, продвигались они медленно.

– Советник, – сказал К-9 так тихо, как только позволяли его схемы, – за нами следят.

– Монахи? – с явным беспокойством спросил старик.

– Отрицательно. Сержант Мальтус преследует нас. Он придерживается дистанции в четыре целых три десятых метра.

– Он хороший человек, К-9, – прошептал Эркал, облегченно выдохнув. Из всех членов Почетного караула Мальтус был наиболее рассудительным. Отрядил его Алдус, или он сам принял решение пойти за ними, было неважно – сержант сначала спрашивал и лишь потом действовал. – И, к тому же, в случае необходимости сможет нас прикрыть.

К-9 не ответил. Он приостановился, перенастроил сенсоры и лишь потом продолжил:

– К’теллид вошел в другой коридор в восьми целых пяти десятых метра впереди. Камень образует помехи.

– Ничего страшного, – сказал Эркал. – Кажется, я помню эту часть монастыря с того времени, когда прибыл сюда для регенерации.

– Запрос: вы помните свои регенерации, однако ранее утверждали, что не уверены, что могли прожить так долго. Данные не совпадают.

– Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – сказал Эркал и помолчал, обдумывая ответ. – Я помню все, кроме своей последней регенерации, которая была примерно семь… восемь тысяч лет назад. Обычно одно тело не выдерживает такой срок. Последняя регенерация редко проживает больше тысячи лет.

– Запрос: ваша ситуация уникальна?

– Нет, – сказал Эркал. – Не уникальна. Похоже, то же самое происходит со всеми павшими, словно наши жизни каким-то образом продлили.

– Вы не помните никаких отклонений от процедуры?

– В прежние времена умирающего приносили на вершину горы, подсоединяли к регенерационной машине, а затем он возвращался в город. С каждым годом наша память становилась все ненадежнее, но этого следовало ожидать. Потом процедура изменилась. Мое последнее тело было мертво до того, как меня принесли в монастырь, и я вернулся лишь спустя несколько лет. Однако совершенно не помню, что происходило за это время.

Достигнув поворота, К-9 остановился и произвел быстрое сканирование пространства впереди и позади них. А затем повернул за угол и повел их к расположенной неподалеку комнате. Вход в нее перекрывала грязная льняная занавеска.

– Впереди три жизненных формы. Один человек, один к’теллид и один мертвый человек.

– Вот она, К-9, – сказал Эркал. – Должно быть, это комната регенерации.

Подкравшиcь к двери, они приостановились. Протиснувшись мимо К-9, советник Эркал осторожно потянулся к занавеске и, медленно отодвинув ее в сторону, заглянул внутрь.

Дальняя стена была уставлена старыми машинами. Склад биоданных, манипулятор, метаморфный симбиозный регенератор. Рядом с ними стоял большой наполненный водой аквариум, в котором плавал к’теллид.

В центре комнаты располагался ряд каменных столов, один из которых был занят. Черты лица человека были скрыты, но волосы он узнал. Над телом склонился знакомый человек в фартуке поверх куртки. Лицо его было спрятано за маской.

Откинув занавеску, Эркал жестом позвал К-9 за собой.

– Доктор Тавик, – громко, во всеуслышание сказал он. – Потрудитесь объяснить, что вы делаете с Мелосой?


	23. Девятнадцать

Романа поправила пространственные стабилизаторы, и фоновый гул, наполнявший ТАРДИС, задрожал. Через несколько секунд звук стал напряженнее, а затем успокоился, перенаправленная энергия начала циркулировать между «Гневом» и системами корабля. Бледный свет в комнате вспыхнул ярче, и несколько красных лампочек на консоли стали зелеными.

– Я могу уже его отпустить? – спросила Тиамат, чья голова была скрыта под грибовидной консолью. – У меня начинают болеть руки.

– Что? – Романа заглянула под консоль. – Ты вообще не должна это держать. Вот, – покопавшись в потрепанном ящике с инструментами, лежавшей в ногах, она вытянула инструмент в форме буквы Y и протянула старой жрице. – Нейтронный зажим поможет.

– Твой Доктор полон сюрпризов, Романа, – сказала Тиамат, отряхивая одеяние.

– Да, можно и так сказать, – сказала Романа, снова вернувшись к передаче энергии между двумя ТАРДИС. – Но о каком сюрпризе ты сейчас говоришь?

– Он, – Тиамат кивнула на главный экран, показывавший отфильтрованное изображение стабилизированного Окулуса. – К’таннид. Ты правда думаешь, что они разговаривали?

– Ну, Доктор любит приврать, но не в таких серьезных случаях.

– Не думаешь, что это могла быть уловка, чтобы заручиться твоей помощью? Насколько хорошо ты его знаешь?

– Достаточно, чтобы поверить его слову. Вспомни, он говорил, что уже встречался с К’таннидом.

Лицо Тиамат нахмурилось.

– Как? Он два миллиона лет был заперт в Окулусе. И разве у повелителей времени не действуют законы против вторжения в собственную историю?

Романа кивнула.

– И против дружбы с древними расами тоже, – сказала она. – Доктор редко ладит с законом, хотя повелителям времени определенно было бы что сказать насчет его дружбы с богом уровня К’таннида.

– Если бы они об этом знали.

– Ну, – вздохнула Романа, – мы оказались тут, потому что кинулись в бега. Повелители времени не знают, что мы здесь.

– Я об этом думала. Как вы проникли во временную петлю?

– Генератор вероятностей. Изобретение Доктора.

– А, – старуха улыбнулась. – Тогда он так же находчив, как и Пенгаллия.

– Он самый находчивый человек из всех, кого я знаю.

На консоли вспыхнул огонек. Сигнал от Доктора. Пора действовать.

– Вот почему он порой приводит в бешенство, – сказала Романа, щелкая спешно установленным переключателем. Один за другим звездные манипуляторы отключились.

– Сколько ему лет? – спросила Тиамат, глядя на изображение Окулуса, которое на мгновение вздрогнуло.

– Недавно стукнуло семьсот шестьдесят, – ответила Романа, поворачивая круговой переключатель.

– Не думаю, – сказала Тиамат. После действий Романы Окулус, казалось, напрягся и пошел рябью, медленно выпуская тень заключенного внутри бога. – Его аура старше… намного старше.

– Аура? – Романа отвлеклась от консоли. Через плечо Тиамат она видела, как, потеряв внешнюю оболочку, солнце начинает менять свою форму.

– Романа, я проходила обучение как жрица Карн. Я способна видеть за пределами материального мира. Твой Доктор прожил больше жизней, чем предполагает его возраст. Он прошел Восьмеричным путем.

– Восьмеричным путем? – это название всплывало уже в третий раз, а Романа так и не поняла, что оно означало. В ее голосе слышалось раздражение. – Что это такое?

– Когда закончится эта кутерьма, – ответила Тиамат, – предлагаю тебе спросить Доктора.

Она повернулась и посмотрела на Роману. Ее голову обрамлял свет взрывающегося на экране позади нее солнца. Огромные щупальца энергии развернулись и потянулись: К’таннид наслаждался своей свободой впервые за два миллиона лет.

 

Тем временем, в гробнице Пенгаллии Доктор был окружен. Все глаза обратились к нему и его пальцу, соскользнувшему с кнопки, подавшей сигнал.

В следующий миг по залу пронесся порыв ветра, и по коридорам горы эхом пробежал слабый визжащий и рычащий звук.

ТАРДИС за спиной Доктора не двигалась. Ее потрепанная оболочка пульсировала, восстанавливая свое внешнее измерение, но источник звука был в другом месте. 

В самом сердце зала саркофаг Пенгаллии, еще одна часть внешней оболочки «Гнева», начал растворяться. _Он_ и был источником звука.

Комнату наполнил дикий вой энергии воронки, вырывающейся из открытого Колодца Глубинного Времени. Из провала, открывшегося под исчезнувшим вместе с частью пола саркофагом, замерцали огни.

В зал хлынули спиральные струи света и пыли.

 

Солнце взорвалось и расширилось, и внутреннее небо К’теллида вспыхнуло облаком золотого света. Ослепительные лучи словно копья разлетелись во все стороны, растворяя облака на своем пути. Затем свет поблек, и копья начали сворачиваться в мягкие завитки, сжиматься в тугой узел золотистой энергии.

К’таннид. 

Око бога закрылось, и небо почернело.

А в воронке замерло эхо К’теллида, и Колодец Глубинного Времени – коридор, соединяющий внешний мир с периферией – вновь появился на ее поверхности. Прямо над ним вихрем взметнулись ветры времени, и око К’таннида открылось снова.

Оно взглянуло на «Гнев» и флот Пенгаллии.

 _Наконец_.

 

– Ну, – сказала Романа, – полагаю, пора скрестить пальцы.

Тиамат в смущении посмотрела на нее, пальцем рисуя на экране знак креста.

– Это какое-то суеверие?

Романа не сдержала улыбки.

– Обычай, – сказала она, поднимая руку со скрещенными пальцами, чтобы показать, как надо это делать. – С Земли.

– «Гнев»!

Тиамат указывала на экран. К’таннид исчез с неба К’теллида, и сканер последовал за ним на периферию, где К’таннид принял форму гигантского крылатого головоного существа, возвышавшегося над ТАРДИС и флотом Пенгаллии. 

– Он согласился не нападать на них?

– Проклятье, – выругалась Романа, когда огромная клешня вырвалась из растущего образа К’таннида и потянулась к флоту. Романа поспешно щелкнула несколько переключателей на консоли.

«Гнев» и флот растворился у них на глазах.

В центре комнаты управления в то же время под ревущий и стонущий звук материализовалась маленькая серебристая сфера.

 

 _Мелоса_?

Услышав имя жены, Мальтус покачнулся. Льняная занавеска опустилась, впустив Эркала и К-9. Подбежав к проходу, сержант подхватил ее и заглянул внутрь. Его взгляд остановился на теле жены и докторе Тавике, взволнованно нависавшем над ней.

– Эркал? – Тавик был высоким, худым и гибким мужчиной с редеющими белыми волосами и мрачными невеселыми чертами лица. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Пендектарий закрывал собой от сержанта лежавшую перед ним Мелосу. Робопес, К-9, стоял рядом с Эркалом. Его носовое оружие было выдвинуто и смотрело на доктора.

– Это тебя я должен спрашивать, Тавик, – сказал Эркал. – Я видел, как сюда вошел менк. Что происходит?

– А ты как думаешь? – огрызнулся доктор, не сумев скрыть волнения.

Мальтус почувствовал, что что-то не так.

– У Мелосы был приступ. Она умерла по пути сюда.

– _Умерла_?

Мальтуса охватила волна эмоций. Подавив головокружение и тошноту, вызванные словами доктора, он откинул занавеску и ворвался в комнату, оттолкнув Эркала и собаку и подняв на руки тело жены.

– Мелоса, – всхлипнул он и, подняв взгляд, встретился с глазами врача. – Скажите, что сможете ее спасти, доктор Тавик.

Тот задумчиво кивнул.

– С чужой помощью – да, – сказал он, – но мне нужно, чтобы вы все дали мне сделать свою работу.

– Запрос, – встрял К-9. – Мой сканер свидетельствует, что пациент Мелоса не показывает признаков жизни. Предположительное время смерти – четыре часа и двадцать минут назад.

– Она все равно может регенерировать, – сказал доктор. – Я сумел задержать процесс регенерации с помощью экстракта _танха_. Ее можно оживить, но время поджимает, – настойчиво добавил он. – Вы _должны_ уйти.

– Регенератор не функционирует, – сказал К-9. – Как и манипулятор.

– Тогда, Тавик, – спросил Эркал, – как ты собираешься регенерировать ее без оборудования?

– Пусть делает свое дело, – проговорил Мальтус. Опустив взгляд на жену, он осторожно убрал локон волос с ее лица и, наклонившись, поцеловал в лоб. Отступив назад, он протянул руку советнику. – Сделаем, как он сказал, Эркал. Идем.

– А как же пришелец, сержант? – старейшина указал на аквариум у противоположной стены. Там в мутной воде плавал к’теллид. – Ты оставишь Мелосу и Тавика здесь с _этим_?

Эркал был прав. Что-то _точно_ было не так.

– Что он здесь делает, Тавик? – спросил сержант.

– Он здесь, чтобы помочь мне, – ответил Тавик, теряя терпение. – А теперь, пожалуйста, оставьте нас.

– Не сейчас, – сказал Эркал. – К-9, у тебя есть считыватель генов?

– Утвердительно, – ответил пес. – Этот юнит снабжен сканером биоданных второго типа.

– Отлично. Просканируй меня.

– Что? – ошарашенно спросил Мальтус.

– Просканируй меня, К-9, – повторил старик.

– Отойдите, – сказал пес Мальтусу и доктору, а затем наклонил голову. – Начинаю сканирование.

К-9 издал громкий тонкий писк, и полоса красного лазера скользнула по лицу советника. Затем робот стих, обрабатывая данные.

– Ну?

– Обнаружено 28 отклонений от современных галлифрейских биоданных, – ответил К-9.

– Что это значит? – спросил Мальтус.

– Современные галлифрейцы были подвергнуты недавней модернизации биоданных в целью улучшения ментальных и физических возможностей, – пояснил К-9. – Но в биоданных двухмиллионной давности существовало только два отклонения.

Эркал был обеспокоен.

– А остальные 26?

– Чужеродный генетический код.

– Пожалуйста, – доктор Тавик начинал терять терпение. Он выступил вперед, предприняв попытку выставить незваных гостей из комнаты. – Оставьте нас.

Он повернулся к сержанту.

– Мальтус, если ты еще хочешь вернуть свою жену, я должен действовать быстро.

Чужеродные биоданные? Как и Эркал, Мальтус начинал ощущать нарастающую тревогу. Он повернулся к К-9.

– Что значит, чужеродные?

– Не человеческие, – ответил пес.

Тавик покачал головой.

– Введение чужеродной ДНК – нормальная процедура. Это улучшения, производимые в процессе регенерации. Обыденная вещь.

– К-9, – спросил Мальтус, – каково происхождение не человеческих биоданных?

– К’теллид.

– К’теллид? – Мальтус повернулся к Эркалу. Его страхи и предубеждения воспрянули с новой силой. – Ты к’теллид?

– На треть, да, похоже на то, – Эркал выглядел так, будто его начало подташнивать. – А Мелоса?

К-9 повторил сканирование и доложил:

– Пациент имеет генетические отклонения от галлифрейской нормы количеством в одну целую три десятых.

– Она не заражена? – Мальтус облегченно выдохнул.

– Ну, хорошо, – сказал Тавик, отчаявшись вернуть себе авторитет. – Послушайте. Без оборудования павшие могу регенерировать лишь одним способом: ввести чужеродную ДНК. Ткань, которая никогда не проходила процесс регенерации. Ткань к’теллидов.

К-9 был заинтригован.

– А затем?

– Через несколько месяцев Мелоса будет готова снова регенерировать. К’теллиды живут дольше нас, после слияния она получит полный регенеративный цикл. Только подумай, Мальтус. Тринадцать новых тел.

Сержант покачал головой.

– Но она будет к’теллидом.

– Ты что, не понимаешь? – доктор вздохнул. – Мы все частично к’теллиды. Мальтус, ты _должен_ позволить мне. Это по-прежнему будет Мелоса, – надавил он. – Это займет какое-то время, но рано или поздно она придет в себя. Если ты хочешь ее вернуть, позволь мне это сделать.

Это был тяжелый выбор. Мертвая Мелоса или Мелоса-к’теллид.

Мелоса- _менк_.

 _Живая_ Мелоса.

– Хорошо, – сказал он, крепко сжав мертвую холодную руку жены. – Делай что должен.

– Спасибо.

Надев пару толстых вулканизированных перчаток, доктор Тавик подошел к аквариуму и, потянувшись, схватил к’теллида и вынул его наружу. Перенеся мокрого пришельца к столу, на котором лежала Мелоса, он опустил его рядом с ее головой и отступил назад. В тот же миг к’теллид подвинулся и вытянул свои щупальца, робко коснувшись ее волос, лба, щек, горла и, наконец, обмотал их вокруг ее шеи и напрягся, подтягиваясь вперед, пока его туловище не оказалось вровень с ее черепом.

– Что происходит? – Мальтуса вдруг охватило острое чувство тревоги. Существо подтянулось, раскрыло клюв и обхватило ртом ее череп. Мальтус запаниковал. – Он захватил ее голову.

– Он ест ее, – сказал Эркал, поморщившись, когда мускулы пришельца напряглись, накрывая лицо Мелосы.

– Все в порядке, – успокаивающе проговорил Тавик. – Так действует симбиотическое слияние.

В тот же миг сфинкторные мускулы существа сжались. С громким хрустом череп Мелосы треснул, и пришелец начал доедать остатки ее головы.

– Мелоса!

Отвращение и недоверие толкнули Мальтуса вперед, требуя немедленно остановить процесс. Тавик перехватил его, удерживая достаточно долго, чтобы клюв к’теллида выел плоть Мелосы до горла, уничтожив ее голову, и соединил выдвинувшийся хрящевидный орган с ее спинной полостью. Он замещал ее голову своей собственной.

 

Поток золотого света ворвался в гробницу Пенгаллии через открытую брешь, словно перевернутый с ног на голову водопад. Змеящиеся щупальца энергии, свиваясь и скручиваясь, поднялись вверх, наполняя собой залу. К’таннид, управляющий разум, искал тела своих детей. Один за другим члены Почетного караула рухнули на колени, окруженные поразительной энергией, впитывавшейся в каждую их клетку.

Тела их мучителей начали светиться, но сила их бога так и не тронула насмерть перепуганных к’теллидов. Их разумы давно потеряли связь с К’таннидом, и несколько взиравших на этот процесс головоногих задрожали от страха и предвкушения.

Стоявший посреди комнаты Алдус возвышался над Доктором и остальными. Почувствовав, как чужая сила бурлит в его теле, он внезапно осознал происходящее и улыбнулся.

– Братья, – он повернулся к окружавшим его павшим, – мы потомки первого Почетного караула, и мы унаследовали силу К’таннида. Пенгаллия украла ее, и теперь ее дар живет в нас. Больше нет нужны в сохранении мира с к’теллидами.

Один из павших, также справившись к волной энергии, изменявшей его тело, выступил вперед, чтобы оспорить слова шерифа. Это был Гесар.

– Ты не прав, Алдус, – сказал он. – Теперь, когда ты знаешь правду, ты должен увидеть, что к’теллиды для нас не опасны. Мы _нужны_ им.

– Ха, – шериф рассмеялся в лицо Гесару, поливая его бороду каплями слюны – Разумеется, мы им нужны, аббат. Но они нам – нет!

Он потянулся вперед, и его стальная рука схватила аббата за горло. Золотая аура вокруг него засияла ярче и стала расширяться. Глядя в глаза аббату, он сильнее сжал пальцы.

 _Стой_!

Это был Хранитель К’теллида.

Он был единственным из присутствовавших к’теллидов, которого, казалось, вовсе не пугала опасность, которую теперь представляли Алдус и Почетный караул. Его паланкин плавно проплыл вперед, и Алдус отбросил аббата в сторону, разворачиваясь в огромному нависавшему туловищу головоногого.

Их взгляды встретились.

 _Значит_ , – подумал Хранитель. – _Все-таки дошло до этого_.

– Я так долго этого ждал, – Алдус поднял сжатый кулак, светившийся ярче солнца, – _менк_.

Алдус вскинул руку, и тут Доктор, стоявший в середине комнаты, почувствовал что-то странное. Словно само время вдруг замедлилось. Где-то внутри закололо, и волосы приподнялись у него на затылке. Острая боль прошила разрушенные оптические нервы, он резко наклонился вперед, и окуляры упали на пол. Затянувшаяся корочка треснула и истончилась, и кровь снова пошла у него из глаз. Не просто потекла. Потекла в обратном направлении.

– Нет, – пробормотал повелитель времени, чувствуя, как его захватывает непреодолимый ужас. Время вокруг него пошло в обратном направлении, и его глаза излечивались. Черноту заменили темные тени, медленно светлевшие, постепенно превращаясь в смазанную мешанину образов. Через мгновение серые краски начали светлеть и превращаться в яркий хаотичный разноцветный ковер.

На лице Доктора вновь появились два расширенных, изумленных глаза. Когда зрение прояснилось, он увидел, что все вокруг него остановилось. Замерло.

Алдус застыл в полусмехе, и его кулак был сжат в неподвижный шар мощной психической энергии, направленной на его жертву. Хранителя. По всей комнате сияющие монахи и члены Почетного караула замерли в едином мгновении. Так же, как и поток света, рвущийся из Колодца Глубинного Времени.

По углам комнаты сжались немногие оставшиеся к’теллиды и их гибриды, замерев на бегу, плененные страхом и волнением, вызванными силой их бывшего бога.

Взгляд Доктора вдруг сфокусировался. И в тот же миг обнаружил еще один источник движения: шевелящиеся фотофоры под кожей Хранителя К’теллида, подтверждавшие подозрения Доктора.

К’таннид, может, когда-то и был властвующим разумом, но этому пришел конец.

Время вновь поплыло, и кулак шерифа раскрылся. Он потянулся своим разумом, и сияющий шар психической энергии двинулся на Хранителя.

– Не используйте свой разум! – крикнул Доктор.

Но было уже поздно. Поток времени восстановился.


	24. Двадцать

Сержант Мальтус бросился вперед, погружая пальцы в мягкую плоть к’теллида, начавшего сливаться в телом его жены. Кожа треснула, и струйки белой гнойной крови брызнули из ран, а громкий мысленный крик прорезал каждый разум в комнате.

– Ты убьешь ее, Мальтус, – доктор Тавик схватил сержанта за запястья, отчаянно пытаясь оторвать его от жертвы. – Ты должен мне доверять.

– Доверять? – сержант поднял окропленные кровью ладони к лицу. Молочно-белая жидкость сбежала по ладоням к рукавам. – Мы с Мелосой доверяли тебе несколько столетий.

– И я хоть раз предал это доверие?

– Один раз, – сказал Мальтус, глядя на свои руки. Они казались… другими. Их щипало. Сквозь его тело промчалась волна силы. Он повернул руки и сжал их в кулаки. Под покрывавшей их белесой массой виднелось слабое золотистое сияние. – Сейчас.

Его правый кулак вонзился в челюсть доктора, заставив того отлететь к одному из столов. За первым ударом тут же последовал второй, сержант прижал его к плите.

– Маль… тус… – с усилием проговорил Тавик, – … остановись… что-то происходит.

Комнату наполняло странное сверхъестественное сияние, шедшее не из световых шахт, но словно бы висевшее в самом воздухе. Струи света кружились по комнате, выискивая павших. Мальтуса, Тавика, Эркала и Мелосу.

Мальтус отпустил доктора. Посмотрев сначала на свои светящиеся ладони, а затем на тело своей жены, он увидел, что оно также вытягивает струйки света из воздуха. Там, где была голова Мелосы, раны к’теллида затягивались на глазах, и по его венам курсировали пульсирующие золотистые потоки.

Словно он пожирал их.

Сержант схватил головоногое существо и потянул, пытаясь оторвать его от жены. От напряжения открылось место, где соединялись их тела, и стало понятно, что слияние было завершено. Они стали одним целым.

Он отпустил к’теллида и почувствовал руку Эркала на своем плече.

– Это наш худший кошмар, – казал советник. Он казался выше и сильнее, чем прежде. – Ну что, Тавик, – он выпрямился, глядя на доктора, – ты доволен?

– Я все объяснил, – сказал доктор, вытирая кровь из-под носа и потирая слабую шею, – с ней все будет в порядке.

– А это? – спросил сержант, поднимая руки, от которых исходили мелкие завитки золотистой энергии. – Что это такое?

Доктор пожал плечами, и К-9 подъехал ближе.

– Спектральный анализ показывает высокий уровень артронной радиации, – проговорил он, прослеживая головой течение энергии. – Схема движения соответствует психотронной манипуляции.

– Он имеет в виду, эта штука движется силой мысли, – пояснил Эркал, встретившись с вопросительным взглядом сержанта. – Вопрос в том, – он снова повернулся к Тавику, – чьей мысли?

Доктор казался столь же озадаченным этим новым поворотом, сколь и все остальные. Он осмотрел свое тело, свечение которого постепенно гасло, и закрыл глаза, изучая новые внутренние ощущения. Там что-то было. Глубоко в свете чувствовалось чье-то присутствие. Далекое… чужеродное.

– Это К’таннид, – наконец сказал он.

– К’таннид? – лицо Эркала вытянулось. – Хочешь сказать, он освободился?

С ревом ярости Мальтус снова кинулся вперед, швырнув Тавика и осыпая его градом ударов. Мужчины повалились на землю. Эркал потянулся к острому инструменту на столе доктора, а затем повернулся к Мелосе.

– Пожалуйста, уклонитесь от ваших действий, – сказал К-9, вставая между библиотекарем и телом Мелосы.

– Мне жаль, К-9, – сказал Эркал, поднимая лезвие. – Я должен это сделать.

Не делая дальнейших предупреждений, К-9 выпустил в советника залп рубиново-красной энергии. К его удивлению, лазер рассеялся, так и не достигнув старика. Робот заключил, что введенная артронная энергия позволила тому отразить его атаку простой силой мысли.

Даже будучи испуганным этой новой способностью, Эркал немедленно воспользовался возможностью и вскинул раскрытую ладонь. В тот же миг какая-то невидимая сила толкнула К-9. Не имея возможности сопротивляться ей, он завертелся и боком врезался в стену комнаты.

Избавившись от последней преграды, библиотекарь вновь повернулся к Мелосе и резко опустил руку с зажатым в ней скальпелем.

 

Романа смотрела на маленькую серебряную сферу, удобно разместившуюся у нее на ладони. За искаженным отражением ее собственного взгляда лежало могущество, которое невозможно было себе представить. Могущество, способное построить империю и править ею железной рукой. Лучшая из построенных ТАРДИС. Величайший из построенных флот.

Слишком много могущества.

Она сжала сферу, чувствуя кусачий холод прикосновения металла, а затем положила ее в карман и повернулась к экрнау.

– Плохо все это выглядит, – сказала она. На экрне виднелась только тень внешней оболочки планеты. К’таннид исчез, как и « _Гнев_ » и весь флот Пенгаллии.

Стоявшая рядом с ней Тиамат с любопытством оглядела панель управления экраном и переключила его на другую картинку.

– Отсюда все смотрится гораздо лучше, чем оттуда, – сказала она. В комнате за дверью ТАРДИС Доктор стоял в окружении монахов, разбойников и к’теллидов. – Он окружен.

– Это его любимое состояние, – легкомысленно сказала Романа, потянувшись к кнопкам и вновь переключив экран, который теперь показывал небо над горой Мадронал. 

– Меня гораздо больше волнует, что происходит с К’таннидом.

Последние сгустки энергии архонта к’теллидов сливались в большое газовое месиво, зависшее посреди неба. Оно походило на стайку золотистых облаков, паривших над горой и постепенно принимавших форму, отдаленно напоминавшую истинный облик бога.

– Не знаю, как, – проговорила Тиамат, качая головой, – но мне кажется, он сдержал слово, данное Доктору. Каким бы оно ни было.

– Не уверена, что он что-то решает, – сказала Романа. Даже если их биоданные совместимы – зачем ему по собственному желанию отдавать свою силу врагам? В этом нет никакого смысла.

– Так хотела Пенгаллия, Романа. _Ее_ воля решает здесь все, не К’таннида.

– _Ее_ воля. Ну, конечно, это же… – ее прервал громкий рычащий и стонущий звук, – … что?

– Это гончие, – сказала Тиамат. Вервикс, Варнакс и Вулпикс полукругом сидели у консоли, задрав кверху острые морды, и громко выли. – Они что-то почувствовали. ТАРДИС… смотри.

Временной ротор ТАРДИС двигался. Медленно поворачиваясь, он завибрировал, и его привычный бело-голубой свет внезапно потемнел.

– Только не снова, – сказала Романа, дергая рычаги и поворачивая ручки в попытке остановить процесс. Черные вспышки энергии промчались по центральной колонне, и она разочарованно и раздраженно вздохнула. – Отойди от нее, Тиамат.

Поток черной энергии обволок временной ротор и хлынул вверх, в шестиугольную распределяющую панель на потолке, танцуя, словно разряды молний. Круглые отверстия в стенах комнаты погасли, и наполнявший ее фоновый свет начал беспорядочно мигать.

– Что это такое?

– Не знаю, – сказала Романа, держа руки как можно дальше от сгустков энергии, перепрыгивавших между панелями управления корабля. – Что бы это ни было, оно идет из глубины ТАРДИС.

– Смотри, – Тиамат указывала на экран. Между К’таннидом и вершиной горы собирались темные облака. – Это сила карнифекса.

– Да неважно, – сказала Романа, неотрывно следя за центральной консолью, – пригнись!

Нырнув вперед, она подхватила Тиамат и, толкнув ее за стул Доктора, сама спряталась рядом. В тот же миг временной ротор разорвался.

 

Доктор снова мог видеть.

Гробница Пенгаллии была наполнена танцующим светом, затуманивавшим зрение Доктора, словно рой светлячков. Через несколько секунд его новорожденные глаза привыкли к окружавшему его хаосу. В центре того стояли две фигуры.

Первой был Хранитель К’теллида. Мерцание его кожи подтверждало догадку Доктора о том, кому он был обязан вернувшимся зрением. И силой.

Второй был Алдус. Как и его враг, бывший шериф сиял энергией, которую его тело поглощало из нависшего в небе великого золотого бога.

Как и Алдус, члены Почетного караула и монахи светились энергией К’таннида. В отличие от него, они прислушались к Доктору и сдержались. Они ждали приказов.

Широко ухмыляясь, Алдус решил пропустить предупреждение Доктора мимо ушей. Его разум потянулся к Хранителю. Он мог думать лишь об одном: убить его и всех его ненавистных потомков.

Вначале он попытался коснуться разума Хранителя, надеясь пробиться сквозь хлипкие барьеры и заставить его сгореть.

Вместо этого сгорел его собственный разум.

Реагируя на атаку бывшего шерифа, глаза Доктора вновь затуманились, став черными, словно ночь. Закричав, Доктор поднял лицо к небу, его окружил темный ореол, и два копья черной энергии выстрелили из глаз.

В тот же миг Алдус исчез. При малейшем соприкосновении с темной энергией его тело взорвалось, рассыпавшись облаком черного пепла, мгновенно заполнившего комнату.

– Доктор! – аббат ринулся вперед сквозь оседающий пепел и танцующий свет и поймал начавшего заваливаться вперед повелителя времени. – Что происходит?

Доктор попытался оттолкнуть поддерживавшего его жреца.

– Назад, Гесар, – сказал он, поднимая на Хранителя черные глаза. – Сила карнифекса вернулась.

– Карнифекса? – аббат был искренне изумлен и испуган. – Но как ваши глаза…

Но Гесар узнал ответ раньше, чем закончил свой вопрос. Ему и прежде доводилось видеть, как время возвращается назад. Он проследил за взглядом Доктора, не отрывавшегося от Хранителя.

– Это сделали вы?

Хранитель молчал. Глаза Доктора вновь очистились, и он увидел, как все окружавшие отшатнулись от него. Все, кроме Гесара и Хранителя.

– Держитесь от меня подальше, вы все, – сказал он. – Если вы используете свою новую силу, это… – он махнул в сторону праха, оставшегося от шерифа, – … это будете вы. Не думайте в мою сторону. Или друг другу. Все вы. Моя сила питается психической энергией. Алдус думал об атаке – и сила вырвалась сама собой. Я не управляю ей.

– Слушайте его, – сказал Гесар. – Он способен уничтожить всех нас. Какими бы сильными мы себя ни считали.

Никто не пошевелился.

 

В ТАРДИС никто не шевелился тоже. В центре комнаты, там, где раньше был временной ротор, била вверх непреодолимая колонна черной энергии.

Из своего относительно безопасного укрытия за стулом с высокой спинкой Романа и Тиамат слышали все, что происходило в комнате за дверью ТАРДИС. Когда облако, созданное взрывом, поредело, изображение гробницы Пенгаллии на экране снова стало видимым. Тусклая аура окружала открытый Колодец, и улегшаяся пыль мерцала в крестообразных лучах света. Посреди всего этого стоял Доктор, и его голову окружала темная аура.

И еще, заметила Романа, его глаза вернулись.

Она встала, взвешивая в правой руке серебряную сферу.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросила Тиамат у повелительницы времени, решительно подошедшей к центральной консоли.

– Прости, Доктор, – проговорила Романа, пропустив вопрос старухи мимо ушей. – Надеюсь, ты меня потом за это поблагодаришь.

Она подняла сферу и, приложив все силы, которые смогла собрать, с размаху опустила ее на раскрытые телепатические схемы, разнеся телепатическую связь корабля с Галлифреем на мелкие кусочки.

Через мгновение колонна черной энергии растворилась, и ее сменило яркое серебристо-белое свечение. Затем с тихим стоном консоль отключилась, и комната погрузилась в сумерки.

– Это было восхитительно, – сказал Тиамат, отряхиваясь. – Что это было?

– Не уверена, – сказала Романа, изучая консоль. – Программа была автономной. Она перехватила контроль над телепатическими схемами ТАРДИС.

– Откуда она взялась?

– С Галлифрея.

– Вот видишь, – усмехнулась Тиамат. – Повелители времени _в самом деле_ превзошли собственное коварство.

– Когда-то так и было, – согласила Романа, – но времена изменились. Должно быть, это наследие прошлого.

– Как мы?

– Возможно, из того же периода времени, – сказала Романа и добавила немного самодовольно: – Но повелители времени больше не развязывают войны.

– Какая ты просвещенная. Но это не протянется долго.

– Тянулось же два миллиона лет. 

– А, – старуха коснулась своего носа, а затем присоединилась к Романе у разбитой консоли. – Это благодаря Пенгаллии. Не забывай, она удалила из истории всех ваших врагов.

– Я помню, спасибо.

– А затем пришел Доктор и выпустил на волю величайшего из ее врагов, – она наклонилась, щелкнула переключателем, и картинка на экране снова сменилась. – Смотри.

Романа посмотрела, но ничего не увидела.

– Что?

– Небо, – подтолкнула ее Тиамат. – Что ты видишь?

Романа присмотрелась.

– Ничего, я… – она всматривалась в изображение, но в тускнеющем свете трудно было что-либо увидеть, а затем: – …он исчез. К’таннид исчез. Я не понимаю.

Романа склонилась над останками консоли, Тиамат улыбнулась.

– Временная петля еще действует. Куда он мог подеваться?

– Я точно знаю, где он, – сказала Тиамат и дернула рычаг двери. В то же мгновение в комнату ворвалось облако мерцающего света и принялось кругами танцевать по комнате, ища кого-то. – Смотри.

– Это К’таннид? 

– Да, и он ищет носителей подходящих биоданных.

Свет окружил Роману, впитываясь в ее кожу.

– Меня? Почему он не трогает тебя?

– Романа, я не регенерировала больше двух миллионов лет. Я сестра – не повелительница времени. Эта сила действует лишь на тех, кто обладает биоданными галлифрейцев и к’теллидов.

– Ну конечно, а все повелители времени – носители биоданных к’теллидов. Но это значит… когда временная петля будет разорвана, силу К’таннида получит каждый повелитель времени в истории!

– Кроме Доктора. Его биоданные _наверняка_ отличаются.

– Отличаются? – ошарашенно переспросила Романа. – С какой стати?

– Он карнифекс, – ответила Тиамат. – Такую силу мог получить лишь повелитель времени прежнего поколения. Если бы у него были биоданные к’теллидов, он бы первым делом использовал эту силу для самоубийства.

– А если он вернется домой, его сила убьет всех повелителей времени во Вселенной!


	25. Двадцать один

Лезвие в руке Эркала так и не достигло цели – Мелоса перехватила его жесткой, сильной хваткой. Окруженная тем же облаком энергии, что и советник, она отвела его руку и, поднявшись, посмотрела ему в глаза. Вот только у нее самой глаз не было.

 _Остановитесь_ , – взмолилась она. – _Немедленно_.

Лезвие со звоном упало на пол, и библиотекарь отшатнулся от создания, сидевшего на столе. Она повернулась, свесив ноги, и оглядела окружавшее пространство, вытягивая щупальца и громко транслируя свои мысли.

 _Мальтус, Тавик, остановитесь_. 

Голос в разуме Мальтуса принадлежал Мелосе, и этого было достаточно, чтобы затушить его ярость и заставить поднять взгляд на гибрида с телом его жены. На его искаженном лице ясно отражался внутренний спор: это был голос его жены, но ее оживленное тело занимал кто-то другой.

 _К’тианка_ , – подумала она.

– Что? – спросил Эркал.

 _Меня зовут К’тианка_ , – повторила она. – _Мальтус хотел это знать. Я гибрид. И, прошу вас_ , – она сделала неясный жест в сторону сержанта, – _позвольте мне объяснить_.

Мальтус отпустил Тавика и, поднявшись, неуверенно приблизился к Эркалу, пока доктор приводил себя в порядок.

– Это тело моей жены, – сквозь сжатые зубы проговорил Мальтус.

 _И оно станет им снова_.

– Как? – спросил Эркал.

– Я… я пытался вам сказать, – встрял Тавик.

К’тианка продолжала:

 _Когда Пенгаллия победила К’теллида, она позволила превратить Мирмидонцев в гибридов, а затем использовала регенерацию, чтобы возвратить им человеческую форму. С тех пор мы использовали тот же способ, чтобы поддерживать мир_.

– Не понимаю, как это может поддержать мир? – сказал Эркал, пересекая комнату, чтобы проверить состояние К-9. Глаза маленького пса были темными, но он все еще был активен. – Особенно, если никто об этом не рассказывал.

– Поначалу возникли осложнения, – сказал Тавик. – Павшие, которые знали, что должны превратиться в гибридов, сопротивлялись процессу. Мы потеряли нескольких человек из-за невежества – и тогда решили сохранить все в тайне.

 _Только те, кто обладает биоданными к’теллидов и павших, могут получить доступ к силе Великого К’таннида, и только тогда, когда будет открыт Колодец Глубинного Времени. Когда срок их жизни заканчивается, к’теллиды поднимаются на вершину горы, чтобы прожить оставшиеся годы в монастыре в качестве гибридов. Когда гибрид умирает, запускается новый цикл регенераций, но личность павшего всегда доминирует_. 

– Значит, – сказал Мальтус, – если я убью тебя, Мелоса вернется ко мне?

 _Да. Все верно_. 

– Но будет ли это честно, Мальтус? – спросил Тавик. – К’тианка пожертвовала своей жизнью, чтобы твоя жена обрела новую. К тому же, если начать регенерацию насильно, можно вызвать регенеративную травму.

Эркал отвлекся от К-9, поднял глаза и покачал головой.

– Не согласен. Сейчас в нас сила К’таннида. Это значит, что Колодец Глубинного Времени открыт. С таким обилием артронной энергии риска не существует.

– Я хочу, чтобы Мелоса вернулась немедленно, – сказал Мальтус. – Верни ее мне.

 _Все в порядке, доктор_ , – пояснила К’тианка, – _если Колодец открыт, наш дозор окончен. Мой долг – передать это тело владельцу_.

– Правда? – Эркал был удивлен услышанному ничуть не меньше, чем тому, что К-9 остался невредимым.

– Запрос, – сказал К-9. – Почему к’теллиды отступают сейчас? Подобная жертва не принесет им выгоды.

– К-9 прав, – сказал Эркал. – Почему ты так легко отдаешь это тело?

 _Ради эволюции. Чтобы выжить за пределами родной планеты, мы должны принять человеческую форму. Павших слишком мало для начала войны с повелителями времени_. 

Эркал присвистнул.

– Войны?

 _Разумеется. К’теллиды, как и Пенгаллия, желают отомстить повелителям времени_. 

 

Стоя перед ТАРДИС, Доктор неожиданно ощутил, как груз силы карнифекса ослабевает. Каким-то образом связь была прервана.

Пока что.

Держа руку в кармане, Доктор отпустил зубочистку, которую, возможно, ему снова пришлось бы пустить в ход. Оглядев гробницу Пенгаллии, он с удовольствием отметил, что никто не рисковал даже пошевелиться. Это ему нравилось. Он решил пока не рассказывать о том, что его чудовищная сила ослабла. Наконец он смог дать волю гневу и в несколько шагов приблизился к Хранителю.

– Вы не имели права, – сказал он.

 _Я имел полное право_ , – подумал Хранитель.

– Манипулировать мной? Рисковать жизнями каждого человека, гибрида и к’теллида в радиусе мысли? Нам чертовски повезло, что погиб лишь один.

– Доктор прав, – сказал Гесар. – Мы все могли погибнуть.

 _Мы в любом случае все могли погибнуть. Алдус собирался использовать против нас силу К’таннида. Мы имели право защищаться_. 

– Это так, но с этой вашей способностью управлять временем вам вообще не угрожала никакая опасность, ведь так? У вас есть собственные силы.

 _Мы с К’таннидом происходим из одного рода, Доктор – разумеется, я обладаю собственными силами. Но мои способности… менее развиты_. 

– Менее развиты? Да они вообще не должны существовать, разве не так?

– Доктор, что вы имеете в виду? – спросил Гесар. – Почему Хранитель не может обладать теми же способностями, что и его предок?

– Потому что у К’таннида не было потомков. Его последнго потомка, К’туна, убила Пенгаллия. К’теллиды обладают телепатией. Они способны дорасти до вашего размера. Но ни один из них не умеет манипулировать временем. Эта сила принадлежала только К’танниду. Он принес ее с собой, когда впервые ступил в эту Вселенную.

– Вы уверены в этом? – аббат был ошарашен. Откуда Доктор мог знать такие вещи? – Родословная К’таннида, мягко говоря, спорна. Откуда такая уверенность, что его происхождение именно такое, как вы описываете?

– Перед выходом из ТАРДИС я тихонько и очень мило побеседовал с К’таннидом. Эти силы принадлежат ему, но он уже очень долгое время не управляет ими.

 _Вы говорили с К’таннидом_?

– Мы старые друзья. Вроде того. Пока он… – Доктор указал на Колодец Глубинного Времени, раскрытый в центре залы, – был закрыт, сила К’таннида была недоступна для всех на этой планете.

– Для всех, кроме Пенгаллии, – сказала Романа, выступая из ТАРДИС. В своем серебряном комбинезоне и меховом плаще, сопровождаемая Вервиксом, Варнаксом и Вулпиксом, она все еще походила на самую настоящую Леди Президента. Тиамат высунула голову из-за двери ТАРДИС у них за спиной и улыбнулась.

– Именно, – ухмыльнулся Доктор. – Когда Пенгаллия оборвала его связь с к’теллидами, К’таннид перестал быть их руководящим разумом.

Увидев Роману и пожирающих псов, аббат Гесар упал на колени. Псы были рядом с ней, Колодец открыт, а сила К’таннида освобождена – уже не могло быть никакого сомнения, что Пенгаллия возвратилась.

– Все в порядке, – Гесар почувствовал руку на своем плече. Это был Доктор. – Можете подняться. Она просто наемный рабочий.

– Едва ли, – нахмурившись, с осуждением проговорила Пенгаллия. – Его нельзя ни на секунду оставлять одного – но он прав. Я не Пенгаллия, и если я хоть когда-нибудь займу высокий пост, я сделаю это на своих условиях. Впрочем, – она подмигнула Доктору, – нет никаких сомнений, что так и будет.

– Тогда кто?..

Доктор прокашлялся.

– Я как раз собирался объяснить.

– Пенгаллия не уходила, – сказала Романа, снова перенимая инициативу. – Просто она была слишком занята, чтобы сидеть на месте и править планетой.

– Верно, – сказал Эркал, входя в комнату. За ним следовали К-9, Мальтус и красивая женщина. – Она строила армию.

– Пожалуйста! – возопил Доктор, пытаясь сделать голос как можно повелительнее. – Давайте все по порядку! Здесь что, _все_ знают, что происходит?

– Благодарю, Доктор, – снисходительно сказал Романа, – но, думаю, я разберусь.

Доктор открыл рот и поднял палец, собираясь возразить, но передумал.

– Пока павшие и к’теллиды восстанавливали свою цивилизацию, с помощью Окулуса строился флот. Пенгаллия планирует, когда придет время, повести свою армию обратно на Галлифрей, чтобы занять свое законное место среди повелителей времени. Но ее кораблям нужна команда – и поэтому две ваши расы должны были работать сообща. Оба народа жаждали мщения, и никто из них не мог покорить Галлифрей в одиночку. 

– Великолепно! – Доктор похлопал в ладоши и выступил вперед, загородив собой Роману от аббата и остальных слушателей. – Это был ее план, но мы можем наконец перейти к разоблачению Пенгаллии? Пожалуй, стоит соблюсти очередность. Аббат, Хранитель…

Его прервал электронный треск.

– Хозяин, хозяйка.

Доктор закатил глаза.

– Похоже, К-9 хочет что-то добавить, – он наклонился и прошептал сквозь сжатые зубы: – Надеюсь, что-то полезное.

– Полезное? Я не способен оценивать представляемые данные. Я лишь желал прокомментировать предположение хозяйки о том, что для снаряжения военного флота не хватает людей. Большое количество гибридов, биоданные которых содержат приблизительно две трети демосийских генов и одну треть генов к’теллидов, содержатся в гибернации в подводном городе к’теллидов.

– Правда? – Доктор распахнул глаза и благодарно похлопал К-9. – Отличная работа, К-9.

Затем он оглядел комнату и тут же спросил:

– У кого-нибудь есть косточка?

– Ну так, – аббат моргнул, не в силах понять последнее высказывание Доктора, – где же Пенгаллия?

– Ради всего святого, неужели вы еще не поняли? – сказал Доктор и, схватив его за плечо, развернул вокруг своей оси и указал на Хранителя. – Это он!

Кожа Хранителя замерцала, его паланкин поднялся в воздух. Щупальца развернулись и, потянувшись вперед и вниз, крепко прижались к полу. Тело Хранителя переместилось вперед, накренив паланкин, и все его туловище всколыхнулось, сползая с парящего диска.

В тот же миг он начал приобретать другую форму. Щупальца превратились в руки и ноги, туловище вытянулось и сузилось, принимая совершенно человеческий облик.

Хранитель превратился в женщину, элегантно прислонившуюся к переднему краю паланкина. Она была высокой, светловолосой, зрелой, прекрасной, властной – и совершенно нагой.

Тиамат торопливо ринулась вперед, по пути задержавшись, чтобы сорвать с плеча Доктора его кафтан. Прежде чем он успел отреагировать, она прикрыла кафтаном фигуру своей повелительницы.

Едва глянув на старуху, Серебряная Королева вытянула руку и щелкнула пальцами. Три темные тени по бокам от Романы наклонили головы и пошевелили ушами, а затем покинули свою новую хозяйку, легкими облачками дыма перенесясь по воздуху. Заняв свое место рядом с Пенгаллией, они принялись нюхать и вылизывать ее пальцы. Тем временем, Пенгаллия обратилась к присутствовавшим.

– Мои поздравления, Доктор, – она кивнула двум повелителям времени, – и Романа. Прошло два миллиона лет, и теперь, полагаю, к’теллидам не нужен лидер, который убедил бы их в необходимости совместной работы. Теперь, когда павшие получили свое наследие, я уверена, что мы сможем наладить отношения.

– Вы все еще планируете напасть на Галлифрей? – спросила Романа.

– Скоро, – сказала она с вызовом и блеском в глазах, – но вначале я должна подготовить свой флот.

Наклонившись, Тиамат что-то тихо прошептала ей на ухо, и Пенгаллия улыбнулась.

– Отдай его мне, – сказала она Романе, вытянув руку.

– Сначала мне нужны гарантии, – сказала Романа, показывая серебряную сферу.

– Гарантии? – Пенгаллия улыбнулась и, поправив кафтан Доктора, поднялась и подошла к ней. – Должна сказать, – проговорила она, по кругу обходя свою наследницу, – ты не совсем то, что можно ожидать от родной планеты.

– Ну что ж, спасибо, – встрял Доктор, заметив по-кошачьи злые взгляды, которыми обменивались его спутница и ее предок. – Уверяю, мы в самом деле совсем не то, что можно ожидать от родной планеты. Так что будет дальше? Мы можем уйти, или станем первыми жертвами вашего следующего крестового похода?

– Не знаю, – Пенгаллия улыбнулась. – Это во многом зависит от Романы. Ты будешь стоять у меня на пути?

– Хотела бы, – сказала Романа, наклонившись к Пенгаллии так, что их носы едва не соприкоснулись, – но, по словам Доктора, наша история требует того, чтобы ваше вторжение произошло.

– Вот как? – улыбнулась Пенгаллия. – Что ж, это объясняет твое существование. Ты – символ моей неизбежной победы.

– У нас одни корни, – Романа втиснула серебряную сферу в ладонь Пенгаллии, – но это не значит, что вы победите.

– Дамы, дамы, – Доктор влез между ними. – Вы обе знаете, что нам не стоит обсуждать будущее. Я только должен убедиться, что ваша атака на Галлифрей действительно произойдет в нужное время и в нужном месте.

– Ты теперь часть моей истории, Доктор. Я прекрасно знаю законы времени.

– А как же мирный договор? – аббата начинали тревожить разговоры о флоте и вторжении. – Вы предлагали нам сделку, Доктор.

Повелитель времени сконфуженно пожал плечами.

– Владычица?

– Об этом не может быть и речи, Гесар. Чтобы отомстить, я должна напасть, пока Пандак занимает пост Президента. Нет никакого смысла заключать мир с будущим, которое мы помогли создать. Вырвавшись из временной петли, мы окажемся во времени через секунду после того, как были заперты. Наш ответный удар будет разрушителен.

– Значит ли это, что мы свободны? – с надеждой спросил Доктор.

– Разумеется, – Пенгаллия остановилась, бросив последний взгляд на Роману, а затем вернулась к парящему паланкину. – Приятно видеть, что моему старому телу нашлось хорошее применение.

– Романа, Доктор, – Тиамат подошла и по очереди обняла обоих.

– Было весело, – сказала она Доктору, а затем повернулась к Романе: – Не забудь, – сказала она. – Поговори с ним. Пройди Восьмеричным путем.

– Обязательно, – улыбнулась Романа. – Полагаю, после всего, что здесь случилось, это неизбежно.

Взяв Роману за руку, Доктор втащил ее в ТАРДИС, и дверь начала закрываться.

– Хозяин! – К-9 поспешно двинулся за ними и проскользнул в ТАРДИС в последнюю секунду.

 

Оказавшись внутри, Доктор мгновенно выпустил руку Романы и подбежал к разбитой консоли. Даже в сумрачном свете он видел дым, поднимающийся из треснувшего временного ротора и вспышки искр, перебегавшие по панелям.

– Что ты наделала?!

– Все это можно исправить, Доктор, – сказала Романа, закрывая двери за спиной К-9. – Но нам нужно поговорить.

– Поговорить? – Доктор покопался с уцелевшими схемами, запуская вспомогательный генератор энергии и отключая пространственный стабилизатор. По крайней мере, теперь было _похоже_ , что ТАРДИС только что дематериализовалась. – Надо починить это.

– Это я могу, – сказал Романа, вынув небольшой предмет из кармана одежд. – Смотри.

Вытянув одну из панелей консоли, она сунула предмет внутрь, запустила систему архитектурной конфигурации и, вооружившись звуковой отверткой, принялась за работу.

– Мы все еще привязаны к « _Гневу_ », так что можем позаимствовать у него кое-какие детали.

– К « _Гневу_ »? – лицо Доктора помрачнело, и он прошептал: – Романа, что ты наделала?

– Я не могла отдать его ей, Доктор. – У них на глазах консоль начала восстанавливаться. Панели заменились сами собой, экраны затянулись, появились новые кнопки, а разбитое экзо-стекло, закрывавшее временной ротор, превратилось в совершенно новое. 

– Когда ты отправился на свою увеселительную прогулку, я получила по т-почте свою новую ТАРДИС. Ну, точнее, это мое наследство – когда-то она принадлежала моей тете.

– Ты отдала Пенгаллии старую ТАРДИС и сохранила флот у себя? Ты понимаешь, что натворила?

– Я спасаю нас, Доктор, – сказала она. Новый сверкающий ротор начал движение вверх и вниз.

– Спасаешь? От чего?

– От будущего. Если Пенгаллия победит в гражданской войне, она введет биоданные к’теллидов в Матрицу. Это единственный способ передать повелителям времени силу К’таннида.

– Но… ведь так и случилось. Сеть Времени…

– Задумайся, Доктор. Что произойдет, как только ты коснешься телепатических схем или свяжешься с любым повелителем времени?

– А, – Доктор умолк, осознав последствия. – Ты же понимаешь, что ты _намеренно_ изменила ход истории Галлифрея?

– Да, но я сделала это, чтобы спасти историю Галлифрея.

– Но она станет совсем другой. Только подумай обо всех изменениях, которые произошли за эти два миллиона лет. Еще не поздно вернуться и отдать ей эту штуку.

Романа покачала головой.

– Я бы предпочла, чтобы мы выбросили ее в какую-нибудь черную дыру. К тому же, есть довольно большой шанс, что Пенгаллия сможет восстановить свой флот и начать вторжение. ТАРДИС у нее, в конце концов, есть.

– Это верно, – пробормотал Доктор. – Значит, ее судьба снова в ее руках, а не в наших.

– Словно мы никогда и не вмешивались, – добавила Романа.

– Ну, – Доктор потер ладони, – а пока надо оборвать связь с Галлифреем. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не узнаем, как разрешилась история.

– Я уже это сделала, – самодовольно сказала Романа, перекидывая ему отвертку. – Тебе не приходила в голову мысль, что генератор вероятностей бесполезен, пока Черный Страж может использовать нашу телепатическую связь с Галлифреем? Ты все равно используешь ее только для т-почты – но ты и ее-то никогда не читаешь.

– Хмм. Полагаю, приятно знать, что большая часть спама исходит от Черного Стража.

– Давай серьезно, Доктор. Пока я обладаю этими биоданными, нахождение рядом с тобой опасно для здоровья.

– И что ты предлагаешь?

– Есть кое-что Доктор, о чем ты никогда мне не рассказывал. Я хочу знать, почему у тебя нет биоданных к’теллидов и почему история твоей жизни такая… противоречивая. Я должна пройти Восьмеричным путем.

– А, – Доктор нахмурился. – Это довольно личное. К тому же, Восьмеричный путь – это просто старинная абракадабра, которую практиковали монахи и отшельники. Он не сделает тебя повелительницей времени. 

– Доктор… – она угрожающе приподняла бровь.

– Хорошо, хорошо! – он в притворной капитуляции поднял руки. – Пусть будет Восьмеричный путь. Но не смотри на меня потом, если окажешься моей давно удаленной из истории прабабкой.


	26. Эпилог

После четырех веков в качестве лидера свободной Вселенной Романадворатрелундар, четыреста тринадцатый Президент Галлифрея, была готова отправиться домой. В отличие от ее предшественника, жизнь которого разрушили всего несколько лет правления, эти годы укрепили и даже придали Романе сил. И, несмотря на это, двух сроков ей вполне хватило. Она все еще любила свою работу и, невзирая на несколько покушений на убийство, пару темпоральных сдвигов и странную войну, ее президентство было самым успешным в истории. Первые годы – годы политических и социальных реформ – превзошли даже ее высокие ожидания.

Но впереди были темные времена, и Романа знала, что ее правительство не выдержит грядущего конфликта. В прошлом она умудрялась затыкать рот критикам, но в будущем она уже не могла рассчитывать на поддержку народа. Ее срок должен был окончиться – и это было хорошо. Она была готова вернуться в свое поместье рядом с южными горами, к обычной жизни в качестве повелительницы времени Романы.

До того момента, когда она обратится к собранию из тысячи старших повелителей времени, оставалось всего два периода, когда ее личный телохранитель, Антробус, вошел в Шестиугольный кабинет в последний раз. Одетый в безукоризненно чистую и накрахмаленную черную форму, Президентский страж вытянулся, щелкнув каблуками, бойко прислонив к плечу стазерную винтовку. Вслед за ним в кабинет вошел ее личный помощник Сильвиан, секретарь Хардин, ее лучшая подруга Лила, а затем влетел видеограф Общественного архива и принялся описывать круги по комнате, стараясь слиться с бронзовыми ребристыми стенами, записывая последние микропериоды срока Романы.

Романа остановилась в центре комнаты, глядя на выгравированную в полу Печать Рассилона, а затем подняла глаза. К приходу нового президента кабинет был вычищен и выглядел пустым без ее личных голограмм, памятных сувениров и других личных вещей. Не осталось даже конуры К-9: вместо нее в одном из углов комнаты виднелся пустой светлый прямоугольник пола. На рабочем столе лежал лишь небольшой белый гиперкуб.

Президент села за стол, подобрала ансибл и сосредоточилась. Грани куба разошлись в стороны, сформировав гипертоннель, через который она могла совершить свой последний звонок в качестве Президента. Это был личный вопрос. Одна из ее ординалок, Пеора, прошла особо травматичную регенерацию и сейчас боролась за жизнь. Не сумев связаться с ее семьей через подчиненных главного хирурга, Романа велела К-9 взломать общественный архив и найти ее ближайших родственников, – и именно с ними она говорила несколько минут. Тем временем, в кабинет вошел канцлер в сопровождении Таррана – капитана Стражи Канцелярии.

Попрощавшись и сложив ансибл, Романа откинулась на спинку кресла и обратилась к собравшимся вокруг нее помощниками. Она говорила о своем любимом помещении в Зимнем дворце, Зеленой комнате, и рассказала о довольно грубой записке, которую оставила своему преемнику в ящике стола. Они рассмеялись, когда она пересказала ее содержание, а затем все умолкли, впитывая горечь этого мгновения.

Хардин выступил вперед и рассказал Президенту график дел на ее последний день на этом посту. Он объяснил, где ей надлежало стоять во время церемонии инаугурации, когда ее поведут по тайной дороге к космическому порту Капитолия, чтобы произнести речь перед сочувствующим чужеземцем из Альянса, и когда она сядет на транспорт, который отвезет ее в дом на берегу озера Абидос. Когда Хардин завершил брифинг, Президент запустила руку в карман и вынула маленькую серебряную сферу.

– Не думаю, что она мне еще понадобится, – сказала она, протягивая предмет Канцлеру. – Будьте добры, передайте это моему преемнику.

Романа хорошо помнила, как приказала вынуть сферу из сердца черной дыры. Это было идеальное средство устрашения. Она носила его с собой на протяжении всего срока, но никто так и не узнал, что это было. 

– Не стоит, Мадам Президент, – ответил Канцлер. – Вы все еще главнокомандующий. Вы можете сами передать ее после того, как он принесет клятвы.

Романа кивнула и снова убрала сферу в карман.

Тогда вперед выступил капитан и передал ей самый короткий отчет о безопасности за весь срок ее президентства:

– Сегодня во Вселенной тихо, Мадам Президент, – сказал он.

Видеограф заснял еще несколько сцен, включая несколько групповых кадров с помощниками, собравшимися вокруг своего Президента, сидящего за столом. После съемки Сильвиан сказал:

– Пора, Мадам Президент.

Романа поднялась и подошла к двери, выводившей в Мемориальный сад. Там, по другую сторону, ее ждал прямой трансмат-канал с Паноптиконом. Там она произнесет заявление об отставке и призовет к началу выборов своего преемника. Она отказалась выбрать его сама – повелителям времени придется самим взять на себя эту ответственность.

Дверь раскрылась, и Сильвиан отошел в сторону. Президент ступила вперед, а затем остановилась на пороге, чтобы бросить последний взгляд на комнату, последние четыре столетия служившую ей кабинетом и убежищем. Несколько микропериодов она стояла, думая о чем-то своем, а помощники в молчании ожидали.

Затем Романа развернулась и покинула Зимний дворец, отправляясь в историю.


End file.
